Chains of Gold
by Pagan Twylight
Summary: On a mission SG-1, Martouf.Lantash discover a plant with extensive healing properties. A treaty for it is a must. A series of events ensues that ends in a "joining" of Sam, Daniel, Martouf, Lantash Pairing: Sam.Daniel.Martouf.Lantash  Full Summary inside
1. Superstition or Premonition? Prologue CG

_**Story Summary: **__SG-1, Martouf, and Lantash are on a mission to explore some ruins on a "deserted" planet. Only it isn't deserted. However, the people that live there are a very friendly group and invite the team to stay in their village, while they explore the ruins. The team accepts the invitation to stay in the village, and Lantash warns Martouf to claim Sam, so that the unattached men of the area won't be "courting" her constantly. During their stay, the team finds an extraordinary plant with a myriad of healing properties, and they feel it is imperative to acquire a scientific treaty to study and perhaps even procure the plant. Thus begins a lively series of events that culminates in a "joining" of Sam, Daniel, Martouf and Lantash. This is a Romance. It's about how four people in love come to terms with the love and friendship between them, what they can and are willing to accept from it, and how they come to realize that the relationship has its own set of joys and advantages. It is Not slash. It's just a little romance, and it's only real plot is getting the four of them together in the end. There are some Erotic scenes, one in the middle and the rest near the end. It is a threesome; Since Martouf and Lantash share Martouf's body, the physical aspect is that of a threesome, among four "beings". _

**_Author's Note: _**_ _I've been told there are some sections that are humorous. Since that was my intention, I'm glad that some of my readers agreed and that they enjoyed them. It is my hope that you find it to be funny or amusing, as well. If you do find places funny and they amuse you, then they have done their job and so have I. It also has what some have called, " really sweet scenes" as the romance and friendships between the characters grow. I hope you will find them to be that way, too. If they touch you, then they did their job, as well. I hope you enjoy the story. Adult version is on Symbiotica or my web site.  
><em>_

_**Characters:** Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, General Hammond, Janet Fraiser, Per'sus/Aiydon, Jacob/Selmak, Anise/Freya, Original Characters  
><em>

_**Prologue Summary: **__This is background leading up to the beginning of the story. In it, the SGC is surprised when the Tok'Ra come through the Stargate...in very poor physical condition. Not just one or two, but an entire base has been poisoned. Janet has to find a way to save as many as she can._

_**Pairings in Prologue: **__None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

_**Superstition Or Premonition?**_

* * *

><p>Dr. Janet Fraiser looked at the full locker of meds and bandages, but she didn't smile. She'd never seen anything like it before. For some unknown reason, for the past three weeks, not one team had returned with so much as a scrape or an itch. No unidentified rashes, no cuts, gouges, punctures, broken bones, sprains; not even a headache had been reported to the medical infirmary.<p>

Looking once more at the completely full cupboards and shelves, she shivered slightly. _"A goose walk over your grave?"_ That's what her grandma would've said. Then she would slyly whisper, _"Or a ghost giving you a premonition, girl? That's what I'd be believin', if it was me."_ She shook her head. Superstitious nonsense. Surely, she had outgrown it by now.

She turned around and looked at the shelves on the other side of the room. It was the same story there. These shelves were never this tidy and this full. She looked closer. Why in the world did they have so much epinephrine and atropine on hand? Surgical kits were sterilized and ready, as were scrubs and gowns. In fact, everything they could possibly need in an emergency was ready and waiting. She would even go so far as to say that everything they would need, if there was an _extreme emergency,_ was waiting quietly until it was needed. She shivered again. It was the waiting part of that thought that she didn't like. It was as though it wasn't a question of _if_ there was an extreme emergency; it was _when_ there was an extreme emergency. She turned slowly, looking completely around the room and shivered yet one more time.

The same story was told everywhere in the room. It was almost as if the entire infirmary was readying itself for something. Not just this room either. Every one of the rooms in the medical bay area was like this. They were pristine and stocked with as much as they would hold, with every thing from sheets to scalpels to water glasses. Waiting. She walked over and checked the carts for the gate room. When it came, she wanted to be sure that they had everything that they could possibly need. If it was big, they didn't want to run out of supplies before they could send for more. She hoped that six would be enough.

She shook her head, chiding herself for her crazy thoughts. Six. They usually only had four readied at any one time. It was simply because they had gone so long without any injuries, and it just seemed so odd. She was being ridiculous. She would go to the mess hall and have some coffee. SG-1 was on base today. Maybe she would go find Daniel and Sam and share some conversation, a piece of pie, and some coffee. They would tell her about something funny that happened on their last mission, and she would get these crazy thoughts out of her head. She nodded decisively. Yes, that was what she would do.

As she turned to leave, she saw the stacks of cots filling one end of the infirmary. What, she wondered, are we supposed to do with almost three hundred cots? She didn't requisition them. It turned out that no one ordered them, at least, no one at the SGC had ordered them. There was a mix-up somewhere up the line, and they sent them to a base that didn't have any room to set them up or store them, either one. After all, they had requisitioned thirty, not three hundred. They kept their thirty, and the SGC was the closest base with storage where they could send them. So now, with their own store of cots, they probably had at least three hundred of them. Great. The Air Force at work.

Unscheduled off-world activation rang through the halls of the SGC, as did the alarms, letting the people know that whatever it was, it might not be good. Janet Fraiser started motioning to her people and sending them out even before they were called. She knew that this one was for her. She didn't know how, who, or what it was; she just knew that this was why the infirmary was spotless and completely ready for whatever came through the gate.

SG-1, on base for once, stopped and then turned back for the control room they just left. They were in time to hear the gate technician telling the General, "It—it's the Tok'Ra, Sir, and they are coming in hot! The Code is—_Emergency One Blue._" Sam was out of the room and headed for the gate room, before all of the words were out of his mouth. Daniel was right behind her. If something had happened to her dad…well, he didn't even want to think about that.

The General's "Open the Iris!" was almost too late, as the technician's hand was already down sending the signal for the Tok'Ra to come through. The general leaned over and used the microphone to alert the medical teams. His, "I want a med team to the gate room, now!", trailed off, as he saw that they were already there. He frowned. There were several of them, in fact.

Not knowing what kind of emergency that the Tok'Ra could possibly have, other than being under fire, which the code did _not_ show, he wasn't sure what to have ready for them. A med team seemed superfluous for the Tok'Ra, but you never knew. He headed to the gate room, along with Jack and Teal'c. As soon as the first one staggered through and collapsed, with his comrade in his arms, they knew that it wasn't good. Tok'Ra did not stumble through the gate and collapse on your ramp. They walked through the event horizon tall, strong, straight-backed, and confident. This was _so_ not a good sign. Nope, it was not a good sign at all. Maybe he shouldn't have wondered what could possibly be an emergency for the Tok'Ra besides an armed attack; it looked as if whatever gods had been listening were about to arrange for him to find out…whether he wanted to or not.

The second Tok'Ra through was Martouf, and Sam caught him as his knees started to buckle. A medic took the Tok'Ra he carried from him, and he then used Sam to steady himself and remain upright. "General Hammond, please allow me to give you my information immediately, as I do not know how long I will remain conscious. I am afraid that the poison is working on Lantash, and thus on me, a great deal, and it is very hard to function, although I believe that it is better since we left the tunnels."

At the general's nod he began, "Our entire base has been contaminated with a poison that can be lethal to the symbiote, and thus the host, if they are not removed from its presence. It is nontoxic to unblended humans. It is affecting the hosts only because we are blended, and our symbiotes are very ill right now. We believe it to be sabotage; it did not start in our labs, General Hammond. Of that fact we are very sure."

"Anise became so upset about having the poisons on the base that contained the living quarters that she put in alarms for each of the different poisons. The alarm for that particular poison would have gone off, if the poison was released from our labs. However, exposure and reaction to the poison was well underway before the alarm began to sound. We had little time to discover what occurred; however, we found that its distribution into the tunnels appeared to be through a new ventilation system that we are testing, and therefore, it is widespread. As I said," he stressed, "the entire base is affected; there are several hundred Tok'Ra who are either barely able to function, or completely unconscious, as you can see. I can only hope that they will be either brought or sent through the gate to you."

"As long as I am able capable of functioning, I wish to return to the tunnels. There are still Tok'Ra there, who did not get out before it overcame them, and if they are not removed, they _will_ die. I must also contact the council. They are with Per'sus on Giaver, and _they must not_, _under any circumstances_, return to the tunnels. If you will give me a writing implement, I will write out the address." Someone placed paper and pen in his hands. "Thank you. There."

He handed the address to Giaver to General Hammond before telling him, "I will have to figure out a way to decontaminate the tunnels as well, but that will be done later. I must remove the Tok'Ra still in them from the tunnels first, and that I must do as soon as those capable of doing so send the remainder of our people through to you. When I left, there were still some Tok'Ra that are as I am, and they went back in again, to attempt to rescue more, but they will soon succumb themselves. I must return to help them, as soon as possible. It was deemed that as I am familiar with the SGC that I should be the one to come and explain what has happened."

"Anise and Freya were part of the scientists working on the poison, and they said that the Tau'ri had the correct type of medical facilities to deal with this brand of poisoning, so that is why I have brought them here. I did not know what else to do, in the circumstances. I am sorry if it is an inconvenience to you and your people," Martouf said, somewhat stiffly, as he suddenly realized that he had just thrust several hundred ill Tok'Ra onto an ally, with no advance warning. Moreover, one who was not all that familiar, or comfortable, with the Tok'Ra. He soon realized that he should not have worried.

General Hammond shook his head. "Don't worry about that, son. We'll take care of it. If you can manage on your own, then get yourself down to the infirmary. As soon as your people are all sent through, I'll get hazmat teams in there to get the rest of your people out ASAP and start decontamination. We'll do everything we can for your people. I'll send some SG teams to bring your council here, with strict instructions to zat them, before they allow them to go anywhere, but here. That covers it all, doesn't it?"

"Oh, no, I guess it doesn't. We'll also get the damn poisons out of there, before anyone else gets their hands on them, or the information and data, that you have on them. I'll be sure to send some experts along to extract the information, so that no one can get to it, I assure you. We will put it somewhere secure, until your people are ready to take control of it again. Whoever this maniacal lunatic is, he won't get ahold of it again, as long as we have it. Not unless he is among the very few that will know where it is. That should narrow your list of suspects considerably, if it happens again."

"Now, you go on. You know how to get to the infirmary; you don't need an escort. If we can't trust you by now, we never will."

"Thank you, General Hammond. I am very grateful for your generosity in taking us in…"

"Martouf. There is no need to say anymore. You are our allies. If we needed a place to go, you would help us. Now go on and get yourself taken care of."

"Yes, sir, I will." Martouf nodded, smiled briefly, and started for the infirmary, gathering others that could still walk and leading them there, since what the General said was very true and he did know where to go. He would come back for another group; it was the least that he could do, to help out the obviously stretched personnel.

Janet Fraiser stepped into the infirmary. There were bodies everywhere. Alive bodies, but bodies just the same. Her nurses and technicians were almost running from one place another. She sighed realizing that they needed to call in all the off duty personnel. She could already see that this was going to be a long, hard-fought battle.

Not long ago, this room had been neat and tidy. So quietly waiting. All of those scrubs and gowns. The almost three hundred neatly folded cots. The over abundance of supplies and drugs. The emergency carts. The quietness of the past three weeks. She closed her eyes for one brief moment. "_It was the ghost, grandma."_

TBC


	2. Awakening  1COG

_**Chapter One Summary: **__Many of the poisoned Tok'Ra are still at the SGC. The US government and the Tok'Ra High Council have agreed to an exchange program to foster the interaction between the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri that came about as the Tok'Ra slowly recovered from their ordeal. __There have been many changes in attitudes and cooperation between the SGC and the Tok'Ra since the "poison incident" two months ago. __Martouf/Lantash have been assigned to SG-1. Lantash is still sleeping most of the time, but he should soon be staying awake for longer periods. Daniel and Martouf discuss a little about the poisoning attempt, while they are on an exploratory mission. Daniel and Martouf are examining some ruins. _

**_"Italics" – _**_Symbiote-Host Communication_

_Brook,_

_Thank you for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I, too, believe that the writers went the wrong way, and I have a theory as to why it happened, but it is just IMO. I prefer my Stargate Universe along with the Universe the other Sam/Martouf/Lantash writers have drawn, few of us though we are. I think it is a much more enjoyable reality than theirs was. Thanks again, Pagan  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Awakening**_

* * *

><p>Jack O'Neill pitched his knife into the ground. It stuck for the two hundred and thirty-eighth time in a row. He shifted, as he leaned against the column at the bottom of the steps that led up and into the temple, they were here to explore. Inside, Marty and Daniel were happily chatting away about dead goddesses and other charming and remarkable, to them anyway, things. Thankfully, having Marty around hadn't proved as much of a problem as he had expected it to be. That was probably because the Tok'Ra was still asleep most of the time. Once Lantash woke up most of the time, all bets were off.<p>

He sighed, thinking over the last couple of months. He had to admit that after the "_Poison incident_", the Tok'Ra attitude had changed toward the Tau'ri. They viewed them differently, which made the Tau'ri view them differently. It was friendlier. Hell, he was friendlier, as well. He'd come to know them and see them as individuals. He'd learned that you couldn't paint all Goa'ulds with the same brush, anymore than you could paint all humans with the same brush.

He even really liked the one guy, what was his name? He was assigned to SG-2, Malek that was him. He'd taken Malek and explained hockey to him, which he appeared to understand, if not exactly appreciate, and introduced him to beer. Took him to O'Malley's, too. Well, he'd taken both him and Martouf. They had made it a night out for the two SG teams, and it looked to become a regular thing. Taught them some pool, which, it turned out, they, caught onto way too fast. The only one that could still beat them was Carter. They were in the process of learning poker, too.

They'd actually heard a couple of jokes from Malek, given completely straight faced, and in a totally normal tone of voice. Everything had stopped for a moment, as they all took in what he had said, before everyone broke up laughing. Malek had looked at him and asked if he thought that the Tok'Ra lacked a sense of humor? He realized, he had told them that it probably often appeared that way, but in reality, when they weren't being hunted down by the system lords, or poisoned by their own people, but were out and comfortable, among friends, as they were now, they often laughed a great deal."

"Most of their humor, of course, would be meaningless to a Tau'ri, being based on things about the Tok'Ra, but in the same way, many things that the Tau'ri found amusing the Tok'Ra missed for the same reason. After that, they had begun to explain why they found certain things funny and before long, it was funnier trying to explain to them _why_ it was funny than the joke had been to begin with. Some of it they caught onto very quickly, though. Blond jokes being one. Since everyone there knew that Sam was both brilliant and blond, it meant that they all loved blond jokes. It didn't take them long to catch on to that universal type of joke.

He would never have believed that he would have a great time with two snakes, crap, he had to quit calling them that, Tok'Ra, in the group, but they were getting along fine. Malek's host, Devlin, was as easygoing and likable as Malek, and Jack liked him, too. Two friends for the price of one, hell of a deal, he thought sardonically.

Carter had introduced them to blue jeans and informed every female in the SGC how hot they looked in them and a Tau'ri tee-shirt. Come to think of it, they'd garnered quite a bit of female attention at O'Malley's that night, too. Jack frowned thinking about it. It hadn't seemed to bother them any. In fact, they'd been quite comfortable flirting with the various women that had checked them out. They'd taken to wearing the jeans and shirts around the base in the evenings when they were off duty, come to think of it. They seemed to like them, and there was no doubt that the females of the SGC liked the way they looked on them. Jack frowned. What did they have that the SGC guys didn't have, besides snakes, manners, and charm?

Sam sat at the top of the stairs leaning back against the temple wall, looking out over the landscape, and thinking about the last few weeks. It had been hard at first having Martouf around. Jolinar's feelings had kept getting in the way. Finally, they sat down and discussed it. Then they let their emotions loose, and when they came together, they thought it would be thunder and lightening. It wasn't. The kiss was deep and long. However, it didn't feel like a beginning, or even a continuation. It felt like goodbye. When it ended, they looked at each other, and she could see it in his eyes as well. It wasn't there anymore. Oh, the love was still there, but it was different somehow, it didn't feel like a living breathing entity anymore. It was no more than a memory of a shadow on the wall, painted in a shade of grey.

Then, something happened after that. She leaned in, so did he and they tried that kiss one more time, but this time it was Martouf and Sam, not Jolinar. The earth moved a little and a few stars exploded. She'd pulled back, looked at him, and saw the same question in his eyes that she knew was in hers. What was that? They had become good friends. Did they want to chance ruining that? That was pretty wow, and it would have taken very little to leave them wanting a whole lot more. Then Martouf's eyes had glowed, and it was obvious that Lantash had woken up.

Assuming they were enjoying one another, he had taken Sam back into his arms and kissed her very, very thoroughly. It was the closest she'd ever come to thinking that if it didn't stop she was, A. going to become completely boneless, or B. have an orgasm on the spot, and she didn't care which, but B was preferable. Forget the friendship; she'd take this any day of the week.

When Martouf had told them that Lantash was passionate, he hadn't been kidding. Martouf must have been screaming at him to let her go because he stopped rather abruptly and apologized. She had looked at him in a rather dazed way and agreed to whatever he said. It wasn't until later that she realized his smile had been extremely smug. He had not been sorry. Lantash had known exactly how he was affecting her, and he meant to do it again.

Sam's lips curled into a small smile. She wished he'd get better, so that he would remember that he intended to do it again and get around to it. Martouf had never mentioned the incident. Neither had she. She had a feeling he had no intention of stopping Lantash. Yes, she was definitely looking forward to his getting better, and Martouf deciding that friends could sometimes be lovers.

Teal'c stood near O'Neill and watched over him and Major Carter. Both of them had accepted the Tok'Ra into their midst with little trouble. He was glad. He was surprised to find how much he liked Martouf and suspected he would feel the same about Lantash. He had also warmed up more than he expected to Malek, after getting to know him and his host better, as well. They were both honorable men, quick to accept blame and quick to offer a hand in apology. Neither of them held onto ill feelings.

O'Neill seemed preoccupied this morning, but he was afraid it was simply boredom. Whatever it was, it would soon explode into restless energy, if they did not find it an outlet. He sighed. He liked O'Neill, but sometimes he felt like he was watching a small boy who needed to be constantly distracted, so that the adults could carry on with their work. Perhaps shortly they would check the perimeter one more time. That was always good for twenty or thirty minutes, if Teal'c walked slowly enough and noticed enough interesting things along the way.

He was too late; the Colonel was again asking Daniel the same question that he had just asked him. Teal'c saw Major Carter smile at him, and he bowed his head in response. They both knew the following conversation by heart, or at least a variation of it.

"Daniel, how much longer is this going to take?" Jack raised his voice so that Daniel could hear him, as he and Martouf were inside the temple.

"It's going to take the same amount of time that it was going to take ten minutes ago plus five, Jack. Asking more often is not going to speed it up. It is actually going to make it longer, because I have to stop, look at my watch, tell you the time, and then explain to you, again, why it is taking longer than it should because you keep asking if we are done yet. Now, it is going to take five minutes longer than it was the last time you asked," Daniel's patience was, luckily, still not stretched too thin.

"Well, hurry it up, can't ya? Don't you want to see if there are some more fascinating ruins just over the hill?"

Once more Daniel explained, repeating the same things he'd already told him at least ten times already today, "We already know there are, Jack, and we're here for at least three days. We'll get to them. Didn't you remember to bring a book or something? A gameboy and batteries? Your yo-yo? You do realize that it is just after daylight here and that the days are extremely long? Extremely long. Almost as long as a full day for us. I have no intention of doing more than napping, and neither does Martouf. We plan to use every bit of daylight that we have looking over these ruins. So, I suggest that you find a place to nap, or pull out your toys."

"I brought all three, but I'm bored. I'm not in the mood to read," Jack whined his reply this time, sounding nothing so much as a rather petulant child.

"I think you should check the perimeter again. Maybe there are some other ruins close by that we missed in our preliminary search. Why don't you and Teal'c see if you can find something?" Daniel suggested the first thing that came to mind as he tried to concentrate on the wall in front of him.

Jack huffed, "We've already done that, Daniel. There's no point in doing it again. Are you going to be much longer? If so, I'm gonna go and rest my eyes. Malek and I stayed up and watched hockey last night. It didn't matter when he went to bed. Devlin slept through the game, so Malek can sleep as long as he wants to today. I don't think that's fair. They should both have to stay up and suffer just like we do," Jack groused, disgruntled at the thought that his friend wasn't losing sleep over watching the game. "Not only that, but Devlin can watch the game today, by going through Malek's memories. I think we should make some new rules. In the meantime, I'm gonna go take a nap."

"That's an excellent idea, Jack. I think you might want to do that. We'll be a while yet." Daniel looked up and winked at Martouf, and the two of them shared a smile and some amusement.

Hearing no other response, Daniel turned back to the wall and Martouf, as he bent over the last section of this wall. "What do you think, Martouf? Does it look different to you?"

"Yes, it does. I cannot explain it, though. There seems to be no reason for it that I can see. The difference does not continue, and it appears that someone put some effort into making it resemble the other writing as closely as possible. Is it an attempt to hide the fact that it was another's hand that wrote it, or to hide that it was a later addition? Either reason would be possible as well as pointless to speculate about, at this distance in time," Martouf gave his opinion concisely.

Daniel shrugged. "I agree. Either way it is different and, at this point, it really doesn't matter why. Do you recognize who they are talking about here? And does it sound like the story is right?"

Martouf smiled. "That question I _can_ answer for you. Actually, the reason you have not heard of this one is because she was so obscure. Had Lantash and I not once played the role of System Lord on a world where she was once in service to another, the chances are that we might never have heard of her either. Niet'sesh met her end in the manner written about in this section we are discussing. I suppose that someone was so overjoyed by it that they wanted to make sure the truth was known."

"However, why it is on this obscure little world, I have no information to impart to you. Perhaps, at one time, she was less obscure than when we came to hear about her, and this was her world. We would have known little, if we had not been very bored one afternoon and proceeded to read a version of the world's history in the immense library contained within the compound. The version of her demise matches this one. For whatever reason, someone left a record of her death here, and it seems to be a rather cheerful description of it, so I would speculate that her enemy rather than her friend saw to its inscription here."

Daniel nodded his agreement with Martouf's statements, and added, "At least we can safely assume that this world has not seen Jaffa, or System Lords, for quite some time. I haven't seen anything newer than about six hundred years ago, have you? Even then, I'm not sure it wasn't a transient thing. My guess is that there are no large deposits of Naquadah here, or at least none that slave labor could get to. Our methods being a little more sophisticated, we might find more than an adequate amount to interest us. Sam will be checking that out as we go around."

Martouf stood and brushed his hands off, but he was frowning. "I am not so sure, Daniel, when this world was last inhabited. There is something very familiar about this area, even this temple, but I cannot pull up the information. One of the things that is a handicap, while I must wait for Lantash to awaken, is the lack of immediate access to information. The information is there, but it takes me longer to retrieve it. This place just looks very familiar to me, as if I have been here before, but I cannot place it."

He sighed. "While it is unfortunate and true, it is still an aggravation, when I am used to being able to recall things quickly. I will remember it eventually, or he may come out of his dormancy, become more aware, and supply the memory I need. Unfortunately, we do not know how often, or when, his periods of wakefulness will occur. We know that by leaving him within my body, he will stabilize more quickly than those that the healers removed. Those that they removed are much better now; however, they still are not doing as well as those of us whose symbiotes they were unable to remove at all. It is very worrying, of course, but it is more disturbing that Lantash is taking so long to recover."

"We went back in more than we should have to bring more of our people out. And still, we did not get them all; it took your people to do that. I am glad he agreed to stop, when I pointed out that if no one was cognizant enough to explain, when we reached the SGC, then if they agreed to help, there would be no one to tell them what had occurred and what we needed. I believe it was only by pure strength of will and stubbornness that we stayed on our feet as long as we did that day. I truly believe he did not give in to the lethargy until we could account for all of our people and the council. If he had given in earlier, perhaps he would not be taking so long to recover."

"You miss him a lot." Daniel looked up at him. He was feeling faintly surprised at the amount of longing in Martouf's voice as he spoke of Lantash.

"You sound surprised, Daniel. We have often told you that the bond between symbiote and host becomes very close and intimate. We care deeply for one another. It is as if a part of me is missing. It is there, but it is not. I find myself talking to him, even though I know he will not answer me. Yes, I miss him a great deal."

"I believe you. It's just always so surprising to us, I guess. The idea of sharing our minds and never having any privacy is kind of unnerving to us. The Tau'ri, we're a very private people in many ways, and we consider our thoughts our own. Sacred ground so to speak. Someone or something having access to our innermost thoughts is very disturbing to us on a lot of levels, and the more private we are the more we step back from the idea of blending. That Jacob has adjusted to it so well has amazed a lot of us."

"Is that what you think? That we have no privacy, no place for private thoughts, because anything and everything is shared?" Martouf shook his head. "That is not how it works with the Tok'Ra, Daniel. We have our own space, our own thoughts that are not for access by the symbiote. He has the same from us. That is probably why Jacob has had little problem adjusting."

"Selmak would have found upon blending that Jacob was a very private person. He would have shared all of his knowledge with him, his sorrow for Saroosh, any memories he did not feel were completely private, but he too, would have held back his most private thoughts. As he and Jacob became more aware of each other, he would have taught Jacob how to mark thoughts as private. He would also have begun to access Jacob's memories, and Jacob would have stopped any access of memories that were private, by his feelings alone. Selmak would have known by then what type of memories were forbidden and stayed away from anything with that type of emotional signature on it, until Jacob allowed him access himself, freely."

"Really. I wasn't aware of that," Daniel replied sounding both surprised and fascinated. "I'd like to talk about this some more when we can just sit down, relax, and know we won't be, um, disturbed. I would like to know more about it."

"Certainly, Daniel, I would be more than happy to discuss it with you, whenever you wish to do so. If I had known that your people were under this misconception I would have made an effort to explain much sooner. The Goa'uld do not allow any distinction; the Tok'Ra most assuredly do."

Daniel nodded, and turned back to the area they were studying. Returning the conversation to the cause of Lantash's illness, he said, quietly, "I'm really worried about the traitor you have in your midst. This was definitely an inside job that meant to wipe out the entire base, including the council. Now that we have this exchange program going, it will be harder for whomever it is to try, or succeed, at something like this again, but it is still a possibility. I know it has a lot of people upset, and not just the Tok'Ra. I'm talking in Washington, DC, and at the SGC. I'm glad Per'sus agreed to continue to leave all of the really toxic poisons at the facility we removed them to, and has allowed us to work with them, so that your people aren't as exposed and taking so many chances. Your people do have friends among us, you know, contrary to popular belief."

Daniel frowned, still thinking about the situation. "You know, Martouf, you're all really, really lucky that whoever the traitor is, he wasn't able to get to the more potent stuff. All you have this time is a bunch of really ill symbiotes, and that's bad enough, but if whoever it is had been able to access the other stuff, none of you would be here at all. You're all lucky that the human body filters this poison so well, and once the original massive dose was finally filtered out; there are no lasting ill effects. That we actually have stuff that appears to speed the process along is another bright spot. You guys really didn't look good at all when you stumbled through our gate. Well, those of you that could walk at all, that is."

Daniel brushed off some more dirt on the wall they had moved to and proceeded to examine it along with Martouf. "It's weird that we haven't talked about this before. It's probably good that we are, though. All I know is that when I saw you come through and almost collapse in Sam's arms, I was stunned. Then the bodies started coming through, and it was chaos, but we had to get the facts." He shook his head, remembering, and shuddered slightly.

Martouf nodded. "I am aware of what a shock it must have been, Daniel, and we cannot thank you enough, for all you and your people have done for us. The fact that you sent your own people into the tunnels to retrieve ours and start decontamination, without knowing for sure if it was toxic to you, regardless what we told you, hazmat suits or not, showed great compassion and friendship."

"The Tok'Ra that you found and retrieved, owe their very lives to you, for if you had not removed them, they would have succumbed when the human body could filter no more. You have been nothing but helpful to us in assisting in any way that you could. I believe that many on the council, who have often believed the Tau'ri dislike and scorn the Tok'Ra, became aware that it is individuals, and not the Tau'ri in general, who are prejudiced."

"When they saw how diligently and intensely your people worked to save, not only the hosts, but the symbiotes, they were impressed. When your people insisted that the symbiotes be reintroduced to their hosts, in order to save them, it made an even more favorable impression, since many believed that a Tau'ri would be only too happy to remove a symbiote from a human under any circumstances. To have this rumor proven so very wrong, in front of so many council members and Tok'Ra, to see the way the symbiotes were handled, not as if they were beneath contempt and disgusting, but with gentleness and consideration, these things will prove to be a turning point in the relationship of our two cultures. At least, that is my opinion."

"You were not there when Dr. Fraiser and Per'sus clashed the first several times. When your Dr. Fraiser stood up to Per'sus when he, Malek, and the other council members arrived from the other base, and told him that his people were dying because they had been removed from their hosts, that our healers, though ill themselves wanted to remove more, and she absolutely forbid it, he was quite shocked."

"When she told him to either uphold her order, or get the hell out of her way, because she had symbiotes to save, despite their own people trying to kill them, he was astonished enough to wave the healers aside. It was just as well, as one passed out shortly thereafter. It was amusing to see your SF's moving him to one side, as well. Janet is such a tiny thing, to be such a virago. When she insisted that they must at least attempt to return the symbiotes to their hosts, it was startling to see his reaction.

Daniel laughed, "I heard that Janet had a few more words for the High Councilor. I think tree moss, banana slugs, sand, and at one point even an amoeba were brought into one of their, er, discussions." He sobered, "She would have had them escorted out at gun point, well, zat point, you know. When she went so far as to call in the SF's, she was extremely angry. She had patients that were about to die, and that is not acceptable to her, if it can be avoided." Then he lightened up again, "On the other hand, we have to be glad that the council was there and healthy."

"Yes. We were fortunate that our council was off the base at a last minute council meeting. Had the traitor known about it, no doubt he would have postponed his attack. As it was, he missed our most important people. They, too, saw what happened, and how well your people handled the symbiotes. When Samantha cradled them and stroked them, while Dr. Fraiser injected them with the substance to force them into activity to re-blend, it was a revelation to them."

"It was also a revelation when Dr. Fraiser made the incision in the neck of the hosts for the ones that were simply too week to blend in our normal way. To watch them lie outside the host body, while they struggled to re-attach, was very upsetting for us, and yet Janet and Samantha stayed and encouraged them, injecting more of the drug, and keeping them moist, until the symbiote could function enough to fully blend and heal the neck."

"And they did it for what seemed like hours to those of us that watched, and not once, but many times, as they worked to save them. I do not see the disdain that I was wont to see before, when someone mentions the Tau'ri. Many of us that had symbiotes that were not as ill were not as ill ourselves, and we saw everything that occurred. Our symbiotes will witness it, as it happened, when they access our memories, and it will make a difference to them. They will discuss it, both among themselves and with us. That is not to say that the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra will not still have differences, but at least we have a better understanding of one another."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I was told that Per'sus was heard to say later that the same compassion that had led us to accept Apophis, when he was being chased by Sokar, was the same compassion that had now helped the Tok'Ra. He also went on to say that seen from a different perspective, it was not such a bad trait to have particularly when tempered with good judgment. And that's when he took his idea to the big Whigs in Washington and here at the SGC, pointing out that the Tok'Ra had vast knowledge of the universe, its peoples, languages, and worlds."

"I'm actually surprised he even admitted that the Tok'Ra had a problem, but he went on to say that the compassion of the Tau'ri tempered with the knowledge of the universe from the Tok'Ra could lead the Tau'ri to learn restraint and to learn to pick their fights more carefully. The Tok'Ra on the other hand would learn to temper their decisions with compassion and to take other things into consideration when making a decision. The worlds were not either black or white. Some were grey. The Tok'Ra needed to learn the different shades of grey. The Tau'ri could teach them that. Personally, I thought it was a rather poetic thing for him to say, and I was impressed with it. I kind of liked him before, and that reinforced my opinion." Daniel smiled, as he thought of the Tok'Ra High Councilor, before returning to what he was saying.

"Like the man said, it would be a fair trade. And thus, our present exchange system was suggested and eagerly accepted by both sides. Of course, it will work better, when the symbiotes are awake more than an hour or so a day and able to remember more than five minutes at a time where they are, and why they are here."

Looking up, Daniel saw the desolate look on Martouf's face, and added, "Personally, I think we will see that before long. Lantash is staying awake longer every time he wakes up. Eventually, he will begin to remember more and more of what happened. He is already remembering what happened from one time to the next, and every time he remembers a little bit more, and retains it to the next time," Daniel assured Martouf, his voice soft with understanding.

Still speaking quietly he tried again, to reassure him, "Martouf, Lantash will be fine. We are all here waiting for him to wake up and be himself. True, it might be a while, but when he does, we will all be here to greet him, welcome him into our lives, and help him catch up on what has been going on the last couple of months. Moreover, it _has_ only been two months. You've only been with us a few weeks."

"Well, a few weeks of missions, after Janet finally said that you were driving her crazy, and to go and get out of her hair. You did spend a few weeks going through that filtering they kept doing on all of you, to help rid your body of the poison faster. That's working, too. The ones that refused it at first didn't do nearly as well as those that agreed to it. You don't have to do it anymore, and there are more and more of you that no longer need it."

Martouf nodded, saying, "I agree, Daniel," before pausing, and then continuing, but changing the subject, "Daniel, have you noticed that Per'sus has been to the SGC almost every week, since the _incident_, and sometimes several times a week, if he can arrange to be, passing by? Daniel, how can one be "_passing by_" in a galaxy? In fact, I have noticed that Per'sus has made it a habit to visit the SGC often, and he always manages to come around the time that Janet has lunch. He has been seen there with her many times now, and he has also brought her gifts."

"When Janet was berating him for allowing his healers to continue on a course that would kill the symbiotes, he was—well, I am not sure exactly what his emotions were, but they were intense and—admiring—I think would be the best way to describe them. Is she—that is, do you know if she finds the idea of a symbiote—distasteful? I would not like to think that he could get hurt. He has not been interested in a woman in a very long time. Not since his mate was killed many years ago. Well, in other than as a," he waved his hands, not sure of the word he wanted.

"Do you mean as an occasional bed warmer?" Daniel grinned at him, as he gave him the American equivalent of what he was attempting to put into words.

Martouf smiled, relieved that Daniel understood what he meant, even though he could not verbally explain it to him. It must be a truly universal, cross-cultural need, easily understood and accepted as normal. "Yes, that will suffice. Thank you. I ask because I noticed that he has given her a small chain of gold, and to us that is a promise of fidelity. I do not know what you would call it. It is not a promise to bond, nor is there usually even a mention of it, at this point. It is more of a—a promise to—to sleep with no other female. If she gives one in return, then she will be telling him that she has considered his request, and she agrees to see him in the manner of a man who is—is," _"courting is the word you want, Martouf,"_, "thank you," "courting her, and that she will sleep with no other man. I do not know if she knows this, or not, and I do not feel it is my place to tell her."

"Sam."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell Sam and have her tell Janet. Problem solved. Why did you thank me a little bit ago, Martouf? I didn't say anything," Daniel said, as he looked at him questioningly, before inspecting the wall once again.

"Oh, it was not to you, it was to Lantash," Martouf said casually, before realizing what he said.

He immediately began to question him, _"Lantash? Lantash are you awake?" _

Sounding exasperated and almost offended, Lantash replied, _"Of course, I am awake. What else would I be, except awake? It is obviously daytime. Why would I not be awake? Although, I must admit, I am finding it rather difficult to remember why we are on Quilleron with Daniel Jackson and Samantha, and looking once again at this rather boring temple dedicated to Niet'sesh. It is no more interesting now, than it was the last time you insisted on looking at it. I made you leave that time, as well. We have seen enough; let us go. In fact, I have seen more than enough of it, for the second time now. Why must you continue to drag me back to this excessively boring place that talks only about an unendingly, unutterably boring Goa'uld? Was it not enough that we spent an entire afternoon one time reading a tome of history that mentioned her? She did not even have the palliative of being interesting." _

Martouf sighed,_ "You don't remember anything before waking up here, then." _

Lantash frowned at him before informing him, _"Of course I remember. I remember being poisoned and going to the SGC. I remember being vilely ill. I remember waking up as they injected me with a substance that made me vilely ill, again, but which always made me feel better afterwards. I remember you lying patiently, as they filtered more of the toxin out of your system on several occasions, and I remember that it is something that you allow to happen often, not because it helps you at all, but because it hastens the breakdown of the poison, in my system. I also know that it is not a comfortable procedure for you, but you go through it anyway, as do all the others." _

He paused, before continuing, "_I remember wondering how such a medically primitive society could be the ones to save us all. Furthermore, I remember how very glad I was that they were primitive and had the medicines and equipment on hand to help both of us. In addition, I remember, I remember…I remember breakfast before we went to see Per'sus and the council in General Hammond's office. That is the last thing I remember before waking up and hearing you telling Dr. Jackson that Per'sus is courting Dr. Fraiser, while we stand, in a temple, on the world of Quilleron, discussing the dating habits of the High Councilor, as well as, how boring a long dead, quite obscure System Lord was. I am curios as to why we are here, and why you would be surprised that I am awake. Do I sleep a great deal now?" _He sounded almost bewildered now, as he realized that he was missing a great many blocks of time and, therefore, no doubt, many memories.

Sounding relieved, Martouf told him, "_You are obviously remembering more on your own then, unless you have accessed my memories because the last time you awoke, you could not remember past the first time we had the filtering done, after we were released from the infirmary. You have been sleeping a great deal, yes, probably twenty-two or more hours a day."_

"_I have not yet accessed your memories," _Lantash, assured him.

Martouf relaxed even more, saying, "_Good, then you are remembering things on your own, and that is very good news and means you are finally healing much more quickly." _

"_Why are we here, Martouf?" _Lantash's curiosity was beginning to push him to find out what was happening in their joined lives.

"_It's a bit complicated. I would rather, and Dr. Fraiser would rather, that you remember as much as you can on your own before you access it, or I tell you. If I give you a brief answer, will that suffice, for now?" _Martouf almost held his breath, as he waited for Lantash to answer.

"_I suppose it will have to," _he stated, sounding resigned to waiting, something he was not good at doing.

Happy to have his agreement, Martouf hurried to give him what information he felt that he could, "_We are now members of SG-1, and will remain so, for the foreseeable future. Colonel O'Neill is the military leader; we are to lend our experience of the worlds we visit. Our experience with cultures and worlds will hopefully help them not to get thrown into jail, become a tribe's supper, or touch something that will kill them, that sort of thing." _

Lantash was quiet for a moment, as he gave Martouf's words some thought. Finally, he murmured, _"I believe I understand. As I comprehend it, we are teaching them about the worlds around the universe. What is it that we are gaining from them that is so important that the Tok'Ra council sent for us to tell us we were staying here and joining this team? Not that I strenuously object, since we have often talked of doing so, but if the council appointed us to be here to do this, there must be a reason, and I am assuming that was what our meeting in General Hammond's office, the one that I slept through, was about." _

Martouf smiled at his mate, telling him with a tinge of amusement in his voice, "_It was and you did. As for what we are getting in exchange for our knowledge, it is very simple. We are learning compassion in decision-making. In the words of Per'sus; "__The Tok'Ra on the other hand would learn to temper their decisions with compassion, and to take other things into consideration when making a decision. The worlds were not, either black, or white. Some were grey. The Tok'Ra needed to learn the different shades of grey. The Tau'ri could teach them that"." _

Lantash made his decision as to how he should handle his newfound information, finally telling him, _"I see. Well. I have a feeling that, once I remember everything and have accessed your memories, I will feel much the same, so for now, I shall stay quiescent and watch. If you are in difficulties, I will help you, but otherwise, I do not wish to interfere. How long do I usually stay awake at one time?" _

"_You are already well over the time you are normally awake. Janet said there was a possibility that, when you awoke permanently, it would happen all at once. I am hopeful that this is that time. I have missed you my old and dearest friend, more than I can tell you in words. You must look to my heart for that." _Martouf gave him a hug and sent the warmth of his feelings to him in an immense wave of emotion. All of his pent up worry, anxiety, and fear increased its intensity.

Lantash reveled in the feel of Martouf's love and returned it to him in abundance. _ "I can feel it, Martouf, and I understand and return it to you. You too are loved." _

"Martouf? Is Lantash still awake? That's a long time for him. Maybe he is finally coming around."

"Yes, I believe he may be, Daniel. He is still awake, but resting, and he remembers much farther this time, as well."

Daniel smiled widely at him. "You see? I told you he would be all right. Come on; let's look at this other wall, before Jack has a cow."

"Why would Colonel O'Neill wish to have a bovine? What would be its purpose?" Martouf questioned him, quite seriously, although, he looked extremely confused and puzzled.

Daniel looked at him and laughed. Now, they had two of them. He'd forgotten how funny Teal'c had been when he first came to Earth. What is an Oprah? That statement cracked him up every time he remembered it.

Suddenly, they heard a very alert, very not bored, somewhat exasperated, Jack O'Neill calling to them, "Daniel, we have company. You and Marty need to get out here. Why don't the UAV's show us this stuff?"

"What is it, Jack?" Daniel called out to him.

"Looks like the locals, Daniel. It's your show. Come make nice. You're on."

Daniel looked sorrowfully at the wall, sighed in resignation, and turned to the doorway to "_make nice_".

TBC


	3. The Lady, The Lord, and The Lover  2COG

_**Chapter Two Summary: **__Martouf's feeling that the temple and world are familiar proves to be true. As the Native population approaches, he recognizes the leader and greets them as friends. After an invitation to visit their village and take lodging with them is accepted, Lantash instructs Lantash to "claim" Samantha unless he wants her to be inundated by possible suitors. The women move in on the unclaimed males, and Daniel's experiences are not quite as mild as Jack and Teal'c's are. _

"_**Italics"**_ – _Symbiote-Host communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Lady, The Lord, and The Lover**_

* * *

><p>Martouf followed Daniel out the door of the building and stepped up between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, watching as the villagers approached the group. Once again, something about this place, this world, seemed familiar. Besides that, something about the villagers also seemed familiar to Martouf, but the memory teased the edge of his consciousness, and Lantash was once again asleep. It was a more true sleep this time, though, much to Martouf's relief. The worst was over, he was sure of it.<p>

He glimpsed a face in the group of people that he recognized, and then he swung his gaze to the man who was obviously the leader. It all immediately clicked into place. He smiled at the man, as he stepped forward, greeting him by name, in their native language, and explaining who they were, and why they were there. The man smiled and chattered in return, at some length.

Finally, Martouf turned to O'Neill, saying, "These are a people that we, that is, the Tok'Ra, are well known to, Colonel. One of their people joined the Tok'Ra. I remember now why this world is familiar to me. I have only been here one time many years ago, though. It is called Quilleron, but these people are the Berinnese, named from their previous world."

"There are many towns on this world, Jore's is simply the closest to the Chaappa'ai, and therefore, it is his responsibility to investigate any and all gate activity. In fact, his soldiers are surrounding us as we speak. As long as our interest appeared to be in the Temple, and you, Teal'c, and Major Carter appeared only to be guarding us, they did not disturb us and left us alone to see what we would do. Once the soldiers decided that we were probably not a threat, they sent word to Jore that he would probably be safe to come greet us. Furthermore, young Toastek thought that he recognized me, thus encouraging their belief in our peaceful intent."

"We relocated them here, after their own world was almost completely destroyed by the Goa'uld. I do not know if you have met Catira, but she is from here. Her cousin, Toastek is waiting for us to call him as a host, and when he saw me, he hoped I had come for him. If I remember correctly, I believe that his time for orientation is not far in the future. He will be glad to hear it, for he has wanted to come to us to fight for a long time."

"I have explained who we are, why we are here, and that we would only be here for approximately three more days. I also explained why I am not with the Tok'Ra, at the moment, so they know that we are solid allies. They have invited us to share a meal with them, but I told them that as the leader of our group, you would have to decide that."

"Their village is not to far from here, and they will eat shortly before sunset, but the day is long here, and that is a very long time from now. Their noon meal will not be a gathering, but the evening one will, if they have guests. They wish to offer all of us lodging, if you wish to accept it. They are a friendly people, Colonel. We did spend several nights on their previous world in their lodgings. We suffered in no way, and of course, as we relocated them some spent a few nights here as well, although I was not one of them."

"Anyone have any comments? Reasons to, or not to?"

"I have no problem with it, Jack. I'd kind of like to talk to them and explore their culture a little. I think their language is a combination of…"

"Carter, you have any problems with it?"

"Fine with me, sir."

"Teal'c how about you? Feel any tingly things telling you to run away?"

"I, too, do not mind staying with these people. I do not have any uneasy feelings whatsoever."

"Then I will tell them that we welcome their generous offer of meals and lodging and that we are honored to be requested to stay with them. I will also explain about Teal'c because they are curious as to why we have a Jaffa that is dressed as we are. They will accept him, that will not be a problem, but it is a courtesy to supply an answer to their obvious curiosity."

"Indeed, Martouf. We often must explain my presence."

"_You will also claim Samantha, Martouf, unless you want every stray male from twelve to ninety hanging around her and doing everything but stripping naked in front of her for the next three days." _Lantash rebuked him mildly, for not thinking of this before now.

"_I had forgotten. It is too late to warn the others in time for one of them to do it quickly enough."_ Martouf replied quickly.

"_Which is exactly why I pointed the need to do so out to you as soon as I awoke and realized what you had just accomplished," _Lantash told him calmly.

Following Lantash's instructions, as soon as Martouf told them that they would stay, he put his arm around Major Carter's shoulders and squeezed slightly. She stood beside him and watched in curiosity as women in the group sorted out who would escort which of the men.

No one approached Martouf. And, the men looked at her, and the arm around her and bowed to them. The leader looked at them and said something to Martouf, which he answered solemnly. The leader looked at her and smiled. She smiled back not knowing what else to do. She was more surprised, when he pulled a beautiful gold, and what looked like blue topaz, choker from his neck and attached it to hers. Martouf released her and smiled slightly.

He, Sam thought, had some explaining to do, but for now she needed to know what to do with this heavy and, on Earth anyway, expensive choker. "What do I do and say, Martouf?" She asked, as she continued to smile at the leader.

"Tell him, Merlok ashic ter'ici.

"Merlok ashic ter'ici."

"And add, mi elk shi ash'tec rae'vik, Martouf, ler Lantash."

"_I am claimed and will join with Martouf and Lantash? Martouf what are you thinking?" _Lantash, asked him in amazement.

"_You said to claim her," _Martouf, responded a little defensively.

"_As our betrothed? Our soon-mate?" _Lantash was rather amazed that Martouf would do that, not that he minded, though, because he did not.

"_I didn't know what else to call her," _Martouf, groused at him.

"_Promised woman, might have been sufficient. I do not recall their mating rituals exactly. You are probably correct to err on the side of too much, rather than too little, and it is too late to change it now. At least this way, there will be no mistake that she is claimed," _Lantash, assured him that it was all right the way he did it, since he could tell that Martouf was feeling as if he was criticizing him. He gave him a swift hug and burst of love.

Sam looked at him suspiciously, but did as he told her, "mi elk shi ash'tec rae'vik, Martouf, ler Lantash." And then, she smiled at him, yet again.

The leader leaned over, kissed her on both cheeks, and clapped his hands. He was happy about whatever she had said, anyway. Well, she guessed that made one of them.

Martouf looked a lot like a very satisfied cat. Sam frowned. She was really rather suspicious of that look and smile.

"His name is Jore. His mate is Marta. He is a good man, and he has now protected you from the single males in his town. Women are highly esteemed in their society and they hold places of honor and power in many ways. Their mates consider keeping them happy of paramount importance; in fact, it is the first importance in their lives and their first law. In their society, a woman of your age that is not wearing a collar of joining, or intent, is considered, how would you say it? Not "_open for business_" that does not sound correct."

Martouf was frowning as he looked for the right idiom and taking pity on him, she suggested, "I think the words you are searching for are _"fair game"."_

He looked relieved that he finally had the correct wording to explain what he wished to convey. He agreed with her, saying, "That could be them. The English language has many different meanings for the same word. It is difficult to know when the use is slang and when it is its original purpose."

"Yes, sometimes we don't understand it ourselves, and it's our language."

"The men would not harm you in any way, Samantha, but neither would they leave you alone. In addition, each one that was interested in you would insist that you see all of his accomplishments. Since you are not of his people, it would be a matter of him going through all of his abilities from wrestling, to dancing, to something as simple as sweeping a floor. The women here do not have to endure these things because they see them, as they grow up together. If you think you would enjoy it, I will tell Jore that we have decided we will not suit, and that you wish to give the collar back," he teased her lightly, as he sent her a slight smile.

"That's okay. I think I'll just keep it until we leave, if you don't mind. While I'd love a guy trained to sweep the floor, I really don't need a demonstration of it. Verbal announcement of the accomplishment would be sufficient." Her head snapped back up, from where she had been watching the ground, and came back around. "Wait a minute; you said that we will not suit. What is that all about?"

"I will answer the first part of your statement first. I know how to sweep a floor quite well," he stated solemnly, and then grinned as he watched the pink rise in her cheeks, before he ended their gaze.

He then continued, stating, "About the suiting remark that, as you guessed, is my fault. Lantash reminded me, or I would not have remembered it at all. By the time he woke up, and realized who we were talking to and what I had just agreed to do, he only had time to instruct me to claim you. As soon as he said it, I remembered the customs we were dealing with, but it was too late to alert any of the others to claim you as theirs. So, I stepped back and did so. Of course, it also saved me from the parade of young women wanting to impress me. However, my main thought, at the time, was to keep you from an inundation of young men and boys. The other benefit did not occur to me until later."

Changing the subject, he said, "We are almost in the town, Samantha, look."

Sam looked up and gasped. The entire town was built into the tress, so as to blend into them. If you did not know it was there, you wouldn't see it. Everything was off the ground. But then, the trees were gigantic. They were much larger than the sequoia on Earth. It was a lovely enchanting place.

Jore came back, and placed a matching collar around Martouf's neck, jabbing him in the ribs and chuckling. Martouf turned a lovely shade of pink, though he tried valiantly to control his response to the suggestive comments that Jore made to him. Lantash did nothing to control it, feeling it was Martouf's own fault.

Jore laughed at him and waved them forward. A woman came out of a large home in one of the trees and ran down to greet them. She chattered on, even though there were no answers forth coming. She didn't seem to expect any, and Sam saw the amusement in Martouf's eyes. Soon, she was hustling them up the steps of the tree and into a small cottage like building, as she continued chattering. Several women and men followed her into the room and then took over and measured, pinned, snipped, and left. Then she bowed, smiled, waved, and shut the door quite firmly. Sam blinked.

Turning to Martouf, she asked, "What just happened to us? Who was she? Who were those people? Where are we? Why are we in here together? Although, I think I can answer that one myself."

Martouf collapsed on a low divan and waved her over as he continued to laugh. "That was Jore's mate, Marta. She is a veritable bundle of energy. We have been brought up on all the gossip, been told all about everyone's business, you have been looked over and approved for Lantash and I, and, in fact, you are so well received that she is having joining robes made for us to wear, while we are here."

"Joining robes? Martouf, I don't know about this; we're only friends, you know."

"_How long has Samantha believed we only wished to be friends, Martouf?" _Lantash demanded an immediate answer.

Martouf sighed, softly, before telling him calmly, _"She believes that it may be all we want to be. We are just beginning to explore other possibilities." _

Lantash snorted derisively, _"The kiss we shared with her was not a possibility. It was a definite yes, and had you not continued to scream in my head, we would have brought her to climax to prove it." _

Martouf was completely speechless for a moment, before recollecting himself, and demanding, _"You can remember kissing Samantha, when you can't remember anything else past the briefing?" _

Lantash's, response was definitely smug, _"Do you really believe that anything would make me forget kissing Samantha?" _

Martouf shook his head at him, before he reluctantly conceded the point,_ "Put like that? No. Now I must calm Samantha, do be quiet for a little while." _

Lantash frowned slightly at him before observing, _"Humph. You have become too independent in my absence, Martouf." _

After a moment of indecision, Martouf told him, _"Stop complaining, Lantash, you are just feeling cranky, as you do whenever anything upsets your system. There may be only a very few things that do so, but when they affect you, the effects are always the same. Your recovery is always full of periods of crankiness, jocularity, and lethargy. Now, go take another nap, and you will feel better when you awaken again. I promise you." _

Lantash chose to play the hurt mate role; therefore, he made his threats rather haughtily, _"Perhaps I will simply never reawaken, and then you will no longer have your annoying, troublesome, complaining, worthless, symbiote to deal with. Goodbye." _

"_Lantash, Lantash! Hardheaded, childish, of all the ridiculous…Fine, go pout. I will manage without you," _Martouf retorted, before turning back to Samantha.

"Samantha, do not become disturbed. They are simply matching garments that mark us out as two that are together, and therefore unavailable, much as the collars do, that is all. It is not part of a ceremony, or anything like that. Please, do not get upset. If you do not wish to wear them, we do not have to. They may have noticed that we were all dressed alike and give all of us robes for that matter. It would not surprise me, since we _are _all dressed the same. The Tok'Ra all dressed the same as well, and they understood that we were all one family. They may very well assume that as we are all dressed alike that we are also all one family."

Sam breathed easier. Her pulse had sped up at the thought of being paired intimately with Martouf and Lantash, and that wasn't supposed to happen. Well, it wasn't supposed to happen quite yet, anyway. Although, she was pretty sure it was going to happen sooner or later. It was just fear that they would be put in an uncomfortable situation, that's all. She smiled at him, "No, that's okay. She was pretty funny, wasn't she? She reminded me of a little brown sparrow. It's a little bird we have on earth. I'll show you one sometime."

A sudden knocking on the door and a loud whisper caught their attention. "Sam? Sam, are you in there? If you are, you better let me in, and you better hurry. Saaam!" Only Daniel could scream in a whisper.

Sam sprang at the door and jerked it open, only to have Daniel fall in the door, whirl, slam it shut, and grab the first thing he could find, which was Sam, and shove her against it. He kept her pinned there with his own body, while his gaze looked frantically around the room for something of more substance to push against her. Spotting what looked like a chair, he grabbed it, and shoved it against her, in place of his body.

Panting, he stood with his hands on the chair arms looking into her eyes, and warning her almost ferociously, "Do not, under any circumstance, open that door to a woman of any age, or size. I don't care if she's ninety or five. Just keep them away from me." Daniel straightened and backed up toward the far wall. Then spying Martouf, he lunged at him. "You—you did this. You—you will fix it. I don't care how, but you will get them away from me." Sam pushed the chair aside and slowly slid down the wall, as her giggles overcame her.

Daniel was wild-eyed and unkempt. His occasional somewhat untidy appearance was gone. Replacing it was a shirt that was half out and hair that was thoroughly mussed and ruffled. Half of his shirt buttons were undone and his eyes were wide. His grip on Martouf was white-knuckled and brought Sam to the realization that he was serious.

Sobering instantly, she asked him, "Daniel, what happened to you?"

"Yes, Daniel, what did happen? I have never known these people to be anything but courteous. Even if they are courting, they are always somewhat formal about it. What has occurred?"

"I don't _know_ what happened. The women that took me to my room were very nice. We tried to talk a little, and I'm getting some of the language down, but not enough quite yet." He shook his head, before adding, "Anyway, they aren't important because they were polite and left after a few minutes. Then the door opened and these younger girls came in. They didn't knock, or anything, they just walked in."

"There were five of them. They appeared to be very young, much too young to be chasing after men my age. I couldn't quite tell their ages, not for sure, at any rate, but Sam they had to be very young teen-aged girls. As I said, I only have a basic grasp of the language. They started talking to me, and I tried to talk back to them, but they talked pretty fast, and I think that some of their questions were about things that girls their age shouldn't ask anyway. I was trying to kind of walk them toward the door, and somehow, they started fighting among themselves." Daniel paused to take a deep breath and abstractedly run his fingers through his hair.

"The next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a tug-of-war, and evidently, I was the rope. One would pull one way, and another would pull another way. I couldn't just, you know, hit them or anything, so I tried to talk to them. Well, I touched one of them, and evidently, that was the wrong thing to do, because she took that as an invitation for more intimate things."

"Then the next thing I knew, the other three got into it, and it became a free-for-all. When they all started with each other and were, preoccupied, I snuck out the back door. I saw you come in here earlier, so I headed over this way, hoping you were still here. I wasn't sure what to do, Sam. Even if I _was_ looking for a date or some female companionship, I wouldn't look there; these girls were way too young. It was bad enough when the older ones were there earlier. They were at least polite, and they didn't grab any body parts or—or _squeeze _me."

"Are you saying that they—they sq-squeezed you, Daniel? Sam tried valiantly not to laugh. She bit her lip so hard it was almost bleeding. Then it broke through, and she fell over on the floor laughing. Both men looked at her in surprise, not comprehending how squeezing Daniel's _"body parts" _could possibly be funny.

Daniel looked like an affronted little boy, when he said, quietly, "Sam, I don't see how you can think this is funny. There isn't anything funny at all about having someone squeeze your butt."

Sam had managed to get herself under control, until he said this so solemnly. She fell over again overcome with laughter. Forcing herself to stop again, she dried her eyes and looked at the two men who were looking at her with such shocked, uncomprehending, eyes. She shook her head. "I guess you can't see the humor in it, unless you've worn the shoes and been down that road numerous times before yourself."

Daniel's eyes widened. The flush that rose in his face spoke to the truth; at least once in his life, he'd been guilty of "grabbing a handful." Martouf still looked confused, but he understood that Daniel had been put firmly in his place and was feeling ashamed of something.

"I guess it's a case of what goes around comes around, Sam. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean I can't try to avoid having it happen again. It doesn't mean that the next time I see some jerk squeeze or pinch a woman's butt that I have to stand there and let it happen either. Not ever again, I promise. Okay?"

Sam smiled at him, no longer laughing. "No, Daniel, it doesn't mean that at all. Yes, on the promise, and I'll even help you lay the guy out. For now, though, Martouf and I will protect you."

Daniel grinned at her, as he started to tuck his shirt in, finally calm enough to see the amusing side of the event and allow Sam to move away from the door, realizing that no one was chasing him. Sam stood up and pushed the chair back where it belonged. As Daniel was standing quietly, trying to tame his hair, she walked nonchalantly over to him, and said, "I have to admit though; I can see why they'd want to grab a handful. It is a nice set of buns, Daniel," right before she reached down and grabbed his butt cheek and gave it a nice firm squeeze.

Then she ran behind Martouf, laughing, as Daniel yelled, "Sa-am!" Then, he was chasing her around Martouf and over furniture and back around Martouf, before tackling her, taking her to the floor where they wrestled like a couple of puppies. Martouf watched them wide-eyed. What were they doing?

"_Lantash, should I be going to Samantha's rescue? Lantash?" _Searching carefully he realized that Lantash had put himself into a rather deep healing sleep. Martouf could awaken him in an emergency, but it would not be easy. He shrugged his shoulders. Samantha seemed to be in no danger and was still laughing, as was Daniel. He would simply watch for now.

He could hear Samantha shrieking and laughing, and then Daniel's deeper tones would echo through the room. After an especially loud series of giggles from them, they broke apart and both of them lie gasping for breath. Sam looked up into the questioning eyes of Martouf. She looked at Daniel and unobtrusively signaled toward Martouf. He nodded and got to his feet. Sam remained lying on the floor, as if too tired to move, her breath coming in gasps.

Daniel stood for a moment, bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath before straightening and walking toward the low divan, as if he was going to sit, but instead he caught Martouf off guard and took him down. Sam was on him in a heartbeat, and he was fighting both of them, throwing first one, and then the other, off him, at first wondering why they had attacked him, and then realizing that they were allowing him to throw them off him. This was some sort of Tau'ri ritual. It had to be.

Well, he had come to learn about the Tau'ri, as well as to help them, so he would take part. Suddenly, he felt Samantha's hands under his shirt, on his ribs, and she was touching him in an unusual manner. He found it very odd, and he tried to move away from the sensation it caused, but her other hand came to his other side and began the same odd movements. Suddenly, he was under them both, their hands appeared to be everywhere, they had him down, and he found himself laughing. The next thing he knew, they had his shirt off.

He learned fast, very fast. Soon he worked on Daniel's shirt and after figuring out the exact moves, he began to return the odd finger movements to both Daniel and Samantha. Then, he realized that they were working together against him. This would take some maneuvering, some baiting, some work, and timing, and he was almost laughing to hard to think. Not quite though. He just wanted them to believe that to be true. He worked until he appeared to be almost ready to surrender, but when he finally had them where he wanted them, with Daniel on the bottom, he trapped Samantha between them on her back, and he lay on the top, pinning them to the floor. He looked down into Daniel's face and grinned at him. They were all gasping for breath. Sam was managing to complain that they were squashing her between them and something about belt buckles, between breaths.

"What is this—Tau'ri ritual—called?" He finally found the breath to ask. "Did I pass—whatever test I—was supposed to pass?"

Sam looked into his eyes and realized that he really did not know what they had been doing. Finally able to slow her breathing slightly, as she began to get her breath back, she asked quietly, "Did you enjoy it, Martouf?"

His breathing calmed as well, he looked back at her for a moment, thinking about what had just taken place, "Yes, I believe I did. It was an enjoyable exercise."

She nodded, before telling him, quietly, "That's all it was. We were playing. We were just having some fun because we wanted to have fun. The Tau'ri consider play an important part of their lives. So, if you enjoyed it, then you passed the ritual." Then she leaned up and her lips clung to his, as Daniel's arms came around her in a hug, supporting her answer, understanding what she was trying to tell Martouf. The door opened and Jore, Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c walked in.

Sam looked up at them, then at the bare-chested Martouf on top of her, while she felt the bare-chested Daniel under her, and she closed her eyes. How did she get in these messes?

"Ah, Carter, do you think you can explain this?"

"I do not think she needs to explain this to you, Colonel, since she is my mate," Martouf said, putting emphasis on the word mate and touching the collar around his neck and looking at the one on Sam.

He saw Teal'c's immediate understanding as he answered swiftly, before O'Neill could, "No, of course, that is not what he was asking. He wanted to know what happened earlier to Daniel Jackson? It seems his room has been, ah, ransacked." Jore might not understand the words that they spoke, but he would understand the tone of voice that they were using. O'Neill would have to be careful, if they were to protect Major Carter from unwanted advances. Teal'c would explain it to him later. Having seen these types of things before, this verified what he only suspected when they were at the Temple.

Martouf got to his feet, helped both Sam and Daniel to theirs, and casually picked up his shirt and gave Daniel's his. Jore left swiftly and returned, giving Martouf a look of admonishment, before clasping the matching collar onto Daniel, and allowing the dressers in to measure, pin, snip, and leave, as Daniel stood quietly allowing them access to whatever they needed.

Lantash had awakened during the wrestling on the floor, at first alarmed, and then calmed, when he heard Martouf laughing. Watching, listening, and feeling, he had considered unobtrusively increasing Martouf's sensitivity to the touches he was receiving, but he soon realized that he needed no increase. He was almost laughing too hard to respond, as it was. Still, Lantash did not go to his aid. He was not sure what this was about, but his Martouf had not laughed like this for so many years now, that he could not recall when the last time had been. A very, very long time ago, it would seem.

As the ritual, as Martouf appeared to be calling it to himself, came to an end with Martouf pinning the two tired and gasping Tau'ri to the floor, more or less, he listened as Martouf asked about it. He had watched the odd surprised, and then compassionate, look come into Samantha's eyes, and he was as surprised as his host was to hear what Daniel and Samantha were doing. They were playing; they were having fun and enjoying themselves. That was all, nothing more and nothing less. Then she had kissed them sweetly.

Lantash smiled. Yes, indeed, perhaps the Tau'ri were going to teach the Tok'Ra a good many things that they had either forgotten over the last two thousand years, or had never known at all. Hearing Martouf laugh like that was certainly worth a great deal of aggravation. He supposed that he could even manage to ignore O'Neill, to hear laughter like that from his soul's mate.

Martouf was doing quite well without him, it seemed. How odd that after a hundred years or so, one forgot that the human one was blended with was a capable person before you blended with them and would no doubt be so again, if you were gone. In one way, it was a good feeling, to know that Martouf would survive quite well without him. In another, just the thought of him being alone and without him was a deep and burning ache. However, right now, he needed to see how he handled this rather touchy situation, and be ready to step in, if he did need him to. Not, he was ready now to admit, that he believed he would.

After Martouf slipped his arms in his shirt, he turned and nodded to the man standing next to him, "Daniel, you need to tell the Colonel what happened, and I will translate for Jore. Please tell it from the time we left the gate. I will take the blame for not thinking to make it clear that we are all one family. Even though Samantha is my mate, she is also friends to all, and we all protect her. She belongs to all of us in that way. Are the women bothering you Colonel or you Teal'c?"

"I can tell them that you have wives at home, and it will stop at once. I did not think to do that. I should have asked you, but at the time, I was thinking that Samantha was the one that would have the most trouble, if one of us did not claim her. The truth is that Lantash awoke just in time to realize what we were doing and to instruct me to claim her at once before any problem could arise. I did not consider that any of the remainder of us would have a problem. I apologize for not realizing that you would have the same problem, except that it would come from the women. Therefore, if they are disturbing you, I will do what I can to mitigate it."

"The women I've had around me were very polite. I've had no problem."

"Indeed," Teal'c concurred, "mine were quite courteous, as well. I have experienced nothing unpleasant at their hands."

"So, it is only Daniel that is having the problem. Samantha and I will claim him as part of our household. That will solve the problem, but he still needs to tell Jore about the girls, for they will not allow that type of behavior to continue. The women are highly esteemed in this culture, and they expect them to behave in a proper manner. This behavior will be unacceptable to the other women. For one thing, Daniel is a guest, and to upset a guest is a grave insult, to upset him to the point that he believed he must flee his room is very, well, it just is not done, and the family will consider it a dishonor upon them. I am unsure of the outcome. However, do not be surprised to receive some gifts, Daniel. If you do not wish this to happen, you will need to attempt to stop it now, if we even can."

Daniel nodded, "I've been in similar cultures, and you are right. All we can do is try to stop it now, _before_ they actually offer them."

"Go ahead, Daniel." So, Daniel told Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c a short version about the girls, then he told them about coming in here, and how Sam had made fun of him, for being upset over having his butt squeezed. Then, he told them that Sam's teasing helped to release the tension of the incident for him, because it led into a wrestling-tickling match. When they stopped, they realized that Martouf had no idea what they were doing, so they ganged up on him. Only he got the best of them, and that was the point at which they walked in. He and Sam were giving in. That was all." Needless to say, Martouf did not translate that quite like that. By the time he was finished, Jore was convinced that the three of them were very happy together. It had been obvious when they had walked in, of course, but it was still nice to hear it from Martouf.

Daniel nodded to Martouf, and they began the long story about the girls. Daniel assured Jore that he was not upset, or angry. He realized they were very young. Too young, he said, to know what they had been inviting. He wanted nothing from the parents; there was no need because there had been no harm done. He was hale, hearty, and whole. He was more concerned about the girls. They could be in a very great deal of danger, if they tried it with a man that would take advantage of their age and curiosity. It might be better to answer their curiosity than to allow them to make a mistake again.

Jore loved Daniel by the time they were finished. He wished Daniel had taken a liking to one of their women. He had not, and he was already a soon-mate to Samantha and Martouf. So be it, but it was such a waste, such a waste.

The conversation passed into the more commonplace and Daniel continued to pick more of it up as they went along. He was not fluent yet, but neither was he now completely in the dark.

Their robes would be ready soon. The morning baths were ready. Their bathing escorts would come for them shortly. Smiling widely, he left to take care of the young girls, who should not even have been out of the learning areas, let alone in a stranger's rooms. There would be harsh words in some homes this night, regardless how kindly Daniel had spoken of them. They were lucky the young man was soon-mate to the pretty Samantha, as well as being a soon-mate of Martouf of the Tok'Ra, and that he was also a man of honor. It was still very much too bad that he had not found one of the older women to his liking.

Martouf, Daniel, and Sam looked at each other after Jore left, and they could not contain their smiles. He had looked so censurably at Martouf, as he brought the collar for Daniel, proclaiming him mated to Samantha and Martouf. The three fell onto the divan, and Daniel rested his forehead in his palms.

"Martouf, what exactly does this, this "_collar_", mean? I assume it means that I am somehow affiliated with you and Sam? What, I'm your brother, or something, now?" Daniel lifted his head and looked at him.

Martouf blushed and cleared his throat, "Not exactly, Daniel. It, ah, simply means that you are part of our family unit."

"_Shut up, Lantash, when you laugh that hard you give me a headache," _Martouf almost snapped at Lantash in his embarrassment. _"You have a very warped sense of humor, you know. It is no wonder you and Malek get along so well. His is the same." _

Lantash still chuckled. "_I must admit that you are correct. Malek and I do share a sense of the ridiculous. That aside, however, I want to see you get out of this one, Martouf. Daniel is extremely bright. It will take him no more than a millisecond to understand what you have proclaimed him to be." _

Martouf sighed. Lantash was having another mood swing, as he always did when he was recovering from some indisposition. He had moved on to jocularity, at the moment, and he wondered how long it would be before he went back to cranky. Leaving that thread of thought, he asked him, _"What was I supposed to do? It was imperative that I take action immediately. What if one of those girls made up some story to blame Daniel for their own lapse, what then?" _

Lantash, sobered at once._ "You have a valid point. You could not allow that to happen. They would not have hurt him, but we would have had to leave immediately, and our honor as well as that of the Tau'ri would very possibly have been irretrievably tarnished." _

Martouf, readily agreed, _"Yes, and I did not want to take a chance on that happening. If they did do something like that, it would be their word against Daniel's, since he was the only one there, and he admitted to touching one of them with his hand." _

Lantash gave him his support. _"All right, let us see how this goes then." _

"_Thank you, Lantash, I will."_

Something about the tone of Martouf's voice must have alerted Daniel, though not the others, because only he jerked his head up to look at him with narrowed eyes. "And just _"how" _am I a part of your _"family unit"_, Martouf?" When there was no immediate answer, he closed his eyes, and muttered softly, "Oh, I am so-oh, not going to like this am I, Martouf? Please, tell me you didn't tell him that. Please."

"Well, I did not tell him that in so many words, Daniel, no. I, er, allowed him to draw his own conclusions, and did not disabuse him of any erroneous assumptions." Martouf said, almost hopefully. "Sometimes, it is better to say less, and allow the other person to draw conclusions, which you neither confirm nor deny, than it is to make a firm statement. So far, the only thing I have claimed with any firmness is that Samantha is taken. That was a must, unless we wanted every young man over twelve showing her every asset he had."

Daniel groaned. Jack stared, and Teal'c's lips twitched, but he firmly suppressed them. Sam looked confused, but suspicious. As if afraid to, she asked anyway, "I think you are going to have to clarify, Martouf."

"That's not necessary, Sam. I know exactly what my position in our "_household_" is."

"Good for you, Daniel, because I don't. I don't even know what _my_ position is." Sam snapped back.

Daniel frowned. "You're the Lady of the Manor, he's the Lord and I'm your Lover…and his!" Daniel hissed, before flopping backwards onto the divan, closing his eyes, and rubbing the bridge of his nose. _"I'd rather have my butt squeezed,_" he muttered just loud enough that they could all hear him.

Sam blinked at him and then turned to Martouf who shrugged and looked remarkably innocent. Then she looked at Jack and Teal'c who both seemed to find spots on the wall to be of extreme interest. "Then who are they," she asked pointing to Teal'c and Jack, "the _Court Jesters?_ Come on, Daniel, you're acting as if it's the end of the world."

Daniel lowered his hand and stared at her. His mouth dropped open. "Sam, didn't you hear me? They think he's my lover!"

"So? They think Martouf's your lover too, and you don't see him having a better fit of hysterics than a Victorian heroine, do you? Get a grip, Daniel. It's not like _you have_ to sleep with him. I might, though. If I'm not throwing a fit, what do you have to throw a tantrum about? You're always the one saying, "_we have to do as the natives do, Sam. Wear the weird blue outfit, get kidnapped, sold into slavery, and fight a warlord, Sam, for the sake of fitting in with the natives._ So, they think you and Martouf are Bi? What's the big deal? It's just "_fitting in with the natives,_" Daniel." Sam smirked, as she said the last.

Daniel looked at Sam for a very long time, sighed deeply, and said in a stony, cold voice, "I hate you when you spout my own words at me and are right. I will possibly forgive you for being right tomorrow. I will never forgive him for pretending that I am his lover. Or that he is mine."

"Well, he also pretended that I am your lover, too. At least I think he did." Sam smiled.

Daniel paused for a minute. "There is that. Maybe I'll forgive him in the very distant future. Do I get to sleep with you, too?" That, he thought, would make up for every evil everyone has done to me in my entire life. Well, she likes my ass, that's good to know. And I know what Martouf and I just saw in her eyes a little bit ago, and it was a hell of a long way from friendship. What she was feeling, for the two of us, could have started a fire using wet logs, no kindling. Damn, just the thought of the three of us in that bed, naked, together, is enough to ensure that I don't stand up in the foreseeable future. I wonder if Martouf is having the same problem? Yup, sure looks like it from this angle. That means he saw that look, too. Lantash must have gone back to sleep. At least I'm not in purgatory alone.

"Sure. Or better yet, since you and Martouf are lovers, you can sleep together, and I'll take the couch. However, since that is a very long way off on this planet, I see no need to worry about it now." As they gaped at her, unable to retaliate, Sam stood and waved the dressers, with their joining robes in hand, into the room. The bath attendants with their bathing robes were close behind. So, it was onward to the next entertainment. She sent them a gotcha smile.

It could only get better from here, Daniel thought bitterly. He almost moaned aloud knowing that he now had to try to take a bath with a flagpole in his shorts. He snorted to himself. From the look on Martouf's face, they were thinking the exact same thing, about the exact same problem. Maybe they had more in common than they knew.

TBC


	4. The Quasterpa Plant 3COG

_**Chapter Three Summary:**__ After spending time in the bathing pools, Sam joins up with the rest of her team. Just as they are ready to leave the area, a small child jumps into the extremely hot water. Jack rushes into the water and pulls him out. Both he and the child are severely burned, but Martouf tells them that the people on this planet have a plant that heals burns as well as many other types of injuries very quickly and completely. Sam makes the decision to stay and let them try. While they wait to see the results of the leaves on the burns, Lantash and Martouf begin a private and important conversation. _

_**Mer Prinekh**__ – Lifemate. Used as a Term of Endearment between Host and Symbiote_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Quasterpa Plant**_

* * *

><p>As the group was led to the bathing pools, Sam wondered if they were unisex and found herself relieved to find out that there were men's, women's, and a large area where couples could bathe together. Martouf looked at her with a raised brow. Daniel cocked his head, and she turned toward the women's area, with a quick negative shake of her head. The two of them looked like little boys denied their favorite toy, then they shrugged, and turned toward the men's bathing quarters. Jack and Teal'c joined them there. Sam breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't object.<p>

There was no doubt that the bathing pools were happy places. It was obvious that they were places to socialize, learn the latest news, exchange gossip, enjoy the company of the other women, and just plain relax. The water was so close to hot tub hot that it felt wonderful in the shade of the huge trees. Sam found that by moving several feet either way, she could change the water temperature, from very hot on down to warm, then to quite cool, and finally to cold. A few hardy souls sat in the steam in one end, jumped out, and plunged into the cold at the other end. Sam shuddered. She would stay right here in her very warm, not quite hot tub hot water and relax, thank you. She smiled to herself thinking, _"wimp"._

Then she laughed silently, thinking that, so far, this mission was a long way from boring. She just hoped the nicely paced events continued to be nicely paced and pleasant. Frowning, she sighed. She was never that lucky. It was inevitable that something would screw it up. Oh, well, no point in worrying about something that had yet to occur. Still frowning internally, as she lie relaxed with her eyes closed, she realized that Daniel wasn't objecting to being pulled away from the temple. Ah, her smile came back. He was just as interested in getting to know the people and find out about their culture, as he was the temple. Poor Daniel. He was so very interested in so many different things; they often pulled him in two opposite directions. Optimally, he would find a people who knew about the artifacts he wanted to study. That did happen occasionally and it always excited him. Her smile was tender, as she thought of him and his enthusiasms. He could get as carried away over a new language or an old scroll, just as easily as she could get carried away studying black holes, wormholes, and the universe in general.

Considering how far apart their areas of interest and expertise were, they certainly got along well. After giving it a little thought, she realized it was because they would listen to one another. Even if they didn't always understand the significance of something the other found, or discovered, or figured out…they listened to one another. They never cut each other off, never turned away in obvious boredom, never gave the other the feeling that they were too dull for words. She sighed again. It was a shame they couldn't…whoa, just where were her thoughts heading? Not down that road, no way. That way lay dragons…and probably demons, as well.

She turned her thoughts to other things and almost fell asleep, until she realized what she was doing. She found her thoughts once again wandering into troubling territory, before she realized where they were going. All she could see were Daniel and Martouf standing in front of her, pants riding low on their hips, and their chests bare. As she had gazed at them, she had felt a shiver race through her and reach her very center. When she looked at the two of them standing there like that, it was all she could do not jump them both and have her way with them. Yes, she wanted both of them. Then, when she had turned and looked into Martouf's eyes, for just a minute, she would have sworn that it was Lantash's sultry look, gazing back at her. Looking back at it now, she was aware that it had taken all of her much-depleted will power not to melt into a puddle right then and there. She had then taken herself quickly and firmly in hand and covered her reactions to the two of them by teasing them, but what she had wanted to do, was throw them both back down on the floor and have her way with them.

What was wrong with her? Sheesh, she could not remember ever wanting to be with two men in the same bed at one time in her life until today. Well, except for her favorite fantasy where Indiana Jones and Legolas, no, scratch that thought and the image that went with it. Quickly, very, very quickly.

When Jore put that damn collar on Daniel, and she caught herself smugly thinking _"Mine"_, she had been shocked at her own thoughts. So completely and absolutely stunned at the pure female possessiveness of, not just the thought, but also the feelings that flooded her at the thought, she almost gasped aloud. The truly scary part, though, was that she looked into Daniel's eyes, and he saw her claiming him with her eyes. Surely, she imagined that didn't she? His look of, god, she didn't even know what to call it. Not surrender, not even agreement, it was, almost as if he had greeted her knowledge, saying "_at last_", as if it was something he had known for a very long time and had just been waiting for her to wake up and realize that she felt that way about him. It was almost overwhelming—and it was certainly disquieting and unsettling.

She had then turned her eyes to Martouf, who, thank every god in the universe, had been looking at the others in the room, because as she gazed at him that thought again popped into her mind unbidden and unrestricted. _"Mine"._ The same rush of possessive female emotions again screamed their way into her consciousness forcing her to acknowledge them as legitimate feelings. They were not a fantasy, but real true emotion, and there was no doubt that these three men generated those feelings. It was not '_this man'_. It was '_these men'_. Just the thought of it was causing her face and loins to flush with heat.

What was wrong with her? Was it something in the air here? Could something be in the water? She hadn't drank any of their water, so it couldn't be that, or their food because she hadn't eaten any of that, either. No, she couldn't blame some outside influence. Whatever this was, it was coming from within her. The Gods, Goddesses, and any other deities out there listening please help her; she was pretty darn sure she was in trouble here. What did you do when you thought that you possibly might be, or maybe were, or there was a chance that you could be, falling in love…with two different men? Oh, yeah, and don't forget the one hell of a passionate symbiote.

Sam groaned and pushed herself up from the shelf she was sitting on and forced herself to swim to the cold end of the pool. Yeah, it was definitely the colder the better, at the moment. This was so not good. It was so not good at all. She could never choose between those two, no, those three. She couldn't give up Lantash anymore than she would be able to release Martouf or Daniel.

Wait a minute, what was she worried about? They might not even want her. She probably imagined that look of Daniel's. So it was if, and it was a mighty big if, they even wanted her. She stopped swimming around and stood still in the water. There that solved it. Neither one of them had really shown that much interest in her. Lantash had kissed her once; Martouf had kissed her once as her, and once as Jolinar, and never mentioned it again, or even tried to kiss her again, for that matter. The kiss this morning was short, sweet, and initiated by her, so it didn't count, and Daniel treated her like a sister.

So, no sweat. Game over before it began. As she swam cheerfully back to the warmer water, she conveniently forgot that not more than an hour or so ago, she had been sandwiched between two very hard pieces of male flesh. Moreover, they had been neither inconsequential, nor less than impressive. Furthermore, it was a pretty safe bet that they had been that way because of her, not because of each other, since neither of them swung that way. It is sometimes amazing what the human mind can so conveniently forget. Sam relaxed, and once again began to enjoy the sound of the birds in the trees, and the women's soothing chatter as they discussed her, just as the men in the men's pool discussed the newcomer's there.

As the newest and most exciting of the news, it was apparent that the members of SG-1 were under much discussion. It was as well that the women's bathing pool was not near enough for viewing from the men's bathing pool, or they would have been watched even more closely than they were being watched now. The men were looking from Martouf, to Daniel, and back again. They could not understand it. They shared no more than the woman. That was the only explanation. They themselves did not partake of each other physically. There was no overt affection between them, not in a physical sense.

Yet, their talk seemed more intimate at times than that of mere friends. And then, there was also the symbiote. It was apparent in his eyes when he came forth as well, for when they rested on the younger man, they shone with emotion. No, their household was not truly a sharing of four by four. It was a sharing of the love of four and a sharing of the three by one and of the one by three. It was in the love that one would find the four, they decided.

As the men were watching Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash, the women were watching Samantha for any signs that she missed her mates. She seemed quite content to be here with the other women. But then, she had two, no, three men, who wished for her attention and would hover over her to get it. Not many women could take on two; three would be wearying indeed, and they were not yet fully joined mates. No doubt, she enjoyed the company of other women, even if she did not understand them. She smiled and was happy to be here, that was enough. They bathed and laughed, talking and gesturing. Sam smiled back at them and even laughed lightly when they did simply because it was infectious laughter that made you want to join in.

Now that she managed to stop her mind from going in circles, Sam relaxed against the side of the pool again, and seated herself on the shelf. It was nice simply to exist quietly. Just be. I am, she thought, and then laughed at herself. She was correct earlier and this was turning into an unusual mission. Nothing had shown inhabitants on this world. Chances were that nothing would have seen the homes in the trees. Only if a person came out into the open at the right time would they have seen them. Once the people heard the UAV, and not knowing what it was, they probably would not go out where it would see them.

She sighed as she realized that the chattering had calmed and lessened. Opening her eyes, she saw that many of the earlier bathers were now gone. She moved inside the true bathing area and washed quickly watching the water swirl rapidly away. Rinsing her hair and body one more time, she felt hands on her hair. Her bathing attendant was rubbing a lotion into her hair, and then she indicated that Sam should rinse it again. As she leaned backward to do so, the girl once again helped to remove the lotion, and when she felt it was good enough, she indicated that they should leave the bathing pool.

They climbed out, and Sam found herself enveloped in a huge bath blanket and then a robe in a lovely shade of blue. Then she gave her some sandal-like shoes. The attendant then dried, combed, and fluffed, her hair, and then she was motioned forward. Her "_family_" was awaiting her. Evidently, they did not allow the male members of a household to leave the bathing chambers, until the female members of their family were ready to leave. Nor did they allow them to send word to her that they had finished bathing and were ready to leave. This was her time, and they would wait upon her. Sam smiled. It was kind of nice.

"Jeez, Carter, what did you do, take a nap?" Jack snapped, as she finally joined them.

Martouf turned to him, and said, almost under his breath, but still loud enough for the Colonel to hear, "It is _not_ _acceptable _to speak to the woman in such a manner here, Colonel. Please, wait to address any remarks other than those of greeting, or love, until we leave the bathing area. And, please attempt to remember, as I told you earlier in the cottage, that they esteem their women highly and, therefore, be careful of your tone of voice when you speak to Samantha. They may not understand your words, but they _will_ understand your tone of voice."

"Almost, sir, it was _very_ relaxing. There's something about sitting in hot water like that. I get sleepy," Sam's voice was mild as she answered him.

Martouf and Daniel stepped apart, "Come, Samantha, and walk between your mates," Martouf said easily.

"Yes, of course, by all means, Sam, um, do that," Daniel did his best to act his part, the problem, of course, being that he really didn't want it to be an act, which seemed to him to make it that much harder to do.

"Thanks, I think I will." Sam stepped between them, just as they heard an exclamation from Jack, and two high pitched screams; one of them from a mother, the other from a child who had jumped into the water of the hot spring and was being washed toward them in the hot water.

"O'Neill," Teal'c ran forward along the walkway making his way toward his friend, as Jack headed toward him through the obviously steaming water rushing past him. His face etched in pain, he passed the child to Teal'c and collapsed onto the walkway where hands pulled him the rest of the way onto it.

As soon as he took in the scene, Martouf turned to the nearest attendant and immediately began to give her precise orders as to what they should do. As quickly as he could, he instructed her to locate some of the healers and tell them that they would soon need large amounts of the _Quasterpa Plant_. Inform them that they would be arriving soon with two badly burned people, one adult, and one child. As soon as he finished giving his instructions, she immediately left for the healer's cottage; Sam, Daniel, and Martouf headed toward the group clustered around the two injured people.

Martouf pushed his way through the crowd. There seemed to be a disagreement as to what they should do. Ignoring the discussion, which was obviously going nowhere any time soon, Martouf held his arms out for the child, and then he looked from Teal'c to O'Neill. "Can you carry him, Teal'c, or do we need transport? I would help you; however, it seems that we must take charge of this situation."

Teal'c looked back at him, nodded, and then bent down lifting O'Neill, as if he was a small child, and replied, "I will be fine, thank you, Martouf."

"We better get them straight to the gate, Martouf. Janet can get them started on fluids and…"

"That will not be necessary, Samantha. Please trust me on this," Martouf said slowly. "I know you do not know me all that well, perhaps, but please believe that I would not lie to you about something this serious and important. These people have a plant that has amazing healing properties for things such as this. By later this afternoon, these burns will be almost gone. Look at the people here, Samantha; they have no scars. Anywhere."

Daniel listened to Martouf's claim and looked around at the people walking with them. "I think he's telling the truth, Sam. At least, I think we should let them try. We have Martouf and Lantash with us so that they can tell us things they know that we don't. There is no point in having them with us, if we won't listen to what they tell us about things like this. Furthermore, I don't think that Martouf would lie about something like this…or anything else for that matter," Daniel told her as he gave his distinctive nod that meant he was sure they were doing the correct thing.

"All right. Nevertheless, Daniel they are going to be in shock and pain when they wake up. They've both passed out, but that won't last for long," Sam reminded him.

"The plant will take the pain," Martouf told them quietly. "I am aware that it sounds unbelievable, Samantha; however, it does work exactly as I have stated, I assure you. If Lantash was awake, he would tell you exactly the same thing, I assure you."

Sam took a deep breath, and nodded. Daniel was right. Martouf had seen many things about which they knew nothing. What _was_ the point of having he and Lantash on the team, if they never listened to their experience?

"There is one more thing, Samantha. Daniel is quite correct. I would never lie to you about anything else, either," Martouf added to his original statement.

She nodded her acceptance of the remark before leaving and catching up to Teal'c. "Teal'c, we're going to allow the local healers to work on the Colonel. Martouf says they have a plant that has amazing healing properties. I believe him."

"Very well, Major Carter," Teal'c's reply was, as usual, brief and stoic, but it was not condemning in any way. By neither look nor action did he in any way indicate that he believed she was doing that wrong thing. That was good enough for her.

Several minutes later, as they entered the healer's cottage, the Colonel woke up, and bit off a moan. He looked up at Teal'c, and asked, "How much farther to the gate?" The pain was causing his eyes to glaze and appear unfocused; his breaths were coming in short pants and gasps.

"We are not returning through the Stargate, O'Neill. Major Carter has ascertained that the local healers have knowledge of plants that heal these kinds of wounds very quickly. She has decided to stay here and allow them to treat you," Teal'c replied stoically, knowing that O'Neill would not like this, but also knowing that he was in no condition to make a rational decision, at this time, and that it was up to Major Carter to do so. Besides, he also, believed that Martouf was telling them the truth. He would not tell them something like this, if it was not completely true.

"And I'm countermanding that order, Teal'c. You will return with me through the Stargate, at once," the Colonel ground out his counter-order.

Hearing his command, Martouf came over to him. "That would be a mistake, Colonel. The healers here have a very effective remedy for burns, and many other injuries to the skin and body. You will be over the majority of this by this afternoon, if you remain, and allow them to do their healing," Martouf informed him quietly, and softly, but firmly.

"I'm in charge here, Marty, and don't forget that," O'Neill almost spat his reply.

Lantash was now awake, and he immediately took umbrage at O'Neill's usage of the disrespectful name that he called Martouf, _"Marty? He is still calling you Marty? I will handle this, Martouf. It is time that…" _

Martouf cut into his diatribe, assuring him, _"Quiet, Lantash. I will handle this. I have the authority of General Hammond to do so, and Colonel O'Neill is well aware of it, for we were both given our instructions."_

"_We were? In this situation, __we__ have the __authority?" _He questioned, obviously surprised. "_Why did I not know this?" _

In too much of a hurry to take care of this problem to be polite, Martouf told him, _"Not now, Lantash. Please, allow me to handle this in my own way. You have been too ill to know what has been happening. Of course, you are unaware of what we can and cannot do. Now, excuse me, please."_

Martouf's eyes narrowed as he stared at O'Neill. His lips firmed. If O'Neill would never accept his knowledge of the universe, there was no point in him being here other than to be with Samantha. While that was one of the main reasons _he_ wanted to be here, he _was_ here to do a job as well. Furthermore, he intended to do it, to the best of his abilities. General Hammond gave him his orders, and he expected him to follow them. Martouf had vast knowledge of the galaxy that they did not have. His orders were quite plain. O'Neill was the military leader of the group, and all military decisions fell to him, and then to Major Carter.

However, in dealing with situations where Martouf had knowledge that would keep them from serious mistakes, he was to apply it. He was to prevent them from killing, or harming themselves, through ignorance. The Tok'Ra's knowledge of the universe and it's peoples while not complete by any means, which they had been very frank about, admitting there were many things that they did not know, either, was still much more vast than that of the Tau'ri.

Moreover, in this particular instance, Martouf was absolutely sure of his information. He knew for a fact that the plant worked exactly as he described, having seen it work on worse burns than these. They were not returning to the SGC. "I am sorry, but in this instance, I believe that I have more knowledge than you about the situation in which we find ourselves. I do have knowledge that you do not, Colonel O'Neill. That is why I am here. If you are not going to use my knowledge, there is no point in my being here, and I do not believe that is true." He smiled somewhat grimly as he added, "Nor does General Hammond. You will allow these people to aid and care for you."

Jack stared at Martouf and heard General Hammond's voice in his head as he'd spelled the situation out to him, "Jack," he'd paused, then continued, "Martouf, and when he recovers, Lantash, have two thousand years worth of knowledge of the universe and its people that we don't have. If he knows something, listen to him. I've told him the same thing. If push comes to shove, he has my approval to use his knowledge to get you all out unharmed. You're the military leader, that is true, and he agrees to that entirely, but even in those situations don't discount what he has to tell you about the people and the things he knows. He has no desire to take your leadership from you. He doesn't desire it, or want it. He is here to learn and to help. Let him do his job and you do yours. He will have authority in some non-military situations, Jack, through knowledge that you just don't have." Jack bit back another moan as much from the mental stress, as from the pain, but both were agonizing. Crap, he hated this.

O'Neill was not showing much of the pain, although Martouf knew that it had to be extreme. He would not wish to show it in front of his team and definitely not in front of him. Mentally, he shook his head. Such stoic acceptance was ingrained in men of all races, species, and worlds, regardless of how pointless it was. He grimaced to himself admitting that if it was him, he would be the same. During the poisoning, he had remained on his feet well past the time he should have collapsed on a bed somewhere, so as not to appear weak in front of Samantha. Oh, he understood Jack O'Neill, and every other man the universe over, for that matter."

He stepped aside, as a healer moved by him to begin deftly wrapping Colonel O'Neill's arms and hands first, and then his legs and feet, in the softened leaves of a pleasant smelling plant. She checked his face, clucked, and placed a leaf over his cheek where the hot water had splashed on him and left a small burn. She continued to check every inch of his body, whether he wanted her to or not. Next, she patted his head, as if he had been a very good child, and left him to his friends.

The child was laughing in the other bed. He waved a leaf wrapped arm at O'Neill. Jack waved back, but then he turned back to scowl at Carter and Martouf. Martouf quietly told him, "You will find that in a few hours, your burns will be healed, except for a small amount of tenderness. By tomorrow, you will not know you were ever burned, I assure you."

"You seem awfully sure of this," Jack snapped at him.

"I have seen it before, Colonel, otherwise I would not have told you to allow it to be done. I _know _that it works, for I assure you…I _have_ seen it work. Furthermore, the burns on which I saw them used were worse than yours. Within four hours, the person was up and walking back to his cottage."

"Sir, you realize, that if this plant truly does all that Martouf says it does, which we have no reason to doubt, we really need to try to sign a treaty for scientific research with these people. This plant would seem to have amazing properties. Think what it might lead to for surgeries, injuries, wounds. The list goes on and on. No matter what it takes, if this plant heals your arms and legs by this afternoon from those burns, then we _have_ to get a treaty."

Seeing the Colonel's look of skepticism she continued, "Sir, some of your burns, well, they look like they might be mild third degree. There are areas of white and yellow skin and usually second degree is all red, while white, brown, yellow, and sometimes black, indicate third degree burns. I'm sorry. I just want you to be aware. The burns on your hands and arms are second degree. Were your legs hurting as much as your arms?"

"Yes and no, and I thought that was weird. They were hurting in some areas and others they didn't."

"Sir, a third degree burn doesn't hurt but the area around it is very painful. It's destroyed the nerve endings. If this plant really does what they say in that short a time, we _have_ to have it, no matter _what_ it takes to get it."

"_If_ it works, Carter, and that's a_ big if_, then I agree. Let's see how much more Janet and the air force have to do when it's over. It did deal with the pain though, and that's a big plus. That might be worth looking into if nothing else. I'm serious as a heart beat here, the pain literally left, as soon as the leaves touched it."

The group sat quietly, not saying much, mostly watching Jack. Time appeared to slow for them, but the bustle of the town around them seemed to move at its normal pace. Every so often, one of them would come up with a subject to discuss, but for the most part, they were silent, simply watching the leaves and waiting. Caught within their own thoughts, each of them soon lost their awareness of the passage of time, as they contemplated thoughts that seemed to tumble into their streams of consciousness from out of the void.

Martouf sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall. He had chosen his place well, for he could see the others; however, they could not easily see him. His view of Samantha was perfect. He could see Daniel Jackson as well. They sat closely together, obviously both comforted and comfortable, by and in, each other's presence.

He allowed his head to fall back against the wall. He had not slept well again last night. Nightmares had again awakened him, as they did so often, since the attack on the Tok'Ra base. Each time, he awoke shaking, bathed in sweat, and searching frantically for Lantash, because in his dream, his Lantash was gone. The traitor released the deadly poison instead of the one he used. The one that was no longer on the Tok'Ra base at all, but at a top-secret facility of the Tau'ri's. The Tok'Ra were now working on it, where an entire base of symbiotes, were no longer in danger from a mishap or sabotage. As he relaxed, and his mind wandered, he remembered his words to his Soulmate earlier.

"_Lantash, I wish to apologize for being rude to you earlier. There is no excuse for being impolite to you, and I am sorry," _Martouf spoke softly, but firmly, obviously feeling remorse for his less than polite words during the earlier contretemps with Colonel O'Neill.

"_You were not impolite to me, and there is no need for an apology, Martouf. For so many years, it has been me in the position to tell you to be quiet, and let me do my job that it was a little strange hearing it from you. I was very impressed with the way you handled yourself and O'Neill. Of course, there have been many instances where you have handled situations in the past, but it was always a joint effort, with me standing behind you, ready to take over should the need arise, just as you would do for me. This was different. You did not have a safe haven. Had I still been incapacitated, you would have handled it in the exact same way. I enjoyed watching it," _Lantash assured him

Sighing softly, Lantash continued telling him some of his thoughts, as he reflected briefly on past and present occurrences, _"It is a shame that it takes something like this poison incident to remind us that we should tell those we love how we feel. I do not remember ever telling you how proud you have made me on many occasions, and yet, you have done so many, many times. This was another. We should not put off saying these things. You have often made me feel proud that you are my host, __Mer Prinekh__. I am often grateful for whatever fate put us together. I love you dearly. These things you should know today, in case tomorrow does not come. They are Evertime feelings, Martouf; they will not change, so do not ever think it. They will always live within my heart for you. Forever, as long as I live. Now," _he made a sound that, in a human, would be a clearing of their throat, _"we will continue with our other conversation, please." _

Martouf swallowed, hesitating briefly, before almost whispering his response, _"I—I am not sure what to say to you. I appreciate your confidence in me. I found, during the incident, that my one fear was that there was something about the poison that we did not know, and you would die and leave me. Once we knew that would not happen, I worried that you would never awaken and regain your memories. These last few months have been difficult for many of us, some, of course, more so than others. Those whose symbiotes almost died have had an even harder time coping than those of us whose symbiotes were just very ill." _

He laughed shakily, before continuing, _"It sounds odd, but the Tau'ri suggested that some of us talk to their,"_ he frowned, thinking, before finding the correct word, _"psychologists. They specialize in helping one to deal with trauma and stress. At first, we all scoffed at the idea that we would need that type of help. Then one of the healers decided that she would see what they did and see if it would help. The healers that removed the symbiotes were feeling a great deal of guilt over removing and, therefore, almost killing many of you. She went several times, before saying anything to anyone, but it became apparent that she was feeling somewhat less to blame. As it turns out, to put it in a very simplified way, what they do is simply allow you to talk and they listen. Then they will lead you to make discoveries that will help you to understand and cope with the trauma. Many of our people have gone now, and it has helped many of them. In fact two of our healers are studying with the Tau'ri Psychologists to learn how to treat trauma survivors...they do not call them victims; they call them survivors. Had you not awakened soon, I too, would have gone to see if they could help calm my fears for you." _

He paused again before adding,_ "When we mentioned that we did not believe it would help us, they pointed out that, while we are two beings in one, we are still human with human reactions and emotions. There was added stress on us, over and beyond what occurred in the tunnels, because you were dependent on us, on our system, to get well. Once our people started to talk about it with them, we became more open about how we were feeling among ourselves. It did help a great deal." _

He shuddered as he thought back over the last months since the '_poison incident'_. Suppressing his reactions, he told Lantash,_ "I have nightmares almost every night. I dream that the poison was the fatal one, and you are gone from me. I wake up soaking with sweat, with my heart beating so hard and fast that I believe it will leave my chest. I am looking for you frantically, and only when I find that you are still within me am I able to get up, shower the sweat off, change the sheets, and go back to bed. I have never been so lonely in my life. I find myself talking to you even though you are asleep." _

Pushing those very distressing thoughts away, Martouf assured him, _"I have always been proud to be your host; I have always thanked the fates for giving us to each other, and I love you. I will always love you. Until the day that I die and leave you and then beyond, because I know you will always carry me in your heart, as you do the others that came before me that you loved so much. Just as you carry the love that they felt for you. They are all there, and you love all of them still, so I know that I shall join them. Sometime in the future, when the nights are long and you cannot rest, or when you have been captured, and are being tortured, you will bring me out of your memories, and it will be me that will encourage and help you to resist them. I know this is a truth, for I have known you to do so to help us. So, you see, I have no doubt whatsoever, that I will love you forever, for I know that I shall be kept in my special place in your heart, and my love will burn for you there always, just as your love for me burns in my heart and will until it beats no more. Who knows? Perhaps it will even go beyond with me." _

For some time Lantash could not answer him. Just the thought of losing him hurt so very deeply. However, what Martouf said to him was very true. He would always know the love he gave to him and he would always feel the same love that he felt for him today. '_"I do not know what to say, Martouf. I am glad that you understand how much I love you. If you can see so plainly into my heart, then you know how deep my feelings for you run. I am glad. Your words are a caress to my heart and will warm it forever. I will only have to remember them to feel loved at any time. Thank you." _

"_Yes, and I thank you," _Martouf told him. It was obvious to both of them that the words meant more than they said.

He paused and as he did so, Lantash said, quietly,_ "I think you need to tell me more about what happened, Martouf. While I have remembered a lot over the last few hours, I do not believe I will remember any more on my own."_

"_Why is that, Lantash?" _Martouf frowned at Lantash's request, wondering what, if anything, was wrong.

"_Because every memory I have abruptly ends, as if someone turned off a switch. They begin in the same manner. Therefore, I believe I have remembered all of the lucid moments I have had, and it appears that they were few and far between." _He felt Martouf shudder and drop his head forward._ "Martouf? What is wrong? _

Martouf shook his head, saying, _"I am sorry; I am fine. It was a difficult time for us. We were the ones filtering the impurity from your systems, and it was a great responsibility. It was not as if we had any control over it, for we did not. Either our bodies filtered it, or they did not. Luckily, they all did, some better than others, true, but soon you will all be cleansed of the last of the poison. That is the main thing." _He sent him a small smile.

Sighing, he agreed to do as Lantash requested, and so he began to tell him what occurred, _"I will start at the beginning, since I do not know exactly what you remember and what you do not. They released the poison into the new ventilation system we are experimenting with, and it spread quickly. We have no idea who did it because the release of it was on a timer. As far as we can ascertain, it was one of our own people, Lantash. It was one of our own." _Lantash could hear the anguish in Martouf's voice, and his own heart echoed it. It was so unusual to have a traitor in the Tok'Ra ranks. He could count what few they had in the last two thousand plus years on one hand. Rarely was a Tok'Ra anything but loyal for life.

Martouf drew another long breath and started talking again, _"Whoever did this attempted to make it look as if it was __not__ one of us. As you may recall, there was to be a rather large gathering of officials and their escorts, soldiers, their staff, many people. We had prepared for them to be there. At the last minute, the plans changed. They rescheduled, and a council meeting was set up instead on Giaver. Evidently, whoever set the poison did not find out in time to stop it. I would speculate, and so have several others that those involved set the poison on the timer, and then left the tunnels." _He shrugged._ "They would have no way of knowing that at the last minute the main group we were expecting had a crisis, which they had to handle, and so they cancelled the meeting. I do not know how much you know of this, Lantash." _

"_I knew of the postponement. After that, not much until I began to awaken periodically." _

"_It seems we have Anise to thank for being able to rescue many of our people. She became increasingly concerned, as they began working on these poisons. The deadlier they became; the more paranoid she became. She brought it to the council's attention several times, but nothing was ever decided about it," _Martouf spat, his voice bitter. This was not the first time their failure to act put them in jeopardy.

"_It was their usual non-action and shelving of an issue. I believe that there will soon be some changes in that; at least I hope so. Their negligence in putting things like this off, almost got us all killed. I do believe that Per'sus will see to it that there will be some changes made. If he does not, I am not sure I will return. I am tired of the ineffectiveness of the council and their methods. However, that is neither here nor there. I believe I was telling you about the 'poison incident'." _

"_Yes, Martouf, you were and let us return to it. We can delve into the council, and the politics surrounding them at a later time. For now, I believe just allowing me to have a more complete understanding of what has occurred will be sufficient. After that, we can go onto a much more important topic of conversation. One that both of us know must be discussed by the two of us quite soon," _Lantash reminded him that there was more than one important subject that must be discussed.

"_I agree, Lantash. We must make some definitive decisions very soon. Decisions that will no doubt impact the remainder of our lives together." _

_TBC _


	5. Filling in the Blanks Ch 4 COG

_**Chapter Four Summary: **__As they wait for the leaves to heal Colonel O'Neill, Martouf begins to fill Lantash in on what has been happening since the poisoning incident. He begins explaining what happened after they were all at the SGC and under Dr. Fraiser's care. Jack wonders what is going to happen now that three of his team-mates have realized they care for one another in more than just friendship. Daniel...ruminates about his feelings for Sam._

**_Ketra'kesh'cor -_**_Four Bound by the Heart – A Threesome Containing Three Humans and One Symbiote, or Two and Two_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Filling in the Blanks**_

* * *

><p>Martouf prepared himself to return to the recital of events as they had taken place during the <em>poison incident, <em>not an easy subject for any of them to talk about at any time. _"To return to the subject, Anise finally became so concerned, as the substances became ever more toxic, that unbeknownst to anyone, she began to build detection devices, for the different poisons, and then to install them, all over the lab. Therefore, when the poison reached the lab, it set off one of her devices. She realized which one it was when the alarm in the lab went off, and she immediately announced throughout the tunnels which poison it was, and how it would affect us. Of course, by then, people were already collapsing in the tunnels." _

"_A few of us started insisting that anyone still walking carry an unconscious comrade to the gate, otherwise we would not have managed to remove as many as we did and get them that far. Many were able to get there, but collapsed after they arrived at the gate. One group of us continued to transport fallen Tok'Ra ourselves, once all of those still capable of walking had ringed out. We did our best not to breathe when we were in the tunnels, but it is not possible to go through all of them without breathing. We did not even have simple hazmat suits, which is what the SGC used. They would have protected us enough to find and remove those that the poison overcame within the tunnels. We must begin to think of this type of equipment," _Martouf told him, before falling into a brief period of brooding upon the changes that needed to take place, and the possibility that the council would actually act to implement those precautions.

Shaking himself free from those unanswerable ruminations, he returned to what many, when they talked about it, called "_the poison incident_", he proceeded to give both events and pertinent information to Lantash, saying, _"It also appears that some symbiotes were more resistant to the poison than others. You were one of the most resistant. There was an entire group of us that were, and they are doing tests to try to find out what is different in either us, or you, that allowed us to continue to function, even after excessive exposure to the poison. They managed to determine how much we were exposed to, and according to their calculations, we should have been completely unconscious within the first hour. Instead, we did not become unconscious at all. Our symbiotes awoke periodically, as well, whereas no one else's did. There also appears to be a range of reactions from very sensitive to those of us like you and I. In fact, you and I were probably in the best condition of all, however, since we did not continue to go into the tunnels, we cannot know if we would have continued to be, or if we would have been on average with our general group."_

Martouf shook his head and smiled wryly, _"I have wandered off what happened again. Where was I? Anise? Yes, I believe so. She insisted that we must leave the tunnels, as quickly as possible. Although, the poison would not kill the host, the symbiote, if it died inside the host, would do so. Eventually, the host would be unable to continue to filter the poison, thus the symbiote would die and take its host with it. If we got out quickly enough, the hosts would be ill, possibly for quite some time, but we would all survive. Then she succumbed to the poison herself." _

"_Freya was still viable, at that point, and she continued giving us both information and instructions. She explained that, as long as we left the tunnels the worst would not happen; the symbiotes would still become quite ill, though, and only time would heal them. She repeated several times that the hosts could filter the poison, but the symbiote could not. She also attempted to impress upon us that the hosts would be filtering for the symbiotes, a total reversal from what normally occurred. She put particular emphasis on those facts and I believe that had she not, many would have died…as they almost did anyway." _

"_She advised an escape to the Tau'ri, as their medical abilities were the closest that she, or Anise, knew of, to what we would need. Hearing that, we made sure we had our GDO, and we were thankful to have been in the tunnels, while she was speaking." _He paused for a moment before commenting, "_If Freya and Anise had not stayed and continued announcing those things over and over, I believe that the entire situation might have been much worse. The truth is that Freya stayed within the tunnels much longer than she should have. It is fortunate that she is a member our group, as far as her resistance to the effects of the poison, however, by staying within the tunnels and not leaving, she could very well have died. We did manage to convince her that everyone that she could help by remaining in them and repeating her instructions were all above ground and that she should leave. She stayed with us, until we found a downed Tok'Ra to remove, and then we all three ringed out. I was not sure she would even be able to walk to the Chaappa'ai, however, she did so." _

Once more Martouf paused before telling Lantash quietly, _"I have more respect for her than I did. It should not have taken this incident to instill it. I have always known that she was loyal, and that many things she did of which we did not approve, she did for the Tok'Ra and our cause. I did not appreciate it, as I should have, however." _

Lantash caressed him gently before assuring him, "_Anise is somewhat abrasive in her manner, and many take her attitude the wrong way. While I am often at odds with her and, like you, have not appreciated some of her better traits, I have never doubted her loyalty to the Tok'Ra or our cause. Most of your feelings are probably from me, so do not be so hard on yourself. It is more my fault than yours. We shall apologize to her and make more of an attempt to understand her point of view, when we discuss subjects. Will that allow you to feel less guilty?" _

Martouf smiled at him and gave a small laugh, saying, "_Yes, I do believe so and…I have already apologized for us. She actually apologized to us in return and admitted that she often did not give the attention to other's views or suggestions that she should. We have agreed to become more patient with one another, as well as taking time to truly examine each other's points of view."_

Sighing deeply once more, he stated firmly,_ "I have once more left the sequence of events. I will begin again, where I took up a side issue. So. You wished to continue rescuing other Tok'Ra still in the tunnels, but I convinced you that we should leave, while we could still stand, and be aware enough to tell someone what was wrong, as well as what needed to be done. The others in our group agreed. Since we were the most well-known to the Tau'ri, it was decided that, indeed, we should undertake that task. You finally agreed, and we went to the Chaappa'ai, only to find those still conscious, arguing over what to do next and where to go. We did not stop to argue. I stepped around them, put in Earth's coordinates, and sent the code, indicating that we were "__coming in hot__", coding it only as an __emergency code blue,__ so that they would know we were not under fire, but that the situation was dire. It was accepted, and we instructed the people that were still conscious, to allow us a very short time to relay information, and to then begin sending our unconscious people through the event horizon." _Martouf shuddered again, as he remembered the scene at the Chaappa'ai, and seeing it in his mind, Lantash caressed him once more, giving him what comfort that he could.

He leaned his head back against the wall, breathing deeply, before continuing, _"One of our people that could barely walk himself, knew he was about to become unconscious, so he simply picked up the first body lying next to him and stepped through before us. It did not matter. We stepped through next and handed the one we had picked up to a medic, at once. Samantha caught us, as our knees buckled, and once we were steady again, we began to give General Hammond as concise and complete a report as possible. This was not the time to worry about need to know, and base security. We had to tell them not only what happened, but also, about the poisons." _

Martouf smiled a small, almost amused smile, before telling Lantash,_ "It was as I finished explaining everything that still needed done, and the medical information, scant though it was, that Freya relayed to us, that I suddenly realized what I had done. By now, bodies were coming through the Chaappa'ai and the SGC personnel were catching and transporting them to the sick bay area. I looked around, appalled. Lantash, I had just thrust several hundred very ill Tok'Ra onto a new ally, one who knew little about us, and who was still somewhat uneasy around us, as well. I began to apologize, and General Hammond brushed every word I tried to say aside. It was very reassuring and…humbling to me. I feel a great deal of gratitude to the SGC. Without them, I do not know what would have become of us. They went well beyond what could have been expected of them in the best of circumstances, which this was not." _

"_You see, Lantash, they removed the poisons, and all information about them, immediately, so that they would not fall into the wrong hands, while the base was unattended. In fact, General Hammond sent SG teams in to keep guard, until we could get some of our own people there, and even then, I believe that he and Per'sus agreed that some of them would stay a while longer. Now, of course, it is a permanent thing, but it works differently. These soldiers were for special duty, to be sure that no one accessed any of the data control centers, or sensitive areas." _After another pause, Martouf said yet again, _"Once more I am off topic. I will return to the sequence of events."_

"_When Freya came through into the SGC, she tried to explain to Janet what she knew, and how we needed to be treated, but she was too affected by the poison by then to be very helpful. She became unconscious before she could finish. Janet said that she did give her enough information that she was able to begin to understand what the poison was doing, as well as how we were probably filtering it, and from that, she could begin to figure out what we needed. Our own healers, the two that remained standing, were beginning to discuss removing symbiotes, which they did, before we remembered what Freya said about the host filtering the poison for the symbiote." _

"_Freya did bring her data pad, and she had it clutched in her hand when she arrived at the SGC. Once she realized what it was, Samantha took it and ran with it to her lab. She and Daniel immediately began to decipher it. Between what Freya was able to convey to Janet, and what Samantha and Daniel found on the data pad, Janet Fraiser was able to form a much clearer idea of what they would need to do for us medically. She and her staff organized all of the infirmaries, and setup new ones, so that we were all cared for as quickly, efficiently, and kindly, as possible, in the circumstances. It is difficult to have several hundred Tok'Ra suddenly thrust upon you. They could not send us to the air force hospital, since we are truly aliens on their world, a world that does not realize life exists beyond there own, regardless how many believe that it does." _

"_Their organizational skills are amazing. They had makeshift infirmaries set up everywhere, almost immediately. The entire base went into action attending to everything that needed taken care of, regardless their normal duties. Not essential personnel needed to run the base or their SFs, er, guards, of course, but everyone else. They even called in all of the off-duty personnel that they could contact. They more or less left those of us that could still walk to fend for ourselves, at first, although we were in the main infirmary, so we saw a great deal of what occurred. Once the new infirmaries were full, then some of us were assigned individual rooms, even if we did have to share our beds." _Martouf laughed at Lantash's confusion_. "We were put into VIP rooms, which have one large bed. We indicated to them that we were quite willing to share the sleeping areas, and they immediately took us up on our offer. Space was at a premium. You and I shared Samantha's quarters, along with Daniel. Many of the unoccupied VIP rooms held extra cots, in addition to the bed that was already there. Their VIP rooms will hold several Tok'Ra, or so we have found." _

"_Daniel, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, in fact all of the non-mated officers and personnel that had quarters assigned on the base, offered to give up their quarters and stay with friends, or share them with a Tok'Ra. As I said, Daniel gave his up completely, as did Colonel O'Neill and several others that have homes in Colorado Springs, which is the name of the town near to the SGC. Teal'c lives on base, so he could not do so, though he offered to move to a supply closet since, he said, all he really needs is a place to meditate. They refused his offer; however, he shared his room. It was very kind of all of them." _

"_While the medical personnel did what they could for us, General Hammond organized a rescue party. He sent two hazmat units into the tunnels to find and rescue the remainder of our people trapped in them. They also had instructions to begin clearing the tunnels of the poison. He had them ready and waiting when the last Tok'Ra came through the gate and it shut down. They left for the tunnels before many of us were even in the infirmary, Lantash." _Martouf could not seem to stop his words. His voice was an emotion laden, hoarse, whisper, as he repeated, _"He had teams suited up and waiting for the last of our people to be sent through. As soon as the gate shut down, the SGC dialed out, and the teams went through to get the rest of the Tok'Ra out of what had become a death trap. There is no doubt in my mind, or anyone else's, that if they had not, those symbiotes and their hosts would have died." _

Another pause and one more small smile came from Martouf, as he thought of the next event. He told Lantash, _"As soon as those teams were through the gate, General Hammond sent two teams to Giaver to inform the Council of the sabotage, feeling it would be better if the news was delivered in person, than by radio." _

Martouf's smile grew larger in his mind, and Lantash wondered what about that could be amusing him, when he continued, _"He gave the two teams sent to inform and then retrieve the Council strict orders that under no circumstances were they to allow the Tok'Ra Council Members to return to the Tok'Ra base. Until the Hazmat teams contacted the SGC that the tunnels were clear of all poison, and the remainder of the Tok'Ra trapped there were through the Gate, the Council members were to remain where they were. Once the remainder of the Tok'Ra were safe, they could retrieve the Council. They were to use zat'nik'tels, if they had to, but they were not to allow the council members to endanger themselves. They were to be escorted to the SGC and nowhere else." _

Realizing now, what Martouf was smiling about, Lantash chuckled. As he told him about what occurred, Martouf had images running through his mind, and they were very amusing. Evidently, the Council did not take kindly to their kidnapping. Jacob and Selmak pointed out the seriousness of the situation, and assured them that George Hammond, an old and trusted comrade and friend of Jacob's, would _Not_ have gone to these lengths, if it was not necessary. They told them to '_Think_! _For god's sake'._ Someone _sabotaged _an _entire Tok'Ra base. _ Why were they standing here arguing over what to do? He believed what these soldiers told them. They had people at the SGC that were dying. _Dying! Stop being fools!_ Yes, Lantash could very easily see why Martouf was smiling. Per'sus, Garshaw, and, surprisingly, Delek, backed Jacob up on what he said. They needed to be with their people, not running all over the galaxy looking for they knew not what. They arrived at the SGC and no one required zatting.

He returned his attention to what Martouf was saying,_ "Not one of us perished, Lantash. Not one, and it was all because of the fast thinking of their medical personnel, and the immediate response of the SGC. There was nothing put before a Council, no votes, nothing. General Hammond said, we will do this, and they did it. Period. End of discussion. Yes, the General had to contact his superiors, but not until after he made those decisions._ _The emergency situation was handled first, the conveyance of information and asking for orders came second." _Feeling Lantash's curiosity, he told him, _"Yes, their government agreed with everything General Hammond did. Their President authorized whatever help we and the SGC might need, and we were invited to stay as long as was necessary for us to heal and "get back on our feet". The General was to do as he thought best. Keep him informed. That was it." _

Lantash felt Martouf shiver. Whatever he was thinking about was upsetting for him to relate. He wished that it was not necessary that Martouf relive those memories, however, Lantash also knew that he would remember no more than he already acquired. He was not conscious for anything else; therefore, Martouf would have to give him the information. He could go through his memories, but that was not as informative as the narrative, for it gave nuances and emotions that, the images did not always give, although many actually did. Still, he wanted to know exactly what occurred and how Martouf felt as it did. _ "I must go back somewhat in my narrative, to before the council members arrived, although, it was not long before they were there. Therefore, to begin again; I was still able to walk. Those who could did so. There were not a great many of us; however, as I mentioned earlier, we were capable of functioning on our own, so they trusted us to know what we needed, and gave us only basic, necessary care, until things began to calm somewhat. I believe I told you about the VIP rooms and that we are the ones that ended up in them. It only made sense, as we were, at least, able to care for ourselves somewhat." _

"_When we arrived in the infirmary, after helping to escort or carry the last of the Tok'Ra there, we were led to some cots in the main area, but out of the way, and then they handed each of us a gigantic glass of water, with ice, some small plastic cups with lids, a pen, and a large jug of water." _

"_I can only assume they had found some information that led them to believe the poison would make you thirsty?" _Lantash sounded as confused as they had all been at the time. Lantash could hear and see Martouf's memories about this and he watched with increasing amusement as Martouf thought about them. They were definitely confused when the nurses gave all of them their supplies, pointed out where the facilities were, and then showed them an opening in the wall where they were to set their plastic cups. In addition, they were to remember to put their names and their symbiote's names on the label on the cup. Otherwise, they would not know whose was whose, and also, please write them in English. Furthermore, if they did not know the English spelling, Dr. Jackson could help them, if one of the medical staff could not do so. Oh, and do not wait too long to ask, because they might have to have him paged, if he was not already here, and it might take him a while to get there so, you know, just do not wait until they really needed to go. They looked at one another and gave the Tok'Ra equivalent of a shrug. None of them had any idea of where it was they might decide they wanted to go. Nor did they know why they would want to put their names on the cups, in English or otherwise; therefore, they foresaw no reason to disturb Dr. Jackson.

Martouf smiled, as he remembered the Tok'Ra's faces, when the nursing staff realized they had no idea what they required them to do, and they gave them much more detailed instructions. Once they understood what they were to do with the water, the pen, and the cups, it had been a moment for Tok'Ra history. They looked at each other, at the cups, at the water, and at the facilities door, as if still not quite comprehending the instructions. No one had ever asked them to do something like this. Moreover, not only did they want them to do something like this—they then they wanted the cup, with their names written on it…and their body, um, fluids in it. It was—odd and—well, odd. One of the Tok'Ra scientists finally asked for clarification. The Tau'ri lab technician, seeing that they were still confused, explained how the process worked, as well as what it would tell them. The scientist asked to be allowed to watch some of the testing, and Janet agreed, understanding that they had no way to comprehend what the Tau'ri were doing to us. Lantash chuckled with him as he watched the expressions of the other Tok'Ra as they realized what they were to do with the "supplies."

Martouf continued showing him some of the things that happened. The scientist, Kalani, said later that their method made perfect sense, once she saw it done. It was somewhat laborious, true, but perfectly accurate. They knew by those two tests what was happening in the host and the symbiote. They were, she said, efficient and, for doing what needed doing for this problem, amazingly good at it. There were ways the Tok'Ra could help them to bring some of their methods more up to date that did not require naquadah in the blood. She was going to see to it that they learned about them. Perhaps it was time to share a little more knowledge and less suspicion between them.

Realizing Lantash saw his memories, but that he had not yet answered him completely, Martouf said, _"No, but they discovered that as we, the host, filtered the poison out of you, it would show up in two "measurable" places in our bodies; those were our urine and our blood. Therefore, in order to encourage the filtering of the poison from your system, we were to drink water as frequently as we could. Then, when we had need of the facilities, we were to take our little cup with us to the bathroom, which is their word for the facilities, urinate in the cup, be sure our name and our symbiote's name was on it, in English, and put it through the little door. Some very diligent person on the other side would then check it and chart it under the correct name. In this way, they would have an ongoing record to see how well, and how quickly, we were filtering the poison." _

"_They also placed a needle into a vein in our arm. They closed it off, and then every thirty minutes, at first, and then at longer intervals, as time passed, someone would come and draw a small tube of blood from it. Again, some diligent person would see how well we were filtering for you. Now they only do it every few days on some of us, on others they no longer check it at all. By some standards, it is perhaps, primitive, but it is also extremely effective. Anise and Freya were correct in their belief that the Tau'ri and their treatments were more effective than any we would have devised." _

"_I believe I glossed over some very important things, so I wish to go back and tell you of them now." _Martouf gathered his thoughts and then began his recollections, saying quietly, _"When I finally joined my fellow Tok'Ra in the infirmary, before the room situation was sorted out, they told me that we were living a waking nightmare. The healers had removed many symbiotes already, the worst possible thing they could have done, and they wanted to continue to remove more, not believing the Tau'ri Doctors knew what they were doing. They had even gone so far as to call the Tau'ri medical facilities and the personnel in it "primitive". All of us who became witnesses to the drama's that played out in that room, were thankful that the Tau'ri put the remarks down to stress and the poison, rather than taking offense, as they would have had every right to do."_ Martouf shuddered again, and Lantash comforted him as well as he could.

Letting out a shaky breath, Martouf hugged him back and told him, _"Regardless how primitive their methods might appear to us, there is no doubt that our methods would have failed, and many of us would have perished during the "poison incident". I personally, will never consider their ways primitive again. Perhaps they have not made the advances we have made in the last two thousand years, but considering where they started two thousand years ago, and where they are now, I would say they have made the greatest gains in technology. I would also say that their ways are different, not primitive; they are uninformed, not stupid or incapable. I have told many others the same thing and many agree with me." _

"_The attitude to the Tau'ri is much different than it was two months ago. There have been murmurings of the possibility that there has been an active propaganda machine to keep our two races from learning too much of one another and planting views that would cause mistrust. They are investigating the possibility. Once again, I have strayed to politics instead of facts. I will try not to digress further."_

"_I will return to my recitation of the events that occurred the day of the "poison incident._ _Samantha and Daniel deciphered Anise and Freya's notes. All of the Tok'Ra sitting by and watching so helplessly were very aware that those symbiotes that our healers removed would die, and nothing the Tau'ri healers could do would prevent it. They, too, at that point, felt the Tau'ri medical knowledge and facilities were simply too backward and primitive, to be of any use. They also realized that ours would have been no better in this situation. Those that were not removed, though, would benefit from the Tau'ri's abilities." _

Martouf shrugged and shook his head, as he remembered the despair and sorrow they all felt at the loss. _"It was obvious to all that only if the Doctor could re-introduce the symbiote to the host could they be saved, and they already knew what the Tau'ri thought about doing something like that. They all knew that the Tau'ri would allow them to die, before they reintroduced them to a human. Not only that, but many of the Tok'Ra symbiotes were unconscious anyway, or so lethargic, they were barely moving. They probably could not blend, even if the Tau'ri would re-introduce them. That was the belief at that point; the Doctors didn't have the abilities, equipment, or desire, and the symbiotes were too close to death to reattach anyway."_

"_At about the same time that I was hearing these dark warnings and predictions, Dr. Fraiser became immersed in a battle of wills with Per'sus directly in front of us. She told Per'sus that he had the IQ (I do not think that any of us know for certain what that is, although we believe we do, and I keep forgetting to ask) of an amoeba. She told him that if he was not going to help, by ordering the healers to stop removing the symbiotes from their hosts, she would have him, and his healers, zatted where they stood. She had symbiotes to try to save, who, thanks to him, would probably die because she was standing and arguing with someone whose intelligence was on par with that of a banana slug, no make that tree moss. Now, get the hell out of her way." _

"_Luckily, Per'sus waved the healers away, just as Dr. Fraiser waved the Security Forces in, and then one of the healer's finally succumbed to her symbiote's illness. Someone heard Dr. Fraiser mutter, "Well, it's about time. I kept thinking she would become unconscious over an hour ago. She is finally down, Dan, get her into the bed we have ready for her." _ Martouf smiled, remembering the feisty little auburn-haired Doctor, as she astounded Per'sus.

"_Per'sus stood and stared at her in amazement, blocking her path in the now crowded room, she attempted to shove him, which did not work, he being so large, and she being so small. In exasperation, she finally told him to go, er, do something impossible to himself, and then waved the SF's over and had him forcibly moved to the side, so she could pass. It was not an auspicious beginning to their relationship."_

"_Not long after that, there was a meeting of several of their doctors, nurses, and Samantha. After some discussion and argument, Dr. Fraiser held up her hand, pointed to several of the group, and Samantha."_

Lantash felt the shaft of pain that shot through Martouf as he remembered the events that occurred as they watched. He relived Martouf's feelings of helplessness, and they almost overwhelmed both of them, before he shoved them away and returned to his narrative, _"Lantash, the healers removed the symbiotes with nowhere to put them. Only the quick thinking of the nurses in putting them in basins, covering them with warm water, and leaving them with their hosts kept them alive. By leaving them with their host, they knew who belonged to whom. The symbiotes were getting weaker by the moment. SGC personnel were carrying some of the weaker ones. They were being kept warm by body heat and warm wet cloths. I believe that they were stroking them to try to keep their failing circulation up as well." _

"_The host they approached first was Ellia, and Dr. Fraiser talked to her, obviously explaining something in detail. The healers had removed Jortel first, so she was the weakest of the symbiotes, at that time. Whatever they asked, Ellia agreed to at once, and immediately moved to the movable bed they brought in. Someone injected something into the back of her neck in several places, while Janet injected something into the symbiote. They watched it, and in a short while, Samantha nodded and relaxed a little bit. Janet looked Ellia over and was not happy with something and sent one of the medics out for something else." _

"_Shortly, another bed was brought in and Ellia transferred once again. This bed had an open place for her face to fit in, and they removed the other movable bed from the room. Each time they moved her, she moved closer us. We realized they were about to attempt something, and we all stood in order to watch, mesmerized by the drama going on before us. We watched Dr. Fraiser make an incision in the back of Ellia's neck. It was a shock to us, Lantash, to see a large deep slit opened in a host like that. Samantha unwrapped Jortel, and laid her on Ellia's back near the incision. Jortel did not move at all. It was a very emotional moment for us, seeing her like that, unable to move, probably dying."_

"_We wondered how they were going to get an unconscious symbiote into the body of a host, which was obviously what they were going to attempt. It was impossible. We muttered among ourselves wondering why they were bothering to try to do what was so clearly impossible. They were hurting the host for nothing. Dr. Fraiser and Samantha looked at each other and nodded once, as a nurse handed Janet a syringe filled with some type of fluid. She took a hold of Jortel, and then carefully inserted what appeared to be a long metal tube into her and began to depress a plunger. The liquid slowly entered her. Dr. Fraiser removed it from her after she introduced about half of the liquid. Samantha…Samantha stroked her," _he told Lantash softly, obviously touched by the care she gave the symbiote.

"_Suddenly, Jortel began to move, and they encouraged her to enter the incision. Samantha bent close, whispering to her, and in a moment, she lunged into the opening. Ellia screamed and grasped the nurse's hands. We knew what that meant. Jortel had used no numbing agent as she burrowed, she had simply torn through, sending out filaments and attaching as quickly as possible. To do it that way would have been very painful for the host. No doubt, they assured Jortel that Ellia agreed to it, or she would not have done it. Ellia gasped out something and the nurse sitting under the table talking with her repeated the comment to Dr. Fraiser." _

"_I remember the conversation. The nurse said, _"She's attached, Dr. Fraiser, but she doesn't think she can make it. She told Ellia that she simply doesn't have the strength to finish the blending and heal Ellia's neck."

"_Doctor Fraiser answered saying,_ "Tell Jortel not to worry about healing the incision on her neck. We can do that with a healing device. All she has to do is get in and blend well. We'll do the rest. I'm going to give her another shot to give her the strength she needs, as soon as she's ready."

"_She responded, saying,_ "She says do it now, before she loses consciousness again, so she'll know what she is supposed to do."

"All right. I'm injecting her now. I know it hurts her. Tell her I am sorry, Ellia, and I will be as gentle as I can." _ "She apologized for hurting her, Lantash. Saving her life and apologizing for hurting her," _Martouf's "voice" was husky with emotion."

"_Ellia murmured to the nurse and the nurse told Dr. Fraiser, _"She said Jortel said to tell her that she is grateful for all you have done; do not worry about the small amount of pain, at least she knows she is still alive."

"_A couple of minutes later she completely disappeared into her host, and she even managed to heal the neck wound. Then Ellia told them, _"She is fully blended, but is now unconscious. I do not believe I will remain awake much longer myself, as I am fast succumbing to the poison. I thank all of you for helping us."

"We'll continue to help you both, Ellia, don't worry about it. Let the sleep take you now, and we will watch over you both."

"Yes, I do truly believe that you will. We thank you."

"_The Tok'Ra watching learned that the Tau'ri do not believe in the word impossible, until they have at least tried. It was another enlightening moment for the Tok'Ra, as a group, as well as individuals. You and I have seen it before in SG-1, Lantash. Now, we have seen that it is not a rarity. We now know that many humans have this trait that tells them they must at least try to see if it will work." _

"_Once they knew it could be done, they formed three teams to work on the symbiotes that our healers removed, the most ill being re-introduced first. None was lost, but there were some very tense moments, as they came very close to doing so several times, and one actually "died" but the Tau'ri pulled it back to life. That was the ultimate turnaround for any of the Tok'Ra who were still not yet convinced that they could have been so very wrong. Not only did the Tau'ri not want a symbiote to die," _Martouf laughed softly,_ "they would not leave them dead if they did die." _

"_So the Tok'Ra from the base that were less affected watched, as the Tau'ri that they believed were disgusted and repelled by us, who would rather see us dead than alive, worked feverishly to save many from death. They watched as the Tau'ri fought the poison, and re-blended symbiotes, which their own healers had misguidedly removed from their hosts. Nor was it for just a short time, but for many, many hours, because those symbiotes were near death. The medical staff, as well as many others, hovered over them constantly for almost two entire days, before Janet Fraiser finally declared them out of danger. There were so many, Lantash. Twenty-three. There were twenty-three that would definitely have died, without the Tau'ri stubbornness and compassion." _

"_The Tok'Ra had to admit that their words were completely and absolutely wrong. Not only did the Tau'ri re-blend the symbiotes with their human hosts, but they did it in a way that even the Tok'Ra would have thought they would have abhorred. They were profound and sobering actions, ones that forced many to rethink their entire attitudes and belief systems in regard to these Tau'ri." _

Pulling himself out of the well of sadness he had fallen into, Martouf finally smiled and even laughed softly, telling Lantash,_ "Per'sus finally stopped pacing when word came that the symbiotes were out of danger. He sought out Janet Fraiser, (or as he has been heard to call her, the beautiful auburn-haired termagant that saved his people), and kissed her. Then he told her how much he admired her for her dedication as well as her skill, and that he owed her everything, for saving his people. She stared at him and then, smiled at him a little bit, for the first time in two days. And this time, instead of telling him to go do something that was physically impossible to himself, when he kissed her, she told him that was nice to know and good night. She didn't tell him to get out of her way, that he had the IQ of tree moss, compare him to an amoeba, or to a banana slug, whatever that was. It was obvious that he felt that he was making progress." _

"_Away from the infirmary, those that only needed minimal care watched, as the base personnel gave up their own rooms and beds, their recreation room, their racket ball court, their basketball court, and sundry other nooks and crannies that one rarely thinks of, but that make life a little easier." _

"_They found themselves sharing rooms with soldiers and were amazed when they patiently showed them how things worked, where things were, and how to ask for more, if they ran out of something. They were shown the mysteries of the DVD and entertainment centers, country music, rock music, Classical music, and a great many other things in between. Once they realized the stories and movies were not true but "fiction", meaning "pretend or false", they began to enjoy this "entertainment." They learned to eat big Macs and French fries. They were given food, medicine, and clothing. Moreover, a roof over their heads. All of it given at a few seconds notice. Not to one or two of them, but to several hundred." _

"_I say they, because I do not count us among those that had to learn that there was more to the Tau'ri than we knew, although we, too, are still learning of them. We already knew that they could be kind and patient, with a sense of humor and honor. Although, I was not aware of the various forms of entertainment, blue jeans, boots, tee-shirts, pool, O'Malley's, mini-skirts, poker, or slow dancing. I find I am particularly fond of the blue jeans, tee-shirts, very short skirts, and slow dancing." _ He quickly showed Lantash each of these items, especially the slow dancing, the very short skirts, and the blue jeans. Which, of course, brought images of O'Malley's.

Martouf sighed_, "Anyway, needless to say, it changed Tok'Ra – Tau'ri relations_. _Oh, I forgot. They brought in machines that could filter impurities from the blood. That is what you remember me doing the one time you awoke while I used the machine. It would take several hours to do it completely. They brought them in originally for the symbiotes the healers removed, since they were in such dire circumstances. It was not that the host could not filter it for them; it was an adjunct to the host's filtering abilities. By cleaning our blood, it allowed us to filter more, and faster. Once they realized it worked quite well, as soon as one host was finished, they moved it to the next. That is also one of the reasons they knew that those critical Tok'Ra would survive. Once they began to help the host filter, they improved dramatically…well, not in their responses as far as becoming conscious, but in the test results. It also allowed the hosts to be less affected by the poison, as well, so they were soon able to stay awake for longer periods. Once they did not have to use them on those Tok'Ra all the time, they offered it to the remainder of us. Many refused, until they saw how very much better those of us doing it felt afterwards. It has helped a great deal."_

"_I can see where the Tau'ri's actions would have caused that turning point, Martouf. They cannot deny that which they saw." _

"_I believe you know of some of the other things that happened, Lantash. If not, then we can go over some of it later, and since you are sure your memories have all returned, you are welcome to ransack my memories, for a more complete replay of the entire sequence of events, as they happened. For now, there are perhaps some other things we should talk of, instead." _

"_Samantha." _

"_Yes." _

"_What do you wish to say to me, Martouf? That we should remain friends with her? My feelings for her are not those of a friend. And I am not confusing her with Jolinar or Rosha," _Lantash sounded somewhat testy at what he assumed his host was about to say.

"_Well, actually, I was going to tell you that I do not think I can remain just friends with her for very much longer. We…the evening that you awoke, and we had just kissed, we had given free reign to our feelings, that is, those she feels for us that are from Jolinar, and I gave reign to those I believed I still felt for Jolinar, as I held her. It was—not what either of us expected. It was like a faded portrait that had once been vibrant. You still love the portrait and always will, but it will never be as vibrant and alive, as it once was," _there was still a trace of surprise in Martouf's tone, as he explained to Lantash what occurred that evening.

"_Then we kissed as us, as Samantha and Martouf. It was…enlightening. It was much more than I expected it to be, much more emotional, as well as physical. We were both surprised and were stepping back to discuss it, when you woke up and took over. We have never discussed what happened that evening. I do not think she is angry about it, and I sometimes think there is something in her eyes when she looks at us, but Lantash, I have also seen it in her eyes, when she looks at Daniel," _Martouf sighed lightly, as he remarked on what he saw in Sam's eyes.

"_So, I was not mistaken. You have seen it as well." _Lantash added his sigh to Martouf's, before saying,_ "You realize that we will be able to deny her nothing. Moreover, it is not as if we have never shared a mate before. We enjoyed sharing with Malek and that relationship has the benefit of knowing your loved one is cared for should something happen to you. I believe we could come to enjoy sharing with Daniel, as well, but I am not sure how Daniel would feel about that idea, or how Samantha would, either, for that matter." _

"_I do believe that today, when she stood facing the two of us, she realized, for the first time, that she wanted us both in that way. She is beginning to realize that she loves all three of us. I am just not sure if she will be able to accept that, if she cannot choose between us, and she will not enter into a Ketra'kesh'cor with Daniel, and us then she will have none of us, and we will all be unhappy. It would be easier if we were living with the Tok'Ra, of course, where it is an accepted way of sharing a mate. The Tau'ri frown upon it, I believe, at least if it is done openly," _Lantash's remark was laden with irony.

"_Yes, I believe that they do. The Tau'ri appear to be quite repressed and restricted in some respects." _Martouf opened his eyes and let them rest upon Samantha, as she sat in the chair and made lazy circles on the armrest with her fingers. She was such a beautiful and exciting woman. It would be agonizing to give her up. Perhaps they should talk to Daniel about the situation. Thoughts were sometimes the same as words for the two of them, and he immediately voiced his thought,_ "Lantash, perhaps we should talk to Daniel about the situation. He may not be as interested as we believe him to be." He paused for a moment before continuing wryly, "but I do not believe we are wrong about his interest in her at all. If anything we may have underestimated it." _

"_I have considered that option as well, but like you, I believe he is in love with her and has been for quite some time. He has hidden it well, but I saw it very clearly today. His eyes are sometimes hungry, when he looks at her. Much as ours are, I would imagine," _Lantash's comment did not surprise Martouf, as his thoughts were much the same.

"_Perhaps we will get a chance to talk to him later today, before the dinner. If we do not find a chance to do so today, there is tomorrow. It has waited this long, it can wait a little longer." _

"_Yes, it can and I do believe that Samantha is just now beginning to believe that not only does she __not__ want to be __only friends__ with us, she no longer desires to be Daniel Jackson's __sister__. We should allow her to find her way, before we do anything more, for the moment. Perhaps space is what she needs, as much as anything. I believe we should continue to show her that we do not consider her just a friend, and push that as far as she will allow it to go. It is the commitment for which I do not believe we should push her. So please do not misunderstand what I am saying."_

"_I am glad you clarified, Lantash, because I did think you meant not to pursue her at all for now." _

"_Not at all, Martouf. Now is the best time to pursue her, while she is off balance a little. She will work through it, whether we push her for intimacy, or not. It is not the intimacy that will bother her. It will be the chains of gold that will trouble Samantha. I have a feeling that ours may need to come from the three of us, not the two of us," _Lantash warned him, keeping his voice mild and untroubled.

Martouf smiled slightly,_ "You may be right, but as you say, we have shared a mate before quite successfully, very happily even. Had Rosha and Jolinar not come along, we would have stayed in that relationship for a very long time. At least, being the secondary lovers we felt no guilt in leaving." _He paused_. "I wonder if she would choose a primary lover." _

Lantash smiled_. "Possibly. Get some rest Martouf. I will awaken you, when they come to check O'Neill's leaves. The days on this world are extremely long, as I remember."_

"_Thank you. I believe I will," _Martouf shut his eyes and almost immediately drifted off.

* * *

><p>Jack watched his teammates as they sat quietly around him waiting to see what the leaves did for the burns. They were unusually quiet. Too quiet. All of them were thinking about something. He just wasn't sure he liked where he thought their thoughts were taking them.<p>

He'd seen the look on Daniel's face earlier, quickly though it had been covered. Martouf's had been a mirror image, again for only a moment. Great, just great. He was going to have two of his team fighting over a woman, also a teammate. And that teammate? If the look on her face had been anything to go by, she was shocked to realize she viewed them both as men, desirable men, men she desired. Both of them.

Maybe, if he was very lucky, she would choose both, and a bloodbath would be avoided because they realized that all of them had always wanted to participate in a ménage. They would participate in some weird local custom they had to undergo in order to get a scientific treaty to explore, and possibly use this wonder plant. Maybe it would include marriage of some form and get him off the hook.

Yeah. He could do that. Whatever happened, happened under the auspices of, "_anything for the betterment of Earth and the USA_", banner. They expected all of them to do whatever it took "_within reason_." Taking part in _bizarre rituals _had become a way of life for most of them, so what was one more? If Carter ended up married to three "_men",_ and he used the term loosely, who was he, or the government, for that matter, since they were the ones that had just decided to recognize off-world marriages, to complain if they came back with a miracle plant? If—that was the problem. Big If. He sure hoped this was a wonder plant. Hey, if a guy was going to dream up a perfect ending to a big problem, then he might as well dream as big as he wanted to, and make it all turn out perfectly.

The problem with that was that real life never turned out as you imagined it would. Something always screwed it up. This time, he figured it would be the plant. Yup, it was the plant. Surely, Carter, Martouf, and Daniel wouldn't screw up his plans. Jack snorted to himself. Right. Well, for now, he'd pretend it was the plant.

This silence was getting on his nerves. "Shouldn't you guys go find out what we do for lunch around here? You said that it wasn't a gathering, so do we get our MRE's out and get up a campfire somewhere when noon finally gets here?" Jack finally asked in exasperation.

Daniel looked up from some fascinating instruments he was examining, and said, "No, we're fine. I think we still have time, Jack. I'm sure they'll let us know."

"Daniel, I'm sure you should all be going and finding out, or something," Jack reiterated more pointedly, as he jerked his head toward the door. Daniel looked at him blankly.

"No, Jack, we're fine, really. Just relax," Daniel assured him, as he once again lost himself in his study of the instruments. Or so it appeared. The reality was that Daniel was somewhere deep in his mind, and his thoughts were nowhere near the instruments he appeared to be studying so intently.

He was thinking about Sam. His friend, Sam. His almost sister, Sam. His hot as hell and wonderful woman, Sam. Yeah, that one. When, had this happened? When, oh when, exactly, had Sam his friend—become Sam, the woman he loved? He sighed. Stop trying to fool yourself, Danny-boy. It was long ago, and far, far, away.

TBC


	6. Complications Ch 5 COG

_**Chapter Five Summary: **_Daniel does some deep thinking about Sam, Martouf, Lantash, and himself. Teal'c has his own opinion and thoughts on Sam, Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel. Meanwhile, Jack's trying to figure out how to get everyone to go away, so they won't be there when they come to change the leaves. He knows it will be painful, and he would rather they not witness his reaction. When the leaves prove to be working, Sam, Martouf, and Lantash head back to their cottage. Once there, they find their robes have arrived, and they proceed to get dressed in them...or at least the men do. Sam, however, can't seem to get hers right and finally calls on them to help her. Some interesting, and then alarming, incidences follow.

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Complications**_

* * *

><p>The woman he loved. Oh, yeah, when had that happened?<p>

Daniel remembered the day they met on Abydos. He had felt an instant connection to her. Spontaneous. A complete meshing of—something. Soul's? Maybe. Not hearts. Not then. Minds, definitely.

Sha'uri' held his heart then. He loved Sha'uri. He still loved Sha'uri and always would, but now it was a different love than it had been then. Once vibrant and strong, sharp blacks, and pure white, after so many years of her being gone and now dead, it was as if the edges of the events that made up the time of Sha'uri were blurring and the colors fading into shades of grey rather than their once bright, stark tones. They would always be there, yet not so brilliant, so searing.

But, there was no doubt, his love for Sha'uri would be there until the day he died. That did not mean there was no room for another love; no, it did not mean that at all. Sha'uri wouldn't want that for him. Hell,_ he_ didn't want that for him. He hadn't followed her into the grave, and he still had to live his life. It would, as she would have chosen for him, contain joy, happiness, excitement…and love.

His mind turned from his lost love to his…his what? Only time would tell that with any certainty and in the meantime, he would figure out what had happened between them so long ago—or at least he would try to. So, their hearts had not connected, not then, but still their psyches had met. On some deep level, he had known that she was important to him. From that day on, they had become closer and closer. Friends, almost siblings. Daniel sighed deeply within himself. That was what everyone said, Sam and Daniel, just like brother and sister. He even tried to believe it himself, for a while. He could even fool himself into believing it for months at a time, but something always brought the other feelings rushing to the forefront. Just like today. Where had he run when he had to escape those girls? Sam. He knew where Jack was, too. Nevertheless, he went to Sam. His Sam. His Sam that was always there for him, whether it was for a minor gripe over some small annoyance at work, or a major trauma like Sha'uri's death. Whether he needed cookies, or a warm human touch, he turned to Sam, and she was always there. He wondered how many times he kicked her away because of his feelings—still she was there for him. Jack was his best friend. Teal'c, too, was very close. Sam was his rock, his anchor, his—his other half.

Martouf and Lantash's Sam. He had realized and accepted that a long time ago, too. He saw it in her eyes when she looked at them. They hungered. Just as Martouf and Lantash's hungered for her. Nonetheless, he'd seen something else in her eyes from time to time; a curiosity, a wondering, when she looked at him. It was always quickly bundled away by her conscience, but it was there. Sometimes, when she'd been relaxed and just lazing around, he'd seen female appreciation, too. He knew she didn't realize that upon occasion there was a burning in her eyes when she looked at him. He wondered how many times he'd watched her frown, when it happened, and shake her head, as if admonishing her inner self, and then the mood and the look were gone in an instant, buried so deep she didn't even realize she'd ever felt it.

Well, she hadn't realized it _until today_. He saw it in her eyes today. He saw her realize it, know it, feel it, at last, for what it was, and be shocked by the strength of it. She wanted, _claimed,_ him Daniel Jackson. More than wanted him, she loved him, and had for a long time now. Oh, how it had shocked her, suddenly realizing that her Daniel was more than the friend/sibling everyone had been telling her he was, for so long. She had covered it well. Now, it was too late, for all of them. They all knew, now. None of them could hide from it any longer. They could no longer hold the information away from each other—nor could they keep it from themselves. They all had to decide just what they were willing—and able—to accept.

He frowned, as he thought of that. He knew that Martouf and Lantash, being Tok'Ra, would probably have looser mores than the Tau'ri would. He had no hang-ups on sexual taboos himself, for the most part; he had lived among too many societies that saw nothing wrong with the human body and sexuality of all kinds. He had seen as many happy threesomes and foursomes as he had seen unhappy twosomes. He had seen happy women together and happy men together. He had never found a man that affected, appealed, or attracted him sexually, so he assumed he simply was not interested in male/male sex, not because it was taboo, but simply because his wiring didn't work that way.

He was; however, open to, and even yearned for, a deep bond with a male. He had seen many of those over his years of travel and had always envied the men involved. Their relationships had been deep and their trust implicit. He liked Martouf and Lantash. If it could develop into a deep and lasting friendship only time would tell. Whether or not it would ever have the chance to do so, was still very much an unknown at this point, too.

Of course, there were things that had changed. Some had changed in big ways, some in small ways, but there was one really important way. They didn't have to stay on Earth anymore; Earth with its less than open mores. For that matter, the SGC itself was coming to accept more and more diversity in the way its part of the military operated. Fortunately, those that mattered, were realizing that the galaxy, hell, the universe, simply did not function on the restricted views that were so prevalent on Earth. If we wanted to play ball in the big leagues, then we had to get with the program. We had to play with the big league's rules in some instances. That meant revising and changing to adapt to the wider view of our expanded world. It was slow, but it was happening. One way it was happening was a less restricted view of sexual mores. It had to because many peoples did not have Earth's restricted and hide-abound views. Many civilizations had left those behind long ago, if they ever existed in the first place. Then again, there were other races whose mores were more restrictive than Earth's were. From his observation, the more advanced the civilization, the less restrictive and accepting they were, at least in other cultures.

It wasn't that we had to change our values. We didn't. People could still believe in any way that they wanted to believe. Nevertheless, they had to be more open to other races and species, their customs and beliefs. If another culture believed that corn was the root of all evil, then you didn't serve them corn for a meal, not even if it was Thanksgiving Day and corn was always served on Thanksgiving. In addition, you took down pictures that had corn in it, until they came to understand that to us corn was just "_corn_", neither evil nor good. It was just food. Moreover, if they never came to understand, then you kept corn away from them.

The same thing when we were off world. When we went to someone else's world, we were the ones that tried to follow their customs. We make the concessions. Why? Because it showed our respect of them and their culture. If there couldn't be an unaccompanied male, then Sam had to stay with them all the time. If it was the other way around, at least one of them claimed her. This time it had been Martouf that had claimed Sam, and then him, when they'd been found in a situation that had not appeared to show them at their best. It wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn't be the last. They'd even had to sleep together before, to satisfy some local sense of right. It was no big deal. It was accepted. This would be too. Assuming everything turned out all right.

At the moment, none of those things mattered; they were neither here nor there. He still had to decide if he would willingly share Sam with Martouf and Lantash,_ if_, and there was that _if_ again, Sam was willing to be shared at all. He looked over at her as she traced patterns on the arm of her chair. He knew from the look that Martouf, Lantash, and he had received from her this morning that she wanted all of them. The questions were; did she love them all enough to share herself with them? Could she choose one of them over the other? If she could _not _choose between them, would she choose all rather than none? Moreover, if she did choose all, would Martouf and Lantash be willing to share their mate with him? He knew in his own heart that he loved Sam enough to share her, if she would be happy. He wanted her happy.

He knew, without a doubt, that if he forced her to choose, and she chose him, he would never be happy; he would always know that in her heart, she mourned for them, and still loved them. How could you say you loved someone, if you did that to them? No, he loved her to much to cause her that kind of pain. He wouldn't do it. She meant too much to him. He could and would share her, rather than see them all get hurt.

Jack's voice once again broke into his thoughts, "I really don't need you guys to sit here, you know. You can go do something else for a while. I think I can manage here on my own. It's not like I'm dying, or anything, and even if I was, there still wouldn't be anything that you could do, so go on, and do something else."

Teal'c looked at O'Neill. He was definitely wishing they would just go away for some reason. He did not believe they would be doing so. They wanted to see how these leaves worked, and no doubt, if they weren't the miracle cure that Martouf claimed, they would be heading through the gate very quickly.

"That is quite unnecessary, O'Neill." As he turned from staring out of a window, Teal'c added quietly, "There is no rush, we have all day. We will wait to see how the healing is doing."

Jack sighed and stared morosely at his leaf covered arms and legs. He really didn't want them here when the healers came back and started pulling these things off, and he started screaming from the pain of skin coming off with them. He gave up for the moment. He'd let them get a little more bored, before he tried again to get them to leave.

Teal'c turned back to stare out the window once again. He hoped this plant healed O'Neill's burns as well as Martouf seemed to believe it would. They would need something to distract him from the clash that might be coming when Major Carter finally completely realized that her heart belonged to not two, but three separate beings. So much so that he doubted very much if she would be able to choose between them.

He had seen it happen many times over the years in many different cultures. The Tau'ri were not as open with it, but one did see it. It surprised him that it was more often two women sharing one man, but now and again, he had seen one woman with two men. In this case, one would also need to count the symbiote. He had seen the shock on Major Carter's face earlier when she had faced them and realized her desire. It would not take long for her heart to speak up, as well.

Teal'c smiled to himself. He had known for a very long time that the love between her and Daniel Jackson would not remain as brother and sister, no matter how often others repeated the observation. They were much too drawn to one another. He had seen it at once, even though Daniel Jackson already had a mate.

Then Martouf and Lantash came along and although she tried to tell herself that it was Jolinar that cared for them, in her heart, she had known differently. The love for these two beings had grown from her heart, not that of the symbiote Jolinar, though that love lived there as well. No, what she felt for them was as real as the love she felt for Daniel Jackson, and it would hurt just as badly, if she made the wrong choice and determined that she could not love all of them.

Yes, he hoped this plant lived up to its "PR" because O'Neill would need something to keep him occupied, if things became somewhat overheated between the two men and the symbiote. He would keep an eye on developments, in case Major Carter needed assistance. He hoped she would be able to come to the right decision on her own, though.

The healer making her way towards them brought everyone's attention back to the Colonel.

Looking up, Jack was surprised to realize they were now all looking at him, instead of whatever they had been doing before. "What? So, how much longer until we eat? I'm getting hungry," Jack said, disgruntled and dismayed at how intensely they were watching him.

"I don't know, sir, but I imagine they'll bring you something. Here comes your healer, now, though." Sam moved her chair back farther and let her get to work.

They first put the leaves on him an hour and a half ago. Since he knew how very badly burned his legs were; he dreaded her taking these things off.

She hummed as she worked. Jack kept waiting for the pulling and the pain to return as she took the leaves off. All he felt so far was the healer removing the leaves. He forced himself to look down at his legs. There were no white patches with leathery skin. There were no blisters. His legs were very red, but there was no skin falling off. He stared at them with his mouth open.

He heard Martouf call Sam over and heard her gasp. He heard the healer and Martouf talking rapidly. He saw Daniel's astonishment. He looked up and his eyes met Martouf's gaze. Damn, the Tok'Ra had been right. He was going to have to start listening to him. Crap. But, it couldn't have been a better way to find out that the guy knew what he was talking about. He groaned to himself. He wouldn't even get to gripe about the thing that Martouf had been right about, at all. The plant not only took the pain immediately, it healed as rapidly, and as well as, Martouf had assured them it would.

He watched as his pink arms and hands were exposed. The healer checked them over diligently. Then she re-wrapped them in the same leaves. Evidently, you didn't even have to have new ones. Cool. She removed the leaf from his cheek, looked at the skin it had covered, and didn't replace it. Evidently, it didn't need any more help to heal.

"She says that you are healing very quickly, Colonel, and she expects you to be well enough to enjoy the middle-time meal. She says that they usually have a morning-time snack about now and that, if you would like something to eat, they will bring you some food. When they bring your meal, she will partially unwrap your hands, so that you may eat. She does not believe it will set you back to do so," Martouf translated for him, so that he would know what to expect.

Jack realized he really was hungry. "Yeah, I'd like something to snack on to get me through until lunch. Thanks."

"I will tell her, and if you still wish to be left alone, now that we know you are indeed going to heal well, we will leave you," Martouf said quietly, no smugness, or triumph, in his tone.

"How much longer am I going to be here, did she say?" Jack asked.

"About another hour, perhaps a little more, depending on how well the remainder heals. The healer was quite impressed with the quickness of your healing."

"In that case, you guys go ahead. I think I can entertain myself for an hour, or so. It's not the end of the world, if I spend a few minutes on my own, and I'll be able to eat as well. I'll be fine," Jack assured them.

"I will remain with you, O'Neill. I would prefer that to being escorted by the young women who are waiting outside, lovely as they are," Teal'c stated quietly.

Daniel, Sam, and Martouf stood. "I will tell her on our way out that you wish something to eat, and I will also ensure that it is something you would consider edible. We will see you during the dinner, then," Martouf replied as he bowed his head slightly. He then stepped back, so that Sam could precede him.

"We'll see you there, sir," Sam told him as she smiled cheerfully and stepped out in front of Martouf.

"Later, Jack. Bye, Teal'c, see you at the meal," Daniel said his goodbyes, and he, too, seemed quite happy to leave, now that they knew Jack was well on his way to recovery.

Jack leaned back against the couch like bed on which he was lying. This had certainly been one heck of a day so far. About twenty minutes later, he felt someone nudging his arm, and he looked down to see the little boy he rescued standing there grinning at him. He was pink where the water burned him, but it was obvious that he was quite well, and that the pinkness would fade leaving behind perfectly smooth beautiful skin. Jack smiled at him, and the boy smiled back, before he clambered up, threw his arms around Jack's neck, and gave him a kiss. Waving bye to the man that had water in his eyes, the boy left with his grateful parents, to go home. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all. Then he shook his head and sighed because unfortunately, it wasn't over yet, either.

One or two snacks and ninety minutes later, give or take a few, his healer came over and unwrapped his leaves. Jack looked down at the new pink skin that covered his legs and arms. He touched it and found it to feel normal, perhaps a bit sensitive, but not extremely so. She smiled at him, nodded, and indicated he should remove himself from the room. He was, in her estimation, cured and ready to return to his cottage.

He thanked her. She walked with him to the door, and then outside onto the veranda. There she stopped him, pointed to the sun, and then to his arms and legs, before holding up all of her fingers three times. Obviously, she wanted him to stay out of the sun for thirty days. At least, he hoped that it was days and not weeks or months. He'd have to ask Martouf to find out. If that was the only precaution, he could live with it.

He smiled at her, indicated that he understood, and thanked her again, even though she didn't understand. She smiled, bowed, and returned to the inside of the cottage.

As they started down the steps of the tree, Teal'c turned to Jack, telling him, in his usual quiet way, "I believe that plant will be of great interest to Dr. Fraiser, as well as the remainder of the medical community. While the water you and the child were in was not boiling, it was still quite hot, your burns were fairly large, and some were quite serious."

"Tell me about it, Teal'c. Let's just hope nothing out of the ordinary happens to screw something up before we get a treaty signed. Or after, for that matter," Jack said gruffly.

"Indeed."

Jack and Teal'c returned to their allotted cottage and found robes waiting for them along with people to explain that they could put them on over their regular clothes, or wear them alone, whichever they chose. Martouf informed them earlier, while they were in the bathing pool, that the robes would probably turn up before long, so their understanding was easier than it might have been. Indicating that they would wait for them to change, the group stood by the door. They accomplished the exchange of the dirty robes, for the clean ones, without incident.

They figured out that someone would come for them for the evening-meal, and that, when it was ready, someone would deliver to them a middleday-meal. Neither Jack nor Teal'c could tell for sure, but they thought there might be another meal in there somewhere. In the meantime, they were free to do whatever they wished. Everyone bowed repeatedly, until the door closed.

Jack looked around and found their cleaned and pressed uniforms, which impressed him. He wondered how they got the crease in his BDU's. Then he noticed his underwear and he looked at Teal'c. "They pressed my boxers, Teal'c. Why would they do that?" He continued to stare at them in fascination for a while, before shaking his head and deciding that some things simply were not meant to be explained in this lifetime and turned back to Teal'c.

He looked at him, the two rooms, the beds, noticed the nice cool breeze and the shades on the window. "T, old buddy, I believe, that I am going to take a nap. The days here are really long and, since I have no idea how long the nights last on this world, I'm going to take some snooze time, while we have the chance. What about you?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. I believe a little bit of meditation would be very beneficial, therefore, I will join you in your rest."

"Great. Which room do you want? I don't care myself, as long as it's cool and quiet."

Teal'c walked to the door of the other room, and offered his opinion and choice, "Then I shall leave you in here, and find my rest in there."

Jack grinned, flopped onto the bed, and stretched out. Nothing to worry about now. The plant was everything Martouf said it was. They should have no trouble. It looked like the three members of his team were just going to ignore what had passed between them earlier and go on. Another problem solved. Yes, siree. Nap time.

Martouf, Daniel, and Sam returned to their cottage, and took turns in the other room donning the rather ornate robes. Daniel and Martouf, having worn similar robes before, had no problems.

Sam, on the other hand, was not so lucky. It seemed that no matter what she tried, it didn't work. She had worn similar robes but none that were like this one. She frowned at herself, scolding, _I am an astrophysicist. Surely, I can figure out how to wrap one rather long length of material around my body and come up with something at least minimally resembling what the women here wear, can't I? This is ridiculous. It should not be this hard. _

She took it off for what felt like the one hundredth time and looked it over again. She still didn't see exactly where she was going wrong as she mentally wrapped it around her body. Well, that seemed to work in her head. Another try and something was still wrong.

Sam struggled for thirty minutes before finally giving up. "Daniel? Can you come here for a minute? I think I need some help."

"Sure Sam. What's up?" Daniel stuck his head around the door, before following it in with his body.

Sam sighed, obviously exasperated with herself, "Well, you and Martouf obviously didn't have any trouble getting into your clothing, so evidently you know how they go on. I am incredibly stupid about it, though, because I can't seem to figure it out."

"Okay, well, let me see what I can do," Daniel indicated his willingness to help.

In the other room, Martouf held his breath. Daniel was dressing Samantha. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe slowly. She was asking as one friend might ask another friend for help, there was nothing wrong with that. None of them had any claim on the others, despite the feelings raging through them. Examining his emotions he realized that he was just sorry she did not feel comfortable enough to ask him, that was all. She had known Daniel for a long time. Learn to live with it, and go slowly. That was all he had to do. Why, then, were his hands clenched in white-knuckled fists? Slowly, he forced himself to release them. It was ironic really, because he was not white-knuckled because Daniel was with her, but because it was not the three of them together working on the problem. That at least was good. So, he was not so much jealous of Daniel, as feeling left out. Though uncomfortable, those emotions were by far better than the other option in the present circumstances.

After looking over part of the wrap, and giving it some thought, Daniel instructed, "Unwrap that part, too, Sam, you've done something wrong from the very beginning from the looks of it." Daniel frowned at the piece of cloth in his hands. There was something different about this piece of cloth. He looked back at Sam to see her standing and staring at him with wide eyes. She hadn't moved. "Come on, Sam, Hurry up. This may take a while. It's very different from the way that ours are made."

Still she didn't move. "Sam?"

"Um, Daniel, I can't," she told him slowly, hoping he would understand without her explaining. _You're going to ask me why not, aren't you, Daniel? Why not? Because I am naked under this, and I just realized that I'm in love with you a little while ago? Moreover, I know that you know that I just found out that I want you a little while ago. In addition to that, I want to kiss you. No, can't do that. Would that do as a legitimate reason? Ah, no, I had better not give that one. She probably shouldn't give all of the reasons. Maybe she could just tell him the naked part. _

"What do you mean, you can't? I've seen you in your underwear before Sam, good grief. Now, come on. What's got into you all of a sudden?" Daniel still hadn't really looked up from the piece of cloth in his hands, as he continued to examine and think about how it was made.

"Daniel," Sam re-iterated, this time with more emphasis, "I can't." Taking a deep breath, she finally continued, as he looked up and stared at her. "I can't _find_ my underwear. As in, I'm not _wearing_ any because I can't _find_ my underwear. They took it, and I don't know where they put it. I can't let go of the material. You are going to have to work with what you already have."

Daniel didn't move for a minute; he just stared at her, as his mind raced ahead. _Oh, this is not good; this is so not good. Sam is naked, and she is standing there in front of me. She just realized she wants me. Furthermore, she knows that I know that she knows that she wants me. I want to kiss her. No, can't do that. I came in here to do something. I came in her to—to help her. Right. The robe. She wants help with the robe. I can do this. I can._

Then seeming to come out of his daze, he said, "All right, that's all right, we can work around the problem." He glanced around the room. One window, but he knew that whatever covered it kept people outside from seeing in. There were no mirrors in this room although there was something that looked very like one in the other one. Still, to make her more comfortable he turned her back kind of sideways to the door and away from the window.

"All right. Now, Sam, look in my eyes. Right, now there are no mirrors behind you, and you have the material in front of you. Let go of the material that is behind you. I'll stay in front of you and so will the material, but I have to see how it is cut, before I can figure out how it drapes. Really, Sam. I've seen more than one style over the years, and each one is cut a little, well, quite a bit, differently. They aren't all just one long piece of material, but that's okay, we, um, we'll get it figured out," he promised her.

"All right. You'll stay in front of me, right in front of me, and, and, you'll look at the material. You won't look at anything else. You'll just look at the material."

"Yes, I promise. And, I'm sorry I didn't think about the underwear thing. They took ours, too. It just didn't register that they would have taken yours. Martouf said they would be washing and pressing them. They always do that for visitors."

_Daniel and Martouf don't have underwear on. Oh, god, they are naked under those robes. Daniel, why did you tell me that they took your underwear, too?_ "That's very nice of them, but where are our packs with our changes of clothes? They press your underwear?" Something finally distracted her from the desire to kiss Daniel.

"You know, I never thought of our packs. And I wouldn't think so. Why would they press underwear?" As Daniel began to gather the cloth into his hands, he found his eyes going back to Sam's. He continued to pull them away, but he saw the same thing in hers that he knew was in his. She wanted to kiss him, wanted him to kiss her. He gathered the last of the long length of material into his hands and began to examine the cut of the cloth. Standing so closely in front of her, he could smell the very feminine scent of her. He heard her shift slightly, as if she was uncomfortable, and part of a whimper escaped her, before she managed to swallow it.

He swung around to look at her, to see what the problem was, only to have the heated look in her eyes catch him, before she could look away. Turning to face her more fully, he brought her into his arms and angled his lips just so onto hers. At the first touch, he was lost. Soft and sweet, everything he'd ever thought they would be, he drank from them, until reality and sanity forced their way into his mind, and rapped him sharply. If they didn't move apart soon, they would suffocate. It was passed time for a reality check.

Pulling slowly away, he looked down into eyes that were so deeply drugged with passion, (and lack of oxygen) it was all he could do to step back from her. Nevertheless, somehow he did. Placing his forehead against hers, he moaned her name softly, "Sam. Can't." Then, once he could make more than one word sentences, "Sam, I can't—we can't—do this. Not here and not now. I will be more than happy to remember our place, but we have to stop and put a bookmark on it for now," his voice was hoarse with his deep need of her.

Her withdrawal didn't surprise him, but her words did, "You're right, this is not the time, or the place. I need to get this robe thing figured out before the meal." Her voice shook slightly, but she sounded remarkably in control and rational. Only by looking in her eyes could he see that she was not as calm as she appeared on the surface.

He nodded and forcing himself back to normality, he picked up the length of material that he had dropped. As he continued to examine the changes in width and shape down the length of it, he handed the excess to Sam. Unthinking of what he was doing he called out, "Hey Martouf?", before picking up the next length and handing the finished one off to Sam.

Hearing nothing more, Martouf assumed he was wanted, and that was a summons, so he opened the door, "Yes, Daniel, what did you…?" Martouf's voice ended as he took in the sight of three quarters of Samantha's lovely back side, and all of her right side, including the fullness of one ripe breast, as she reached for the material that Daniel was handing her, and she allowed what material she was holding to slip. As his eyes followed the sculptured lines of her body, they took in the lushness of the curve where her hip and buttock met her long and very shapely leg. They looked their fill before moving leisurely back up, to again take in the breast, her shoulder, the long firmly muscled back and beautiful shoulders. They stopped at her face and the shock written there.

Realizing at once that Daniel had not been calling him into the room, and the Tau'ri were not as open with their bodies as the Tok'Ra were, he turned his back to her, as Daniel sprang around her with the excess material, as fiercely protective of her nakedness as a Karatas Teshek Dragon with one fledging. "I apologize. I thought you called out to me, Daniel, and hearing nothing more, I thought you wished me to attend you here."

Daniel moaned and threw his head back, "No, it's not your fault, I did call out to you, and then I got distracted by the cloth and didn't finish my sentence. It's my fault, not yours."

Once the shiver of having Martouf's eyes on her settled down, Sam started to smile. It really was ridiculous. It wasn't as if they hadn't all seen a naked body of the opposite sex's before. Why was she being so stupid about it? Her body wasn't bad, they were all adults, and they all knew that she wanted both of them. Evidently, they both wanted her as well, and the solution she had reached in the bath was so much detritus. She straightened her spine, tossed her head in a "what the hell" gesture, and took the cloth from Daniel's hands.

"It's all right, Martouf, maybe you can help, too. Come on, Daniel, I'm finished playing shrieking, shrinking, fainting Victorian maiden. Let's figure out how this thing goes on, so I can get dressed in time to eat. I'm tired of messing around. We are all adults here, you know. It's not like we're a bunch of high school kids. I don't know about you, but I've been around the block too many times to act the idiot. And Lantash must have worn ruts in the cement; he's been around it so many times. Let's just do it.

"You sure, Sam? I don't mind going on as we were. I wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable for the world."

She shook her head and walked to a couch-like piece of furniture, dropped the robe, sat down, and grabbed a couple of pillows to retain some modesty. Smiling at them, she teased, "I don't want to distract the two of you, while you figure that thing out."

Daniel grinned back, trying to match her attitude and actually succeeding. She was right to go this route; the other was way too dangerous for them right now.

Martouf tried to remember how to breathe. What were he, Lantash, and Daniel doing? Not looking at a naked Samantha. Right. Not. Looking.

"_Speak for yourself, dear one, I looked."_

"_Lantash attempt to control these urges_. _At once._ _She is attempting to keep the entire situation from getting out of hand, and you will assist her._" Martouf was insistent.

"_Very well. I intended to, Martouf. Calm yourself. She is a wonderful woman, full of the fire, of which we are so fond. She has herself well in hand, and she will not falter again for some time, if at all." _

"_I am glad to see that you are so confident."_

"_Pay attention to Daniel, Martouf. He needs our help now. Later we can discuss this more."_

Martouf sighed and forced himself to listen as Daniel pointed out the differences between their robes and hers. Daniel had not yet figured out what the very large cut out areas were for, or how to wrap the material using them. Finally, something his mind could latch onto besides breast and hips and…robes, they were discussing how to wrap robes. How could Daniel sit there so calmly with a naked Samantha in the room? Was he dead, or did he truly look on her as a teammate and nothing more? No, he had seen the stark hunger in him. He did not think of her as a teammate. So?

"_Martouf! Daniel is focusing on something other than Samantha and forcing his attention to remain away from her and her body, an exercise you seem immensely inept at." _

"_I am sorry, I will focus as you say." _

"_Thank you. It will certainly make my job easier."_

Martouf finally managed to force his mind, with some help from Lantash, to focus on the problem facing them. He could see what Daniel pointed out, but he could see no other way to wrap them than the way theirs was either. However, the women's robes looked nothing like the men's, when they were worn. Daniel was correct, and there was something different in the wrapping.

He and Daniel tried once again to wrap him in the cloth so that it would hang correctly, and once again, they did not gain the desired effect. A light tapping on the door sent Daniel to answer it, as Martouf unwrapped himself and folded the material. He sat down next to Samantha to wait for Daniel to return, careful to keep his eyes on her face, but he picked up her hand where it lay on the pillows.

"I am truly sorry for coming in upon you, Samantha, it was not intentional, I assure you. I would never have done so had I not truly believed that Daniel had called to me to come and assist him with something."

Sam smiled at him slightly, and shook her head. "The Tau'ri are more inhibited than many races. We just aren't as comfortable showing our bodies. The Tok'Ra aren't as reserved as we are. If Daniel and I hadn't reacted so ridiculously, you wouldn't have thought a thing about it. And really, don't worry about it. Obviously, Daniel wouldn't have figured this thing out on his own either."

He started to answer her, when Jore's wife entered the room, scolding Daniel, and talking a mile a minute. Finishing with him, after pulling solidly on both of his ears twice, she turned her ire on Martouf. Sticking her finger in his face, she proceeded to scold at an alarming rate and an increasing volume.

Jore and several others, who happened to be wandering by the open door, entered the room just as she slapped Martouf soundly, once on each side of his face, and turned her back on him. Seeing her mate, she went tearfully to him pouring her injured feelings onto his chest, lamenting loudly and repeatedly, sending resentful, vengeful, and disappointed looks at Martouf and Daniel, while sending forlorn, desolate, and sad looks at Sam.

Daniel looked confused, Martouf looked aghast, and Sam was embarrassed to be caught naked in a room on a couch, while an apparently hostile crowd gathered. In fact, she didn't believe she had ever been this embarrassed. And that was making her angry. It was their fault that a small crowd was now seeing her covered in nothing, but some large ornate pillows. If their joining robes came with instructions, this would not have happened. She frowned, not liking this turn of events at all.

She looked at Daniel. He shrugged slightly and sent a few unobtrusive hand signals. What she thought they said didn't make her any happier, but she would simply watch for now. Until there was something that she could definitely put her finger on, as to what exactly was happening, or there were any more hostile moves made toward her or the two men, that is. The two men these people supposedly considered her mates.

TBC


	7. A Conflict of Customs Ch 6 COG

_**Chapter Six Summary: **__Without realizing it, Sam, Martouf/Lantash, and Daniel have offended the customs of their hosts. Being alone with Sam while she was nude was strictly forbidden. Marta is very upset and disciplines both Martouf and Daniel, which in turn upsets Sam extremely. Confusion and misunderstandings ensue. Wanting to ensure that there is a scientific treaty signed, now that they realize how important the plant they used on Jack is, Lantash comes forward to discuss the problem with Jore and they reach an understanding and compromise. As Sam says, "We just have to remember that there's this plant."_

"_**Italics" –**__ Symbiote-Host communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A Conflict of Customs**_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Marta stood up straight and demanded something of Jore. He looked from Martouf and Daniel to Samantha. His little Marta, who was a force to be reckoned with at all times, planted herself next to Samantha and glared at her mate. Jore shrugged his shoulders in a helpless fashion. Now, what was he to do? This was not going to go well. He could tell. And then, they would offend the Tok'Ra. He hoped Lantash did not have to come forward for some reason. They had great respect and, in fact, awe, for a being of such age and wisdom. Because of their great age, they did not wish to disturb them, and, if he must stir himself to come forward, it would perhaps, cause him to think less of them as a people. He looked again at Marta. Sighing he stood his ground.<p>

Sam was wondering why Martouf was saying nothing. Had Daniel's code been correct? Crap. Finally having enough, and Martouf being within reach, she grabbed her material from his hand, and awkwardly wrapping herself in it, she stood up. She put her fingers to her lips and let out a piercing whistle that stopped the murmurs, whispers, and conversations from the various people who had wandered in.

Now that she had their attention, she glared at them, and then turned to Daniel and Martouf, "Daniel, since people are still arriving, I'm going to assume that the door is still open, so before the entire town comes in here, go and close it. Martouf, what is going on?" When he didn't answer her, she looked at him with raised eyebrows, and then asked again with a raised voice. "I asked what is going on, I want an answer, and I want it now." She watched as he glanced at Jore, and she realized that the leader, or his wife, had forbidden Martouf, and probably Daniel as well, to say anything. So Daniel's hand signals _had_ meant that. She thought she'd misunderstood. Evidently not. Well, that was the wrong thing for them to have done. Her anger was growing instead of lessening. Her lips thinned and her eyes narrowed.

Martouf held his breath seeing the anger grow in her eyes and stance. _"Lantash, what do we do? If I break this silence, we will have insulted them to the point that not only the Tau'ri, but the Tok'Ra, will have offended them grievously, as well." _

"_I suggest you allow Samantha to handle this. Her anger will erupt soon now. She is quite capable of challenging Jore for us, and our rights, as her mates. If she does, they will respect her, as well as like her, and the Tau'ri will gain stature in their eyes."_

"_You really believe that we should allow her to challenge Jore? What if he is angry instead of impressed?" _

"_He will not be. Trust me in this, Martouf, please." _

"_All right. I always have before. I have no reason to stop doing so now."_

Sam studied the people in the room for a moment before bringing her eyes back to Jore. Okay, they wanted to play hardball, she could play hardball. Tying the material of the robe more tightly around herself, she walked over to Jore and stood toe to toe with him. "I've had it. These men are my family, and if I want to speak to them, I will. You have no right to tell them what to do, or to say. You will not interfere, or coerce my family in this way, or attempt to keep them from speaking to me." She had been smacking her palm with her other hand as she spoke, but she now changed tactics.

She pointed at Martouf, and then she stuck her finger in Jore's face before telling him, "You are an idiot. Here I am talking to you, and you have absolutely no idea what I'm saying because you've told the interpreter to shut the hell up. I could be telling you that I'm going to kill everyone in your entire town, or castrate all of your male children, if you don't allow my mates to talk to me. You have no way of knowing that I'm telling you that I'm going to shave your head and," she held her hand as if she was going to strike him and made her voice even more menacing, "then I'm going to paint your toenails bright red."

You could see that Jore understood the tone of voice and gesture if not the words. "Furthermore, if you don't immediately release my family I'm going to saw down all of your trees and use weed killer on your grass. How would you like that tough guy? Your homes will be kindling and your grass is as good as dead. Me and roundup to the rescue." Everyone held their breath.

The nice little blonde had suddenly become a raging virago. She was not happy, and it was not her soon-mates she was unhappy with that much was obvious. Although they could not understand what she was saying, it appeared she was extremely upset over something. And she was obviously threatening something dire from the wide-eyed, startled looks on her soon-mates faces. Perhaps their customs were different? Had she not been disturbed by their presence in her room?

Jore looked at Martouf and said something, which Martouf replied to with a very short answer. Sam stood glaring at the man hand still raised. He said something else, and Martouf began to speak rapidly in their language. Sam never moved, nor did she take her eyes from his. Until Martouf spoke in English, to her, she wasn't backing down.

"Sam he wants to know why you are still threatening him, if all you wanted was for me to be able to talk."

"Can you now talk all you want?" She remained where she was, not moving, hand still at the ready, eyes boring holes into Jore's.

"Yes. However, there are a few, ah, cultural problems that must be worked out.

"It's hard to work out a problem, if the translator is forbidden to speak," she pointed out, sarcasm dripping off her tongue thick enough to eat a hole through Jore, if he'd only understood her.

"Yes, I pointed out to him that without me, neither of you knew what the other was saying or wanted. I am now free to speak, and he assures me that I will not be forbidden to speak again."

"And Daniel? What about Daniel?" I won't have either of my mates treated like this. Martouf, you tell him that I am very displeased. You tell him that I will not allow either of you to be treated so disrespectfully. How dare they insult you in this way? They've known you and Lantash from before, when the Tok'Ra helped them. How—how dare they treat you this way?" Sam was so angry by now that her voice shook, and she could feel the moisture gathering. She was becoming furious with herself, too. Damn it! She stamped her foot, trying to distract herself and keep her emotions under control. Her attempt at keeping some perspective, by being ridiculous with her threats, was itself threatening to dissolve.

Jore's eyes widened, as he saw her anger increasing instead of decreasing. She added sharply, "You tell him, and don't you dare pretty it up, and Daniel will tell on you, if you do, so you better not. You tell him exactly what I said to tell him," she almost hissed. The day and the beating her emotions had already given her were almost more than she could stand.

It was too much, way too much, all at once. She'd just found out that she loved her very best friend, as well as a man she'd been denying she loved for a very long while, insisting it was someone else's emotions. Well, she came face to face with them today as well as those she felt for Daniel, and now, to top it off, here she was, in the middle of one of the most humiliating situations she'd ever been in, making the most ridiculous threats. Not even realizing she was saying it, she murmured aloud, "I've never been so humiliated in my entire life."

Jore turned toward Martouf and held out his hand beseechingly. He did not want the soon-mate of his friends to cry over this, nor did he intend to anger her. They were trying to save her honor. Why was she angrier? They had done something against the customs of her people, had they not? This was the true problem, yes?

Daniel finally couldn't keep quiet any longer, and broke into speech, permission or not, saying to Martouf in Jore's language, so he could hear it, too, "Martouf, part of the problem is all of these strangers in here, while she's undressed. In our society, she would be called some very harsh names, if anyone found out. She is humiliated in front of us, that strangers have seen her, and yet we can do nothing to stop it. She is angry because she is so hurt that we cannot, or have not, protected her honor, and she does not understand why, except that Jore has stopped us. We understand what has happened. She does not understand, and she is very upset. We need to resolve this, for her sake. Why else would she be fighting tears?"

Lantash came forward. "I am aware, Daniel. I am also aware of what she would be called," he added, going along with Daniel's attempt to cover up Samantha's true reason for being upset, as well as, playing into the reason Jore himself had given them, as Daniel had. "However, we must relay her message to Jore and finish this, so that we can end this for her in the quickest way possible."

Turning to Jore, Lantash said calmly, "As you heard Daniel explain to me, Samantha is upset, for more than one reason. She is still threatening you because she wants no restriction on any of us. She feels you have over stepped your bounds in forbidding us the right to speak to her. She is our soon-mate, and in her mind, you had no right to tell us what to do in regard to her. I must say, Jore, that I agree with her and had she not stepped in, I would have. Our friendship is long and well-formed. If you have no more faith in me than this, perhaps, I should rethink our relationship."

Seeing Jore's eyes slide to Marta's, Lantash smiled grimly, "Just so. Perhaps more than one of us was hasty. I must talk to Samantha, for a moment. Excuse me."

He turned his eyes to Samantha and held out his hand to her. "Come, Samantha. Daniel is free to speak as well. I believe the entire situation spiraled out of control."

Sam slowly lowered her hand from its threatening position and turned sad blue eyes to Lantash. She was afraid to take the hand he held out to her for fear she would lose control of her emotions. However, she couldn't ignore it either, so squaring her shoulders she took a deep breath and looked up and into Lantash's eyes. A small smile curved her lips. She shook her head. How could two beings in the same body look so different when they each used it? It was a mystery to her, but she'd look forward to finding out.

She put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her close and tuck her under his arm, placing a light kiss on her temple and murmuring to her. She buried her face in his shoulder, murmuring, "God, Lantash, I am so embarrassed, where did all these people come from? And why won't they just go away? Are we really all that interesting?"

Lantash frowned and his lips straightened into a straight line as he looked at Jore and Marta. "Jore, these people are embarrassing my soon-mate. She is being shamed by this. Is this how you treat my family? Why should she do as you wish to be sure no dishonor comes to your house, when you shame her?"

Jore understood at last and spoke rapidly to those behind him explaining that in Samantha's home, people other than family were not allowed in her rooms, so they would please leave. There was a rapid exchange that ended with the people smiling and bowing to her, so she assumed that they had decided the show was over for the day, and they might as well go watch someone else, in their bedroom. As the last one was bowed out of the room, and it became only Daniel, Lantash, Marta, and Jore left in the cottage, you could see the lessening of tension in her body. Daniel was glad to see it, until he realized that she wasn't turning around from the door.

"Sam? Are you all right?"

She nodded her head, and then looked into his eyes. "Daniel, I almost lost it in there. I don't understand it. I was so angry and upset. And over what? It was just a misunderstanding." Then she saw in her mind's eyes Marta slapping Martouf and jerking on Daniel. "No, it wasn't nothing. She assaulted you and Martouf." She looked at him her eyes wide and her look straight and clear. "She had no right. She had no right to do that to my family, to my, to the men I love," she whispered. Turning she walked back into the other room.

Daniel stood rooted to the floor. Stunned. Sam had just told him she loved him. Very clearly and plainly with no hesitation. Daniel felt like he'd just gone over the first hill on a roller coaster and left his stomach and mind somewhere behind him.

The others had been standing near the door and as Samantha moved into the other room, Martouf came forward. "Daniel, we should be with Samantha. We must explain to her, what has occurred, and how we can fix it."

Daniel looked over from where he was staring at the wall. "Yes, of course, Martouf. Is Lantash all right? He seemed to come to the forefront rather quickly and to retire just as quickly."

"He is fine. With some peoples, the symbiote receives a great deal of respect. The Berinnese is one of them. The symbiote rarely comes forward, however. The fact that Lantash was upset enough about how his soon-mate was being treated to come forward himself, put weight behind his words."

"Furthermore, it did not go unnoticed, Daniel, that it was to Lantash that Samantha turned for comfort, or that it was him, who was able to call her and to calm her. Believe me; he knew _exactly_ what he was doing by coming forward _exactly_ when he did. In addition, by leaving now, he is emphasizing that her comfort is his major concern. He will not come back unless there is another threat. Much as they respect the Tok'Ra, they have no desire for them to come forward for any reason other than simple communication, because they wish to greet someone." Martouf began to turn toward the room where everyone else now was, and so, he did not see the puzzlement on Daniel's face.

Therefore, Daniel's question surprised him, "If they dislike, or um, I guess, fear them, that much, why do they seem so, ah, happy and welcoming to them?" There was no doubt that Daniel was thoroughly confused.

Martouf smiled at him, even as he shook his head no, and explained, "They have a great deal of respect for them, and they consider it a failure on their part, if the symbiote must make the effort to come forward instead of speaking to them through us. Do not misunderstand and believe that they are afraid of them, for they are not. The Tok'Ra saved their entire people not once, but twice, over the centuries. Because of that and their great age, their wisdom, their knowledge of other worlds, and their strength, at times, their regard and esteem for them borders on awe. To disturb one enough that they come forward for something other than greetings or, perhaps, some small amount of conversation is considered an offense, I assure you. Now, we must join them."

"Yes, of course, Martouf, lead the way," Daniel responded, obviously considering Martouf's words. It gave him a different perspective on the Tok'Ra, and the way the different peoples in the Universe regarded them.

Five minutes later, Martouf turned to Samantha and told her what he had told Jore and his mate. "I have explained that in your culture, it is not forbidden to have your soon-mates attend you, if you cannot manage the gown or robe alone, and that we did not know that they did not have the same custom. I also told him that you do not consider yourself, or us, dishonored, and you have no intention of repudiating us. He knows that you are displeased, and I also told him that I must explain to you what has occurred, so that you can understand the, the affront to their customs, and how we can repair it. I hope that is agreeable to you."

Sam nodded, "Yes, that's fine. So, you are going to tell me what just happened here? Why in the world would I be dishonored over you helping me figure out how to wrap this thing?"

"Yes, well, do you remember that I told Jore that we were going to mate, not that we were mated? And Daniel as well, when we added him to our household. That you were going to join with us? He took that to mean that, while we were going to become mates, we were not completely intimate, which means that neither Daniel, nor I, are permitted in a room with you, while you are unclothed. I am afraid this obscure bit of information has never turned up, while the Tok'Ra stayed with them. This, it seems, is your room, which I pointed out, no one told us, and the other one is Daniel's and mine. I do apologize. Even the Tok'Ra do not know everything, about every culture. I am sure O'Neill will be relieved to hear it," he finished wryly.

He then continued, "Your defense of Daniel and me, in standing ready to challenge the leader of their people for us, says a great deal to them about your feelings for us. At any rate, they now believe that you do not consider yourself dishonored by us. And, after I was finally allowed to explain the circumstances surrounding why we were here, and what we were doing, they more or less agreed that perhaps we had not ravished you. Of course, the fact that I was also able to point out, that you were sitting quietly, covered up with pillows, obviously comfortable and unmolested, also helped."

"However, Jore and Marta ask that we join. The three of us, that is, not only to save your honor, but so that no dishonor falls on their house if the story gets twisted, and the truth is not what is told. Will you agree to that? If we do not, Samantha, I cannot say there will be no scientific treaty, but neither can I assure that there will be. The chances would certainly be much, much lower. If we do, I can assure you that there will be, for then, both you and O'Neill, both sexes of the Tau'ri, will be seen as honorable, strong, and fierce in their defense of their beliefs, but more importantly, protective of others, their friends, and families."

Sam looked from him to Daniel. This wasn't just her here. "Daniel? What do you think? I mean, you were the ones that she attacked. Now they want a favor from you. How do you feel about it? If we don't do it, we still might get the treaty. It's a chance we can take. We do not have to do this. It's really up to you, Martouf and Lantash."

"Sam, what do you mean, it's up to Martouf, Lantash, and me? What about you? Don't you have an opinion? How do you feel about it? I mean, surely we need to know that. If you aren't willing, then there is no point in us even considering it."

Sam blinked at him for a minute, before saying calmly, "Oh, I thought you understood. Sure, I'll do it. It's just a ceremony to make them feel like they haven't been dishonored, and I have no desire to cause them embarrassment. So yeah, I'm willing to go through with it."

Daniel swallowed and tried to sound casual, as he said, "Well, you know, I've always wanted to be married to a blond. And I can't think of any blond I'd rather be married to than you, Sam, so sure, why not?"

Sam turned to Martouf and her eyes asked the question. He smiled, the little half smile that she loved so much, "Do you even need to ask, Samantha? I believe you know the answer within your heart, but so that there may be no doubt by you that we were unwilling to participate in this joining ceremony. Yes, my heart will gladly join with yours."

Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded. "All right then. Let's do it."

Daniel laughed softly at her side and swooping in, kissed her lightly, "We aren't going into battle, Sam, don't sound so grim. We may never have another chance like this. We should enjoy it, not take it on like it's a death sentence."

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Sam smiled at him, "I didn't mean to. I guess I'm just nervous and want to get on with it. I guess if the two of you take it in stride and decide to enjoy it, so can I. From this point on, we'll try to enjoy the rest of our wedding day." She turned to Martouf. "That's what it would be on Earth, our wedding day. A very special day. So, it will be special for us as well."

Martouf smiled at her, "Yes, it will, Samantha, but then you are special. Tell me, does the female in your ceremony have a particular designation?"

"Yes. She's the bride. The male is the groom. Or in this case, grooms." She smiled at him, and added, "You should probably finish talking to them. They seem to need more information."

"Yes, they do, and I will tell them and also find out if there is anything we should know from them."

"All right, Martouf." As he turned toward Jore and Marta and started to speak to them, she startled them all by reaching out and grasping him and asking him to wait. He looked at her in surprise, waiting for her comment or question.

"Listen, I said I'll go through with this, and I will. I'll even enjoy it. If we're playing out a fantasy and acting as if it's real, I can do that. It's probably the safest way, so we don't screw it up, but there is one condition. I'll do it as long as we don't have to have sex in front of anyone. When we get back to our room, and it's just us, fine, but if there is public sex, I am so out of here. I'll steal a leaf and take it back, but I will _Not_ have sex with you in public. I've done as much in front of the townspeople as I'm willing to do. When we're all alone together, or not at all. That's it, take it, or leave it."

Martouf's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He nodded, all he was capable of at the moment, and looked at Daniel. Sam was looking at him, too. "Understand Daniel? I mean it, I'll do my best to have a good time, play it for all its worth, make it as real as possible, enjoy myself and the entire event, the ceremony, the dressing in the local dress, the whole bit, but I will not have sex with you in front of the town. Later is fine, when we're in the room." She swung back to Martouf, who was still looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights, "And no—no watchers, or visitors, or any other quaint little customs they might have. It is the three, er, four of us alone in our own bed with no outside interference, cheering section, or whatever else they might want to do. Understood?"

At Martouf's nod of acceptance, she turned back to Daniel.

"Understood, Daniel?"

Daniel nodded, and managed to get his voice to reply, "Su-sure Sam, what—whatever you say."

"Fine, as long as we all agree to those terms, then I guess that's settled, and in that case, I'm willing to do it. You make sure they understand that condition, Martouf. I don't want any surprises at the altar, or wherever it's done." She frowned for a moment, as she looked at Martouf, then she asked, "Martouf, I'd like to talk to Lantash, please."

Lantash's deeper tones came through, as he asked quietly, "Yes, my Samantha? What do you wish to ask of me?"

"I want to know if what is going on here could be resolved in any other way. I also want to know if you are agreeable to this plan? You are one of us, too. You should be asked if you agree to go along with it."

Lantash chose to answer her inquiries in order, "While there might be other solutions to this situation, Samantha, if you are asking me my opinion, then I believe that this is the best one. The others would not tie the treaty up so neatly, or show the Tau'ri in so favorable a light."

He took her hands in his, held them gently, and watched as his thumbs caressed the backs of them. Then looking up and into her eyes, as a slight smile curved his lips, he said softly, "As for the joining, if it were only true, it would make me completely happy. No, my Samantha. I do not mind going through this joining ceremony with you. I look forward to it." He lifted both her hands then, and lovingly kissed each of her palms, before his eyes gleamed, and Martouf returned.

She stared at him for a moment, her breath suspended. Why did Lantash always have that effect on her? He was just so—so—Lantash. Only he could take this type of situation and turn it into a scene for seduction. She shivered, finally drew a breath, and murmured, "All right, so we do this, and we get the treaty. All we have to remember is that there is this plant. Then, we do it."

She turned to walk back to the couch-like piece of furniture, but turned back to Martouf, one more time. "And would you please tell Marta, that someone has to help me get this thing on, or I'll insist that you and Daniel are in here with me, while I dress for the ceremony, because I can't figure it out. If she didn't want something like that happening, then she shouldn't have left it without instructions in the first place."

Yes, of course, Samantha. I will see to it that someone will help you." Martouf turned back to Jore, and began once again to explain, ask, answer, and request, everything they needed, or needed to know. At least, he hoped he did, but after Samantha's last several remarks, he wasn't sure he was even making sense. Jore was not looking at him oddly, so he must be. Lantash was smugly triumphant in the back of his mind going over the recent statements that Samantha had made, but even then, the symbiote was his usual efficient self.

"You have forgotten to ask Jore if there is any public sex involved, Martouf. If you cannot bring yourself to do so, I will do it for you."

"I will do it." Martouf sighed and turned back to Jore. He had truly hoped his symbiote was too busy replaying recent scenes and statements to notice that he had failed to ask that question. He had also been hoping that Daniel would do it, since his grasp of the language was coming along so well. Neither hope had been realized. He opened his mouth and began once again to talk to Jore about the ceremony.

Twenty minutes and some embarrassment later, after finally having to admit that Samantha had insisted that, if there was public mating involved, she was refusing to take part, they had finished their conversation. He smiled as he remembered Jore and Marta's faces, as he finally managed to ask his question. They had almost been insulted by his question, asking how she could have thought such a thing, until it was pointed out that to her, having strange people in her room, while she was unclothed, was on a par with that. Therefore, if they allowed that, then in her mind, it stood to reason, they might have other strange customs as well. Strange to her, he had amended, but not too quickly.

Marta had still looked alarmed, and he had covered her hand calming her, telling her that Samantha did not _believe_ there were those things; she had only said that "_if_ there were". She assumed that there was not, but felt it best to check…just in case. Marta smiled at him and patted his cheek, telling him he had always been a good boy. He had sighed, and followed Lantash's advice. He would gain nothing in pointing out that he was probably close to twice her age. She would not understand, no matter how often one explained the situation to her.

He was also well satisfied when Marta found the time later to come and tell both he and Daniel that she was sorry she had assaulted them. Both had given her their very best, hurt little boy, lost puppy dog looks, which had garnered each of them a kiss on the cheek, a pat on the head, and a smack on the ass, for trying to pull that on her. Then she left, laughing at them, but leaving them knowing that she had their forgiveness.

* * *

><p>A short time later Martouf and Daniel found themselves on their way to see Jack and Teal'c. It also found Daniel pointing out to Martouf in a very serious tone of voice and with a serious demeanor, one that was every bit as serious as it appeared to be that, "I should probably do most of the talking, Martouf. Jack isn't always, um, rational if he gets some screwy idea fixed in his head, before you can get the real one in there. And once in a while, it takes a while to get the real reason in and the stupid reason out. Well, actually, more than just once in a while, more like some of the, well, no, that isn't quite right either, it's really more often than not that it happens. He has a bad habit of only hearing part of what you say and nine times out of ten it isn't enough to explain the entire situation, so he gets some really dumb, erroneous idea stuck in his head until you can pry it out."<p>

"I understand, Daniel. You wish Lantash and I to stand behind you and, if Colonel O'Neill becomes violent, you wish Lantash to restrain him, until you can force him to see reason. That seems a prudent request to both of us and we will be quite happy to do so," Martouf interjected smoothly.

"Well, actually, that wasn't what I had in mind, but that might not be a bad idea, as well," Daniel said dryly, as they walked toward the cottage where Jack and Teal'c were housed.

"We will be happy to do so, but if that was not the reason, then what was your point in warning us of the Colonel's somewhat volatile temper? Something which, I might add, we are both well aware."

Daniel gave an abrupt snort of laughter, at the understatement, before sobering to say, "Well, first, please don't take offense to what I'm about to say."

Martouf's lips lifted in a small half-smile as, he answered, "If you are going to tell us that Colonel O'Neill is not exactly fond of Lantash and I, it is completely unnecessary, Daniel. We have been aware of his dislike and jealousy, from the first moment we approached Samantha. We cannot do anything to change it, and we will not give up Samantha, so we are at an impasse. While we would be willing to compromise in many ways, I am sorry, but I am afraid that this in not one of them."

"Yes, I know, but, that wasn't what I was going to tell you, either. I think we are all pretty much aware of Jack's prejudices and feelings. What I was going to say is that you should be prepared to duck, because regardless who tells him about it, or what we say, all Jack is going _to hear_ is _Sam, Naked,_ and _Martouf_. He will _not hear_ the words _robe,_ _Daniel,_ _Sam, alone together, _or_ Martouf and Daniel together with Sam_, or any other combination thereof. He will hear only those three words."

"So I suggest you stay as far behind me as possible. He would never consider that I would take advantage of Sam, but he would assume you would ravish her, when in fact the exact opposite is true." Daniel sighed to himself.

"Daniel, kissing Samantha is hardly ravishing her, and I would imagine she wanted you to, or you would not have. Stop beating yourself up about it." Seeing Daniel stiffen beside him, he continued, "Did you think I would not realize? You forget that I love her, too. In fact, Daniel, I believe that perhaps you and I should find a quiet place to talk for a short time, before we speak to Colonel O'Neill."

He waited patiently for Daniel to mull his suggestion over, as they walked on past the turn that would have taken them to the cottage where O'Neill and Teal'c were staying. At his nod of assent, Martouf turned left at the next crossway and led the way upward toward a secluded area that appeared to be deserted. There were several pathways and they continued to walk on for some distance, until Martouf was sure that they had the treetop garden to themselves and, therefore, would not be disturbed, at which point he led the way to an arbor of vines and flowers next to a small spring.

Daniel realized that they were near the top of a very tall tree that was near a mountainside, and the garden area had been carved out of the side and part of a plateau on it, as the tree grew into it. It had taken a great deal of work and building to accomplish and keep the tree and the mountain's integrity, but they had managed it. You could hardly tell where the tree ended and the mountain began, nor where you crossed back and forth from one to the other, as you wandered the paths. It was ingenious and beautiful. It was the perfect place for the two men to come to a decision that could affect the rest of their lives. And Sam's.

TBC


	8. Mates and OtherMates  Ch7 COG

_**Chapter**** Seven**** Summary:** Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel discuss their quandary. They know they all love Sam and they believe that she loves all of them. They must decide where they stand with one another in order to help Sam reach a decision. Then they find that Sam must declare one of them her mate and one of them her "other-mate". Sam is not happy, until Daniel tells her not only how the three of them feel about the situation, but also how he feels about the "mate/other-mate" question. _

**_Ketra'kesh'cor'hek_** - _four bound by the heart-blood_

**_Ketra'kesh'cor - _**_Four bound by the heart – a threesome containing three humans and one symbiote, or two and two_

**_Kaf'kesh'cor'hek -_** _three bound by the heart-blood_

**_"Italics" – _**_Symbiote-Host communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Seven **_

_**Mates and Other-Mates**_

* * *

><p>Martouf motioned toward the small open beamed, gazebo-like structure beside the spring, indicating they should relax here on the divan, in the serenity and peace of the secluded nook in which they found themselves. They sat quietly for a while contemplating nothing in particular, while wildlife scampered around them.<p>

Finally, Martouf brought up the subject they all knew they should broach, but which all felt loath to begin. "I believe what started our conversation earlier was my observation that a kiss was hardly ravishment, and that no doubt Samantha was an ardent participant. It is an odd situation, is it not? It must be even worse for her. Her emotions are pulling her in apart, in two directions at once. At least the three of us are only being pulled in one direction."

"All we must do is sit back and wait for her to come to the decision of which of us she loves more, or that she cannot choose between us. If the latter is her decision, then we can still sit back and wait, as she agonizes over what path to follow next. Should she give both of us up, knowing that her heart will always be divided, and that she will never be able to give either of us all of her love, as she could, if we were all together? Or, should she attempt to try to talk to us to see if either of us will accept her as she is, loving both of us, and not able to give either of us all of her, as long as we are all apart?"

"That hardly seems fair to her, Martouf. Why should Sam have to make all of the decisions? I fail to see why you don't think we should help her."

Martouf smiled. "I never said I did not believe we should help her, Daniel. I was simply curious as to your attitude. Now that I know that your attitude is the same as ours, perhaps we can skip the usual posturing, and go straight to the problem at hand. Which is that of alleviating the stress for Samantha. The decision she must make would be easier for her, if she knew our feelings about the four of us. She may not be able to accept the idea herself, but that is not the same as having the same decision to make, one that would perhaps be acceptable to her, but not knowing the remainder of the equation. She cannot come to a decision, if she does not know where we stand. However, we cannot tell her that, until we know where that is ourselves."

Daniel nodded, understanding what he was asking him, but he had a question himself that he thought Martouf and Lantash might be able to answer, "Have you—have you ever been in a joining of three, or, um, six, Martouf? Do you know what it is like?"

"Yes, actually, we do. Had Jolinar and Rosha not come along, we would have stayed there quite happily, for a very long time. Malek and his mate were our pair. We were second-mates to her. It was a loving and happy joining. Neither Malek and his host, nor I and Lantash, are interested in male/male sexual play, so if that is either a hope, or a fear, I have answered one, or the other."

Daniel gave a short bark of laughter, as he stared above him into the canopy of the tree. "Fear. You have slain it."

Martouf nodded. "Lantash and I felt that, but were not sure."

"What else? What is there about it that there is to like? Why were you happy in it?"

Martouf sat quietly thinking, giving Daniel's question the thought that it deserved. "I—do not know if I can put it into words. It is an unusual bond. She loves you. You know that. You see it. You recognize it, because you recognize it when she looks at him. It is very strange in that way. You tend to become very close to both the male and the female. Malek, Devlin, Lantash, and I, to this day, are very close. It is the strongest male bond I have ever known, and Lantash says it is the strongest he has had outside of his hosts. So, as you can see, it can become very strong."

"Perhaps the males bond because they must to survive loving the same woman and being loved by her. I do not know. I know that sharing her body was one of the most emotional things in which I have ever participated. It is as if the female becomes a conduit so that you may form and join in a circuit. The energy simply continues to circle until it bursts free into the most intense release." He shrugged again. "It flows over into your everyday lives as well, so it is not a purely sexual thing. It is definitely about the emotion, as much, if not more, than the sexual gratification, wonderful though that certainly is."

"You must understand though, Daniel, that there is a certain amount of intimacy that forms between the male partners in a relationship such as this. For some it does involve sex, but ours never has, nor have we ever wanted it to. But the intimacy grows and some of the barriers do cease to matter." Martouf paused as if wondering just how much he should say, or perhaps, how to say it.

Evidentially coming to a decision, he continued, "Touching one anther no longer seems so taboo. The showing of emotions, when you are together, no longer matters, as it does when you are around others. The relationship becomes a bonding, just as it is with the female mate. When you agree to the relationship, you are in essence agreeing to a bonding, an emotional bonding, a—a mating, or perhaps a joining, if you will, so you must begin preparing yourself for that. Even though the sex never develops, it is still as deeply rooted as a mating, a joining, and in every emotional aspect, that is exactly what it becomes. It is very probable that it will happen between the three of us, Daniel. I would say inevitably, but there is always an exception and perhaps we would be it. However, I would doubt it very much."

"When the Tok'Ra enter into a multiple joining, in our case it would be called a _Ketra__'__kesh__'__cor_, there is a ceremony the males can choose to go through. It is the blending of their blood. There is a little more to it than the mere mixing of the blood upon the skin as Jacob once explained young Tau'ri boys were wont to do, but if we find that we are indeed growing to care for one another, we will wish to do that. The ceremony for the two males is usually called _Ketra__'__kesh__'__cor__'__hek,_ four bound by the heart-blood, as there are two symbiotes and two hosts."

"In our case, unless you choose to blend someday, it would be called _Kaf__'__kesh__'__cor__'__hek,_ three bound by the heart-blood. We can go through the ceremony if, that is, we can convince Samantha to make this a real joining, and if you decide that you can be content and happy in this type of arrangement, Daniel. I should not have assumed that you were willing to share Samantha, and I apologize for doing so."

Daniel shook his head. "No. No, that's okay. I've been considering it, since I saw it in her eyes earlier. I knew then, that she finally realized that she wanted us both, and it wouldn't be long until the realization that she loved both of us would follow. She told me earlier that she loved me, so I know that has happened now, as well," Daniel stopped speaking, as he gathered his thoughts.

"You should know that I realize that she will always love you more in a passionate, romantic, way." He shook his head and held up his hand as Martouf tried to speak. "No. No. Don't. Don't say anything. I want—I need to tell you this, and then the subject will remain closed, as far as I'm concerned. I'll not bring it up ever again."

He paused, and then laughed shortly, a poignant sound, and a small wistful smile touched his face. "Sam and I connected the minute we met. I was married and I loved my wife. You know that story. What you don't know about is the connection that Sam and I made. It was there, literally, the moment we met. It was as if we made a physical connection, it was so strong. We, that is, Sam and I, didn't know what it was, and it's my belief that we both kind of shrugged it off. I mean, we were in the middle of a crowd of people. What were we going to do, sit down and discuss this really extraordinary phenomenon that just occurred between us?"

He shook his head, continuing, "To this day, I'm not sure we completely understand what happened to us in that moment, but it wasn't the meeting of our hearts. I'm pretty sure it was our minds and our souls. Whatever it was, it will live forever. It won't ever break, of that I am very sure. Wherever we are, it will remain between us no matter what happens."

"We have a bond that will transcend anything that comes between us, be it lovers, time, anger, space, who knows, maybe even death. We don't really understand it, we've never discussed it, we barely acknowledge it, but we both know that it's there. Since we have never discussed it, I have no idea how I know those things, either, I just do. I've always assumed that she does, too. I probably shouldn't have taken it for granted." He shook his head at his failure to do something so simple. Then returning to his previous explanation, he continued, "I could be anywhere in the universe, and if I needed her, and there was anyway that she could get to me, she would come. And she knows, without a doubt, that the same holds true for me." His lips quirked, "I guess that's another thing that I just "know" when it comes to Sam and me."

"What I do know is that I love her. But…it's not in the same way that you do. There are too many layers to my love of her to divide it out, so I don't really try anymore. The only love I don't have for her is the all-encompassing, mind altering love that you and Lantash have for her. Don't misunderstand. I love her romantically. I just don't love her with the single-minded passionate intensity that you and Lantash feel for her."

"Your love for her is the one the poets and writers have immortalized. It only comes rarely, and it is a thing to cherish by those that are lucky enough to feel it. I think that it's close to what I felt for Sha'uri. I know I'll never feel that again, and I'm not seeking to. What I feel for Sam is encompassing enough. I can barely talk when she's around, and I think about how I feel about her, the way it is."

"I realized before she did that our hearts were becoming involved in what was between us. She's been in denial for a long time, and she has loved you from the day she met you. I just want you to understand that her—her heart-love will always be stronger for you and Lantash, and I can live with that. I wish I could explain what the bond she and I share is, but I can't. I just know that nothing can ever break it."

_"He is completely correct, Martouf, and it is something we will have to accept, just as he will have to accept that her, as he calls it heart-love, is stronger for us," _Lantash stated calmly.

_"What do you think he is talking about? What do you believe happened when they met?" _Martouf asked him, as he turned Daniel's comments over in his mind.

_"While I believe that their minds met, I also believe that souls are meant to find one another, whether through love, friendship, or both._ _The fact that they recognized one another is proof enough that they are each the mate to the other's soul. Their children's blessing will be beyond measure, for they will be of those born of a completed soul. Furthermore, we shall be there to add an abundance of love to our household. Their children shall truly be happy, and so shall the four of us, or hopefully, by the time our children begin to grow older, the six of us. Nevertheless, first we must convince Samantha that she wishes more than just a joining to alleviate the tension caused by a little mishap. Now, go ahead and talk to him. Ah, and should he desire to know my opinion, for whatever reason, you are free to discuss it with him." _He sighed and grimaced. _ "We still need to talk to O'Neill."_

"_All right. I think what you have said makes sense, and I will tell him your thoughts on it, as I believe that he would wish to know, but that he might feel unsure about asking for your opinion. I hope you are correct Lantash, for it would mean that they truly are meant to be one with us." _

"_I know. Now, Daniel is waiting. And Martouf, you should attempt to make the first of the bonding steps if you truly wish to become his mate-brother." _

Martouf cleared his throat, and reaching out his hand, he allowed it to lie lightly on Daniel's shoulder, rubbing it lightly, in an affectionate, friendly way, before saying, in his somewhat gentle way, "Daniel, Lantash has given his opinion, if you care to hear it."

Daniel remained comfortable and relaxed under Martouf's hand. He recognized it for what it was. Neither of them was used to touching other men in any way other than accidentally or in some sports. If they joined with Samantha, casual touching would become a daily event. Men sometimes had to learn to show affection. It was not something their parents thought to teach them, as they grew to be men. If anything, the opposite was true, for small boys were very affectionate. At some point, that usually stopped. Martouf was beginning the process now, showing him by touch that he was accepting him as a co-mate. Lifting his hand and laying it over Martouf's, he gave it a light squeeze, before saying, "Yes, actually, I would like to hear it. He's been around long enough to have seen some pretty strange stuff."

He paused, then added, "Thank you, Martouf. I've found the time I've spent with you, while you have been at the SGC very enjoyable. Far more so than I expected, I will admit. It is amazing where we can find companions when we open our eyes to see them." His sweet Daniel smile showed up and Martouf found himself pulled toward the man's charm. Oh, yes, Lantash, he, and Daniel would form a strong male bond. He was becoming surer of it the more time he spent with him. "Now, Lantash said?"

Martouf chuckled, before stating, "He said that while he agrees that your minds met, he believes that your souls recognized each other. He believes that souls look for a "_mate_" they can bond with, be it through love or friendship. Obviously yours have found one another and are content to have it so."

"He also believes that your children will be very blessed because they will be born of a truly contented soul, since your souls have bonded. Beyond that, the four of us will surround them with love. Moreover, neither of us has a problem speaking about it. We do not find it an uncomfortable subject at all, so do not hesitate to speak of it in the future for fear of upsetting us. It will not do so, as you can see."

"All right. I'm glad to have it out in the open, actually. Thanks."

"At some point you probably should discuss it with Samantha. She would no doubt like to be able to talk about what happened freely, as well. She may be as tense about it as you were."

"That's true, and I hadn't considered that. I'll talk to her about it soon. I imagine there are quite a few things we'll all be talking about fairly soon."

Martouf nodded, saying, "Yes and that brings us back to our original topic, Daniel. Do we put Samantha's mind at rest by telling her that we are open to the suggestion of a _Ketra__'__kesh__'__cor?__" _

"A _Ketra__'__kesh__'__cor,_ four bound by the heart. Yes. Yes, I think we should. But first, we need to go tell Jack that he has a wedding to attend." Daniel almost groaned at the thought.

Martouf stood and raised his eyebrows in a question. "Ah, yes, how could I have forgotten that we had planned such a lovely outing?" Do lead the way, Daniel, and we shall, ah, watch your back as you valiantly take point and protect us," Martouf's voice held laughter as he gestured him forward with his most gallant bow.

"Thanks," Daniel was at his sardonic best. "Tell Lantash that one of these days that sense of humor will get both of you into trouble."

"You are welcome and it already has," Martouf looked quite smug.

Daniel rolled his eyes and took point.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jack. Hey, Teal'c. How ya doin'?"<p>

"Daniel, anytime you greet Teal'c and me with those words something bad that is not fun is either going on, or about to happen, so we're already not doing well. What is it this time?"

"Well, I don't know that I'd call it bad, exactly."

"Ah-hah! See? I told you, so." Then changing tack, he scowled at him, obviously exasperated at another problem rearing its head. "Okay, if you wouldn't call it bad, then could you tell me what you would call it?"

"Nothing much, just a little rearrangement of the schedule for this evening, that's all."

"As in how much rearrangement, Daniel?"

"Well, you see, Jack, there's been some changes, that is there have been one or two things added into tonight's schedule, and I thought you might want to know ahead of time. Martouf and I will probably not be going down when you do."

"What kind of changes, Daniel?" Jack sighed.

"Well, we won't eat first, after all because the meal will be a little late. They'll probably bring you some snacks instead, just to tide you over until the dinner. Jore will give a kind of speech in front of the gathering, and the guests of honor, and then they'll be some ceremonial stuff, and once that is over, then we'll eat."

"What kind of ceremonial, stuff, Daniel? How long will it take? Who's the guest of honor, and why do we have to listen to a speech we won't understand?"

"It's a marriage ceremony, I don't know, Sam, Martouf, and me, and it's just welcoming us and reciting the vows, and if you really want to know what he's saying, Martouf can translate," Daniel replied.

"A wedding? A wedding. Oh, no, not that. Who's getting married, Daniel, the leader guy's daughter or something?"

"No, not exactly, Jack," Daniel said quietly, glad to have Martouf behind him when Jack found out the truth because otherwise, he wasn't sure he could keep Jack off him long enough to get through his thick skull. He could only hope that Teal'c would jump in, help to restrain Jack, and not attack Martouf instead. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. They could still go back to the cottage and just sit and watch dust motes dance in the sun. That sure sounded more like fun right now, than this did.

"We have to go to a nobody's wedding, Daniel? Oh, Jeez. Can't you get us out of it? Please, Daniel? Tell them my arms and legs are still a little tender, and I don't want to sit up that long. I'll just come to the meal," Jack whined, pleadingly.

"It's not exactly nobody either, Jack." Daniel looked at him solemnly.

Jack straightened up and stared at him. "Daniel, who is getting married, and you better not say it is me, one Jack O'Neill, for grabbing that kid, or something."

Daniel smiled, "Well, I don't have to say you, but I do have to say me. And Martouf and Sam," he added quickly.

"What? What are you talking about? You and Carter and Martouf? No. No way. Has Carter agreed to this? No. No. No. Nada. No-way. Not going to happen. No."

"Yes, Jack. If we want the treaty for the plant that worked so well on you, we are. Yes. Furthermore, Sam has agreed. Remember, there's this _plant,_ Jack."

Jack stopped. "Carter agreed? She agreed to marry both of you? For a _plant_? She's getting married to an _alien_ and a walking _set __of __encyclopedias_ for a _plant_? Is she nuts or something? No and no."

"Yes. For a _plant _that took skin that should have fallen off in sheets and turned it into nice healthy, nothing-wrong-with-it skin, yes, she has agreed to marry an _alien_, and an encyclopedia, no, _an__ entire __set __of __encyclopedia__'__s_. She might even be coerced into marrying a card-carrying _Jack-ass_, if it could get us that treaty and the _plant_, so—so, stuff it, Jerk, er, Jack."

Jack looked into the hurt eyes of his friend and bit his tongue that now had his foot directly on top of it. He sighed. "Okay. Okay, I didn't mean that. You know how my mouth runs off. Okay, you aren't an "_entire__" _set of encyclopedias. Maybe just _one__ book._ How did this come about? Why do you suddenly have to get married? I thought you just had to claim her. Why do you suddenly have to _marry_ her?"

"It was our fault, Colonel," Martouf said quietly, "Not Samantha's. Had I known, I would have gone for one of the women, but this was an area of their culture that never came up while we were with them. It seems that until a man and woman are actually joined, they cannot be in the same room, if the woman is unclothed. Daniel and I were in the room attempting to help Samantha with a problem, when Jore's wife walked in on us. The solution is to save face by _"__joining__"_ with her tonight, and therefore making it acceptable. It is the best solution for all concerned."

"You were in the room while Carter was naked?"

Daniel stepped completely between Martouf and Jack, "So was I, Jack, and I was alone in there with her for quite some time, while she was naked. He was never alone with her. If you think one of us should be punched, I guess it should be me." Daniel stared at Jack until he calmed down. He was amazed he didn't leap over him to get at Martouf. Maybe even Jack was finally beginning to realize that Sam, Martouf, and Lantash belonged together, even if he didn't want to admit it aloud.

Instead of punching, he looked from Martouf's calm demeanor to Daniel's. They were right, damn it. Nothing had happened with the two of them in there. He trusted Daniel, so he knew nothing had happened. He hoped. A wedding. Great. Just Great. And he'd insulted his best friend over a _plant_ to boot. He sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but I'm not dancing with anyone, not even if there is a _plant_." Jack stalked off to the other side of the room and threw himself into a chair, as he glowered and pouted at them.

Daniel was quite sure he'd never before seen someone glower and pout at the same time, and for a moment, he was sidetracked as he contemplated this. Martouf poked him in the back to encourage him to continue the discussion, so it could conclude and they could leave. Drawing a breath, he explained, "The thing is, Jack, that as our family you may have to be with us. We don't really know. If so, they'll find you and take you to wherever you are supposed to be. If you need a translator just continue to say our names until they come for us. Don't back down, say, or do anything else."

Jack groaned.

Daniel smiled as he backed toward the door, pushing Martouf behind him. "See you later, Jack. Oh, and Jack?" He waited until Jack looked up. "I may not be the _entire_ set of books, but you're still the Jack-ass."

He heard another groan as he shut the door. He felt good.

* * *

><p>As Martouf and Daniel walked back toward their cottage and Sam, they met Jore, and he asked to speak to Martouf for a moment.<p>

"Go ahead, Martouf. He probably thinks he should say something about the entire incident to you, since it was his mate that sort of overreacted. I'll go on back and keep Sam company, if she's awake, but she sounded serious about taking a nap. I think she really did have a headache."

Martouf nodded. "I agree, Daniel. I have no doubt that after the scene in her room; she had a rather severe one. Go ahead and check on her. I will be there shortly."

Daniel waved, as he went on his way, and Martouf turned to Jore. "How can I help you, Jore?"

"We need to know which of you is the mate and which of you is the other-mate, although I believe that you indicated that you were mate. We also need to know if you and Daniel are mating, as well."

"Daniel, Lantash, and I will be brothers only. We are not mating. I will have to discuss with Samantha which of us she now desires as mate, Jore. She is very upset over this situation, and she may decide to take Daniel, as a reprimand to me," Martouf said slowly.

Jore's eyes widened. "But, why? I do not understand."

"As I explained, in her culture to have the people of the town be in her room, while she was unclothed would be a great dishonor. Daniel left, even though you told him not to move or speak, when she told him to go and shut the door, yet I did not defy you to answer her. I knew your customs, she, and Daniel did not. Still, Daniel understood, better than I did, how humiliated she would be, by what was happening. I did not, but I _should _have known; I _should_ have realized."

"Ignorance of the depth of her feelings, and how shamed she would be, is no excuse for me. I realize now that Daniel would have followed her request, even had he known your customs, for his knowledge of her, and what she was enduring, would have led him to care for her first. Therefore, she may decide to take the one who knows her needs better as her mate and, in truth, perhaps she should do so, for I did fail her in this. I should not have allowed my respect for you, to replace my respect for her."

Jore looked stricken and sad. "We did not mean to bring this sorrow to you, Martouf. I am afraid we cannot undo it now. Speak with her. Perhaps you are not correct. No, wait. You must request Lantash to talk to her, for the two of you. There is no doubt that she trusts him and loves him greatly. She turned to him when he asked her to come to him, and she took shelter in his arms. He will be able to talk to her, Martouf."

Martouf hesitated unsure how to answer his last few statements. "Lantash and Samantha have a deep love between them, and she does look to him to care for her. Perhaps you are correct. I fear though that he will insist that she make her own decision. As he pointed out to me, he did not realize, any more than I did, at first, how truly upset she had become. However, I will do as you ask, when I return. I believe that all three of us will probably talk to her, since it involves all of us. That is how we normally discuss any problems that arise. And I will let you know of her decision."

"Thank you. I do wish you and Lantash well, Martouf."

Martouf smiled briefly, bowed his head, and walked on toward the cottage.

"_Nothing__ like__ a __little __well-placed __guilt,__ Martouf,__" _Lantash's comment was laconic.

Martouf grinned at him.

Walking into the cottage, he found Daniel dozing on the bed and Sam standing at the window in "_her_" room looking out and watching some children playing.

"Samantha, I am glad that you are here and awake. We need to discuss something. Will you not sit here on the divan with me, so that we may talk? Lovely as you look standing framed by the window and the light, I cannot but think that you will be more comfortable, if we sit while we have our discussion."

"Yes, of course, Martouf, what do we need to talk about? Please, don't tell me that you've found out that there is some weird sexual thing that takes place during the wedding er, joining. I really, really, do not want to hear that right now."

"No, I assure you it is not that. You may rest assured that both Jore and Marta were most emphatic in their statements that there was no public, ah, copulation." He smiled slightly at her odd look over his choice of words for the act, but she said nothing.

Watching as she leaned back in the corner of the divan, facing him, waiting patiently for him to continue, he realized he did not want to bring this subject up. It was too close to a subject, which they had yet to discuss amongst themselves. Nonetheless, he knew the question must be asked, so he, too, leaned back and attempted to appear relaxed and comfortable with the topic of conversation he was about to broach.

Smiling briefly, he said calmly, "Actually, you simply need to tell me how you want it done, so that I can inform Jore. Since you are joining with two mates, you will need to designate who is your mate, and who is your other-mate. Otherwise, they will not know who to turn to in order during the ceremony."

"I see. Does it really matter?"

"I suppose that in their minds it does so."

"Can't you just take turns or something? Tell them that I don't consider either of you any different than the other, and I want you treated the same. If they have to do something to one first, then they can choose. I won't be forced to choose between the three of you, I won't. _I __won__'__t_." Sam suddenly jumped from the divan and walked quickly to the window.

"My Samantha," Lantash's deep tones came from behind her as his arms came around her. His head bent toward her ear, and when he spoke it was low and soft, for her ears only, "No one shall make you choose, or do anything you do not wish to do. We, the three of us, will not allow it. We shall make the choice for you, or we will inform Jore of your wishes, and that you requested that he choose for you. Come, my love, do not allow all of these questions to bother you so much."

"I know I shouldn't. I mean, it's not even as if this is real. It's just playacting for the locals. We all know that, right? Right, Lantash?" When he did not answer, she turned to him, afraid of what she would see on his face, but there was nothing there to upset her.

He brushed the hair from her forehead and placed a kiss there, before saying, "I recognize that there are some questions that the four of us must answer. I believe that you have already come to realize that Martouf, Daniel, and I all love you deeply and want you almost desperately. We will not force you to choose between us, Samantha; we each love you too much for that."

He pressed his fingers to her lips, as she would have spoken. "No, say nothing for the moment. Please, think about it. I realize it is not a conventional partnership, but we know it well within the Tok'Ra, and the joining can be quite rewarding, for all involved. I know this has been on your mind, just as I know that the reality and the fantasy of this situation appear to be weaving themselves together, until it is difficult to tell one from the other. All you need to know is that if this joining were real, Martouf and I would be just as eager to go through with it, as we are now, and so would Daniel. That is all that matters, and that is all you must believe. Now, Martouf is coming back to you to discuss the ceremony, if you are feeling all right now."

Sam nodded and then leaned in and kissed Lantash passionately. As always, the touch of him took her outside of herself for a time. When she returned, it was Martouf finishing the kiss. There was no doubt that both of them could fly her kite higher than anyone else ever had, or ever would.

"Samantha, please, will you not discuss the problem with us?" Suddenly realizing that she might feel better if Daniel were there as well, he said quietly, "Would you rather that Daniel was here to discuss this with us, or would you rather just speak to him?"

Taking her hand, he led her back to the divan. "Will you not sit and try to relax?" He watched as she sank down and once again made herself comfortable. He was glad that Lantash had two thousand years of experience in handling emotion-laden women. He did not think that even with that much time, he would be able to do it with the ease and calm that Lantash could, though. There must be some secret to it and someday he would get him to tell him what it was.

"_That is something that will not happen. It is the only area that I have with her, Martouf. She certainly will not love me for my looks. If she can care for me because I can comfort her, then that is the one thing that I will give to her," _Lantash's reply was firm and unequivocal.

Martouf's thoughts ground to a complete halt as he sat in shock, before finally overcoming it and gasping, "_You believe that is the only thing that Samantha loves about you? Have you lost your mind? Do symbiotes become insane as they age, and no one told me?" _Incredulous was the only way to describe Martouf's reaction.

_"No, we do not," _Lantash's reply was flat, obviously somewhat ruffled, and quite offended.

_"Well, you must be doing so, if you truly believe that is the only thing that Samantha finds attractive about you," _Martouf's reply was both doubting and derisive.

_"I am sure this will be a delightful and fascinating conversation, but this is neither the time nor the place," _Lantash's somewhat sarcastic response informed him.

_"You are correct, but we will revisit it in the near future," _Martouf's voice held a warning as well as determination.

Frowning at him, Lantash answered stiffly, _"We shall see." _

_"Yes, we shall," _Martouf assured him, letting him know that he would not let this matter go unresolved between them.

Sam sighed as she settled onto the pillows, "Yes, Daniel really should be here along with us. I'm all right now, Martouf. I won't freak out on you again. Why is my life suddenly so complicated? It was just a simple little mission. Go look at some temples, do some soil samples. Go home in three days. How did I end up with two mates?"

"Just lucky, I guess?" Daniel asked from the doorway where he leaned nonchalantly. "What's the matter now, Sam, the caterer can't make it, or the flowers are going to be late? Which is it?"

"Very funny, Daniel. No, the minister seems to need me to designate one of you as husband number one and one of you as husband number two, so they don't do something out of sequence, like stuff rice up the wrong nose first or something, heaven forbid that should happen."

Daniel nodded, and not realizing what had just happened with Lantash, he asked, "So what's it going to be, Sam? Which of us is which?"

Sam shut her eyes and swallowed convulsively, as tears suddenly welled. She whispered hoarsely, "I can't even choose one of you over the other, Daniel, how can I decide which of you is the mate and which of you is the second-mate, or other-mate, whatever they call it?"

Daniel walked over, knelt in front of her, and brushed the lone tear off her cheek with his thumb, "I'll make it easy for you, Sam, because I know where I stand. I'm the other-mate." He imitated Lantash's move perfectly, as he placed his fingers over her lips to stop her words. "No, Sam. Please. Don't say anything." Then, softer still, "Come on, Sam, it's me, your Daniel, open your eyes, and look at me."

When she finally did, he smiled at her, brushing her hair back, once again unconsciously mirroring Lantash, and then cupping her cheek with his hand, he said, gently, "I've loved you for a long time. I've watched you love Martouf and Lantash, for a long time. And then, I watched today as you realized for the first time that you love me, too. It's all right that it's worked out this way."

"A long time ago, when we first met, something in you and I reached out and locked into place. I'm not sure, but I think it was the mating of our souls and our minds. You complete me in ways that no one else ever can, or will. I think I do the same thing for you. And besides that burning drive and thirst for knowledge that we share, we've found that we also want to share our bodies."

"Mind, soul, and body, that's pretty darn rare. But, for us, Sam, it will always be our minds first and," he glanced at Martouf, "our souls. That's why I say that I will be the second—or—other-mate, whatever they want to call it. What we call it doesn't matter. How we feel is what matters. The passion and love you have for Martouf and Lantash is of the heart first, then the soul and then the mind. He should be the first-mate. It's only right. Do you understand?"

"Oh, Daniel, I love you so much, too, though."

"I know that you love me, Sam, and that's what makes it all right. Because I know that if you could, we would all be first with you. Nevertheless, we can't, and because we can't, we have to know where we stand, and why we stand there. I can accept my place as other-mate, Sam, because I know that our true bond, the bond of soul and mind will always be there and will never ever break. I also know that you love me and that choosing one of us over the other would tear your heart to pieces. I don't have to do that to you, because for me, where I am is a wonderful place to stand. I'm happy exactly where I am, I promise you," as he spoke it was very obvious that he was telling her nothing but the absolute truth.

_"We are incredibly lucky in our mating-brother, Martouf," _Lantash told him softly.

_"More so than I ever thought it possible to be. He is being very generous. I do not know if I could be so in his place," _Martouf answered, watching the two, as they still talked with lowered voices and small smiles.

_"We could. He knows that if a love of the heart came along that was as fierce as ours is for Samantha that he would leave us. He, too, senses that he truly is the second mate, and I believe him when he says their deepest connection is through the mind. That is a bond that will last forever. It will not sever until death. The joining of their soul may not sever even then. It may now be whole and complete. Perhaps they will be reborn as one soul, fulfilled," _Lantash's voice was calm, soft, and obviously sure of what he was saying.

_"You may well be correct. I hope you are correct. I also hope that they can both be convinced to join the Tok'Ra. I do not wish to see them pass from us too soon. Either of them," _Martouf stated his wishes, as he sighed over the possibility of losing them too soon…or at all.

_"No, I agree. I do not think I could bear to have our mates for only a few years. I wish we could have them forever," _Lantash's response shared Martouf's emotions.

_"I know, Lantash. So do I. So do I," _Martouf's agreement was heartfelt.

"Neither of us is asking for any more than your love. We both know that you love us so much that the thought of giving one or the other of us up is tearing you in two. We both know that we love you too much to allow that to happen," Daniel hesitated, and then seemed to make up his mind about something. Maybe it was time they all told each other how they all felt about the situation.

Still kneeling in front of her, he made sure he had her undivided attention, and clasped one of her hands in his, as Martouf, believing he knew what was coming took the other. "Sam," Daniel began, "Martouf, Lantash, and I made a really important discovery today. We went for a walk and we found a lovely garden. We sat there for a long time. We discussed our feelings about you, how we felt about the situation we are in, and how we feel about each other. We talked about what we each wanted and needed from our relationship with you, and what we were and weren't willing to do to be with you."

He paused as she continued to look into his eyes. She was asking him without saying a word, and he squeezed her hand slightly, and smiled gently, "We found out that we aren't jealous of one another. Amazingly enough, we both feel that we could live within a grouping called _Ketra__'__kesh__'__cor,_ which means _four __bound __by __the __heart_. We are willing to both live with you, and share in your life, Sam, rather than either of us, or all of us, being without you."

He held up his free hand to stop her in case she wanted to say something, and he continued, "I know you are wondering how I really feel about it. You're thinking that for Martouf and Lantash it may not be all that odd, but you're wondering how I will adjust to living intimately with another man and sharing a woman with him."

"Well, we discussed that, too. None of the three of us, Martouf, Lantash, or me, have any male/male leanings, so that will not be a problem. Martouf and Lantash have been in a similar situation. Malek's mate was theirs, as well. Martouf and Lantash said that they formed a very deep bond with Malek that had nothing to do with sexuality, but everything to do with emotions. Even though the original joining is no more, their bond with Malek has remained. I would imagine that it is probably very like what brothers feel toward one another."

"So, if that worries you, my reaction to that part of it, don't let it, Sam, because," Daniel paused, looked down at their clasped hands, and drew in a deep breath. Still not looking at her, he finally finished what he was trying to say. "If you feel that you can accept both of us, then don't worry about my reaction to being with a male in an intimate situation, because I _want_ that emotional bond. I like Martouf and Lantash, and I think I could form that bond, in fact, a very strong bond, with them over time."

He finally looked up at Sam, his cheeks slightly pink, "To me, it would be like gaining the brother I never had, so," he shrugged, as if it was not a big deal, though he knew that Sam would realize that it was, "you know, don't let worry over my reaction keep you from accepting the idea. It really could work for us, Sam, if you could bring yourself to accept us. If you just can't accept all of us as mates, I'll understand, and I'll always be your best friend, regardless. This will never stand in the way of that, I promise you," Daniel's asseveration, though emotion laden, was also firm and obviously honest.

Without giving her a chance to reply he stood, "Now, come on. Martouf needs to let Jore know that you've made your choice. I'm sure there is probably some stuff they have to do, and that's why they needed the information."

Martouf sat quietly contemplating Daniel as he stood watching Samantha. "_He is nervous of what she will be thinking of his need to connect to us, to bond with a male on an emotional level."_

"_If I remember correctly, Daniel Jackson was orphaned quite young and never had siblings, or a real home,"_ Lantash told him softly. _"Samantha will understand the empty place in his heart that may be filled by joining with us in the Kaf'kesh'cor'hek. She will know because of their deep connection, too, of the deep well of aloneness that dwells within him and that needs to be banished that the loneliness will no longer have a place in him to grow." _

After giving Lantash's assertion some thought, Martouf agreed, saying, _"Yes, I believe you are correct, Lantash, and although I have always liked Daniel, I have found myself enjoying his company very much more, since we have spent time on SG-1. We have spent many evenings together, and I feel that we were already forming a friendship. I agree with him that a strong bond could grow between us. We would become his family, and so would the Tok'Ra, just as the SGC has become his family. He has built a good and full life for himself, despite the trials he has had to live through." _

_"Yes, and he would still have them, if he wished to, Martouf. If they wish to live on Earth, then we will live on Earth," _Lantash informed him quietly.

_"You are serious? We would leave the Tok'Ra and live with the Tau'ri?" _Martouf sounded stunned and excited both at the same time, as difficult as that combination was to achieve.

_"Samantha has become my first priority, after our war with the Goa'uld, Martouf; I have told you that before. Although, I will not abandon our fight, if we are with the Tau'ri, I will not have to give it up, I will simply be doing it differently. Did you not believe me? You are becoming quite independent in your thinking, Martouf. I leave you for two months, or so, and come back to find that you no longer listen to me when I tell you truths,"_ as he answered, Lantash did his best to sound forlorn, but failed miserably.

Martouf, with at least half of his attention on Sam and Daniel, did not realize how patently false that forlorn tone was, and so rushed to attempt to reassure him, _"Well, no, that is yes, of course, but, no, I suppose I did not really believe you. Furthermore, that is not true, Lantash, I listen to you as much as I ever have. You are just feeling cranky from being ill. Why do you not rest for a while, and you will feel better." _ Then once more thinking he needed to say more to reassure his mate, he continued,_ "I do listen to you, Lantash, truly, I do, as much as I ever have, and I will believe you, I promise you." _

_"Then you may begin to do so now. Go talk to Jore," _Lantash laughed softly, as he replied to him, but only to himself. Martouf was his mate and he loved him dearly, but occasionally, he could not help but tease, and therefore fluster, him. He was very endearing, when he became mired in a morass of conflicting statements, as he attempted to both assure Lantash of his love and belief in him, and at the same time keep his own independence, something he actually did quite well.

_"I will. But first, I will ask Daniel one more time, if he is sure that he wishes to be the other-mate," _Martouf asserted.

Lantash gave a long-suffering sigh,_ "It is as I foretold, Martouf, you do not listen to me. I am going to sleep now."_

_"Lantash, no, really. Lantash. Lantash?" _Martouf sighed. He wondered how long he would pretend to be asleep _this time_? He had finally realized that his mate was teasing him, a good sign, as he was wont to do it often, before the poison incident. It meant that he was very nearly back to normal at last.

"Daniel," Martouf spoke quietly, "Are you absolutely sure that this is what you wish to do? Truly wish to do?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Martouf. This is the way I want it. The way it should be. Now go on and talk to Jore, so that everything is in place for the ceremony."

"All right. I will return momentarily, for this should not take very long, I assure you."

"Martouf."

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Don't forget to talk to Sam about the bracelet thing. With every thing going on, you might forget. That's something she needs to be made aware of, and she might even already know something about it, you know."

"Thank you for remembering, Daniel. I will bring it up as soon as I return. I had not considered that she could possibly already hold the answer, but you are correct, and she could very well know something. She and Janet are very close."

Sam returned to them after using the facilities, "What do you want to know? What's up, Daniel?"

"Nothing much, Sam. Martouf has something he thinks you can help him with, but he'll tell you when he gets back. He said he wouldn't be very long."

"Why can't you tell me? What's such a big deal? Come on, Daniel, spill."

"Sam, Martouf wants to talk to you. It's not my place to tell you why."

Sam folded her arms and frowned. This wasn't good. When had her friend suddenly gone away? Had he ranged himself against her with someone else? Had she already lost him? Is this what was about to happen to her? To them? If so, then one of her worst nightmares had just become a reality. She had just lost her best friend.

TBC


	9. Kiss Me Breathless Ch 8 COG

_**Chapter ****Eight**** Summary:**Daniel refuses to tell Sam what Martouf wants to ask her. When Martouf returns from talking to Jore, he makes the mistake of ignoring Lantash's advice and of telling Sam how things will be done from now on when it pertains to their "family". He also tells her that she is to stop acting so childishly. Her response is not exactly what he was expecting…and Lantash must now attempt to calm the troubled waters. When he does, he discovers that he is much more than a comforter to Sam. In fact, his kisses leave her breathless. _

_**Ketra****'****kesh****'****cor ****- **Four bound by the heart – a threesome containing three humans and one symbiote, or two and two_

"_**Italics****" – **Symbiote-Host communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Kiss Me Breathless**_

* * *

><p>Martouf could hear them squabbling as he left to tell Jore Samantha's answer, and when he returned ten minutes later they were still there, Sam badgering Daniel to tell her what Martouf wanted to talk to her about, and Daniel telling her that Martouf would tell her. They were very close to arguing like small children.<p>

Leaning against the doorframe and watching them, he smiled, realizing how full their lives would be, if only Samantha could be convinced to take this step and become their mate in truth. He watched them for several minutes, before he entered the room. Then he took up a position between them, saying, "Can I not leave the two of you alone for a few minutes, without you squabbling like a couple of children? After all, Samantha, Daniel had no reason to tell you about a subject that he talked about with me. Now, I will tell you."

Sam's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, but she said nothing in response. Lantash noticed it, though. He had also noticed that the tone of voice that Samantha was using in her "_badgering_" had an unusual edge to it. It had not sounded in the least childish. This was a woman's voice. One who was very upset. He could not tell if the edge was anger, hurt, or bitterness. He frowned realizing it could be shades of all three. This would definitely bear watching.

Feeling disquiet over the situation, Lantash stated quietly, _"__At __the __moment, __I__ would __be __very __careful __what__ you __say __to __our__ Samantha, __Martouf.__ She__ is__ very__ close__ to __walking __out__ on__ all __of __us__ right __now.__ Do __not __forget __that__ she__ has __had __a __very __emotionally __trying __day __so __far, __and __it __is __still __a __very __long __way __from__ being __over.__" _

"_She__ appears __fine __to __me, __Lantash,__" _Martouf answered briefly, obviously not catching the tones in Samantha's voice that Lantash heard. Lantash did not reply, but he settled in to watch closely, even if he was remaining silent.

"Go away, Daniel. Since you wouldn't even give me a hint what it was about, you can't stay and take part in the discussion, either," Sam said, her tone adamant. She was definitely in an unusual mood about something. It was almost, but not quite, petulant. There was too much adult anger there, for petulance, and it remained buried unless you were watching—and listening—as carefully, as Lantash was. Martouf could feel Lantash shifting uneasily in his mind.

This was a side of Samantha they had never seen. This was the emotionally strung out, tense young woman that wanted nothing so much as to be taken onto someone's lap to be coddled until she felt better. However, she would resent anyone knowing that, so one would have to do it very carefully. His smile did not last though. Martouf felt it change to uneasiness. Lantash was worried about something, but Martouf felt that he was right in his first thought, and she was simply being childish.

Sensing quicksand in front of Martouf, Lantash tried again to warn him, _"I believe you would be well-served to step with caution, Martouf. There is that in her voice which tells us…" _

In his exasperation, Martouf did not allow Lantash to finish his statement, instead cutting him off to say, _"I believe she is simply a little strung out and tired, as you probably are, Lantash. You have been up for quite some time now without rest, and I believe you may be seeing and hearing things that, to be frank, just are not there. Why do you not rest for a while? I will handle this. Truly. I am worried about you." _

Lantash sighed. He was not wrong. He knew it in his own heart, but Martouf had convinced himself otherwise. The only thing that would change his mind was if the very thing he was trying to prevent happened. So be it. Perhaps it was time to allow Martouf to make some mistakes and perhaps learn from them…particularly when it came to human women. After all, he was still very young. He told him quietly,_ "Very well, Martouf. I assume you will ask for my assistance should you require it." _

_"Yes, of course I would. Rest now," _Martouf agreed quite happily. After all, he was not a child. He was sure he could handle this satisfactorily.

"Actually, Samantha, I have a rather important subject to discuss with you, and I wish for Daniel to remain. I asked him about this matter earlier, and he admitted to ignorance, but suggested that you would know how I should proceed. I believe that if our household is to remain intact, we should share our discussions, so I have decided that Daniel will remain, while we talk. Now, stop fussing about Daniel not telling you, and come tell us what you know. We cannot have you always trying to get information out of one of us all the time, when we need to be together to discuss family business."

Martouf felt Lantash's negative response at the same time that Samantha began to speak. He also saw Daniel's negative head shake, but it was too late.

Sam's eye's narrowed, as she contemplated both him and her answer, before she said firmly, "Well, it's not like it's going to be a permanent arrangement, after we leave here in three days. Well, two days, now. Once we get this stupid sham ceremony out of the way and get our treaty, we go home and things get back to normal. This entire thing becomes some kind of—of nightmare. Yes, exactly, a nightmare."

Sam nodded her head for emphasis, then looked from Martouf to Daniel and back again with something very like disdain on her face, before saying, "Listen, you two, I really don't care what you want to know. It's not my concern, nor does it really matter to me. I'm not the one with the burning question that needs an answer, which apparently only someone else may know. I am going for a walk, probably a long one. Ask Daniel again, he knows everything, is allowed to know everything, and is included in everything, so he can just answer your damn question for you, too. Maybe this time, "_Mr. I won't tell you"_ will have an answer for "_Mr. I have decided how it will be"_."

Martouf blinked at the spot where Sam had been standing a few seconds before, and Daniel was pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. Lantash was howling in his head giving him a headache. _"Lantash, will you shut up? I see nothing amusing in this situation,"_ Martouf finally ground out aloud, as he sometimes did when under stress, and his symbiote was being especially annoying.

_"No, I do not believe I will. You two handled that well. I salute you both. You will make excellent mates. In fact, you will make such excellent mates that your mate to be just walked out on both of you. I did try to curb your tongue, if you will take the time to be honest and remember." _

_"Lantash that is enough," _Martouf appeared to speak between clenched teeth in his answer to Lantash's, _"I told you so"._

Lantash sighed. Perhaps he should not have left him to make this particular mistake on his own. Well, he did, so he should probably allow him to learn the lesson, and he might as well see if he could clean up the aftermath of the mistake. He supposed he needed to answer him, as well, so he informed him, _"You are correct, it is. There is no point in talking to an idiot, so I will simply begin to give commands instead. Surely, if they are simple enough, you will be able to follow them. Now, go out the door and turn left. Then follow her around the corner."_

"Daniel, I will be back in a, in a—I do not know when. Lantash is insisting I follow Samantha, for all the good it will do."

Daniel smiled. "You might be surprised, Martouf. Go on. I'll just sit here and relax. Contemplate the mysteries of the universe, and the mysteries of women. No, on second thought, I think I'll stick with the mysteries of the universe. I might have a chance at solving those."

"Oh, and Martouf? In case you are wondering what happened? On Earth, we call it screwing up big time with the woman in your life. Start preparing yourself to learn the fine art of groveling. It's an art, not a science. The men of Earth become quite adept at it. It looks to me like you may need some intensive courses in it really soon, too." With that, Daniel plopped himself down on the bed and appeared to be attempting to make some sort of speech.

Opening one eye, he looked at Martouf as he continued to stand in the middle of the room. "The longer she has to sit and stew about it the deeper the pain becomes before the apology arrives. The longer the time between the apology and the making up become the longer and more abject the groveling will have to be in order to get from the apology to the making up. It is exponential. I suggest you leave and find her ASAP."

Muttering under his breath about incomprehensible soon-mates, irritating symbiotes, and ambiguous, cryptic mate-brothers, Martouf jerked open the door, and stomped out of the cottage. He turned left and then left again. He followed where Lantash told him to turn until he found himself on a wide corner where Lantash stopped him and told him to enter the mass of vines and leaves to his left.

He could see nothing, but he wove his way through and was surprised to soon find himself in front of a beautiful little gazebo. It was completely private. No one could see in, nor could any one come upon you, without your knowledge. He saw a very dejected and disconsolate Samantha sitting within the small building and made his way into her.

He was completely surprised to see the tears running slowly down her face. It was not as if she was, or had been, crying. She wasn't. It was just that every so often one tear would slip over and find its way down her cheek. She looked so sad it broke his heart. As he was about to reach for her, he found himself firmly planted in the backseat with Lantash taking over the controls.

With practiced ease, Lantash reached out and smoothed the tear away, sitting quietly with her, neither asking anything of her, nor pushing anything on her. Finally, he heard her sigh, as she laid her head on her folded arms, upon the back of the seat.

"I keep forgetting this is just a fantasy that I've given myself permission to indulge in, just like you and Daniel have allowed yourselves to play your parts. It's the easiest way not to make mistakes, we all know that. If it's real to us, then we'll do it right. For these three days, I'm your and Daniel's mate, so I should expect scenes like that. Of course, they would stick together and close me out. I shouldn't have been so snippy with them. They didn't mean anything. And Martouf probably really didn't mean it the way it sounded."

She laughed, but it was only a sad little sound, "It was like my worst nightmare come to life, you know? I think one of the reasons I refused, for so long, to admit that I loved Daniel was because of this very thing. If we were lovers, then I'd lose my best friend. I didn't want to lose that, to lose him. It was just so scary suddenly losing my best friend and having no one." She whispered the end of her sentence, as if afraid to admit aloud how much it had hurt her, before she looked down and sniffed, not an elegant sound, but a heartbreaking one.

_"Lantash, please, you must let me speak to our mate. Please, I must speak to Samantha. Let me out, damn you," _Martouf's responses moved rapidly from pleading to demanding, showing that his hold on his own emotions was shaky at best.

Lantash answered with the bare truth,_ "Quiet, Martouf, she is not ready to talk to you yet. Trust me to straighten out this, er, situation. If I allow you to come forward now, you will simply dig your hole deeper. Is that what you wish?"_

_"No, of course not, but she is so sad and..." _Remorse was the overriding feeling in his reply.

This time, Lantash was even more bluntly stark, as he told him, _"And you are to blame. It is your fault, and you wish to atone by being abjectly apologetic, so that you can feel better, whether she does or not. However, at this moment, the chances are that you will only make matters worse, by saying something foolish, even though you mean well. Please, allow me to attend to our mate instead for now." _

_"Of course, Lantash, I am sorry. I will try to be patient." _

_"Thank you."_

"They are both very young, my Samantha. Martouf, especially, for all his years, is occasionally still naïve, when it comes to knowing what to say to a woman. He does not always see through their eyes, as they see through his. I hope you will forgive his heavy handedness. Daniel is much more adept at knowing what to say and do, but Daniel has an extremely sensitive heart, one that is attuned to you, as well as many others around him."

Martouf sputtered in his outrage at Lantash's words,_ "Young? I am over one hundred years old, as you are well aware. I am not a child. Nor am I insensitive. Well, perhaps I take things too literally sometimes, but I am working on that. I am not naïve. I have been around the universe, and I am as up to what's going on as the next person."_

"He simply miscalculated your fragileness today that is all. I believe that Daniel realizes what occurred and regrets his part in it. I am quite sure that he has already seen through your eyes and knows exactly what you saw and heard during the exchange. He will be very sorry, and you know that. Martouf is the one of which you are not sure. He is the one that you do not know if you can trust with your heart now. I can assure you that he will see it also."

Once more Martouf found himself sputtering his response to Lantash's comments, _"Of course, she can trust me with her heart. Why could she not trust me with it? I love her as much as Daniel and you do. Yes, I will see it. Of course, I will see it. She can trust me." _

"There is not a woman alive who is not born older than every man who has ever lived, and you know it as well as I do. This is why women forgive men so much more easily and with so much less cause. They realize that most men really have little, or no, idea of what they have even done that is wrong, but if you will forgive them, they will promise never to do it again. They must trust to providence that they never do it again, for even as they promise, they are as unaware of their transgression, as they were at the beginning, unless the woman has taken pity on them and explained their error. Some women are kind hearted enough to do that, but others enjoy watching their beloved continue to trip himself up repeatedly. I do not believe you are one of those."

"What they wished to talk to you about was not a secret, my Samantha, and there was no reason to tease you with it, other than that is what young boys do to get the little girl's attention and keep it centered on them. They probably did not even realize themselves that was the reason they were doing it."

"Unfortunately for all of us, they have forgotten that their little girl is no longer little and has enough to tease her at the moment, without them doing so, also. I will begin to step in more often when I realize that they are…annoying you. I saw what was happening and should have stepped in this time, so in that respect, I am as guilty as they are. I do most sincerely apologize for letting them take it so far that they succeeded in hurting you. I _am_ sorry, my Samantha, for I am old enough to have known better than to have allowed them to continue with what they were doing."

Outraged over Lantash's comments, he berated him, _"Annoying her? Annoying her? Lantash, how dare you talk about Daniel and I like this? Who do you think you are? What do you think you are doing? You will stop this at once. How dare you speak of us, as if we are small wayward boys, who do not know enough to take care of ourselves." _

Having heard enough from Martouf at the moment, Lantash, asked him, _"Do you want Samantha to speak to you and Daniel anytime soon, Martouf? Because if you do, you will allow me to pull all of us out of this morass, even if it is over the deceased carcasses of you and Daniel, and be glad that at least one of us is still able to talk to her." _

Now, he was truly bewildered, _"But—but, what did we do?" _

Lantash sighed deeply, before explaining, slightly more gently, but still somewhat exasperated and incredulous, _"Martouf, she is strung as tight as a bow, and you leave her to be teased about a question that Daniel refuses to answer. Then you insist, in your god-like superiority, that Daniel should be part of the discussion, regardless of her wishes, because in the future all of our family discussions will be this way, without, I might add, asking her opinion. And you have to ask what you did wrong?" _

_"Come now. She is so strung out that looking at her wrong could cause her to fly apart, and you are challenging her and her right to self-determination. Her world is changing around her, and you are taking away her ability to guide what little she can still control. She feels she has lost her best friend because he sided with you, in her eyes, against her, something that he would not normally do. To her that is a sign that she no longer has her friend. You have her friend." _

_"Oh." _

_"Oh," _Lantash mimicked._ "Now, if you will remain quietly in the background, I will attempt to pull you and Daniel out of this quagmire and, from here on, you will become much more aware of what you are saying and doing to our mate. And you will tell Daniel the same thing."_

"Samantha, Martouf wished to talk to you about Janet Fraiser and Per'sus. It seems that…"

"Is that all? Why didn't he just say so? I can tell him whatever he wants to know. I just talked to her last night, and I have all the latest news on their romance. It's going very well, but if he wants details, I'm not going into it here. Besides, Daniel will want to know as well. Not," She stopped and frowned, then continued, her demeanor haughty and her voice cool, "that I'll agree to tell him anything."

Lantash smiled softly, took her hand, and drew her along the bench toward him. "My Samantha, I do not blame you for being aggravated by the two of them. I would probably be more so than you are in your position, however, I believe that they are both ready with abject apologies. In fact, it is my belief that Daniel was composing his as we left to find you."

"However, be that as it may, I am afraid that I now have other things which are taking precedence over the two of them. I realize that this is changing the subject, but I do not seem to be able to stop myself. You know, it seems the only time I get to kiss you is at times when we have to stop for some reason."

Sam smiled at him, quite content to leave the other subject for now. "We don't have to stop now, Lantash. I—I'd like for you to kiss me without stopping because someone interrupts us, or Martouf thinks you should stop. This time, this time, tell Martouf to be quiet, Lantash, so that I can kiss you. Because I don't know of any reason we have to stop, unless we want to. Not one reason. No one can see us."

"No, we do not have to stop, do we," was the last thing he said, before his lips met hers in a searing, claiming kiss. It was a kiss that had her melting onto his chest and grasping the back of his head to hold him as close as possible. She felt his hand slide down her side and brush the side of her breast, and she caught her breath as it stopped and returned to explore its weight and shape, the contours of it as it met her ribs and the hardness of the nipple as it beaded for him. She couldn't stop the moan that tore through her, or the sob of need that followed it.

As her hands caressed the hard planes of his chest, his muscles contracted everywhere she touched him, needing more. Slowly she pushed him backward onto the bench until he was lying on his back with one foot on the floor and one on the bench, with Samantha cradled between his thighs and on top of the hardness that reached high across his abdomen for an impressive distance. The fact registered and she filed it away for contemplation later, while one of her hands sought to find and measure it in the age-old way of women, so to add tactile information to the file.

As she lowered her mouth to his again, she ground out his name like a prayer. Rocking lightly on his hips, she was so close to losing herself that she tore away from him with a desperate cry, thrusting herself into a sitting position, to sit shaking, hands clenched to keep from touching him again.

Lantash sat up, hands shaking, and pulled her into his arms for one more of those kisses and that desperate, drugging sensation that came with them. Finally pulling loose from his kiss, she threw her head back and looked into his startled eyes. "You don't even realize, do you, Lantash? You have no clue what you do to me. None. You think it's all Martouf and Daniel, don't you? That it's only them that I want that way. My god, I think you may be as young, or younger, than they are when it comes to human women."

"Don't you understand, Lantash? You are the one that makes me feel this wild passion. I feel passion for Daniel and Martouf, too, don't misunderstand what I am saying. I feel a lot of passion for them. They burn me too. But it's not like this one. Not like the passion you can raise in me." She shuddered. "It burns me alive; I could easily lose all control. You do that. You do that to me. Just your kiss leaves me breathless." Neither of them spoke for a moment. Still watching him and seeing the wonder in his eyes, Sam whispered softly, "Kiss me breathless, Lantash, kiss me breathless."

Slowly he reached for her and drew her back into his arms. This time he laid her down and followed her. He was cradled in her thighs as he continued with one drugging kiss after another. His mouth left hers to leave a trail of molten fire along her throat and down to her shoulder. Within the space of a heartbeat, he had a portion of her uncovered and she was moaning his name in a litany as they rocked together, joined yet not joined, melded, yet not melded.

Without conscious thought she clasped the back of his neck and massaged where she knew that Lantash would be. She didn't know if he could feel it, but she wanted the feeling that she was touching him as she made love to him.

Her robe slid farther up and the musky feminine scent of her reached Lantash's extra sensitive senses and he drew it in and savored it. His hand slid up her leg to the apex of her thighs. Moving slightly he brought his hand up to feel her warmth. He heard her moan, as he caressed her intimately. She whimpered as the added sensation forced her higher. It would be so easy, so very easy. The only thing between them now was his robe. He caressed her again and she gasped. He could raise his robe easily enough and they could join so very easily. One more time his hand intimately caressed her. He was not going to be able to stop. Never before had a woman brought him to this wild a passion. He could not stop.

"My Samantha, please, you must stop me, for I cannot stop myself."

"No, I don't want to stop you."

"Please, my Samantha, help me. I cannot do this; we cannot do this, now."

Moaning her denial, nonetheless she did as he desired and forced her hands to move from holding him to pushing him away. It took every bit of strength she had, and she couldn't force herself to tell him no, but it was the resistance that he needed to begin to pull back from her.

With one last taste of her breast he left it, covering her as his lips returned to hers for one last passion filled kiss. Then slowly, as if each inch he moved was a physical pain, he sat up and away from her, before pulling her up as well.

They sat quietly for some time, as their breathing slowed, forcing themselves to think of other things. "I am sorry, my Samantha. I should not have lost control of myself to that extent. I will endeavor to see that it does not happen again."

Sam laughed slightly, suddenly feeling better. She scooted over until they were touching and she forced his arm up and around her. "If you do, then I'll never forgive you. I loved that, Lantash, seeing you out of control that way. I just wish we could have finished what we started. Actually, we could have, but I think you would have beaten yourself up over it because Martouf is probably being a butthead about joining first. I remember how he was about Rosha and Jolinar. It drove the three of us, er, you that is, crazy. Much as I love him, sometimes I wish he would just loosen up a little."

Martouf gasped, before he asked, _"Lantash, did she just call me a, a butthead? A butthead? What is a butthead? It is an insult, is it not?" _

Lantash laughed at his response, but with a great deal of affection, _"I do believe it is, Martouf, but it was said with a great deal of love and affection in her voice. I do not believe she meant it in a bad, or derogatory, way. Sometimes, the Tau'ri will use terms that can be used as insults in ways that are not actually insulting. It is very confusing. Furthermore, you must admit that you are somewhat blind on this subject, and you do refuse to consider the other people involved or their wishes." _

Lantash felt Martouf hesitate_. "I do? But, but…you all agreed to wait, Lantash. I thought it was a mutual decision." _

Lantash sighed._ "It was a much discussed mutual decision, Martouf. You wished to wait. It was quite obviously important to you. You were young and, well, you were young. We knew it bothered you a great deal, so we agreed to wait. It was a mutual decision." _

Martouf answered quietly, as he became aware of these facts for the first time,_ "Nevertheless, it was not one you all wished to make. None of you felt that way. You all would have chosen not to wait. Why did none of you tell me? I would have agreed to what the majority wanted, Lantash." _

His voice loving, Lantash told him, _"Which is why we did not tell you, dear one. You would have agreed, although it would have tainted something special for you. I would not do that to you. Not then. I must admit that I would not have held back this time, I am afraid. I am sorry." _

"_You should have continued. I have matured and grown, Lantash, and I would have enjoyed it very much. There might have been a small regret, perhaps, but it would have faded in the heat of desire. I am not the—the boy I was a hundred years ago. I am no longer the somewhat idealistic young man that I once was. We are all adults, no longer children, and it is not as if any of us will come to our bonding bed untouched. No, my only true concern was that we not do something, which Samantha would later regret. Well, there was that, as well as the thought of Daniel. I feel that perhaps the first time we should all be together." _

Lantash paused, sending Martouf a slight smile, _"__In __that__ thought__ you __are __very__ much__ correct.__ It__ would__ have__ been__ unforgivable__ of__ us.__ We__ should__ definitely__ all__ be __together__ our__ first__ time__ of__ mating. __You__ are__ correct,__ and__ I__ thank __you__ for __thinking __of__ it.__" _

"_You are welcome. I believe you should return to Samantha. She seems to be looking at you somewhat quizzically." _

"_Yes, I believe that you are correct; therefore, I will do so." _

Lantash turned his attention from Martouf to Sam, explaining, "Actually, it seems that Martouf's thoughts were not so much concerned with anticipating the bonds, for as he pointed out he is no longer a young and somewhat idealistic young man, as they were with the fact that Daniel was not with us. I must agree with him, and I should have thought of it myself. Our first time together should begin to forge our bond of the _Ketra__'__kesh__'__cor_. We should attempt at least the first time or two; to be sure we are all together."

Sam's eyes widened. "You're right of course. Tell him thank you for thinking of Daniel. We all should have. The fire you light in me doesn't allow for much rational thought, though. I guess now we both have a little better idea of what we do to one another."

Feeling that the shaking had finally abated, she stood and looked down into his eyes. "I'm going back. When you recover completely, come back, and I'll tell you all I know about Janet and Per'sus, all right?" She smiled, and then she laughed aloud at the look on his face. Leaning down she took his lips in a very brief, but very hard kiss. Then she walked away.

Suddenly, things looked a whole lot better. Knowing she could do that to Lantash had finally helped her put it in perspective. They all loved her and she loved all of them. That was enough to know for now. They would worry about the details later. Moreover, from what these guys had been telling her, they'd pretty much tied that up, too. All they were doing was waiting for a yes from her. She smiled. Maybe she could do that. It was looking a lot more possible.

_"So. The only thing you have going for you is your ability to comfort her, Lantash? I do not believe, from what Samantha just said to you, that the only thing she sees in you is your comforting ability," _Martouf sounded extremely smug.

Lantash made no response and Martouf gave him a mental poke. "_Lantash. I am talking to you. Did you not hear me?" _

_"Hm? Wh-what Martouf? Did you want something, dear one?" _

_"Lantash, I asked you about the passion Samantha just showed for you. You cannot deny that she said it was only for you. You are held in her heart as more than just a comfort giver." _

Lantash smiled in Martouf's mind._ "Yes, yes, I am, am I not?" _Lantash was allowing himself to indulge in some daydreams, a pastime he rarely indulged in. Humming, he left the gazebo and followed his Samantha back to the cottage, visions of the passions to come dancing wildly in his head while, Martouf groaned loudly at the pain in their groin. Why did his friend have to discover this propensity for daydreaming now? Why did he not stop replaying the entire scene? The entire extremely erotic scene. Did he not realize that they were in pain and would remain that way unless something drastic was done soon? Like cutting off the blood supply to a certain section of their shared body?

"_Lantash? Lantash? Lantash, stop singing and listen to me. Lantash. Lantash, stop thinking of those things, please. Lantash, please, stop. Lantash! Stop singing at once. Lantash we are almost back at the cottage, and you must help me to control the reaction of our body to the erotic visions you are showing us. Yes, yes that does look as if it would be interesting, but we should stop now and attend to Samantha. Stop humming and singing. She will need us. Lantash..." _

* * *

><p>Daniel looked up as Sam walked through the door and walked into her room. He sighed. Okay, so he was going to have to go to her. He still didn't know for sure what he had done, but it must have been pretty bad for her to have walked out. He wasn't being completely honest either. He had an idea of what he'd done. Or what she thought he'd done anyway and if that was it, he'd hurt her. Badly.<p>

"How much longer do you think it will be before they come for us, Daniel?"

"Um, I don't know, Sam. Listen, Sam about earlier, I-"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I shouldn't have acted like a child. It was silly to get all upset over something so stupid. Let's just forget it, okay? We'll pretend I never made such a pain of myself."

"Sam, I'm sorry, too. I'm not sure what I did, but whatever it was I'm really sorry."

"Daniel, according to Lantash, we were guilty of treating Samantha as if she had no say in our relationship, and we should not have withheld the information about what we wished to talk to her about. It was a childish ploy on our part to keep her undivided attention on us. It succeeded, but in an unpleasant way."

"Therefore, I, too, wish to add my apologies to Daniel's, Samantha. We did not treat you as an equal member of our household. It will not happen again." Martouf paused and looked at the floor, before looking back up at her and saying very quietly, "I can only hope that you will reconsider your words about our relationship in the future. I have no wish to return to the way we were before we came here."

Sam flushed, and looked at her hands. She cleared her throat, "I, um, don't remember what I said, actually. I was too upset to know what I was saying. I was just trying to hurt you both because you were hurting me. So, you can probably disregard whatever it was that I said. I guess."

The looks of relief that bloomed on their faces showed just how much her speech had bothered them. Now they could breathe easier.

Martouf looked outside and realized that the sun was at last hanging lower in the sky. "I suspect that they will come for us within the next couple of hours, possibly less, Samantha."

"So, if you do not mind, I would like to discuss the question I have to ask you. I will make this very quick. Please, come sit here with us." He watched as she walked over to join them, but as she went to sit on the couch between them, he changed his mind and swung her up into his arms.

"Let us go and get comfortable on the large bed. I do not think anyone will come in and even if they do, you are clothed. He smiled down at her as she lie in his arms. Sam found herself lying on their bed, propped up on one side of the bed, facing Martouf and Lantash on the other side with Daniel stretched out beside him, nearer to her but closer to Martouf.

She watched them and realized that the two men look completely comfortable to be lying there like that. Daniel's head would not quite reach Martouf's shoulder; they could speak to each other easily, and see each other easily. More than that, their faces were close enough together that Sam wouldn't have to keep swinging her head from one end of the bed to the other. And they were truly comfortable, even talking a little and laughing. Sam had the first feeling of peace move through her that she'd had for a while, and she wondered if it could always be this way.

As they were all getting comfortable she saw Martouf lay his hand on Daniel shoulder in an affectionate gesture and was surprised, but pleased, to see it. Daniel smiled back at him and said something more, at which Martouf pushed him slightly, and Daniel returned the gesture. It was an interesting moment. Not exactly intimate, yet not exactly casual. Friendly. Companionable.

It was—nice. "All right, so what is it that was so important about Janet and Per'sus that you couldn't just say, "We want to know what's going on with Janet and Per'sus, do you know?"

Two contrite faces looked up at her from across the bed. Both were pleading with their eyes for her to forgive them. They were, the look on their faces and in their eyes said, only men and sometimes they just didn't get it right. Forgive them this one time, and maybe it wouldn't happen again, at least until next time. Shaking her head and looking up at the ceiling she tried not to see those eyes and that look. What would she do if they learned that it only took that to get their way? Nope, could not happen. There had to be more to it than pleading eyes and sad looks.

She looked back at them and raised an eyebrow. Daniel having seen it before groaned, "Oh, come on, Sam, please don't do this."

She continued to stare at him and the other brow joined the first one. She waited quietly while Martouf watched fascinated. "Come on, Sam, please don't do this." Daniel frowned. "This isn't fair to Martouf. You can't expect one friend to carry tales on another. It isn't ethical."

"Did he tell you specifically not to tell me what it was about, Daniel? Well, did he?"

"Not in so many words, no, but I knew that he wanted to talk to you about it, and there was no point in you telling it twice, so I was really just saving you from having to repeat it. Really, Sam, that's all it was."

Daniel looked back up to see the beautiful blue eyes of his friend looking at him with such sadness and hurt that he couldn't stand it. He was up and had her in his arms in less than a heartbeat. "Don't, Sam. Don't look at me that way. I'll promise if it will help you. Really."

"Really, Daniel? You promise?"

"Yes, I promise, Sam. Never again."

Sam frowned. "What are you promising, Daniel?"

Daniel sat back on his heels and dropped his head. Then he threw his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Why do I always do this? Why? I fall for it every time." Looking back at Sam and seeing her confused look at his questions he sighed, "I promise I will never again, not tell you something because it is something that Martouf wants to know, unless he has made me promise not to tell. Cross my heart and hope to die," his voice lowered as he said the last of his promise and crossed his heart.

Then as if he couldn't stop himself he leaned in and took her lips in a soft sweet kiss. Breaking it, he whispered, "I promise, even if you did manipulate me into doing it. Because I love you, Samantha Carter, and I always will. And that, you can take to the bank."

Sam smiled and leaned forward for another one of those wonderful sweet kisses. "Thank you. I love you, too. Always. Forever and a day."

As they sat looking into each other's eyes reading what they needed to know there, they both realized that there was still Martouf with which to deal. Daniel sighed and turned back to his friend. "Your turn."

"This is the Tau'ri ritual that is called "_making-__up_?" Martouf asked hesitantly.

"Not exactly, Martouf. You have to go through hell and purgatory first. Then you get to "_make__-up__"_." Daniel said cheerfully.

Martouf looked from the solemn Samantha to the smiling Daniel, who was obviously now back in her good graces, and asked him quickly, "You will guide me through this ritual, Daniel? I do not know the correct sequence or what to do." Martouf said, still hesitant.

Daniel nodded. "It's simple really. It goes like this. You were wrong. It doesn't matter if you really were or not. Believe me, trust me, you were wrong. Depending on whether or not you were really wrong, or just wrong, that tells you how hard it is going to be to get the ritual finished. In this particular case, you were really wrong. So, it will be harder, but this wasn't a major screw up, like maybe getting caught with another woman. That is a big time one, and if it ever happens do not even ask me because I've never known a man yet that really survives that one without paying for it for the rest of his natural life."

"Anyway, this one, like I said is just modestly serious, you were wrong, so you only have to be abject and sincere in your apology. Then you have to promise not to ever, ever again do whatever it was that got you into being wrong in the first place. In some circles it's called groveling, but I prefer to refer to it as the exploration of the different aspects of interpersonal relationships between a man and a woman."

Martouf still looked confused. "I still do not understand exactly what I am expected to say and do to win back Samantha's affections. Are there specific words?"

Sam's head snapped around from Daniel to Martouf and she scowled at him, "Martouf, this has absolutely nothing to do with my affection for you. I can be angry with you and still love you. Don't ever equate my feelings for you with the actions that are expected. I mean, I will never withhold my love because you refuse to do something, or you do something I would rather you did not. Love doesn't come with conditions. Now, I suppose, if you were a psychotic killer or something that statement would be revised, but we aren't talking about that. What Daniel is talking about has nothing to do with whether or not you have lost my love, all right? Do you understand?"

Martouf looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, I understand. You will love me regardless. You may not be happy with me, but the love remains." He nodded and turned back to Daniel, "What ritual must I perform to bring back my Samantha's smiles, then?"

Daniel smiled, "Okay, I'll coach you this one time. Next time, you are on your own. I think you'll catch on yourself pretty quick anyway. Try…Samantha, I love you and I am sorry that I upset you. I didn't understand. I promise I will never again leave you wondering what I want over such a silly thing, and I will never again treat you as if you have no voice in our family. I promise."

Moving over to her, Martouf looked into her sad blue eyes and all the words Daniel had just told him left him. Instead of saying all of them, he gathered her to him and said, "I am sorry. I will never do it again. I will never do anything you do not like again, but please do not look at me with such sad eyes, for you are breaking my heart, my love. I promise you, I will never do anything at all that you do not like, ever. Please, Samantha, forgive me for being such a Jack."

"Jerk, Martouf, the word is jerk," Daniel coached from behind him.

"Yes, of course, that is what I meant. A jerk. I will endeavor to not be so again, if you will return your smile to me."

Sam smiled at him. For a first timer, he had done pretty well. "I think I can do that. "And you know what? I'm sorry for acting like a female jerk and walking away from you. That wasn't nice of me, and I'll try not to do it again. I'm sorry for acting like a child. I hope you'll forgive me."

Martouf looked at her as if he didn't understand her words and Daniel, grinned at him. "That's that best part of groveling. At least with Sam. She always feels bad after she makes us do it, so then we get a nicely worded apology, even if it really was our fault to begin with. It's kind of nice to have a friend to share the blame with. So, we don't mind too much. And, she usually makes up for it by going out with us or something. However, this time she's going to tell us a story about a lady named Janet and a Tok'Ra named Per'sus. Isn't she Sam?"

Sam wrinkled her nose at him and stuck out her tongue. "Yes, I suppose I'll have to. It's a great story, though, so sit back and relax and I'll tell you what I know."

Martouf frowned. This had not ended as Daniel's had. Perhaps he should have tried harder to use his words? He must find out what he had done wrong, so that he would not make the same mistake the next time.

"Daniel, what did I do wrong? I do not understand."

Daniel frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong, Martouf, what do you mean?"

"From what little I have been able to analyze about your society, when one "_makes-__up_" there should be more than this. You, at least, got the kiss. I was under the impression that "_making__-up_" involved more, um, physical exercise than this."

Sam laughed. "That's for joined couples, Martouf. The most you would expect is the kiss, and you are correct, I did owe you one or two of those."

She slid her arms up and around his neck. She heard Martouf moan as his lips found hers. It lasted until she thought she'd never come up for air, but with a final caress, Sam broke the kiss. She nibbled on his bottom lip, and sucked on it gently before breaking the kiss completely. Smiling dreamily, she looked up into eyes clouded with passion.

"I think we better stop playing with fire. Now we've completed "_making-__up_", Martouf. I think we need to talk about something neutral, like, Janet and Per'sus. So, you and Daniel go over there and relax and I'll relax right here. And, we'll get straight to the point. Sam looked up and into Martouf's eyes, but she would have sworn that it was Lantash's eyes, filled with laughter that she was looking into.

TBC


	10. Tok'Ra Courtship Ch 9 COG

_**Chapter ****Nine**** Summary:**Daniel and Martouf still want to know about Janet, Per'sus, and the bracelet, so Daniel begins probing for information knowing that they will find out more if they don't ask just one question. Sam tells them how the Courtship between Per'sus and Janet is proceeding. After they find out all they can about that, they begin to discuss the poisoning of the base personnel and the consequences…and exchange program between the two races that is working out very well. Not yet having time to go through all of Martouf's memories of the incident and its far-reaching effects, Lantash is shocked at the changes that have occurred while he was unconscious. _

"_**Italics****" – **Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Tok'Ra Courtship**_

* * *

><p>Looking into the expectant faces, Sam broke out in a smile, "I guess I should find out what you know and what you don't first. You do know that he's really hot for Janet, don't you? He always comes at meal time, and then he spends all her free time with her."<p>

"We know that he's becoming very fond of her, Sam, that's why we were asking about them. You know, how does Janet feel? Is she just kind of being nice, or does she really like him? I guess we want to know that kind of thing," Daniel answered for both of them, not wanting to go directly to the question. They would find out more this way, and it would be more like a friendly exchange than an interrogation.

Sam looked surprised. "Well, yes, she really likes him. Daniel, you should know that. It wouldn't be like Janet to string him along like that, if she didn't like him, too."

Daniel hastened to answer, not wanting to start another round of misunderstandings, "I know she wouldn't, if she understood that he really did like her, Sam. That's what we didn't know. If Janet realized that Per'sus was, er, well, courting, old-fashioned word that it is, would be our equivalent for it."

He watched Sam's eyes soften. "Oh, what a sweet way to put it, Daniel. I think she does know yes, and she wants him to, so there is no misunderstanding between them, as far as I know."

"Good. The way they were when they first met, it was kind of hard to know how Janet felt about him."

Sam smiled at him, "Yeah, isn't it funny, after the way they got off on the wrong foot like they did, that they'd end up in this big romance? It's very sweet, too, though. I mean, they had sparks flying off each other in the infirmary during the crisis, but now they can't see enough of each other. I think it's because she stood up to him and made a few less than flattering remarks about and to him in the middle of all that."

"I think she kind of kept him grounded during the period when we didn't know if some of them were going to make it or not. As long as she was still fighting him, he felt like she was still fighting for them, and in his mind that meant they were all going to live. I have no idea why, but something about Janet that day, and her determination not to lose any of them rocked his world, I guess," Sam stopped talking and stared at nothing as if seeing something they could not see.

Snapping out of it, she said, "If you want to know the latest, then the last I heard, the last time he came, Dad was with him. Let's see, two days before this mission. I talked to Janet yesterday evening, so this is hot off the presses, and as far as I know it's common knowledge, well, at least the parts I'll tell you guys is, the other stuff isn't, and that will not be given out, as you should know. Daniel, do not start whining. It won't help. You know the rules. Girl talk is girl talk, and only special dispensation gets you access. Go see Janet when we get back, and if she says I can tell you, then I will. Deal?"

Daniel sighed, frowned, pouted and declared, "Deal, but there's a condition."

Sam looked suspicious. "What's that?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

"I'm not doing unknown conditions. Take it or leave it." The silence stretched.

"Oh, all right. Deal."

Sam smiled, obviously delighted to be able to share her happiness for her friend with them, and said, "All right, here's the skinny. It seems that he went to ask Janet to lunch, and Dad went to talk to General Hammond. Come to find out, Per'sus has been asking Dad some very pointed questions about mating rituals on the Tau'ri world and of Tau'ri women in the SGC in particular. I understand from Dad that he explained to Per'sus about taking a woman out to eat, and going to movies, walks it the park, picnics, that kind of thing. That's where the lunches came in."

"Since he can't leave base, it was all he could do. I mean, even though it's not the most romantic place to go, it's better than nothing. Anyway, I can't imagine Per'sus getting dating tips from my Dad. I'm surprised he managed to get as far with Janet as he did. Somehow, I can't see my Dad as the best person to go to for advice on how to get Tau'ri women to notice you in five easy lessons."

Sam frowned contemplating the idea of her dad giving advice to the Tok'Ra lovelorn. Her lips quirked as she imagined the Dear Selmak column in the local Tok'Ra data pad gossip for the day section. Hearing Daniel clear his throat brought her thoughts back from its flight of fancy and to the topic under discussion.

"Sorry. Where was I? Oh, yeah, one of the things my Dad told Per'sus was that Tau'ri women like to get little gifts or flowers when an anniversary, or some other special occasion comes around. Per'sus wanted to know what _"__other__"_ types of special occasions, and Dad told him birthdays, valentine's day, first time you met, your first date, especially if you can remember something she said that really caught your attention, just little reminders to let them know that you think of them, even when you aren't with them. He told him that was big with Tau'ri women. We like to know we are on a guy's mind, when we aren't there with them."

Sam started laughing and had to stop talking for a moment as the two men stared at her. Finally getting herself under control, she continued, saying, "So, Per'sus brought Janet a gift on the anniversary of the poisoning of the Tok'Ra base, and told her that he would never forget meeting her because even in the time of emergency she had not been afraid to show her interest in him by inviting him to take a walk."

"He had known she meant in the future, but it had given him hope. He had been afraid that she was so angry with him when she told him that if he was not going to uphold her order, to just get the hell out of her way that she would never speak to him again."

"Then later, when she had taught him the very rude American phrase, he was sure that she considered him beneath her notice, for why else would she tell him to attempt a physical impossibility? Once he finally found someone to translate the phrase, he had pondered her meaning for a long time. Then, he finally came to the conclusion that, since it was said in anger, she was probably just frustrated, tense, and worried about her patients. After all, some of them were quite ill, almost at the point of death, and, therefore, he should not let that bother him."

"But, the moment he really wanted to remember was the one when he had demanded that the Tok'Ra be removed to the Tok'Ra base because he did not understand the process the humans were going through in order to cleanse the poison from the symbiote's system, instead of the symbiote being the filtering system. She had looked him straight in the eyes and informed him that he had the IQ of tree moss and she'd had more intelligent conversations with sand. When he had taken the time to explain to her that one could not converse with sand because it had no intelligence, she had simply smiled."

"He would never forget, he said, how beautiful she looked. Her hair was falling down, and the light was catching the red highlights in it. Her eyes had dark shadows under them from lack of sleep, and she was pale and tired. Nevertheless, he had realized in that moment that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, because she was beautiful on the inside as well as the outside."

"That, he said, was when he knew he had a chance with her. He had picked her up, since she was such a tiny little thing compared to him, and kissed her long, hard, and passionately. When he put her down, she had looked flustered for a minute, then she had straightened her jacket, looked him over slowly and calmly from head to foot and back again, as he stood straight and tall for her, and told him to go take a long walk on the short pier. She had invited him to go somewhere with her. She was wonderful!

Sam smiled, as she remembered Janet's words to her, _"Sam how could I tell that sweet man that wasn't the kind of memory Jacob meant? Besides, if it gives him pleasure, and he doesn't realize I was still insulting him, where's the harm in allowing him to think it's worth calling it an anniversary? It is the anniversary of when we met, I suppose, so I can remember it that way instead." _

Then she'd smiled again. _"We_ _did get off on the wrong foot. I don't know how many insults I threw at the poor man during those first forty-eight hours, but it was a lot. He did deserve a few of them, but some were just pure frustration on my part." _"

"_When that one symbiote went into cardio, and we tried the diodes you constructed for just such a contingency, I thought I'd die as well, if it didn't work. When we got it up and going between the eppi and that, I almost fainted with relief myself. He's doing better than some of the others, by the way. It's almost as if he knows how hard we fought for him, and he's bound and determined to get well as quickly as he can." _

Seeing Martouf's puzzled air, Sam stopped and looked at him. "Martouf, there are many American phrases that are insulting to a person's intelligence. One is to tell them they are dumber than a box of rocks. Another is to tell them they are dumber than a fence post. She told Per'sus that she'd had more intelligent conversations with sand. That's a pretty bad statement on his intelligence."

"But, he is correct, Samantha; sand has no intelligence."

Daniel and Sam sat in stunned silence. Suddenly, Martouf's head snapped forward and Martouf scowled. "How was I supposed to figure that out, Lantash? I do not understand American slang, and I took it literally!" He exclaimed aloud

Lantash sighed, a rather long-suffering sigh, before explaining patiently, _"Even literally, that statement is obviously meant as an insult. Obviously, both Sam and Daniel would be well aware that sand has no intelligence. As would Janet Fraiser. She had just told Per'sus that he was more stupid than anyone she had ever met or known." _

_"Just once I would like to have some respect," _Martouf grumbled stubbornly.

Lantash assured him, _"They respect you, Martouf, and they realize that you are not used to their ways. They also know that you do not always catch on to things quickly in English."_

Sam and Daniel both looked down at the suddenly very interesting bed covering. Then Sam was grinning, Daniel was in whoops, and Martouf was echoing Lantash's moans. Lantash came forward and said, "Janet Fraiser was correct in her statements. How, my Samantha, did they ever get together after such a horrible beginning?"

Daniel broke in first with a question before Sam could answer, "Why hasn't anyone said anything about the tree moss? Per'sus ignored it, too. Is it that no one knows what it is or what?"

Martouf frowned, "I believe we know what tree moss is, Daniel but we do not know of this IQ of its features. Not being sure which part of it you are speaking about, it is easier to just ignore it, for the more readily understood insult."

"Intelligence quotient. It's a measure of intelligence. She told him that he was less intelligent than tree moss."

Martouf stared from him to Sam and back again, before saying, "Perhaps it is just as well that Per'sus did not understand her then, and we must hope that he will not recall later that she said it to him. It might be one insult too many, even though he managed to live with the others."

Sam cleared her throat and continued, though with some difficulty and not daring to look at Daniel at all. She shook her head, "I don't know, maybe Janet felt guilty at first for being so rude to him. My opinion though is that once the crisis was over and he apologized, she took a closer look, one that went beyond the surface, and she liked what she saw, so she decided to say yes to lunch, and it turned into more.

"Anyway, I guess he's been getting really frustrated at not being able to move forward with his "_courting_" of her. Moreover, he's been driving the people he works with nuts. So, Dad made an excuse to come with him, and he talked to General Hammond about the problem. And, the result was that Janet was called to General Hammond's office while dad went to sit with Per'sus, as if nothing was going on."

"So, General Hammond asked Janet what her intentions toward the Tok'Ra Per'sus were, and I guess she just stared at him not quite understanding what he meant. Well, you know Janet, she can be pretty blunt, so she asked him what he meant. Then General Hammond asked her if she realized that High Councilor Per'sus was quite serious in his pursuit of her?" She said she couldn't believe how much she blushed, and then she touched this gold chain he had given her. She told General Hammond that she had hoped he was, yes, but since their customs were so different it was hard to tell. Especially, since all he had ever done was meet her for lunch."

"General Hammond was able to tell her that was why Dad had come. He told her that Per'sus was getting really frustrated only being able to see her at noon over lunch and that he saw no reason he couldn't go in town with her sometime. If she wanted to invite him to stay for a weekend, or something she could, as long as they were extremely careful. It was no different than it was with Jacob, who also had to be careful. Or, like it was when we took Martouf and Malek to O'Malley's. The weekend we took them to the Mall to get them some jeans and stuff was the same thing. It was the same when we showed them a little bit of Earth. The difference, of course, was that Per'sus, like Malek and Martouf, had no knowledge of Earth customs so they would have to be careful in that way, as well. He would also have to understand that he could not come forward and glow in public. Aiydon would have to keep control as long as they were in a public place. He also told her that if she wished to go with him, he would give his approval, just as others often took leave days off-world."

"In the meantime, Dad was talking to Per'sus, and he admitted to Dad that he had given her a chain of gold, I think is how Dad put it, for her wrist, and she hadn't replied. He was beginning to think she wasn't willing to commit to something even that simple. I guess they were in the mess hall, and at that point, Dad decided they needed more privacy, so he took him to the VIP room that he always uses. He told me that he sat him down and asked him what he told her when he gave the chain to Janet. Per'sus said that he offered the chain of gold, with a kiss upon her wrist, as was the custom, and then he had asked her if she would accept the token from him, and then tell him if it was too much to ask that she accept it."

"He told Dad that she got all teary and smiled at him, and she said she loved it, thanked him, and that of course she would accept it from him, that it was a lovely, thoughtful thing for him to do, when he had so many other things on his mind. He said he expected to receive one from her the next time he saw her, but she seemed to expect him to be celibate, while she was still sleeping with whomever she pleased."

Sam smiled, as Martouf looked at her oddly. "I see no reason to be happy that Per'sus has been disappointed in his effort to win her affection, Samantha."

Sam frowned at him. "I haven't finished the story, Martouf, just listen please." Sam looked at Daniel who had already figured the story out and was grinning as wide as Sam was smiling. "Anyway, so Dad sat him down and said, "Per'sus, this is the Tau'ri world, Earth. Did it occur to you, that if you did not explain the, er, "_significance__"_, to Janet that she would have "_no __idea_", _whatsoever,_ what you were asking of her? Hm? Did it even cross the one brain cell I'm beginning to think that you and Aiydon share, to ask what the mating customs on Earth were, when one asks a woman to "_go __steady_"…that's probably an ancient term now, but it will suffice for this, so did you?"

"See, we don't give a bracelet and get a bracelet as an answer. We have to open our mouths and actually say the words. As in, "_Janet, I really like you a lot, Aiydon and I both, and we were wondering if you would consider making our relationship exclusive." _ See that's what we call it. Exclusive, meaning, we, you and I will see no one else of the opposite sex in a dating/sexual way, while we continue to get to know each other and determine if we might possibly be starting to maybe go beyond liking you."

"I guess Per'sus almost swallowed his tongue, and then, informed Dad there was no way he could possibly ask Janet something like that. She would refuse, and then, tell him to do something disgusting to himself, as she had in the infirmary, when he was badgering her, and standing in the way when the symbiote was dying, and they were all rushing around with electrical things and eppi something, and he had stepped into her way to ask questions, and she had really become angry and informed him that he was an idiot with the brain of an amoeba and" dad says he finally took a breath here, "no. No, she would be very rude to him again, if he was that forward. He was sure that he was just now beginning to make her believe that he was not completely and totally incompetent and stupid."

"Anyway, I guess while Dad was trying to convince Per'sus that he had to ask Janet, General Hammond told Janet what the "Chain of Gold" meant to the Tok'Ra. He gave her permission to leave and promised to keep Per'sus occupied so he couldn't leave. It took her a little over an hour to find one similar to the one he gave her, but of a more masculine look. She had the General call down to the room and make sure that Per'sus's back was to the door, so she snuck in, which is difficult with the Tok'Ra's enhanced hearing, but dad had turned the radio on fairly loud, and Per'sus was talking, still, about how he couldn't possibly ask her those things even though he wanted to."

"So, she walked up behind him and reached around him and slipped the bracelet on him, while dad played least in sight and high-tailed it out the door that Janet had just come in. She told me later that he had been telling dad again that she would tell him to do something, um, impolite, if he asked her to do this, so, she told him that she only told people that when she was stressed and scared and she had been very scared that day."

"She told me that even though they'd had lunch many times they hadn't talked about that first forty-eight hours. She said that she made him let her up from where he had pulled her onto his lap. Then, she sat down at the little table there in the rooms and took his hands in hers, and told him it was time he listened to what happened to them that day."

"She explained about how close his people were to dying, and that she didn't have the knowledge she needed to save them. The Tok'Ra had never shared the information on their physiology that she had asked for, so her knowledge of their internal organs and their structure was just not good enough to have to do the things that were asked of her that day. While it was true that we had dissected a few Goa'uld that had come our way, that was a long way from intensive study and reading about their internal structure and learning what organs did what, where they were located, and how they interacted with other organs within their body. The Tok'Ra have organs that we don't recognize and we don't have any idea what they even do."

"She was suddenly given several hundred beings, of which she knew very little medically, and told that according to their "_scientists__"_ the Tau'ri had the means to save them. Very nice. However, said "_scientists__" _forgot to leave instructions on the _how_ we were to save them. We were working blind, and we were lucky that no one died. He had no idea. He had no idea at all, of the pressure, they had put the Tau'ri, and her in particular, under. Not that we didn't want to help. We did. We just wished we'd had the information to do it right the first time, before we killed someone."

"For instance, the one that came so close to dying. What if she'd missed placing the diodes where they needed to be? He'd be dead. It wouldn't have helped. She told him that she felt really lucky that I was there to help that day as well, because she and I had dissected a couple of Goa'uld together, so I had an idea of where some of the organs were and we were able to double check each other. We both agreed on where the heart was, sort of, and evidently we were right."

"Even so, she was lucky she hadn't killed them. If it hadn't been that they were dead anyway, if she _didn__'__t_ do it, there was no way she would have done any of those things; not with her lack of knowledge. He had no idea of the amount of stress she and her people were under that, and the next few, days."

"And," Sam said smugly, smirking at Martouf and Lantash, "That is when Per'sus knelt at her feet and asked her to forgive him for being such a coward, when she was so brave. He promised that he would never be so again. The next time something that might need explaining turned up, he would be very sure to explain. Then he asked her what the next step in a Tau'ri courtship was. She told him it depended on the couple. Some would refuse to bed one another before they were joined. Others would have already done so. It's a very individual thing on Earth. Mostly the couple knew when they were ready to go to the next step, if the sexual side of dating was what he was talking about."

"If it wasn't, and he wanted to know what the next step was as far as the courtship steps were then the next would be an engagement. He wanted to know what that was and she explained that when a couple decided that they suited and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, then they became engaged. The man usually bought a woman a ring that she wore on her left hand. That ring told all other men that she as "_taken_" and thus off limits. The engagement period was more or less like what they were doing now, except they would have decided they wanted to marry, or join, bond, whatever word you used for it. It was just another period of time to make sure it was what you really wanted."

"So, the last I heard, which was yesterday, by now Per'sus should be at Janet's house for the weekend to meet Cassie. Janet hoped the fact that Per'sus was basically "_Goa__'__uld_" wouldn't freak her out, but I don't think it will because she knows my dad, and she's heard me talk about Jolinar and Martouf and Lantash."

"Ah, and he also promised her all the information she wanted on the symbiotes, so that she would never again have to wonder and worry if she had to treat one. She thanked him and explained that as soon as the scientists and healers had realized what had happened, and what the Tau'ri had done for them with little or no knowledge because of their, er, difficulties getting such things approved and through the council, materials were made available. We now have a very nice library on Tok'Ra physiology. Nevertheless, she thanked him, anyway. The information is interesting, too."

"So what was it you wanted to know?"

Martouf smiled wryly, "I believe you have answered the question, Samantha. It was about the bracelet that Per'sus gave to Janet. I had noticed it and his attentions to her. I like him, and he and Lantash have been friends for many years. I was afraid she would not realize what it meant and therefore perhaps hurt him."

Sam nodded. "If I had thought that I'd have said something about it to you, I promise you. I hope it works out for them. I think she really is falling in love with them, and he seems absolutely fascinated with her. I hope it's not just a surface thing with him and once the novelty of having a woman stand up to him wears off, he doesn't lose interest in her."

Lantash came forward and said quietly, "You need have no fear of that, my Samantha, Per'sus has women standing up to him constantly. The Tok'Ra are not known for anyone that is quiet and soft spoken. No, the women do not worry about responding in as biting a manner as possible, at times when they feel they are correct."

"Good. I was worried about that."

Martouf returned to continue, "He admires her attitude greatly though, Samantha. I do not think that is something that need worry you. She will not change just because of him."

"He watched her work over his brethren, keeping them alive, hour after hour, when he had been told that the Tau'ri found us disgusting, repellent, and that they would rather remove us than see a human with a symbiote. You were considered an aberration, who used Selmak only because your father was ill, but once you saw it work, your mind allowed that it could work."

"At any rate, for all of us to sit and watch, as all of your people not only worked to save the host and symbiotes that were together, but also worked so very hard to see to it that each of those that had been removed were reintroduced to their host and thus survived as well was a revelation."

"At one point you were carrying a symbiote in your arms and you had it covered with a wet cloth. It was getting you wet, but you ignored that and continued to dampen it if it dried. You carried it anyway. Moreover, every so often your hand would reach down as if absently stroking it, but it was obvious that while you were doing that, you were also monitoring the fact that it was breathing and aiding its circulation. More than that, you were attempting to reassure and comfort it. That was why you kept it cuddled so close, because you knew that it would be feeling as if it was in a void with nothing around it to hold it firmly."

"It was noticed that as the others carried some around when it was needed you told them something and they would stroke the symbiote for a little bit first, and then all of them would smile and hold it a little closer. After that they were fine with carrying it."

Sam smiled slightly, before answering, "The symbiotes were moving around in their arms, and it made them afraid they would drop them. I told them I thought they were feeling as if they were going to fall with nothing holding them in place so to try holding them closer, and stroke them every so often."

"All of them were surprised at how much like velvet their skin was because they expected a different feel to it. That was one thing. The other was that they all realized that as soon as they stroked them and nestled them closer to their bodies where they felt the body heat as well as more secure they quieted and rested better. That's all."

"Once we got the tanks set up by each host we could put them in there, but until then we couldn't risk separating them and losing track of who belonged to whom. We were surprised the healers removed them without tanks to put them in to begin with, but later realized that the healers themselves weren't in any condition to even be on their feet, let alone thinking straight. I'm just glad the nurses thought fast and got basins and warm water for them. It's too bad those few had to be carried around, but they were in the worst shape and needed constant monitoring."

Martouf agreed, "That is very true, Samantha. The healers were not thinking clearly at all. Unfortunately, the poison had affected them enough that the symbiote took over, but not enough for the host to be able to override them yet, as it had in my case and most of the others. The healers are quite strong mentally, and the hosts had a very hard time wresting control from them."

"Thankfully, Janet had the presence of mind to take control from them by whatever means she had even if it did mean that she had to threaten to have them shot. I am also glad that Per'sus gave the order for them to stop even before she called in the SF's, but also that he believed that she would have carried out her threat."

"Moreover, as I said, many of our people saw these things happen, they heard the determination of your people to save our people in spite of our people's misguided attempts to stop them."

"Even O'Neill was known to be angry about the attack. Someone overheard him commenting on it. Someone else said they thought he didn't like the Tok'Ra. He is said to have paused and then admitted that he wasn't always very smart. That just because Tok'Ra were physically Goa'uld that didn't make them Goa'uld."

"He'd just never bothered to look at it that way before, and now he had. He'd just realized, he said, that by painting them with the same brush he painted the Goa'uld with, he was doing the same thing as painting the Tau'ri with the same brush and saying that they were all the same. Which he had pointed out was obviously not true, was it?"

"I was told there was a lot of scuffing of feet and muttering before someone spoke up and admitted that they hadn't looked at it that way either, but that the Colonel was right. The Tok'Ra had as much right to be liked or disliked individually as any one else. And besides, they were human at least half the time, the Goa'uld never were. That led to even more agreement. So that was the beginning of a Tau'ri turn around in some areas."

"It was such a revelation to many of them. A large number of Tok'Ra have questioned their perceptions of the Tau'ri and have found them to be wrong. They have also begun to wonder if there has been a propaganda war waged, to prevent good relations between the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri, particularly now that this sabotage incident with the poisoning has occurred."

Sam sighed sadly, before answering softly, "Yes, and it's too bad it took something so drastic to bring us together. I'm just glad it wasn't truly as tragic as it could have been, and everyone is all right. And in a way I'm glad it happened the way it did because the traitor did us two huge favors. Maybe even more." She brightened as she thought of that.

"What are those, Samantha? I do not consider that he has done anything, but spread the very fear and suspicion he meant to spread." Martouf frowned, as he contemplated the difficulties this was causing within the ranks of the Tok'Ra.

"Well, we just touched on one of them. It's brought a much better understanding and a stronger connection between the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra, something I am quite sure he, or she, did not wish to see happen, so that's one."

Holding up a second finger she said, "You were all supposed to be dead. Not only the Tok'Ra that lived on the base, but the council members from the other bases as well. During an important event no less, which would not have looked good at all. As it is, there will be some who will insist that the Tok'Ra deliberately cancelled the meeting at the last minute and had hoped to catch the culprit."

"The traitor will hear that rumor as well, and it will make him think, even if he knows it to be false. However, the biggest thing is that now you know he, she, whatever is out there. So your security is tighter, you are watching closer now. In addition, you are now the hunter instead of being just the hunted. That can't be comfortable for, er, it. So that is third."

"Then there is a fourth, and it's a bonus. It made you get that poison, which never should have been in a facility that contained housing in the first place, out of there. I've never made a secret of the fact that I considered your people insane for keeping it on base like that. I'm very glad you decided that it needed much more careful handling and left General Hammond's precautions to protect your non-scientist personnel from it in place. So actually the traitor did you two huge favors and two other pretty darned good sized ones."

"I suppose when looked at from that perspective what you say is true, but the tension that the people are now under is very great. I have been told, though, that oddly enough, having your soldiers there just walking the halls with their weapons has helped a sense of security descend."

"Per'sus was one of the first to notice that wherever the exchange soldiers were walking in a group that they always seemed very alert and that the Tok'Ra noticed. He was the one that asked that they carry their weapons. After a week of that he could tell that in the areas where the soldiers walked regularly there was less tension."

"He realized that having the warriors there, who were absolutely not connected with the poisoning, but were definitely allies, had the effect of making all of the Tok'Ra feel less vulnerable. They no longer had to watch their own back all the time, even from their own kind. There was someone else to do it now. He went to the General, they discussed the problem, and that is why and how we now have security teams at each of our bases. It is an odd feeling to go to one of our bases and see SGC personnel screening you before allowing you onto your own base."

"I imagine it is," Sam said. They all sat quietly pondering the changes that had taken place in the last few months between the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra.

Lantash sounded very concerned as he told him, _"I had not found those memories yet, Martouf. I see things are very serious then, if the Tok'Ra truly have Tau'ri security guards on all of our bases." _

Martouf explained what was happening, "_Yes, but every member was handpicked by General Hammond, myself, Samantha, Jacob, and Colonel O'Neill. No one who does not like the Tok'Ra was sent. Not even if it was only a very small dislike. So all of the security teams are made up of men and women who were excited and eager to go and live with the Tok'Ra. Needless to say, another shock for our brethren. They saw Tau'ri who arrived breathless and so excited they could hardly talk. Those that could were asking questions so quickly our people had difficulty answering them fast enough. Another perception of the Tok'Ra about the Tau'ri shot down in flames, as they would say. You see, I am picking up some of their idioms." _

_"So do we have both security teams and exchange soldiers then?" _Lantash asked, still trying to take this all in.

_"Yes, since many of the symbiotes still needed the filtering to continue twice a week, it was decided that they would be the first of the exchanges. An equal number of SGC members are working off world with different Tok'Ra bases." _

_"I see. That is most enlightening. So, that is how we became one of the exchanges. But that would mean that almost every Tok'Ra on our base would still be at the SGC," _Lantash said coming to a realization of what that would mean to them.

"_Yes and that obviously wouldn't work. Malek stayed on as an exchange from his base and his second is running it. All of our bases have at least two or three people there. The ones that were the most affected and might need the filtering more than twice a week stayed on the Tau'ri world. We requested that we stay, being known and somewhat familiar, to act as liaison, which we were granted." _

"_The others were released to our healers after they were shown how to use the machine and had done so many times. They were sent back to the base with the others, the loan of two of the machines, the SGC's good wishes, and sighs of relief at getting their base back to some semblance of order. People began to move back into their own quarters, places like the rec room, which became a very large infirmary/barracks room during the crisis, were turned back to their original purpose. You slept through a great deal, Lantash." _

"_Yes, I can see that I did. I must go through some more of your memories, Martouf. However, in the meantime, I think we are about to have company. They have come to get us for the joining ceremony." _

"_So soon? I am not ready. Perhaps…"_

"_Martouf." _

"_Yes?"_

"_Quiet, please."_

"_Yes." _

"_Thank you. Now I believe it is time to talk to our Samantha about the ceremony that will soon begin." _

Lantash came forward, and said lightly, "My dearest, Samantha, as much as I would rather sit here the remainder of the night, I do not believe we are going to be allowed to do so. I am assuming that the rather large group of people coming this way is to take us away, so that you may have the cottage. I believe the evening's entertainment, although the evening is still some way off, is about to begin."

"Furthermore, that entertainment, unless I am much mistaken," Daniel added, amused, "would be us."

TBC


	11. How To Eat Fruit Ch 10 COG

_**Chapter ****Ten ****Summary: **Sam goes through the before joining rituals and as she promised she attempts to go along with their customs. Well, actually, she wasn't asked if she wished to take part. It was simply "done" to her. After her adornment, she was allowed to enjoy a lecture on sex from her hostess, which, since she doesn't speak the language she could not understand, but that was not a problem…it was show and tell… While Sam is being given sex instructions, Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash are being instructed in techniques to make their mates "the happiest of all the women of their worlds". Near the end, Daniel realizes that Sam might be enduring the same thing, and that they are very probably dead men. _

"_**Italics****" – **Symbiote-Host communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**How to Eat Fruit**_

* * *

><p>Sam swung wide blue eyes in a suddenly white face toward Lantash. "Lantash, are you sure that this is the only way, we can do this? Are you guys sure you want to go through with this? Aren't you worried about it at all?"<p>

"What is there to worry about, my Samantha? We will be dressed in traditional Berinnese joining finery, as will you. I believe there is a massage first and scented bath, which I, for one, am looking forward to enjoying. There will be the same for you, I would imagine, plus a small gathering for the women. After that the dressing. We will proceed to the town center, where, I understood Jore to say earlier, he will proceed to extol on the virtues of keeping our mate happy, and how best to do this. In the meantime, you will be subjected to a similar speech by Marta, here, describing all the wonders of joining, which luckily for you, you will not understand and can, therefore, simply smile serenely and agree with."

"Just smile serenely and agree with? You want me to agree to something when I don't know what they are saying? No, Lantash. That I will not do. A noncommittal smile and a shrug is the best you will get out of me and that is a non-negotiable response—as I told Daniel earlier—take it, or leave it."

Lantash stared down into the set features on his Samantha's face. This was not the face of a woman he would be able to kiss into submission, argue into caving in, talk into changing her mind, cajole into giving in, or demand that she do as he said. This was the face of a woman who had just issued an ultimatum, and she meant it when she said it was non-negotiable. Lantash frowned before sighing. It was his turn to give in, then. All right, he could do that. One must pick ones battles after all, and going into one that is lost before it begins, when it is not necessary, is foolhardy at best, and insane at worst. He was neither a fool nor insane.

The most he could hope for was to cut their losses, so to that end he decided to alter his requests, "My Samantha, please, try not to let any of their customs upset you. They will seem strange I am sure, although, I have never seen a joining here. Just remember that there is no public sex, nor is there an audience in the bedchamber afterwards. Promise that you will go along with whatever they do as long as it does not involve public nudity and sex? Please?"

Sam looked up into Lantash's eyes. This man, symbiote, was a real problem. He was so hard to say no to because he was always so practical and logical. Not only that, but he rarely asked for anything for himself. She felt like a selfish, ridiculous, child for refusing him. Maybe she could compromise without deserting her stand. "I'll try. I can promise that much. But I won't agree to anything I don't understand." She might compromise, but Sam wasn't about to abandon the original dispute without a clear winner.

"You do not have to agree to anything you do not understand." She watched as his lips descended and captured hers. He was so delicious. How did he always taste so good? As he gathered her closer, she could feel herself losing her grip on the reality of the room around her. His mouth was on her throat now, and, oh, god, Daniel was behind her kissing the back of her neck. She gasped.

Suddenly they both moaned and pulled back. "You are as heady as wine, my Samantha." She barely heard the words breathed on a sigh into her hair. Holding her easily, he kissed her temple and stepped away. "You did say you would go along in this as long as there was no public sex, my Samantha, Daniel and I both heard you. Promise me you will put up with it, as long as there is no nudity, or sex, in public. Please, my love. Promise me this one thing. Promise to go along with their customs, as long as they do not involve you getting naked, or having sex, in public."

Sam dropped her head to his chest, and then ground out in a low, intense voice, "All right, but neither of you better be getting naked, or having sex in public either. That condition meant both ways, meaning any of us getting naked and having sex, so if there is some loophole in there; consider it closed, as of now. So help me, Lantash, if there is some really weird ritual, you will wish you had never asked for that promise from me. And that is not a threat. That is a vow—and I will keep it."

"Yes, my love, Daniel, and I know, and we will be prepared for your anger and willing to go through it, if such a thing arises. We will put up with anything to call you ours, my Samantha."

He spoke in a slow, deep seductive tone and she shivered, but she looked up at him, and asked, "You said you and Daniel are prepared to go through anything. Does that mean that Martouf is not? Because that makes it rather awkward, doesn't it, since I can't get to you without going through him?"

His eyes glowed and Martouf came forward just long enough to say, "Lantash speaks for both of us in this matter, Samantha, we are of one mind completely when it comes to you and our love of you."

Sam nodded her acceptance of that answer as Lantash returned. "I will repeat it so that you will know that we meant it. Daniel, Martouf, and I know, and we will be prepared for your anger, and willing to go through it, if such a thing arises. We will put up with anything to call you ours, my Samantha. That is our vow to you."

Mindful of Sam's stubborn will, Daniel reiterated the statement, adding, "Sam, there is no public sex. Really. Martouf asked specifically, and I was right there. The answer was a definite no. Please Sam, just try to enjoy the local customs. Some of them may seem a little weird, but hey, ours would seem weird to them, too. And really, if they do some weird thing to you, then you're free to get all the revenge you want. On all of us. Promise."

They stepped back from her, and before she could answer, they were surrounded by the male members of Jore's family and swept away in the tide of laughing, happy men.

It would be very soon now. What was she doing? What had she been thinking? How could she do this after realizing she wanted it to be real? Could she live through it, and pretend that she was all right? She pictured the Colonel's legs and arms. Keep those in sight. Just remember, there's this plant.

After all, it wasn't like she was marrying the ogre, for heaven's sake. She sighed. That was the problem, wasn't it? Not only wasn't it the ogre, she was getting the Knight in Shining Armor, The Black Prince, and Prince Charming, all at the same time.

She grinned wryly, or maybe it was Aragorn, Legolas, and Indiana Jones. She closed her eyes, mm-mm, those three together, the elf, the… She sighed…with her luck they'd turn into Sleepy, Sneezy, and Dopey. She wouldn't even get the intelligent one, Doc.

The women were coming to prepare her for her grooms, whoever they might turn out to be, and she imagined they would be coming soon. She sat back down on the bed and then laid back. She might as well be comfortable until they got here. She was startled to hear them at the door almost as soon as she hit the bed. Well, that didn't take long.

Sam looked up when the women walked into the room. They were carrying some more material that was different from her joining robe. She wondered what they would do with it. Well, she would find out shortly. She stood and watched as Marta came bustling in behind the other women. One of them brought out some kind of cream that smelled heavenly and soon Sam found herself enjoying the greatest massage she ever had. They were chattering and laughing around her, seeming to be having a great time. She smiled because their laughter was contagious even if she didn't know what it was about.

She hated to see it end, but they urged her up and as she stood, someone threw a cloak around her before they motioned her to follow. About half of the women made their way to the bathing pools, the other half staying behind to set out food and drink from what Sam saw as they hurried her out the door. They went to a secluded pool, and this one was only large enough for about three or four people. She was to get in and then they did some kind of stick game to see who was to get in with her.

It was good-natured, with much laughing and cheering. The two winners stripped and slipped into the pool with her, each with a sponge and a wooden container of liquid that could only have been some kind of soap. It smelled heavenly and before she knew it, they lifted Sam to the side and washed her thoroughly, including her hair. Then she was encouraged to rinse in the next pool, as the water flowed briskly through it.

She lowered herself and moaned at the feel of the obviously very soft water washed over her taking all of the soap away. She watched as all of the women took turns bathing and giggling, before running to one of the rinsing pools. Soon her two attendants came for her, helping her out of the pool and bundling her back into the voluminous cape-like garment before hurrying back down the paths to the cottage. The rest of the women were there, waiting for them. They all smiled, happy to have her back amongst them, and she smiled in return.

Sam was completely dried and then taken to large table that she hadn't noticed before. It had evidently been part of the wall. Laying her on it on her stomach they began again to rub her with lotion this time though they were paying more attention to areas that she would just as soon they stayed away from. Before she became too alarmed, Marta said something sharply and she was helped to sit up and swaddled in the cape-like garment and completely covered again.

After passing out the drinks, the girls began to drink and eat what seemed to be the equivalent of punch, mints, and peanuts. It appeared that bridal showers, which she supposed this was, were the same the worlds over. Realizing she was hungry, when they passed the snacks to her, Sam got her arms loose and took a handful in one hand and a drink in the other. She tasted the treat. It was very good. Maybe it was a little salty, but it was good. As hungry as she was though, anything might taste good.

She finished her handful of the snack, hoping it would hold her until time to eat, however, when another bowl came around holding something that looked and tasted a lot like popcorn she had to have some. And some more of whatever that stuff was to drink. Some kind of juice from the taste if it. It was really good, too. Everyone was so relaxed. No one seemed to be hurrying or anything. Her attendants began to work on her hair, drying it and weaving flowers into it.

Someone else gave her another glass of punch, some more popcorn stuff, and she was finally feeling calm and in control of herself and the situation. She took a deep breath. Yes. This was nice. In fact, it was better than nice. It was great. She was getting married. Soon. Marta came over to her and asked her something. It was a question. What was it she had promised Lantash? Go along with their customs. Okay, so, what was next? She looked at Marta expectantly. Marta looked at her. She wanted something, but Sam had no idea what. Sam shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Marta looked perturbed for a moment and then her features lightened. She went to the material they brought, pointed to Sam, and then pantomimed dressing her. Sam smiled and nodded. Yes, of course, they wanted to help her get in that piece of cloth they called a robe. Well that was okay and it suited her. She was ready for something else to happen. Someone gave her some more of the salty nut like things, which she ate quickly. She finished off her drink as the others began to bustle around and someone took her empty glass and gave her another.

She needed the bathroom. That finished she walked back into the other room, still a beehive of activity, but she felt totally disassociated from it. Someone handed her another glass of punch and she drank it absently, noting again that she was really thirsty. She found more of the punch and finally seemed to get rid of the aftereffects of the nuts. She just wished she could get rid of what she was beginning to think was the after affects of the drinks, because the longer she stood there, the less involved she seemed to be with what was going on around her.

She headed for the bathroom again and this time she found her canteen and drank the entire thing. She needed to dilute whatever was in that punch or she would pass out before she ever made it to the joining. She splashed some water on her face and that seemed to help. Standing up she went back into the other room. She was very lethargic, though, as if moving was just too much trouble.

Her attendants helped her back up onto the table and removed the cape having her lie down so that they could lotion the rest of her. Sam enjoyed the massage immensely although she felt that she should have been protesting about something. The problem was, she wasn't sure what, and she kept thinking about Lantash, Martouf, and Daniel in a bed.

She was burning for them. Inside and out. She was pulsing with heat and need. She'd never felt this kind of physical sensation before. Her breasts felt heavy and they ached. Her nipples were hot as well. She'd never felt this much need, not like this. The two girls helped her to stand and they fixed her hair where the flowers had come loose.

Then she was standing in the middle of the room and they brought out the mating robe. Not the one from earlier, this one was much more sumptuous, the fabric gorgeous, rich, dreamy, and absolutely beautiful. She gasped and reached out to touch it. She wished she didn't feel so disassociated from everything. Marta smiled at her, pointed at herself, and then at Sam, then kissed her on both cheeks. Sam smiled at her and kissed her back assuming, rightly, that this was a peace offering in a way.

Therefore, Sam stood as they began to wrap the material around her. Once she saw it done, it was extremely simple, almost a well d'uh, moment. Even in her half foggy state she could tell that much. Someone brought her a cool green drink that was different from the punch. It was very good though, and it quenched the thirst better than the punch had. Much better in fact. She finished it and they handed her another one. She drank it as well.

After placing blue and gold sandals on her feet, they brought out a beautifully worked gold and blue collar. It was different than the one Jore had given her in that it had hoops around it as well as fine chains that dangled from it. It was quite simply breathtakingly beautiful. Last, but not least, they wrapped what Sam realized was a fine lace around her and let it drape over her arms. It was very delicate and lovely, almost too lovely to wear.

They brought the mirror and she had to admit, she looked pretty darn good, and not much at all like Major Sam Carter. The things she did for her country. She'd never expected bigamy to be one of them. She chuckled at the thought of them upholding that in the good old US of A. Too bad. She frowned. What brought out that thought? Maybe Janet was right; it was too long since she'd had any, and she should just have a fling.

Then she realized that while the dream-like state she'd been in was gone, the heat was still present. She was definitely hot for her "_mates_". She grinned to herself. Whatever her hostess had spiked her drink with it had gotten her through some part of the ritual that the lady realized would have embarrassed her. She also realized that whatever they had given her was a mild aphrodisiac of some sort. So, she was tranquilized and then un-tranquillized. And now, she had to go to the bathroom again.

Sam leaned against the bathroom door with her eyes shut. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This was definitely beyond the call of duty, surely. She now knew what the odd stinging and burning that had slowly disappeared was. She was now the proud owner of two gold nipple rings and one belly button ring. Nothing ostentatious. She refused to think of the strategic placement of the others, but she was thankful that they had obviously used something to heal them all quickly. She'd noticed the joined women wearing them, but had not thought anything about them. Lantash and the boys were as good as dead. She had warned them.

Straightening, she took a deep breath, turned, and re-entered the room. She smiled at the women to show them that she wouldn't kill them and bore them no ill-will. Then she made her way to Marta's side. She crossed her arms and looked at Marta with a raised eyebrow, a question in almost any culture.

Marta smiled and led her to a seat in the middle of the room. There were not as many women here as there were men at Jore's lecture. The cottage was too small and they decided that with their guest so nervous they should hold this event inside rather than outside. As the girls and women that had been lucky enough to be invited gathered around her and touched her gently, or smiled brightly, Sam couldn't help but respond. It wasn't their fault their culture had bizarre traditions for women before they joined. She wondered what was next? Sex education for the soon-mate so that she will know what to do? Wonder how they would get around that without a model, since I don't speak the language. Sam grinned to herself.

She looked up when Marta returned from sending one of the girls down to town center to tell them it would be a little bit yet. When she began, much to Sam's dismay, her lecture on how to give,-er-oral sex, words, and thank you that I cannot understand them, the demonstration on the fruit is quite enough. Sam couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. She felt exactly the way she'd felt when she had driven by the semi-truck/car crash last week on the interstate. She didn't want to see it. She really didn't want to, but at the last minute her head had turned that way and she had looked. She couldn't stop herself. This was that way.

Sam decided that she had never seen a piece of fruit used or _eaten_ in quite that sensuous a way before. And, unfortunately, the shape of the fruit was so close to the shape of the real thing that you couldn't help but visualize exactly how it would look, if you were doing it to the real thing. Sam decided before long that Jore was a very lucky, happy man. She wished she had her computer so she could take notes and a pad and pencil to draw diagrams. She wasn't aware that you could eat a piece of the fruit's stalk in quite that many ways, and she'd never known you could or should do some of those things to, er, fruit balls either.

It seemed that rhythm, suction, and finding the right places to put pressure at the right time were paramount, if she understood what Marta was trying to tell her correctly. She seemed to be going into a lot of detail and enjoying every minute of what she was doing. Sam wondered if they'd have time to talk again before they left for home, and if Daniel could be talked into translating for her. When she finally finished showing them how to lick, caress, savor, stroke, swirl, tease, and just plain suck a, er, piece of fruit, Sam thought she'd melt right where she sat, and a quick glance around the room showed her that she was not the only one. Marta did a really quick lesson on the under-fruit and what the tongue, lips, and mouth could do there, accompanied by the hands, or not. She finally set the fruit on the table; the lesson was over.

The sun was almost down. Marta looked out the window and smiled sadly. She shook her head and the group sighed. Evidently, there was more to the lecture, but they just didn't have time for it. Sam was relieved. She wasn't sure she could have made it through the next demonstration. When it came to the next step, she'd really rather not be on the highway when that wreck happened.

They helped her stand and fussed with her robe and her hair some more. One of the attendants dabbed some oil behind her ears and it was a very lovely musky scent. They stepped back and looked at her one more time. The ladies were very pleased with her looks, and she smiled at them. Must not be much longer, now.

* * *

><p>Martouf and Daniel stood side by side while Jore continued to talk. Daniel couldn't understand all of what was being said, but he had picked up enough. Enough to know that, when Jore picked up an interestingly carved piece of some soft substance, and began to explain things in great detail, complete with demonstrations that they were being told all of the things they should do to ensure a happy joining. The explanations and demonstrations went right down to certain techniques that sounded rather interesting, and that he hoped he remembered, but wished he didn't have to watch."<p>

It wasn't long before he hoped that Lantash was taking notes because no doubt he and Martouf understood the language better than he did. He fervently hoped that wonderful memory of the symbiote's was back up to full power and working well with no glitches. His own memory was having a problem functioning at the moment. There were gold rings at strategic places on that carving, and Jore was doing things with them and explaining their function in increasing the female's pleasure. And, Daniel was, of course, imagining Sam with those beautiful little rings. Erotic plus had burned any memory cells he had. There were none left with which to remember the lecture.

Fifteen minutes later Daniel was wishing that Jore would shut up. If he did not stop talking about sex soon, and demonstrating how to accomplish certain maneuvers, half the men in here, including the grooms, were going to go find a woman and take off. Who knew there were that many different ways to use the tongue and lips on a woman? Moreover, he had only gone through three quarters of them. He could hear the uncomfortable shifting going on behind them. Now he realized why there were no women present. Hell, this was a refresher course for the married men and a tutoring session for the single ones. What were they trying to do, get the groom so revved up he attacked the bride before he got her to the cottage? Maybe even before the ceremony itself?

He was beginning to think that Martouf had turned to stone. He'd swear he hadn't moved to do so much as blink, swallow, or breathe, since Jore picked up the carving and started talking about the different things you could do to a woman, as well as where to do them, with your tongue. Then with your lips. Then with both your lips, and your tongue together. In addition, he demonstrated over and over and over again. He even mentioned the nose and described and demonstrated how to use all three body parts together.

Daniel wished to hell he had underwear on because if he stood up straight he'd tent the front of his robes, he would swear. He glanced at Martouf. Yup, no doubt about it. Martouf was standing straight, as always, and he seemed unconcerned about the front of his robes. It was the only part of his anatomy that was moving. It just kept getting longer.

You would think the heaviness of the cloth would hold them down. If they had been allowed to wrap them the normal way they would have been fine as well, but after the massage and baths the men had brought out these robes and proceeded to dress them. Unaccountably leaving the crotch area covered, but free. Daniel decided that he was going to die very soon, if the man did not change the subject.

He had finally put down the carving and moved on. How many sexual positions did he know, anyway? And, how many other things as well? Did they really do those things? He really, really, hoped that Lantash was still conscious inside his stone prison and taking notes. He would personally chip away Martouf to get to him, if he had to, and take him as his own symbiote to get the information.

Alternatively, he would come back with pen and paper and write down every word the man said. His knowledge of the female body appeared to be quite extensive, and he seemed determined to impart every bit of his knowledge to them before they went to their mate, so that they might strive to make her the happiest among all the women of their worlds, and therefore, she would look no farther than her own bed for satisfaction.

When a woman strayed from her mate's bed, he had no one to blame but himself. As long as he kept her satisfied, she would remain happily beside him for many years.

Daniel stared at him in fascination. How many years had women on Earth been taught that very thing only in reverse. Keep your man satisfied, and he won't go looking for other women. What a switch. It felt—odd—hearing it in reverse, and it also pointed out how absurd it was all those years that women had to hear it.

As he continued to listen, he realized that Jore was not talking about sex now, though. He was talking about love and joining. So, while they held sex as an important part of their joined lives they looked beyond it for the true things that kept a couple together. That was a relief to know. Jore had some pretty insightful comments to make about the male of the species, their attitudes toward women, and why they often failed to understand their women.

The main one that he came back to over and over was that women and men think differently. Something as simple as opening a door with your hands full will be done in different ways. The way a woman does it will seem wrong and completely stupid to a man. He will tell her so. A woman will watch and decide if it is better, or not, and what parts of his method work and what parts do not work, for her, and she will adapt. She will not call him stupid because he does it differently.

"This is the reason we have the laws we have about how we will treat our women. It is these laws that have kept our joinings happy and healthy. It is because we, as men, are forced to think about what our mate does, instead of discarding her way before trying it. Many times we have found that she is the one that is correct." Then he smiled softly, "and many times she is not, but she is happy to have the problem settled, regardless how it is done."

"So, you will go from this place tonight newly mated and joined. Remember the promises you will make to her. You will be relinquishing your first will unto hers by binding yourself to her will first. In this way, you will always try to do things the way she wishes to do them. If it does not work, then she will relinquish her will to yours and your method will be used to see if it will work."

Jore stepped down from the raised area upon which he had been standing. "You may get a drink, relieve yourselves, or just stand and wait. You will probably not wish to sit as it will crease the robes and you will not want to do that until we sit to eat."

Daniel looked puzzled, "Jore, when will Sam be brought in?"

Jore looked shocked. He shook his head, "I do not know, Daniel. The women, they will come, when they will come, and not before. We await them." Turning he went to check into last minute things to make sure everything was going as it should be.

Daniel turned to Martouf, who seemed to have become flesh again with the ending of the Berinnese version of the Kama Sutra. "Doesn't the mate usually turn up shortly after the grooms turn up? I mean, isn't it kind of the standard heads up? Hey come on girls the guys are here, let's get the ball rolling?"

Daniel watched Martouf's eyes glow. Looking into them, he saw pure amusement in them. "Daniel, I am surprised in you. Of course, I realize you have had a great deal on your mind, and we have only been here for one agonizingly long and stress filled day, but I believed you would have known by now. I can understand Martouf not knowing, as I doubt it was ever mentioned during his stay, and he was not here long, but I thought you might come to realize it more readily. I imagine if there had not been so many crisis and personal issues to deal with, you would have."

Daniel's mind began at their early morning arrival and followed the events of the day. He frowned. There was something teasing him, but he couldn't put a name to it. Finally, he admitted defeat. "I'm sorry, Lantash, but I don't have a clue. I must be having an exceptionally dumb day or something."

Lantash shrugged, "No, you probably haven't put the correct clues together, and, in reality I am being very unfair to you, for you truly haven't had enough to go on. I will tell you what to place together. You should piece together our waiting on my Samantha after our bath, Jore's acquiescence to his mate's demand, although he felt it was wrong, Jore's lack of aggression to Samantha, the respect she gained by threatening to slap him, and our awaiting the women now."

Daniel looked up at him. "It's a Matriarchy. Jore is the leader, but his wife is what? Queen? Mother? Ruler?"

"Queen-leader to his leader. Just as Samantha will be Queen-mate to our mate and your other-mate status. It is the reason I insisted to Martouf that he allow Samantha's temper to take over when she became angry. Her display of strength in our defense showed her to be a woman of strong convictions and will. Loyal, protective, and fierce for her family. They were very impressed."

"Just as you knew they would be."

"Yes. I have made it clear to them, though, that Samantha's homeworld is _not_ a matriarchy that it is, in fact, ruled as a democracy, and explained exactly what that is. They found the idea intriguing. I let them understand that the men of earth would be just as fierce defending those they consider family or friends, just as their men would. They understand that. So, it is not a problem."

"Has it always been a Matriarchy?" Daniel, as always, found the history of the culture fascinating.

"No, it has not. Around eight hundred years ago, their world went through a very dark period. The men treated their women as little better than cattle. One of Marta's forebears decided she'd had enough and started a small rebellion amongst the women. They planned an escape to a neighboring country where they treated their women with far more fairness. They left no trail behind of where they had gone, but they took plenty of food, weapons, and money, having stolen it from the men. Many being healers, it was not difficult to see to it that the men slept heavily for a very long time. According to the story, several days in fact."

"It took them two weeks to reach the other country only to find it being devastated by a fever. Many of them had learned how to heal with herbs and plants, the teaching and abilities passing down from mother to daughter. It is training still in use today, as you know. Needless to say, they were a great success in their new homeland."

"The ruler of that country, having watched them save his wife, whom he adored, and his daughter who he also worshipped, along with his two much beloved sons, was willing to grant them anything. They asked for shelter from the men of their homeland, explaining their treatment at their hands, the laws in effect there, and how they had stolen what they could and walked for fourteen days to come to this country they had heard of that treated women fairly."

"He asked them to let him think on a solution and, so they did. Weeks passed and they assimilated into the court society and many joined with members of the court. Even their leader one of Marta's ancestors fell in love. Unbeknownst to the women, the King called his men together and told them the story of these men who had treated their mates so unfairly."

"And he put a proposition before them. If they would conquer that land, and give it to their wives making the laws such that never again would they be mistreated, nor would any of their female offspring, then he would lend his army to them to fight the battle, and he would give them the country when it was done. Much as he would hate to lose those among them that were his friends, still they owed these women much, and this was the price he wished to pay. Besides, they could visit; it was not that far away."

"That is how the Matriarchy of Quilleron came to be, Daniel. Needless to say, the women from other villages were quite happy with the new state of affaires and any man left alive after the war was given the choice of living under a matriarchy, or a life at sea. The Matriarchy has survived quite happily for a very long time, except for the Goa'uld, so they must be doing something correctly." On that note, he released control to Martouf, who smiled at Daniel.

Daniel smiled back. Maybe being bound to Sam wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. That thought brought him back to Jore's speech, and that thought brought back visions of what he had been describing. Those brought the blood that was just beginning to leave rushing back full force and, if possible, in greater amounts than before. He glanced at Martouf, who was, as usual, standing quite straight. Yeah, he was reliving that speech as well. He was back to being stone, moving only slightly, a quarter inch at a time. If that kept up, by the time the ceremony was over, it was going to be beyond impressive.

Jore was coming back. He walked passed them, stepped up onto the platform, and motioned for quiet. He just had word. The women would be a while yet, and he had a request to continue his instruction. He would go back and pick up the ways to use the lips and tongue that he had skipped, as well as the way the teeth could be added at strategic times and places to heighten her desire.

Daniel closed his eyes. He wished he could close his ears. He hoped that whatever they were doing to Sam…Oh, god. No. Please don't let them be doing anything like this, or worse, to Sam, please, please, no. He glanced over at Martouf to see a stricken look on his face. He had just realized, too, Daniel would bet on it. Not even groveling would get them out of this. _They__ were__ dead__ men .__All __of __them__…__even __the __symbiote __this __time._

TBC


	12. A Challenge is Given Ch 11 COG

**_Chapter Eleven Summary: _**_Sam arranges her revenge, and she doesn't even have to do it herself. It is very simple, but also very appropriate…at least to her. Marta is thrilled that Sam has requested this part of the ceremony. After they enter the clearing, her attendants challenge the men to prove their sincerity by submitting to the Chains and Rings of Gold. A promise that Sam made to them before they were taken away by the men has the "boys" very nervous and apprehensive...and as it turns out...perhaps they should be. Lantash finds the entire situation amusing in the extreme. _ _Martouf and Daniel are appalled by the terms of the challenge. Tension reigns as Martouf and Daniel consider whether or not to agree. When they finally agree, they are immediately taken and adorned._

**_Warning:_**_ Allusions to body parts and how to decorate them. Innuendo. **Characters:** Sam, Daniel, Martouf/Lantash, OCs _

**_Pairing:_**_ Daniel/Sam/Martouf/Lantash_

_**Hordhet ****- **rodent-like creature, similar to a mouse or a hamster. _

_**Kerast ****-**a large cat/ferret type creature that hunts rodents_

"_**Italics****"**** – **Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**A Challenge is Given**_

* * *

><p>Sam looked around and realized that the women were gathering near the doorway and that one left the room. Shortly afterward soft music started, and Marta came over to her. She patted her hair and her arm, before giving her a hug and another kiss. Sam was surprised to see tears well in the other woman's eyes. Since she had no idea whatsoever what was causing them, she patted the woman's hand in response.<p>

Marta reached out and lightly touched one of the rings through the material, and Sam realized that she was afraid she had gone to far again and caused her to be angry. Thinking calmly about it, Sam knew that while it wasn't a choice she would have made for herself, it wasn't the end of the world either. Instead of frowning, as she probably should have, she smiled and shook her head, hugging the older woman and giving her a kiss on the cheek in return.

She had also remembered the time she found some really old statuettes in Daniel's study. It had been a Dan and Sam day of just lazing around and she had asked him about them. She remembered that he had blushed at first and then started talking about them. Eventually the nipple and labia rings that graced the statuettes found their way into the conversation. Since Sam had not been embarrassed about the subject Daniel had grown rather eloquent about them. He found the idea of them extremely erotic. She had watched as his fingers had traced them over and over.

Before she had known what was happening, she was wishing she was that statuette. That was one of the first times she had thoughts of Daniel outside the bounds of their friendship. Oh, yeah, Daniel was going to love these, and she was going to enjoy giving him that pleasure. It wouldn't surprise her to find out that many men found them erotic. Martouf and Lantash were probably no different. Maybe Marta and the girls had actually done her a favor. She would never have had the nerve to do this for the guys on her own. This way, hey, they made her do it. Guilt free erotica. Cool.

She wondered if one could place a ring on a man in an unobtrusive though erotic place. She frowned, thinking about it. Taking Marta by the hand and going to the fruit that she used in her sex education lecture, she held it up to her. There was an area of loose skin at the top of the family jewels that would be hidden when the rest of the equipment wasn't in sexual use.

She wondered how her two mates would feel about some new jewelry? She didn't want anything large, of course, nothing gaudy or ostentatious. Something small would work just fine…just enough to remind them of the bizarre custom, they subjected her to and that she endured for them. They could all remove them later, if they chose to. It wasn't as if any of them were permanent fixtures.

She turned to Marta, showed her the area, and then pointed to her rings. Marta's eyes lit up, and she pointed to Sam's rings and to the fruit, to be sure she understood. Sam nodded yes again. Then remembering her thoughts on the idea, she indicated that she wanted them to be small. Marta nodded an emphatic yes, indicated a size to show that she understood the request, and then left no doubt to make the arrangements for performing another ceremony after their joining. Sam smiled. She had her revenge, and she didn't even have to do anything. In fact, she could go down and enjoy the ceremony and feast.

Marta came back in, her eyes shining and her body aquiver with excitement. She smiled widely at Sam nodding and gesturing, indicating that they would see to her requests. She motioned Sam forward and, as soon as she was in place, Marta began to place other women around her.

Her two attendants from earlier had changed into robes that complemented hers, and Sam realized that the _'__game_' they played to become her attendants during the bath had actually been a way of choosing her bridesmaids for her, since she did not know any of them and, therefore, could not realistically be expected to choose. This way, there was no favoritism shown. Eliminations were through the game, and now they held what Sam was beginning to realize were places of stature and consequence. No wonder they had acted so excited. It was probably a very big deal to stand with a bride from another world. Then, in addition, their leader's mate was sponsoring her, which no doubt made it even more of an honor. At the moment, they stood beside her, each holding one side of a mantle of spider's web shear cloth that fell from a tiara to reach the floor. Diamond-like jewels caught the slowly lowering sun and cast a golden glow that matched and enhanced the colors of her robe and the rose and alabaster perfection of her face. The blue of her eyes shimmered, as if they were deep clear pools in a wooded glen. Perhaps she was an enchanted creature come to the woodland setting, or a golden statue come to life, whirling with iridescent colors. Whether Fae or not, there was nothing to compare to her this night.

The women around her lifted pennants proclaiming her to be a daughter of the royal house, for Marta had claimed the right of gifting her. Coming to stand behind her, Marta herself was impressive in her courtly finery, so very rarely used. Finally, after looking closely at the pennants, Sam began to wonder if there was something about Marta's position of which she was not aware. It certainly seemed to proclaim her some sort of high-placed personage. Hm. She would have to remember to ask Lantash to explain what all of this meant. If so, he should have told her, however, with everything that was taking place, it was no wonder he did not think to do so. Then, she noticed that Marta was wearing what would pass, on Earth, as a crown. Well, that pretty much stamped an end on that speculation. Marta was evidently the Queen. She groaned to herself. Great, it appeared that she'd more or less been adopted as a…something to the royal house. That's no doubt why she was wearing the tiara. It wasn't just a pretty bauble; it gave her a status. She really, really wished she'd been informed of all of the ramifications before now. She sighed and then smiled at her, as Marta patted her shoulder and hand yet again.

Hearing the music begin to swell and become slightly louder, Sam took a deep breath. Marta hugged her this time. Well, this must be it then. Time for the evening's major attraction to begin. She just hoped the stars of the show didn't do anything to mess it up. Looking out the window's, Sam realized something else she should have known and how she missed it, she didn't know. There would be no complete night. Evidently, at least in this time of their year, their sun did not completely set. It would eventually become twilight, for a while, but that was all. No wonder no one was worried about running out of daylight, and this day had gone on forever. They were still keeping to a kind of schedule, but if time passed and things were a little late, what did it matter? The sun still shone. Her wedding day was indeed a truly _golden__ space __out__ of __time._

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't made her entrance, yet. Daniel hoped it was soon and this was over as quickly as possible. He glanced back up at Jore. The sex lecture had finally ended. This sounded much more like the traditional speech about happiness and all the more normal "before you're married" things that they usually say. He also noticed that the women were beginning to come in now. He was pretty sure that was a sign that Sam was probably on her way.<p>

Daniel had seen Jack's face earlier. He really didn't want to look at him again this evening. Jack might not be able to speak the language, but he could understand show and tell. Teal'c had been his usual stoic self, even if the muscle in his jaw was jerking a little more than usual.

Some really soft music started up above them and Jore's eyes widened, before he started to smile and motioned them to turn around and look up. Sam was walking, or floating, he couldn't tell which, down the stairs of the huge central tree, coming straight to them. She looked lovelier than he had ever seen her look and that was saying a lot. She smiled almost sweetly at them, so she must not be planning on immediate beheading; she would probably be happy with castration later in the privacy of their cottage. As far as he could tell, both he and Martouf responded and smiled back.

Then he perked up. Wait a minute. Maybe nothing terrible happened to her, and it was only the men that were tortured for hours with detailed explanations, as well as visual demonstrations from the Berinnese version of the Kama Sutra. He stood up as straight as he could. You couldn't greet your bride imitating Quasimodo, even if standing straight did make your clothes look like you were holding a tent pole between your legs. Between them, he and Martouf could joust and never have to pick up a lance.

Martouf looked over at Daniel and saw several emotions cross his face. Love won out, but he wondered what had caused the self-derision, or possibly derision at both of them. He looked back at Samantha. She certainly was beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever seen her, although, she was always beautiful to them.

She smiled at them, and he smiled back, or at least he thought he did. He wished he had the comfort of the long-standing friendship that Daniel had to help him, but he did not, and he was so tense he thought he would shatter at the lightest touch.

What would Daniel be thinking right now that would cause him to look so serene and calm? Had he not realized that Samantha would be extremely upset over what she must have endured at the women's hands? A few minutes ago, he would have sworn that he had. Martouf looked at her again and seeing a small smile still curving her lips, he changed the direction of his thoughts. Perhaps that is what Daniel had seen and given some thought. She must not be going to kill them after all, if she was smiling at them now. He could relax a little.

He glanced over at Daniel once more and realized that his soon to be mate-brother was standing straight now, and that Daniel did have the same problem as he did, after all. He had just hidden it for a time. He sighed. They would have to be sure that they did not stand to close to Samantha when they turned, or they would leave her with some nasty bruises.

Lantash chuckled to himself, as he read Martouf's thoughts and Daniel's face. So young and so naïve. Samantha was smiling at them, but it was the smile of a _Kerast_ following a very tasty _hordhet_, knowing she now had it cornered and would soon be licking its warm, sweet blood from her claws and fangs. They were dead men, (well, perhaps not literally, but purgatory could last a very long time) unless they did as Jore had instructed and made her very, very happy. He took a closer look at her and sighed.

He realized that it would not matter what they did because even he had misread the look. Whatever she planned for them had already been set in motion; it was too late to plead ignorance, or that they had been subjected to the same things, but theirs was in a crowded _hall_. They had to stand in front of everyone with raging, er, stiffened male members, while listening to their lecture. He sighed. That, of course, was assuming that a lecture was all they did to her. Well, it was too late to worry about it now, and he might as well allow Martouf and Daniel their few minutes of peace. It would no doubt be gone soon enough.

The procession of Sam, Marta, and their attendants made their way slowly toward the _altar__ room,_ for lack of a better description of the century's old clearing amidst the giant trees. They stopped several feet from the two men, and the two attendants carrying the pennants came forward and walked around Daniel and Martouf three times, studying them critically. Daniel, very much aware of his tent pole, turned a lovely shade of crimson.

After the third time they conversed with Marta and Sam, well if Sam had spoken the language, they would have spoken to her. As it was, Marta shook her head, indicated that Sam should shake hers, and when she did, the attendants turned around and made their way back toward Daniel and Martouf. The music stopped. A hush fell. Not a breeze moved.

Daniel watched as Sam's attendants came forward and violently threw the sharp javelin end of the lances the pennants decorated, into the ground in front of him and Martouf, where they embedded themselves deeply into the ground. That was not a friendly gesture. It was, indeed, a challenge.

Two other pennants were handed off to the attendants, and they once again stood on either side of Samantha. The music began again, and her attendants accompanied her to a comfortable throne type chair and seated her. Returning, they then escorted Marta to the larger more ornate chair beside her. Jore walked up and knelt on one knee before his mate, asking how her warriors could be of service.

She must have told him to come to her because he got up, and she began to talk rapidly pointing to them, Sam, and back again, many times. Finally, Marta shook her head emphatically and waved her hand at Sam.

Jore had gone to Sam and in his few painful words of English managed to ask her, "You," he pointed to Sam, and then to his own chest ring, at which Sam nodded she understood, "want, Danee'el, Maartouf, have? Sure?" And again, he pointed to his body, in all four places this time. His back was to Daniel and Martouf, so they had no idea what he was doing.

Sam took his hand and patted it. She touched his chest rings, his middle ring and pointed at the last one, saying, as she nodded yes emphatically, "Yes, Daniel, and Martouf."

Finally, Jore nodded. He was convinced. He would take them the challenge. However, he still was not happy about it. He was challenging a Tok'Ra. Well, Samantha was challenging them. He would do it, but he almost expected an explosion. He sighed deeply. They would do it, he was sure, but the Tok'Ra might not be happy.

Daniel looked at Martouf who was rather pale. He would have inside information. Lantash was no doubt talking to him. He took a step to his right and under cover of the sudden commencement of chattering men and women, asked, "Martouf, what is going on, now?"

"It appears that Marta has claimed the right and privilege of gifting," Martouf murmured, obviously not wanting to bring attention to the two of them having a conversation.

"Just what is gifting and why the obvious challenge, if they are giving us a gift?" Daniel whispered back, not much caring who saw them talking because he wanted answers.

"According to Lantash, Marta has claimed the right to declare Samantha a daughter of her house. This means she has royal protection. They use it so very rarely that even Jore is shocked. They long ago abandoned the ways of the court and aristocracy. However, it seems that Samantha has indeed been dressed in the gown of the royal daughters. Marta herself wore it to join with Jore. Her mother wore it, her mother before her wore it, and her mother before her wore it, as did Marta's daughters. Though they no longer live by the old ways, on occasions like this, it seems they sometimes enjoy dressing up. Except that this time, there are some old and unused laws being activated."

"What is the law, and what does it have to do with us and Sam?" Daniel demanded, suddenly quite sure that he was not going to like where this was heading. He wondered if Sam had agreed to something, as they had asked her to, not realizing what she had done. If so, they had only themselves to blame. Knowing Sam, after they left, she felt guilty about her attitude and talked herself into trying really hard to go along with stuff. When nothing bad happened, she probably went along with whatever they asked of her.

Daniel turned back to Martouf, "We'd better go talk to Sam before this gets out of hand, Martouf. She probably has no idea what she agreed to do, or rather, what she agreed to allow them to do."

Daniel took two steps toward Sam only to be surrounded by anxious townsmen with Jore in the lead, clasping him tightly around the chest and murmuring, "It will be alright, my son, it will not hurt much, or for long, and then you will truly belong to the mate of your choice," Jore did his best to reassure him, as he pushed him inexorably backwards towards Martouf.

Martouf said in an undertone, "Lantash says that in all probability it is too late to change things now, Daniel. They already performed the challenge. Now we must answer it."

Lantash came forward, and the men released Daniel, stepping back to allow the symbiote to take Daniel by the arm and lead him in the other direction. Coming to a halt several feet away, but not removing his hand, he said quietly, "The only reason that I can see that a challenge would be made is if something has happened to arouse Marta's suspicion. For some reason, she must suspect that this is not a true joining, and we intend to repudiate the vows when we return to our homeworld. I do not know what would have made her suspicious, but I cannot believe that she would do this, if she was not. The only other way she would have issued a challenge would be if Samantha directed her to and, since Samantha does not speak the language, it leaves only the one explanation."

He sighed, as he saw Jore coming toward him, hesitation, and deep trepidation on his face. He stepped up to them and began to speak almost more rapidly than Daniel could follow. All he really got out of it was something about chains of gold and four more rings. He watched as Lantash's mouth first hardened, then twitched. He couldn't tell if he was subduing anger or laughter. When Jore left, it became obvious that it was laughter.

He looked at Daniel, and asked quietly, "Did you understand any of that? I am afraid he was somewhat, ah, overwrought. It has been many years since this, er, ceremony was performed in quite this way. They _do_ perform it often, so there is no need to worry about that part, it is just that they rarely perform it as part of a challenge. That in itself makes it noteworthy. He is assuming that Samantha ordered it done, which we know is not possible, since she does not speak the language. He is also assuming that the two of you will agree to it because it is her wish. He is so sure of it, that he is already having the healers ready the chamber, and the implements with which to do it."

"All I understand is that you, for some reason, find the entire situation amusing and that it involves chains and rings of gold. So what was in the middle of the discussion that I missed? Is Martouf, ah, upset? Is that why you are explaining it?"

"If you consider screaming hysterically, being upset, then I suppose he is very close to it. When he is not doing that he is sobbing, refusing, and calling me every foul name one can think of, or staring at the inside of his brain as if he is dead." Lantash gave a short bark of laughter at the look on Daniel's face, before becoming sober once again.

"I am…what is it that you say? Ah, yes, I am giving you a hard time. He is, in fact, somewhat stunned by what they expect of the two of you, but he is not screaming, hysterically or otherwise, nor is he sobbing, refusing, or calling me names. His first reaction was to refuse outright, until I pointed out that, if he does so, we lose the chance to bind Samantha to our side, at least by Tok'Ra law. Now, at least, he is considering it."

He sighed again, but looked bleak, "It really does not matter what he decides. For the first time in over a hundred years, I will take control against his wishes, if he refuses to do this. It is our shared body, and I will agree to it, whether he does or not. It is my hope that we will come to a compromise, after I do it to us. I do not wish to do that Daniel, for I have never gone against Martouf's wishes for his body unless it was because he was affected by something and not rational. I have never done it for personal gain and merely the thought if it makes me feel ill." The obvious agony in Lantash's voice made Daniel reach out a hand and first push his hair back, a gesture he had often seen women use, and then grasp his shoulder in a firm grip before moving it to his back and then around to his other shoulder to rub there as well.

"He may yet change his mind, when he thinks of losing Sam, Lantash, so don't give up hope."

"I only hope the damage is not already done. I have said I will do it, and he may never trust me again. Trust between us is paramount. I might have ruined our relationship. I should simply give Samantha up. I am allowing her to come between us. Perhaps it would be best to leave her now, before our blending is completely destroyed."

"Lantash, stop it. You're not thinking clearly. You know, you've only today been up after a very long illness. It wouldn't surprise me, if your decision to go against Martouf's wishes wasn't because of that, as much as anything. All three of us are under a lot of stress right now. He'll understand that. Do you think you need to rest for a while?

Lantash shook his head. "No, I do not. I am sorry, Daniel, and you are correct. I was being quite ridiculous. I must admit that my moods do occasionally swing widely, for no apparent reason, and Martouf is aware of it. He says he understands, and he assures me that he is seriously considering their request."

"I really think it's time someone told me what's going on, Lantash, so I can decide for myself. I can't make a decision, if I don't know what's happening. Maybe Martouf can tell me what I need to know."

"As for what is going on, I am quite capable of continuing. The challenge is an act performed by us to prove our love and trust in Samantha. As the Gifter of Samantha to us, Marta has chosen to challenge the three of us. What it means is that she is not satisfied that we truly love Samantha enough to give up our will to hers; to truly allow our will, our wishes, and our needs to become second to her will, her wishes, and her needs. She is asking that we prove that we truly will sublimate our desires for hers."

"What do we have to do?"

"We are to accept her golden rings and the Chains of Gold."

"Excuse me? They want us to accept rings from her? What is the big deal about that? We exchange rings on Earth, too. What's with Martouf getting bent out of shape with that? It's not like they want to put them in our nose or something," Daniel stopped and looked into Lantash's eyes, and then he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why doesn't she just castrate us now, and get it over with?" His eyes flew open and he looked at Lantash. "Do not tell me they put one there. Do you suppose that Sam even knows about it?"

"I fail to know how she would, and I believe you have some misconceptions of the placement of the rings."

"I do? Where do they go then?" Daniel asked gruffly, feeling a little lightheaded, but it wasn't yet from relief.

"Two go on the chest."

"Great, nipple rings, just what I always wanted to wear while bathing with the Marines at the SGC," Daniel groaned.

"One goes in the center of the body, in the indentation." Lantash pushed on toward the last, and the one that he knew might cause Daniel to have a complete nervous breakdown, as it almost had in Martouf. He was actually surprised they had not guessed themselves where they went since many men here wore them. Some wore many more than what they would be getting.

Daniel looked very forlorn and yet also resolute and determined, as he stood, staring stoically at the ground. He managed to grind out through gritted teeth, "So help me, Lantash, if you tell me the last one goes anywhere near the—the tip, I am so out of here," that it was all Lantash could do to keep his own countenance solemn, for just a moment. However, then he felt the mate-brother bond beginning to grow stronger and he felt compassion and love instead.

This was not easy on these humans, especially the Tau'ri. Daniel would undergo a great deal of _teasing_ from the other men over it and that was not a good thing. Well, there was nothing he could do to help with that, but he could help Daniel at this moment.

"And the last one goes on the underneath side between the top of the…"

"I've got it, I've got it, I saw some of them earlier. At least you can hide those. Could you please explain to me again, why we have to do this? Because right now, I'm not sure this _plant _is worth it." He turned his head, looked at Sam, golden and sparkling, as the low riding sun turned her to a molten golden and iridescent being, glittering with a hundred tiny pinpoints of light, and moaned. However, Sam might be. Crap.

"We are being challenged to prove that we are willing to give up our will to Samantha's. By allowing them to attach the joining rings, we are joining to her and acknowledging that her will is first within our joining. I do not think it is the actual rings that are the guiding factor here, Daniel. They consider them ornamental. I believe it is the agreement to have it done before joining with her. That is the point of the ceremony. It is what it signifies, not what it shows. Also, as you pointed out, there is the plant." Lantash smiled wryly, acknowledging that the plant was the last reason they would be going through this now, but in the end, it would weigh in, if all other reasons were gone.

Daniel nodded. "I think I understand it now. This is a test of our sincerity. If we truly love and respect Sam, then we will give her a way to control us." He smiled at Lantash's surprised look. "You didn't seriously think I would overlook that did you? It's all right. It's for show as far as I can tell, and I doubt very much that use would even cross Sam's mind, and if it did she'd probably be appalled by it. Which is something for which _we_ should probably be extremely grateful."

Lantash nodded his head, saying," I will be back, if the two of you need me again," before he gave control to Martouf.

"Martouf? Are you; are you all right with this?"

"Not really, but as Lantash pointed out, if we wish to claim Samantha, in any way, this is the way we must do it. And" he sighed, "there is this _plant_." Martouf looked at his mate-brother. "What are you going to do, Daniel? Is the decision hard for you to make?"

"No, actually it is very easy, Martouf. I look up there, and I see Sam smiling with the women and communicating as best she can. She doesn't know a word of their language, but she is doing her best to go along with whatever they tell her to do. Stand here, walk there, sit here, stand up, sit down, walk this way, put this on, take this off. If she can do it without a whimper, I should be able to, too. Of course, I'll do it for her. Look at the prize with which I'll end up. Isn't it worth it to you, too?"

Martouf looked thankfully at Daniel, "You can always take things to their most basic common denominator. The beautiful wonderful woman we end up with is all that really matters. Not the fact that we will both be wearing more jewelry than the two of us together ever wear at any given time. Shall I call Jore over and give him our answer?"

Daniel grimaced, but nodded, adding, "There is also the promise we made before we left the cottage. This may very well fall under that, you know."

Martouf stared at him for a moment, and then nodded. They had promised to do _anything_ to have her. Well, this was _anything_. "Yes, you are correct. I will give him our answer now, so that this will be done as quickly as possible."

Daniel agreed. They might as well get this over; the sooner it took place the better, as far as he, and he was sure Martouf, as well, was concerned. He wondered if they had anesthetic. He also wondered where they did it. Well at least he had some questions to ask when Jore got here, and here he was. Martouf told him there decision. Jore signaled their consent. Much bustling ensued. Daniel tapped Jore's hand to get his attention.

"Jore, do your people use an anesthetic when they make the holes? Are you awake when it's done? Where is it that this takes place? I have to tell you that I am _not_ having it done here." Daniel managed to bring up one last thought about something that he would put his foot down on much as Sam had earlier.

Jore smiled widely. "Follow me, and I will take you to the ceremony room. It will be just you, me, the men who hold you down, and the healers." He glanced at Daniel and then laughed. "I am lying about the men to hold you down, Daniel, there are none needed. I promise you will not feel a thing. Come this way."

"If they aren't needed, why are they following us?" Daniel really thought he would like to know that.

"Those are your attendants. You have not yet joined with Samantha. They will un-wrap the robe, and then rewrap it for the ceremony, once the bleeding stops which will be almost immediately. After the joining ceremony and the meal is over, they will escort you to the cottage that is especially for the newly joined couples. You will not be disturbed there, until you wish to be. Food will be delivered, and it has its own cleansing pools."

"I see. Well, thank you, Jore, but you know we're on a mission here, and I really don't think our government is going to allow us much of a honeymoon, that's, um, time away from work to be with the bride, after the joining."

Jore beamed at them, "We have arrived at the ceremony room. Your government will be most happy for you; I am sure. Now come," he swept them into the large room that held several altar like raised stones. Before Martouf and Daniel could stop them, they divested them of their robes, placed a different wrap around them, and gave them something to drink. They also gave them some nut-like snacks to eat. They wolfed them down, since both of them felt as though they were starving. Several glasses of punch and a couple of trips to the bathroom later, and neither one was particularly aware of just who it was that was giving them the wonderful massage with the heated lotion but it certainly felt good. Moreover, Sam kept running through their thoughts in very erotic ways.

They could have done without the burning sensations, but that was okay, it didn't last long. Jore was holding a furious conversation with the healers. They were insisting their only instructions were for the four rings, no golden balls. That was because he was giving it to them, as a gift. He wanted them to have the kind that would not come off, so there was no chance of them being lost during copulation. No, not on top, underneath, just behind the head, of course, where they would stimulate the wearer and his mate during the act. Well then, ask them. Therefore, the healers asked Daniel, if he wanted golden balls. The idea struck him as very funny, but he agreed at once that golden balls sounded great to him, but only if Martouf agreed to get some, too.

The healers looked at the two of them and sighed. Occasionally, the anesthetic would cause this reaction in people. Unfortunately, it appeared that it was affecting both Daniel and Martouf in the same way. They were having periods where they were disassociated from themselves and their surroundings, as they should be, interspersed with periods of awareness. They would have to wait for this to leave before they could continue, but at least they could ask their permission during the aware state.

Unfortunately, for Martouf, Lantash had become dormant, so as not to interfere with the anesthetic, and he was not awake to stop the two of them. Both of them were extremely susceptible to drugs and alcohol, and the anesthetic worked on them as alcohol might have. They had reached a level of stupidity and hilarity that can only be followed by folly. Martouf at once agreed that, of course, if his mate-brother wanted golden balls then, indeed, they would both have some. Bring them at once. They then fell back into the disassociated phase and from there to a light doze only to awaken when the healers were finished. The wounds made for their new jewelry were completely healed, and they were ready to be joined.

They rewrapped them in their joining robes, gave them several glasses of another liquid, which brought them quickly to complete sobriety, and they were ready to go. After, that is, they made one last trip to the restroom.

First, Daniel found his Chain of Gold. He couldn't figure out what the warm thing on his chest was. Pulling the front of his robe out, he looked in and found a beautifully worked chain of gold running from one nipple ring to the other. He closed his eyes, but swiftly reopened them and, after checking, was glad to see that their removal would be easy. He breathed easier and thanked whoever was listening for not attaching them to any other body part. He did wonder why it felt so warm against his skin, though. It was a very pleasant feeling. He ran his fingers across them, enjoying the feel of them and wondering if Sam would enjoy the feel, too. Time would tell.

Second, Daniel found his golden balls. He almost let out a bellow of rage. Then his mind kicked into gear, and he remembered hearing Jore ask him if he wanted golden balls, and himself replying, why not? He left the stall that was very like those on earth, washed, then leaned against the wall and waited on Martouf to make his own discovery and come for his blood. He heard him coming and simply waited for death to claim him.

He closed his eyes, but nothing happened. Opening them, he looked at Martouf. "Aren't you going to kill me? Or at least beat me up?"

Martouf shook his head. "No. I agreed, Daniel. Moreover, I agreed quite cheerfully according to my memories, which I have no reason to doubt. My exact words, if I remember them correctly were that we _would__ both __have__ some__ and__ to __bring__ them__ at__ once._ Their anesthetic appears to render one quite happy, content, numb, and completely capable of remembering things once the memory is jogged a little. I agreed to this abomination. I do not exactly remember agreeing to the chains of gold; however, what are two more pieces of adornment at this point?"

He frowned, "Lantash reminds me that he did tell us of the chains of gold, and he is correct, he did mention them; I remember that now. However that may be, do you realize what the little golden balls do, Daniel? Do you? Lantash is laughing so hard I think he is going to cause me to have a brain hemorrhage. If, that is, I allow him to live long enough to do so."

"Um, what it does? As in, um, what it does to, er, _us_?"

"Yes, I mean to us. Who do think I am talking about? General Hammond? Of course, I meant us you, you, book."

Daniel opened his eyes wide. That was sarcasm from Martouf. English sarcasm. Wow! He must really be upset. Of course, if he had Lantash screaming with laughter in his head, he'd be upset too. "Well," Daniel cleared his throat, "if you mean the odd little tingling sensation it causes, then, yes, I can truthfully say that I have, um, noticed. It."

"Arousal, Daniel. It causes arousal. It is not enough that we cannot keep from having a stiffness problem whenever we are around Samantha. Now we will have even more encouragement to become stiff and once we reach that state, to remain in it," He bit off sharply.

"I don't think we should talk about this anymore, Martouf," Daniel said, glancing down between them, "in fact I don't think we should even be thinking about it. I think we should go get joined, and maybe that will help to take care of it."

Martouf closed his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I agree. Let us go." He didn't have to look down to know what was happening. He had been this way for the better part of the last several hours; there was no need to think it would change now.

Would this day never end? Furthermore, if it did, would it end up with Samantha in it somewhere even close to where he wanted her to be? Would they survive the next several hours? He turned and followed Daniel out the door. The two Chains of Gold felt oddly warm against his skin. He hoped it was a good omen. They could use one.

TBC


	13. The Ceremony Ch 12 COG

_**Chapter ****Twelve ****Summary:** Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash return and Sam watches them to see if they are upset. They do not appear to be and soon they show her that they are not. Now the ceremony to join the three of them begins, and Sam wonders what in the world else could happen. As it turns out, that is an excellent question and, as the ceremony continues, they find out. _

_**Characters:**Sam, Daniel, Martouf/Lantash, Jack, Teal'c_

_**Pairings:**Sam/Daniel/Martouf/Lantash_

"_**Italics****" – **Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**The Ceremony**_

* * *

><p>Sam sat calmly among the women. She looked calm anyway, but inside she was a mass of roiling nerves. She didn't need to know the language to understand that the request to have the rings added to Martouf and Daniel had resulted in some kind of ritual challenge being made. Her revenge was certainly going to be beyond what she had expected.<p>

Evidently, they informed them before hand what the challenge was and gave them the choice of whether or not to accept it. She was surprised. No one had given her a choice. Then she realized that was all right. Where before, she had been hoping that they would someday forgive her, now, she smiled to herself. When they were angry and embarrassed about the rings she would simply point out that they, at least, had been given a choice in the matter, something she had _not_ been given.

She was even more surprised when they immediately took them away. Were they doing it now? Before the ceremony? She had looked at Marta and by looks and gestures, she had asked and been answered. Yes, they would do it now, before the joining. Of course.

Yeah, right, of course. She hoped they used the same anesthetic they used on her. They wouldn't know what happened until it was over, and they were dressed and in the bathroom. That wasn't quite accurate. They would in their case, but they wouldn't really, either. Yes, quite the shared experience.

However, she couldn't keep her eyes off the doorway they should come through. Would they be angry? Merely upset? Resigned? Ready to commit murder? How long did it take to go through that? It hadn't seemed to take her long at all. In fact, it had taken very little time, as far as she could tell. She waited what seemed to be a lifetime.

Then they were there, walking side by side, and talking quietly together. They didn't seem to be either upset or happy. They just appeared neutral, and Sam knew better than that.

She watched as they positioned them about two feet apart in front of some benches that were obviously for kneeling. Sam's two attendants came forward and stood on either side of her lifting their pennants, before escorting her to her place between the two men. Once she was in place, they returned to Marta and escorted her to stand in front of the three that they would now join to one another.

As Marta began to speak, Daniel stepped closer to Sam and began to translate what they were saying as closely as he could.

"Martouf of the Tok'Ra, have you chained your will and your heart to beat as Samantha of the Tau'ri wills it to?"

"I have."

"Lantash of the Tok'Ra, have you chained your will and your heart to beat as Samantha of the Tau'ri wills it to?"

"I have."

"Have the two of you brought us proof that you have placed your will under hers? Are you willing to let us bear witness to this proof?"

"We have and we are," Lantash answered as two of his attendants stepped forward and loosened only one side of his robe to allow it to fall just far enough that a glimpse of the ring and two chains of gold could be seen.

Marta nodded to the attendants. Sam bit her tongue to keep the gasp back and sent an unhappy glance at Marta, who looked somewhat bewildered. Sam took a breath, and reached out to touch her hand and shake her head as she smiled slightly.

This, Sam had not authorized, but in Marta's mind she supposed she had. To her, if Sam wanted them to have the rings, she probably wanted them to have all of the bizarre ceremony. She knew that whether she laughed, or cried, it would be hysterical in nature, so she could not allow herself to do either. With each added layer, this entire event became ever more weird and peculiar.

She chanced a glance at Martouf, and it was almost too much, for staring back at her was not Martouf, but Lantash with laughter in his eyes as he watched her shock, and then her interaction with Marta. He realized, at once, that Sam had somehow agreed to them doing this not realizing what it was. He had only himself to blame for that. He was the one that had pleaded with her to just agree with them. She had.

He felt them refasten the robe and when it was finished, he stepped closer to his Samantha so the he could translate for her.

"I will translate for you when they speak to Daniel, my Samantha, or Martouf will." He saw her nod her head, as if she was afraid to speak aloud. He touched her hand briefly, letting her know he was fine with what had happened.

Then Marta began to speak to Daniel.

"Daniel of the Tau'ri, have you chained your will and your heart to beat as Samantha of the Tau'ri wills it to?"

"I have."

"Have you brought us proof that you have placed your will under hers? Are you willing to let us bear witness to this proof?"

"I have and I am," Daniel answered as two of his attendants stepped forward and loosened only one side of his robe to allow it to fall just far enough that a glimpse of the ring and the chain of gold could be seen.

Sam began to shake. She didn't know if it was nerves, anger, or laughter, but she was right on the edge. If one more thing came along that wasn't supposed to happen, she would do something drastic. Then she felt Daniel's hand, warm and strong, wrap around her trembling one and raise it to his mouth for a soft kiss. "It's okay, Sam. We agreed to let them do this, and you're worth every bit of it and more, I promise you. Please, don't give up on us now. I don't want to listen to the Marines for nothing, you know." She heard the note of teasing in his voice and relaxed slightly.

"He is correct, my Samantha. None of the three of us did anything that we did not wish to do. We were informed and as such, we made an informed decision. You are worth this to us. As Daniel says, do not abandon us now."

She shook her head, "No. No, I won't. I couldn't give any of you up. You should all know that by now. We have a joining to get through, so let's move on with it." Looking up at Marta and Jore, she nodded. They were ready.

To have the mates talking at the altar was a little unusual, but then they didn't usually have a queen-mate that did not know what was happening. They allowed them both to talk to her before proceeding when she indicated they were ready.

They invited them to kneel and Sam found that a little odd as well. Her kneeling place was higher than theirs was and therefore, she was slightly taller than they were. Marta had retreated to her chair, which the attendants set back behind Jore, but to one side.

One of the attendants brought a goblet to Jore, which he offered to Martouf. Daniel leaned in telling her, "You are to drink all of it, Sam. There should be very little in it, but the thing is, we have to give it to you."

Sam pulled back before Martouf could reach her. "Daniel, there is no way at this awkward an angle that either of you will get whatever is in that thing down my throat without spilling it. No, I'm not going to do it. You can serve me, but you are not force-feeding me. No, Daniel. You tell them that I consider that an insult to my abilities to care for myself, and that I will not be humiliated at my own joining. You may serve me; you will not pour a drink down my throat." Lantash was already talking to Marta and Jore. Marta smiled. This one was very strong willed. She would keep her mates in line. Fine. However, they wished to proceed.

Sam moved back into place and received the goblet from Martouf's hands. She drank the fruit juice and handed the goblet back as he dabbed at her mouth with a cloth, an indignity she bore with patience.

Next, it was given to Lantash with a repeat of Martouf's and from there to Daniel where the entire scene was repeated again. Again Jore spoke a few words while she drank the liquid she had been given.

She looked at Daniel with raised brows and waited. At last, he said, very quickly, "He said that as the wine flows down your throat and into your stomach may our seed flow from us into your womb. Sam are you really sure you want me to be translating this stuff?"

A small amount of the juice was poured into the goblet and Sam gave it first to Martouf as Jore said something. Lantash came forward for the second one. Daniel for the third. She looked at Daniel. He closed his eyes. Taking a breath, he said, just as fast as before, "May your seed slip over your mate's tongue as easily as the wine passes down your throat. Sam, do you really want to know how all of these translate?"

Wide-eyed Sam could only nod yes. The first time she'd been capable of no response at all.

Next, the attendants brought out some bread and gave it to Jore. First, he gave some to Samantha and bid her to eat as he said and Daniel translated, "While the wine is the passion of life, so the bread is the everyday life. One without the other will never live. May your lives be filled with days of sameness and contentment for only then will you appreciate the days of happiness and joy."

Each of them were given the bread and listened to the short speech, in turn, starting with Sam and ending with Daniel. Well, at least it hadn't had a sexual connotation this time and no one had to feed anyone else.

Then the attendants brought out a fruit. Martouf translated for Samantha this time as Jore beamed at them, "This is the fruit of the Cotperap tree. It is delicious, nourishing, thirst-quenching, fertile, and slightly aphrodisiacal. The trees that produce this fruit live for many years and produce until they die when they are well over two hundred years old. On this, your joining day, you eat the fruit of the Cotperap to ensure that your joining is long and fruitful, growing many strong bonds around you and holding you closely and firmly in its clasp through the years."

Samantha was given an entire fruit and one half to eat. It was a good thing that she liked it, they were small, and she was still starving. Lantash offered her the first half and held the plate while she ate it, Martouf held the plate holding the second half, and Daniel held the plate with the third.

The next step was a reversal with Sam feeding each of her mates the fruit. Each received the requisite one and a half with Sam holding their plates as they ate the fruit.

After they finished them, there was another goblet of juice or "wine" as they called it, for each of them. One "_from_" each of her mates "_for_" Sam and one "_for_" each of her mates "from" Sam. At last, they accomplished all of the steps. When complete silence fell, Sam looked up in alarm.

The hush continued as what they hoped was the last part of the ritual arrived. The next food brought out looked very much like cake. Sam groaned. Even on an alien world, they did the cake bit. Why? Why? She gave up. This was a test. She just knew it. If she didn't let them feed her the cake the entire thing was bogus or something.

Lantash translated this time as Jore spoke. "The last of this part of the joining ritual is about to be completed."

This part? Sam groaned to herself.

Turning to the three of them he said, "This is a delicacy called _Chains __of__ Gold._ It is not always given to couples because it is very difficult to make and often, though the bakers try, it simply will not form. This time, they tell me, it went together as if by magic. Your bond, they feel, must be deep, and true among all of you. Although most chose to have the chains added before the ceremony, even that does not ensure that the cake will form. You did not have yours attached until right before the ceremony, yet the _Chains__ of__ Gold_ was made earlier. As you can see, it formed perfectly. So, we shall see, do you not agree?"

He turned, and Marta came forward with what was obviously a ceremonial blade and sliced off the first piece of the golden cake that looked as if it was made from hundreds of golden chains forged together. What appeared to be some kind of icing resembled the rings on the collars they were wearing.

Daniel translated for her as Marta said,

Chain unto Chain,

Gold unto gold,

Will unto will,

One unto one.

If this bond is deep and true,

Bring for them a chain from you,

If light, it was not meant to see,

Then cold and silent you will be."

"_Martouf, I believe I should do this first, if you do not mind."_

"_You have only to ask, Lantash. Of course, you may have the pleasure of being the first this time."_

"_That is not why. It is just…I cannot explain this feeling I have. Please trust me."_

"_As always, Lantash."_

Lantash took the first piece of the _Chains__ of__ Gold_ from Jore and offered it to his Samantha. He was not sure what was going to happen, but he had seen many strange things in his two thousand years. If they were meant to be _Ketra__'__kesh__'__cor_, _four__ bound__ by__ the__ heart_, if they were meant to join as one, then somehow they would know. Somehow.

His hand was shaking. He must get himself under control. Samantha was looking at him strangely. Taking their eating implement in his hand, he forced himself to a calmness he did not feel and offered Sam a bite of the cake.

As soon as she took the bite and began to chew, an extra attendant removed the plate, and he felt one of the chains on his chest become hot to the point that he gasped and bent over moving away from them, only to be pulled upright by the attendants, and forced into place. Gritting his teeth, he felt sweat appear on his face, but before it began to drip, the area became ice cold, pulled the heat from his skin and stopped the pain, leaving him feeling as if it had never been touched by heated metal. He had not been able to do anything about the pain and that was not a normal circumstance. He should have been able to block at least some of it. Something told him that they would be going through it again shortly.

It had been a strange heat. Extremely hot, and yet not so hot as to burn into his skin. He had felt the chain melt though, that he would swear to, and it was much lighter, he could tell. Heat hot enough to melt gold should have burned him badly, but it had not. He had been correct to suspect things beyond the physical plane at work in this. He had seen it before, and he still made no effort to understand it in a scientific way. He simply accepted that it was real, and it happened.

Sam was staring at her left wrist. A beautiful gold chain had appeared there. It was neither so delicate that it would break at the first pull, nor so heavy that it was more masculine than feminine. The odd thing about it was that it looked as if it was only half finished. She shook her head. She had not felt Jore putting that on her, she'd been to busy watching Lantash. She looked over at him now and glanced at his arm. On his left wrist was a half formed bracelet, just like hers. It was fairly heavy and had it finished forming it would have been intricately twisted and beautifully made, just like hers, except that hers would have been more delicately wrought. Reaching out to him she asked, "Lantash are you all right? What happened?"

"I will explain later, my Samantha. For now, we must complete this ceremony, so that we can continue on to the food and festivities. I do not know how you are, but Martouf and I are beginning to get very hungry."

Sam nodded, but she still looked concerned and somewhat dazed.

"_Lantash what just happened to us? Is that about to happen again?"_

"_To be completely honest with you, Martouf, I do not know. I hope that it will, and I assume that it will. It seems that the Berinnese are somewhat more skilled in certain arts than we knew after all. The chains we wear are able to know, not only if we are true in our intent as to Samantha and her well-being, which I suspected when it warmed to our skin, but they can also tell if the joining is meant to be. If you listened to the words that Marta chanted, as Samantha ate the cake, they basically told the chains to forge new chains of themselves, for both of us, if we were meant to join and if not, to simply lie there cold and silent. They were not silent. My bracelet is only half finished. I am guessing that one of you must complete it."_

"_I see. Well, I suppose I should see if I am that one. If not, Lantash what are we to do?"_

"_We stay the way we are Martouf. We are blended and we will stay blended. There is no question of that. I believe you will be the one to finish it. Let us see"_

"_Yes, we should."_

Martouf raised his head to indicate that he had finished his internal conversation with Lantash. Jore handed him the cake and he turned to Sam.

She almost refused to take the bite from it, but he offered it and whatever had happened; he and Lantash had discussed it and decided to go on. Marta repeated her speech, and once again, as soon as she accepted the bite from them, Martouf doubled over, attempting to remove himself from the pain. Again, his attendants pulled him back, and the pain became intense, the sweat starting again. Before it could begin to run, the pain stopped and the pain and heat were pulled from the injury. Looking at Sam's wrist, he breathed a sigh of relief. There was another strand there. His eyebrows rose though, because the bracelet was obviously not finished. He quickly looked at his. It was not finished either

"_Lantash? What does this mean?"_

_"I suggest we look at Daniel's left wrist, Martouf. I believe we will find a third bracelet there."_

_"Then his will be the third section of it?"_

_"Yes, and that means that we are all meant to be with our Samantha. That is a relief," _Lantash's voice did seem to hold relief. Martouf was not used to hearing that from him.

"_Let us check Daniel's wrist at once, Lantash. I wish to be sure it is him and, and not O'Neill, or someone else."_

Lantash laughed, but agreed.

"Samantha, does Daniel have a bracelet as well?" Martouf asked gently, not wanting to startle her out of her seemingly deep concentration on the bracelet.

"What?"

"Daniel. Does Daniel have a bracelet?"

"Oh. Oh, I don't know." She shifted to look down at Daniel. On his left wrist, there was a bracelet that matched theirs. She turned back to Martouf. "Yes, he does. Does it mean something? What is it, anyway?"

"Samantha, we should attempt to complete this step of the ceremony. Once we have accomplished that, we will be in a better position to know exactly what is happening. It is, however, my considered opinion that we do need to finalize the ceremony, so that we will not have quite so large a curious gathering when we discuss it, do you not agree?

Glancing around quickly, she nodded. "Yes, let's do it. But, Martouf, is this going to hurt Daniel, too? I don't want to do it, if it is. I thought you would be all right, or I wouldn't have let you give it to me, either."

Martouf rubbed his forehead, before saying, "Samantha, I am aware that you do not want to hurt Daniel, but I believe you should question him on how he feels about it. I believe he will tell you that it is absolutely imperative that you complete this part of the ceremony. Please, Samantha. Simply, ask him."

Sam sighed, and turned to Daniel. She opened her mouth and before she could get the first word out, Daniel said, "You have to do it, Sam. It is absolutely imperative that you let me feed you that cake. Don't do this to me now."

"Daniel, did you see how much pain Martouf and Lantash were in? Are you crazy? What is so important that you want to go through with it? True it doesn't last a long time, but from the looks of it, while it does it must be pretty darn bad."

"Sam, do you trust me? I mean, really, really trust me? Trust me to know what I want for myself?"

"Yes, of course, Daniel. You'd know what you really want better than anyone else does. Why would you not?"

"Then listen to me, please. Trust me. I _know_ what happened to them. I know what it means, and I want it. I need this as much, or more, than I have ever wanted, or needed, anything in my entire life. Please do this for me, Sam. I want this. I need this."

Sam looked into Daniel's eyes. Daniel's eyes had trouble lying to her. They could do it once in a while, but they could never look absolutely rock bottom serious and true to the bone. Daniel was serious and true in his need and want. She nodded. If it was that important to him, she would do it.

"All right. I'll do it for you because I love you."

"Thank you, Sam. I don't think you'll regret it.

She smiled slightly as he turned to Jore and reached for the plate with the cake on it. Whether or not she would regret it was debatable, but if Daniel said she wouldn't, then she'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

Daniel's attendants were already by him. It had already been proven to everyone there that this was a true and tightly bound joining. This was one that had been made in the beforetime and the Coras, the fates, were telling them that this was meant to be. So be it, then. It would be.

Jack O'Neill had watched first Lantash and then Martouf feed Carter that cake and then collapse in pain. It hadn't lasted long, but while it had, it was intense.

The problem was they had no idea what was going on. What ever it was, no one seemed at all concerned. The first time Jack had been too shocked to move, and by the time he'd collected himself to start forward, Teal'c had stopped him. It was over after a fairly short time. Fairly being the operative word, and no doubt, depending on which side of the pain you were on. Teal'c still had a hand on him, and he was keeping their eyes locked on one another, as they heard Martouf talking lowly and Carter finally agreeing. He knew when it happened, by the tension in the room, and when it was over, by the relief.

Then he heard Daniels voice talking to Sam. Moreover, he knew that voice. Oh, god, it was his I-am-going-to–do-this-whatever-you-say-so-help–me–or–get–out-of-my-way voice, sort of. However, there was a note of pleading in it. Then he realized that Daniel was talking Sam into letting him give her the cake. And, she would do it for him because he wanted her to. So now, his mind was running in circles and his eyes were still locked on Teal'c's. The room tensed.

The refrain in his head said, _"Don't cry out, Danny, please, please don't cry out. I don't understand what's happening, but I know you're being hurt, and I know that you know what you're doing, so I can't help you, even though I want to. So, whatever you do, just don't cry out cause even Teal'c won't be able to hold me back then, Daniel. Damn it, Daniel…"  
><em>

And, Daniel Jackson didn't cry out. Sam ate the cake and watched as Daniel went through the same agonizing pain that her other mates had. Then she couldn't look anymore. She closed her eyes.

"Sam, it's over and I'm fine. Come on. Open your eyes. We need to see what is going on. It looks like Lantash is arguing with Jore."

Teal'c's hand relaxed and Jack O'Neill looked as stoic as ever.

Turning toward them, Daniel asked, "Lantash, what's going on?"

"They want Samantha to feed both of us that cake."

"And that is a problem because you think she will go through what we did? Did you ask him?"

Lantash blinked at him. "No. I did not. I assumed it would be the same. It is the same cake."

Daniel turned to Jore and asked about the pain. Jore looked horrified that they would even consider that they would do something like that to their women. No, the men would bear the pain for them; he beamed.

He stopped smiling when he realized they were not smiling back. Well, actually, there was no pain involved, well, actually, it was at least a minimal amount, and he was sorry, but it must be done to finish this step of the joining. Then only one more step, with no pain involved, and finished. Martouf and Daniel looked at one another, and down at the bracelets that looked completed to them. Finally, they agreed. They were to kneel in front of her, and she must feed both of them at the same time. They nodded.

Sam frowned and looked at them. They nodded to her, so she sighed and fed them. Their attendants grabbed them, the pain was shorter in duration, and when it was over all three of them wore gold bands that matched the bracelets on the ring fingers of their left hands.

The Tok'Ra often gave this kind of bracelet as a bonding or joining gift.

The Tau'ri gave a ring, many times of gold. Both cultures had been seen to. They were married and they were bonded.

The question was how had the Berinnese known what each culture needed to complete their bonding? Better yet, how had the chains known what had been needed? Somehow, they didn't think they would ever really know.

Now for the Berinnese joining. They would come back to the original positions, please. Jore beamed.

Three small chains were brought. Marta first asked Lantash, "Are you willing to re-chain your will and your heart to Samantha of the Tau'ri?"

"I am."

So, first Lantash and Martouf had the chains that had disappeared from their chests replaced. They had looked at the empty space rather numbly. On Martouf's chest were faint gold links imprinted onto his skin where the gold melted. Two golden chains etched into his skin as a constant reminder to them of their promise to Samantha. It would always be there in front of them. They both smiled at the thought of a permanent reminder of this day.

Daniel's question, answer, and replacement was, of course, next. He, too, looked at his chainless chest and saw the golden chain etched into his skin and felt an odd sensation. It had been there, and no one had taken it off. There are stranger things in heaven and…the new chain covered those etched there now exactly. However, he would always have the reminder there. He, too, smiled at that thought. Then their robes were replaced on their shoulders.

Two chains of gold were brought forward next. They were about six feet long. Daniel looked at them and groaned. Martouf did the same, and Lantash saw the humor of it and drove him crazy with his laughing every time he thought about it.

Then everyone sobered completely because suddenly Jore and Marta both somehow appeared to become more serious, though they had been so all along.

Martouf and Daniel each kneeling close to Sam, one on either side, switched back and forth translating for her.

"It has been proven by the chains of gold that these four are meant to be mates. Their life-bond will be fruitful and happy, each of them loving and giving to the other within their union."

He paused for a moment and then began again. "We have all been witness to the depth of the bond between them. Only rarely do the chains show so plainly that the bond is so deep and true. To have completely used all of the chain is…" he moved his hands unable to come up with a word strong enough. Finally, he managed, "It has not been seen in many, many years now."

"It is our pleasure to announce that they have joined their spirits together, from the signs, long before they came to us. Therefore we will delay no longer in attaching the joining chains."

"Martouf of the Tok'Ra, as your will is unto your mate's, is it also your desire to protect and honor her, with love always in your heart for her and desire in your body for her, until the day you shall live no more?"

"It is."

"And you willingly accept this bond and her will?"

"Yes."

"Have you anything to say to her? If so, then you may."

"I do." Turning to face her Martouf reached out and touched her face, smiling a little half smile, before saying, "Samantha, I give my heart to you, with all my love of you in it. It will rest there, today, tomorrow and always. You are my love, my heart. I will always love you. This I promise you." He nodded to Jore.

He lost no time in starting the next set of questions, "Lantash of the Tok'Ra, as your will is unto your mate's, is it also your desire to protect and honor her, with love always in your heart for her, and desire in your body for her, until the day you shall live no more?"

"It is."

"And you willingly accept this bond and her will?"

"Yes."

"Have you anything to say to her? If so, then you may."

"I do." Lantash looked at her from Martouf's eyes and yet she knew at once that they were not. This was Lantash. "My Samantha," he kissed the palm of one of the hands that he held and breathed in her scent. "You are a passion in my blood, but you also have my love, the very heart of me, and you will have it always. I will care for you, honor you, and cherish you as long as we both shall live. That I vow to you. You will always be my beloved, my Samantha."

Lantash indicated that he had finished and Jore turned to Samantha, but she shook her head and turned to Lantash, whispering to him. He turned to Jore and whispered to him. He thought for a moment and then nodded. He turned next to Daniel.

"Daniel of the Tau'ri, as your will is unto your mate's, is it also your desire to protect and honor her, with love always in your heart for her and desire in your body for her, until the day you shall live no more?"

"It is."

"And you willingly accept this bond and her will?"

"Yes."

"Have you anything to say to her? If so, then you may."

"Yes, I do." Daniel turned to Sam, taking her hands in his, before lacing their fingers together between them. "I love you, Sam. I believe that we have a bond that will never die. You complete me in ways that no one, no one else, ever has, or ever will. You are my mate, my other half."

"Martouf and Lantash, they are the mates of your heart first and then your soul and mind. You and I, we are mates of the mind, and the soul, first and the heart last. Nevertheless, all three of us feel great passion for you. I will adore you, test you, and challenge you, until the day we die. I hope you will do the same for me. I love you, Sam. Forever and a Day" He nodded to Jore that he was finished.

Samantha of the Tau'ri, these beings Martouf and Lantash of the Tok'Ra, and Daniel of the Tau'ri have come to you, and pledged to you that they will relinquish unto you their first will. Do accept them as your mates, and offer them your second will freely? Is it your desire to protect and honor them with love always in your heart and desire in your body, until the day you shall live no more?"

"I do and it is."

"Have you anything to say to them? If so, then you may."

"I do." She looked at Daniel and he nodded, understanding that he should translate, if he felt it was appropriate.

Taking a deep breathe, Sam looked at Martouf and knew that Lantash was there as well, listening to her and watching her from behind Martouf. She clasped one of their hands and one of Daniel's, rubbing them with her thumbs as she gathered her thoughts. "I love you all. However, there are things I want to say to each of you."

She turned first to Lantash, saying, "My Lantash. You _are_ my Lantash now. I desire you, and I love you. The passion between us is wild and burning, but the love is a heart-love that is as full, ripe, and true as it is for Daniel and Martouf. Never doubt that. You have had my heart from the first moment we met, and I have no doubt that you will have my heart until the day I die. I look forward to our life together. You _have_ my heart."

"I love you today, I will love you tomorrow, forever and ever, perhaps, until the end of time, Always. You are _my __Beloved, __my __Lantash_, forever my Beloved."

She kissed Lantash briefly and watched as her other heart-mate came forward. "Martouf, my heart calls to yours. Your smile lights the dark for me. You are my stars and my rainbows. Just by being in my world, by existing, you make me happy. I will also rest my heart in you for you will never break it or abuse it. I honor, love, and cherish you, but I love you with a passion that runs every bit as deeply as does my passion for Daniel and Lantash. Don't ever doubt that. Ever. You _hold_ my heart.

"I love you now, and I will love you always, until death parts us and perhaps, beyond. You are _my L__ove_, Martouf, always my love."

She stepped back and nodded to Jore.

At his signal, the attendants brought one of the six foot lengths forward. They were not heavy by any means but neither would they break easily.

Daniel translated for her, "To show that your will is under that of your lady, you will shackle yourself to her." They showed him where and after he attached the chain to his collar they showed him where to put it on hers.

Then they activated something on his and he realized that Samantha could undo hers but he could not. Then they activated something on hers. Now neither could be unlocked without the control.

Lantash spoke sharply to Jore. The releasing control was handed over immediately, when certain scenarios were painted.

Moreover, it started Jore thinking of all the times they had endangered couples with this old custom. He would speak to Marta. This should not continue without precautions such as this being taken. He was glad that Lantash had said something.

For now though, the question must be asked of Samantha. Martouf began to translate.

"Samantha of the Tau'ri, Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri has come to you, and pledged to you that he will relinquish unto you his first will. Do you accept him as your mate and offer him your second will freely? Is it your desire to protect and honor him with love always in your heart and desire in your body, until the day you shall live no more?"

"I do and it is."

"Have you anything to say to him? If so, then you may."

"I do." Sam looked at Daniel and at their hands still clasped together, before she looked into his eyes. "I love you, Daniel. I want you to be my lover, my husband, my friend and my mate. You have been my shoulder and my staff. I am so proud of you and what you have accomplished. You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met. I love you completely and deeply, and I will until the day we die and, perhaps, even beyond. You are a very, very special man, Daniel Jackson; You _keep_ my heart.

I will never be able to tell you exactly what you mean to me. _My __Daniel.__Mine._ I will love you into eternity, my Daniel. Into eternity."

Sam looked at them and pulled their hands together. Knowing what she wanted they joined with hers. "I will never be able to tell any of you what I feel for you. The emotions just run too deep. I just know that somehow, I love all of you, and if I try to section it out, to decide if I love one, or the other, "_more_", I can't do it. You are all equal in my eyes and in my heart. You always will be. I love you all, for always, forever, and into eternity."

She nodded to Jore and he called the attendants over with the chain. Martouf translated for her, "To show that your will is under that of your lady, you will shackle yourself to her." They showed Daniel where to fasten it and after he attached the chain to his collar they showed him where to put it on hers. First, they activated his and then hers. Now neither could be unlocked without the control. He and Samantha looked at him in surprise when he gave it to them.

Daniel explained to Sam, "I guess Lantash pointed out that if the Goa'uld, or some other enemy turned up that their new mated pair was at a distinct disadvantage in escape, protecting themselves, or aiding each other. He insisted on having a control. After speaking to Marta, they agreed that it was time for a change. What Lantash said was true and an attack was not impossible, as they knew from experience. They would not take the chance with their young people. So, they've given us the controls. If we get tired of being tied together all we have to do is unlock it."

Daniel, Martouf, and Sam looked at each other. The joining was over. What happened next? Marta and Jore smiled and motioned their attendants to surround them. They would now be escorted to the _'__feast_". They would finally get something to eat besides fruit, bread, and cake. That sure hadn't held them long. They were all hungry.

None of them mentioned the other thing they had all been noticing as time had passed. Evidently, Jore had not been kidding when he said the Cotperap fruit was an aphrodisiac. It was working. Oh, yeah, was it ever working.

TBC


	14. Making a Memory Ch 13 COG

_**Chapter ****Thirteen ****Summary:**The ceremony is finally over and they are now going to feast. As they await the meal, they realize that they need to use the facilities. Sam steals the devices to unlock the chains, thus forcing them to all go into the same restroom…where they take care of another slight problem they are all having. _

_**Rating:****M**** – **Mild sexual content. It is marked and can, therefore, be easily skipped._

"_**Italics****" – **Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Making a Memory**_

* * *

><p>As soon as the attendants surrounded them, they began the walk to what appeared to be the community area where they were holding the "<em>feast<em>". There were the Berinnese version of tables and chairs, which were much like tables and chairs in most places.

As they seated themselves at the table overlooking the others, similar to how a reception on Earth would have been set up, they heard Daniel groan.

"What is it, Daniel? Are you all right? Did something that happened during the ceremony make you sick?" Sam asked, as she turned to him.

"No, I'm fine. However, we won't be in a little bit. Jack and Teal'c are almost here. I'm sure he'll have plenty to say. Especially, about the new jewelry. He doesn't look happy. Take into account that the only part of the entire evening he's understood was the pre-ceremony show and tell, and we've got mad-Jack O'Neill bearing down on us. Teal'c is in tow though, so that should stop a brawl from breaking out."

Lantash came forward. "If he gives you any trouble, I will handle O'Neill, Daniel. I do not believe he is aware that I am fully functional again. It could even be amusing."

"No. No, Lantash, I'll handle it. You go dormant or something, do you hear me? I mean it; you put Martouf back in charge. Lantash! Damn it, that Tok'Ra is going to give me an ulcer if he does things like that. He can't just go around challenging people."

"You should live with him in your head. Although, then he can cure the ulcer," Martouf pointed out, looking thoughtful, then grinning, at Daniel's disbelieving look. Daniel frowned at him. Martouf was getting too good at jerking his chain. He was catching on to Tau'ri ways much too fast.

O'Neill, just as he was about to reach them, was suddenly surrounded by several very lovely young women. Teal'c had his share as well. Before they knew what was happening, they carried them off to the other end of the table of honor. As family of the bride and grooms, they belonged up here.

O'Neill was frustrated. Daniel was relieved. Martouf was watching Samantha, who was sitting with her eyes closed and her head in her hands, elbows on the table. He wondered if perhaps she had a headache

Lantash snorted in his head. "_Why would she have a headache, Martouf? Surely, it is not because her entire life just became extremely complicated. Nor could it be that she has an angry superior officer. Certainly, it would not be because she has barely eaten in hours. Or that she is undoubtedly wishing she was lying down somewhere calm and quiet with no one named Daniel, Martouf, or Lantash anywhere near her. It most definitely could not be because two chains attach her to two men and an echo, for an indefinite period of time. Why would that cause her to have a headache?" _

Martouf sighed before he responded, asking, _"But what can we do for her, Lantash? We cannot even go find someone without forcing her and Daniel to go with us. In addition, that reminds me. I do not know how Daniel is doing, but I need to make a trip to the facilities. Just how are we supposed to do that?" _

Lantash moaned in his head, before almost snapping,_ "Where is Jore? I believe I will just kill him and Marta and have done with it. Find him and motion him over here." _

_"I will try."  
><em>

Seeing Jore across the room, he indicated he needed him, and he was relieved to see him hurrying their way. Turning back around, he realized that Samantha had her head down on her crossed arms on the tabletop.

"What is wrong, Martouf? What is wrong with Samantha?"

"We think that she may be hungry, Jore, and obviously she is tired. I believe that something to eat would help her though. She has not eaten for many hours."

"She had not aftermiddleday meal?"

"No, none of us did."

"We will start soon, then. No more than an hour."

"Wait. How are the three of us supposed to use the facilities? I am not sure that Samantha will go into the facilities with us."

Jore looked unhappy. "Use your device to unhook her. It is the best way. Usually, we do so with the attendants present, but you are not a normal couple, so you may do things that others would not be allowed to do."

Martouf leaned down to talk to Samantha, where her head now laid upon her crossed arms on the table. He sighed. Now, what did they do? Samantha was sound asleep.

He watched her sleep for a few minutes. He should probably wake her. They would be bringing the food, and she could not sleep through her own joining feast. As he gently brushed the hair back from her forehead, her eyes immediately opened, and she asked, "What are we doing next?"

"I am sorry, Samantha, I did not mean to awaken you." Martouf smiled down at her. "Although you would probably have had a very stiff neck come morning, and I would have had no choice before long, I am sure, for the food will soon come."

Sam straightened up and putting her hands low on her back, she arched backward swaying from side to side, unaware of the provocative picture she made. Martouf cleared his throat, and she stopped where she was in her arc, breasts thrust out and head thrown backwards. She raised her head slightly to look at him. "Yes, my love," she teased him, "did you want something, or are you just attempting a new vocalization?"

"Samantha, please stop what you are doing. You have no concept of the extremely tight rein, and physical and emotional strain that Daniel, Lantash, and I are presently under."

Sam frowned. Martouf sounded dead serious. She hadn't realized that what she was doing was bothering him, but realizing how it looked, she immediately sat up. She watched as his eyes shut and his lips thinned. His knuckles were white, where he gripped the edge of the table, as he half leaned and half sat against it. He had opened his eyes and was staring behind her now. She took in a deep breathe. That fruit was working on her, too. It had to be harder on the guys though. She winced at her own play on words, glad she hadn't said that aloud.

All right, enough with the joking around. The restroom. That's what they'd do, but she'd go with them. She'd never thought her wedding night would include two quickies in the men's room with two, no; three different guys, but the humorous side caught her fancy. How many women could claim to have done that and "_not_" have cheated on the groom? The guys would argue that the first time should be perfect in a bed with all the right accompaniments. She looked at Martouf's white knuckles. Maybe there wouldn't be a problem, if she could just lure them in there in the first place.

"Daniel, would you come here please?" He'd certainly managed to get as far from her as the chain would allow. That was his way of dealing with the problem. Just stay as far away from the temptation as he could possibly get, whenever possible.

"Sure, Sam, what do you need?" Daniel stopped a good three feet from her.

"Well, for one thing I don't want to have to scream my request across the room," she growled, as she sent her best, come on, Daniel, what is with you glare at him. Knowing that look, Daniel came over and knelt down beside her. At least it hid part of his anatomy that way.

"We need to go to the restroom."

"All right. Actually, Martouf wanted to go right before you woke up a couple of minutes ago. You waking up must have been enough to distract him for a few minutes. We'll unhook you and go."

"No, not yet. I don't think we should flaunt the fact that we can just unchain ourselves and go. It would probably be better, if we as least put up a show. We should stay together, until we get there, and then take care of it."

Daniel shrugged and stood up. "All right. Martouf, Sam wants to go to the restroom."

"I do not know if they have a resting room, Daniel. I can ask Jore and see if they will make one available for her use."

Daniel shook his head and his lips twitched, but he said calmly enough, knowing that Martouf was simply too overwhelmed at the moment to remember that restroom was another word for bathroom, which was another word for the facilities. "The facilities, Martouf, she wants to go to the facilities."

Martouf jumped to his feet at once, obviously realizing, almost before the word was completely out of Daniel's mouth, what he was going to say. "Of course. I am sorry, Daniel, I forgot that is one of the euphemisms used for the facilities. All we have to do is unlock Samantha, and we can all go our separate ways."

Sam looked up at Martouf in surprise. He had sounded almost desperate to get away from her. Maybe it wasn't the sexual tension that was driving him away. Was it something she had done, or said? She looked up at him with a question in her large blue eyes, and he groaned inside. __"Lantash, please do something, before I ruin our joining before it even gets started." _ _

"_Smile at her, Martouf, and shake your head, tell her it is just you. You are hungry. Moreover, look at her body. She will understand." _

Martouf did as instructed, though with less confidence than Lantash would have. When she put her hand in his, it was all he could do not to pull her into his arms and ravish her on the spot. "I am sorry, Samantha, it is just me. I find that I am starving, and it is not for food. I am thirsty, yet it is not for drink. However, this you know. Come. Let us take you were you need to go, and we shall go where we need to go."

Sam smiled at them, as she got up and linked her arms through theirs, holding them firmly against the sides of her breasts.

Putting her arm around Daniel, she could feel the control in what appeared to be a pocket. Rubbing his side lightly she managed to get into it. She found Martouf's in the same place, so each of them were soon somewhat lighter there. Besides learning how to pick locks, Sam had learned the fine art of picking pockets. She was very, very good.

She assumed that while Martouf was unaware of it, Lantash was not. He, for some reason, was holding his own counsel. Perhaps, her machinations amused him, or he guessed her aim and agreed with it. If he was hearing the mating call as incessantly as they were, she would guess that was a large part of it, but with Lantash one could never be sure. He fascinated her, and she looked forward to learning more about him. For whatever reason, he chose not to say anything, and she could live with that this time.

Finally, they had arrived. As they stood outside looking through their pockets, Sam looked into Martouf's eyes and she caught her breath. This time she was sure. Lantash was laughing there. She held his gaze for what seemed like a very long time, but it could only have been, perhaps, a minute or two, no more, probably less. Martouf realized that she was looking into his eyes but beyond him.

He stood up straight. "You can see him, can you not? Very few can, you know. It is an essence, an emotion, something that forms, and at times, someone can see him there. We have discussed it often between us. Many of the symbiotes have had it occur."

"Tell me what you see, please. Does he look like me, Samantha? I would like to compare it to the few others who have seen him within me."

Sam laughed slightly. "I usually see him when he is laughing, Martouf. My impression is of a tall dark haired man, a curl drops over his forehead, he has very intense eyes, and a patrician nose. Beautiful lips, much like yours. He is, he is very beautiful but in a very masculine way. He reminds me of something I read once_; he is a laughing devil of a man, and dangerous. Very, very dangerous._"

Martouf nodded. "Everyone says that. He is a dangerous man. Most of them agree that he is dark haired, with intense eyes. You have seen more than the others usually see. They rarely see past the danger, hair, and eyes. All of them agree that he does not look like me."

"Lantash says you have described his first host. He was a very tall dark-haired man, who looked much as you have described him, including the curl, Samantha, even the beautiful lips and nose. He says to tell you that he also had high cheekbones, a golden skin, and his eyes were very blue. He laughed a great deal, and he loved women, but there was one he loved above all others, and he loved her until the day that he died. He was a very, very dangerous man. Once he blended, he became that much more dangerous."

"Perhaps, because I am closer to him emotionally, there is more of an imprint for me to see."

Then, realizing that they had once again started looking for the controls, she touched each of their arms, saying, "Listen, if you left them behind, then let's just go in without them. The chains are six feet long. It's not like I have to be right there with you."

Both men began to look more frantically for the controls. "What is the matter with you two? What is wrong with you? Talk to me; tell me what the problem is. This is your bonded, joined, shackled, entwined, and married mate talking here. Come on, out with it, what is it with you two?"

"Sam, you cannot go in there with us. You just can't."

"Why?"

"Because, just—because, that's all."

"Fine, but I have to go. I have not gone now for a couple of hours. Prior to that, I had the pleasure of drinking glass after glass of fruit juice because the peanuts made me thirsty. I then chased them with an entire canteen of water. Now, you will accompany me in there, while I go, or you will clean up the puddle I leave here on the floor. It is entirely your choice."

"We'll go," spoken in chorus, was exactly what she wanted to hear. Daniel opened and held the door. Martouf went first, Sam in the middle, and Daniel last. There was no one there. There was a lock on the door, which she promptly flipped. Then she turned around to take in the room. Ah, it had a nice divan, with plenty of room. There were also nice little sectioned off places for the facilities equipment, much like earth. She headed for one of them, only to have the chains pull her up short just shy of the cubicle. Both men were standing just inside the door staring at the picture above the divan. It was actually rather erotic looking, if you had sex on your mind. If you didn't, it looked like so much swirling color. She knew exactly where their minds were.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Guys, hey you, over here. Martouf! Daniel!"

"What?" Yelled in stereo wasn't exactly the response she wanted, but it would work.

"You see this area over here. This is the area I need. If you are standing over there, then I can't get to the opposite area over here. Therefore, do you think you could get your minds off that fascinating piece of art long enough for me to use the, ah, facilities? Because if you don't, you'll be cleaning up the puddle in here, instead of out there. Thank you. Terrific. A little more. There you go. Thank you very much."

"Martouf, you know, while we are in here, we might as well at least try to go. You were the one that wanted to go earlier."

"Daniel, have you ever attempted this feat? I assumed I would become unattached and be alone."

"Yes, I've attempted it, and it can be done. Just—just concentrate, all right? If you go on the other side of Sam, we should both have enough chain to reach, without strangling one of us. Jeez, I cannot believe I just said that on my wedding night."

"I cannot say that it is exactly what I expected to be saying on my joining night either. Nor did I expect to be worrying about accidentally strangling my new mate with our chains during the night while I slept." Both men were quiet contemplating this new obstacle.

Daniel sighed, saying, "No, I don't expect it is, but then I doubt very much that Sam expected to end up married to two guys that ended up chained to her either. How many brides do you think have had to threaten to pee on the floor if their groom didn't go in the bathroom with them? I mean, she shouldn't have had to threaten us."

Daniel heard Martouf sigh, "No, you are correct, she should not. We are not being very good mates, are we, Daniel? We have not even been joined for an hour, and already, we have failed her." He sighed, this time in relief, as he revealed, "I did not believe I would ever manage to do this."

"Told you all you had to do was concentrate. I'm assuming from the sound of relief in your voice that you're ready to go, Martouf?" Daniel sighed with relief himself, commenting, "I know I certainly feel a whole lot better."

"Sam, we're ready to go. Sam? Sam?" Daniel followed the chain one way to find it attached to what passed for a hook, no Samantha on his end. Martouf came from the other side and again, no Samantha. They looked at each other blankly, and then turned toward the divan where she was lying, evidently asleep.

They walked over to where she was resting and stood looking down at her. This time Daniel put his hands to his head and hit himself. "Why? Why, why, why, am I always so stupid, when it comes to Sam? Why?"

"I do not understand, Daniel. What are you talking about?" Dropping his voice and stepping away, he asked, "Should we be standing over her and talking this loudly? Are you not afraid we will awaken her?"

"Tell me something, Martouf. On the way over here, did Sam have her arm around you at one point, rubbing your side? Then did she kind of play with it a little bit, and then snuggle into you and ask you stuff and keep you really tuned into her for a while?"

"Well, yes, I suppose she did. Why?"

"Because, that's when she…" But Daniel never got to tell Martouf what Sam had done because he had started to pace, and he stepped closer to the divan. Now that he was within range Sam brought him crashing down on her, flipped him onto his back, and was astride him, with her tongue saying hello to his tongue, before he could even say help, let alone tell Martouf what she had done. Martouf looked bewildered, until she sat up straight, leaned back, and pulled him down behind her, giving him her lips for the first of many kisses she planned on sharing with him this night.

_(Minor sexual situation follows*******)_

Lantash was laughing, having seen this coming a long time ago, but the laughter didn't last for long. The fire she was igniting was threatening to burn out of control very quickly. She allowed her tongue to say hello in a little less frantic way with Martouf and Lantash. She brought one hand up from Daniel's chest, to wrap it around his head, and keep him pulled to her lips.

As one of her hands kneaded Daniel's chest, and her hips undulated atop his, he managed to moan out her name, and one other word that made her sigh. "Sam, stop." She had known that Daniel of the will of iron would somehow manage this. She should have gagged him. Maybe she still could. Pulling her lips away from Martouf's, she looked around frantically for something to use. Nothing. Maybe she could use her lips. She tried diving onto him again, but he had her arms by this time. She sighed and frowned down at him.

"Yes, Daniel, what is it?"

"If we're going to take a couple of quickies, do you think we could get a little more comfortable? I'm getting a cramp in my leg where Martouf is digging his knee into it. I can see where positioning is going to take some practice. Besides that, I think I ended up in an awkward position. Not that I mind, really, but I'd just like to be able to walk out of here, without doing my Quasimodo impression again."

Sam looked startled, "You do a Quasimodo impression?"

Daniel shook his head, "Never mind, you had to be there."

Sam giggled. The two men laughed, and for the first time in several hours, they all felt comfortable again. They were back to being themselves, at least for these few minutes. She climbed off Daniel and looked down at him as he rearranged himself. "Are you sure you don't mind, Daniel? I mean, if it's really important to you that we wait and have the first time perfect, in a bed, I'll wait, but, I really don't want to wait any longer, for either of you. I'm not just saying that. I mean it."

He shook his head, looking up at her and winking, "Sam, we have our whole life to make long slow love in beds. How many brides are going to be able to say that they had three different men, in the john, on their wedding day, and didn't cheat on their husband?"

Sam giggled, and then laughed. That had been one of her thoughts, too. She and Daniel really did know each other well. "I know, and besides, I don't know about you guys, but that is some powerful little fruit. I was about to burn up, and I figured that if I was, then you two had to be, ah, in need. However, we should get moving, before they send out the rescue parties."

"Then, come here, _Sam __of__ my __heart_, and ride me like you know you want to. I want you, all of you. I want to feel you around me, hot and tight, holding me," Daniel murmured the words to her

Giving him her attention, while Martouf and Lantash took turns kissing the back of her neck and sensually massaging her shoulders and back, she straddled Daniel careful not to catch the robe and pulled it up only as far as it needed to be. They didn't really have time for anything, but sex. Just hot, fast, sex. She leaned over and kissed him, teasing him just a little before pulling back. She looked into his eyes and decided that they had a little time for this. There had to be some loving here as well.

The robes were in the way for most of the foreplay they would normally indulge in, but Daniel's throat and lips were still within easy reach. She felt Martouf kneel beside Daniel, and then lean down to feather kisses along the side and back of her neck, much as she was doing to Daniel's throat. She moved to the other side of Daniel, opening herself to Martouf's tongue, as Daniel turned his head away from her, to give her access to him. She nipped and laved, kissed and nibbled, only to find her way to his ear and play in it as he moaned, and his fists clenched around the fabric of the robes.

At last, she made her way across the line of his jaw, leaving a trail of searing kisses, much as Martouf was doing to her. When she reached his mouth, they joined in a deep and eager kiss. Finally pulling back, she turned to Martouf and kissed his lightly, and then more deeply. Then she pulled away from both of them and sat up.

_(Warning:__Start __of __sexual __dialog__ and__ actions. __Not __very__ graphic__ but__ if__ you __want__ to__ skip __it, __I __will__ put __an__ indicator __like__ this*******at __the__ end __of __this __section. __You__ will __not __miss __any thing __vital __to__ the __story) _

She smiled at the thought of the ring and reached under herself, until she found it there and watched Daniel's face, as he felt her find and pull it slightly.

Then his eyes widened. "You're not surprised. You knew it was there."

"Yes, I told them to do it." With the surprise still on his face, and Martouf frozen in place, she let go of the ring and seated herself fully. Then she rode him hard, wild, and hot. Daniel forgot all about rings, feasts, and joinings, because the only thing that he could see and feel around him was Sam. His Sam. She was wet, warm, and tight. She was burning him alive. Then the stars were bursting, and her mouth was on his catching his cry, and taking it into herself, so as not to attract attention.

That is when he really realized what she was doing. This wasn't for her. This was for them. She knew how much sexual tension they were under, and she had decided to relieve some of it. See a problem, analyze it, decide on a course of action, and fix it. He smiled into her mouth as he came back down.

"I will see that you are rewarded later for this, Sam of my heart. I know what you are doing, I see through you," he whispered softly, as he traced his finger from her temple to her chin.

She pushed herself up from where she had been laying on his chest, sparkled at him, and winked, "I took care of my problem as soon as I straddled you, Daniel. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you, but I was hot." Sam shrugged a "_what __can __I__ tell __you, __it __just __happened_"? Daniel gasped, and then laughed. Therefore, he'd been both right and wrong. It had been for them, but she took care of herself, too.

_(__End __of __section__*****)_

Strong arms lifted Sam off Daniel, and she wrapped hers around Martouf. "I wish we had more time."

"Then we will wait, Samantha. I do not wish for our first time together to be anything other than what will please you."

"Ah, no, we won't wait because I also want you now. That is what will please me. Daniel said it best, Martouf. We have our lives to make love in beds. I will have lots of those kinds of memories. But this kind, the kind that make for warm and sometimes funny memories, they are much more rare."

"So, if you don't let me ride you soon, I don't think I will survive for long. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. I didn't even realize it myself, until today. Now, I don't want to wait one minute more. Let me love you and Lantash, Martouf. I want to see you."

Nodding he set her down, making himself comfortable on the divan. Daniel took up Martouf's place at her side, though more toward Sam's back, lightly touching her, kissing her neck, simply adding sensory input.

_(Second__ section __of __Sexual __Play. __This __section__ is __somewhat__ more __graphic __in __nature __but __still__ not__ terribly __so.*****)_

Unlike she had with Daniel, she moved the robe slowly up Martouf's legs, finally reaching the area she was looking for, waiting to hear the first quick intake of breath, as her fingers grazed his shaft and played lightly with the ring beneath it. Bending down she kissed him, running her tongue around the edge, until she came upon the golden balls. Her eyes widened, and he realized that she had not known about them. She flicked them with her tongue and the sensation flew through him tightening his groin and causing him to thrust upward. He gasped again, and she moaned as she pulled away. There was no time now for this kind of feast. It would have to wait for another time.

As she had with Daniel, she started where his shoulder met his throat and worked upward, stopping to nibble here and lave there, swirling her tongue around his ear and then back to that hollow of his throat, to start all over again. All the while, Daniel was proving what a talented and versatile tongue he had and how well it worked with his lips and teeth to stimulate every nerve ending she had. He and Martouf must have taken lessons on the use of the tongue on the female body because all they had touched was her neck, and they had brought her close to the edge again.

Finding Martouf's lips and then Lantash's, she devoured them, then changing tactics to nibble and suck, enjoying their moans of need, and feeling it herself.

Straightening, she smiled at him before taking him deep inside her with one long slide. Then there was nothing, but sensation. They were lost to it. Thrusts became the beats of their hearts, and the beats of their hearts their thrusts. Daniel moved completely behind Sam and grasped her hips helping her maintain her rhythm.

Lantash and Martouf switched back and forth seamlessly, at times so close to being in control at the same time, that they would hold that position enjoying the feeling of knowing they were feeling the exact same thing, at the exact same moment. Finally, Martouf released completely to Lantash, hoping that his stronger will and abilities to reduce sensory input would help them to stop this headlong rush toward their climax.

However, the leash they placed upon their release was too tight and they held it off for far too long. Not even Lantash's iron will was able to hold this at bay. And Samantha knowing it would be soon helped herself along to join him, so that when the wave crashed, they were swept under. They were. They tumbled down together and watched the explosions of the sun, before the three of them collapsed together.

_(End of section*****)_

Sam seemed to come back from a long way off. She sat up and looked around. She hoped they hadn't gone to sleep or something.

Daniel saw the worry in her eyes and interpreted it exactly, "We've only been here a few minutes, Sam." His voice was quiet, calming.

She looked down into Daniel's eyes, where he lie, perfectly at ease very close to Martouf, and she leaned over to kiss him thoroughly. Daniel really was an excellent kisser. God, would she ever get enough of just touching these three? Not even counting the sex, just touching them and being touched in return.

Daniel reached up and touched her cheek, saying lightly, "We probably should get up, try to clean up, and do something to your hair, so you don't look quite so, ah, just, um…"

"Laid, Daniel?"

"Nice euphemism, Sam, sure, I can handle that one, just laid, and then lock our bonds and hope no one notices the just joined pair has been absent for the last few hours."

Sam sprang off Martouf. "Hours? Daniel, it can't be. It didn't take you guys that long to use the bathroom."

"Ah, damn it. Yuck. I knew there was a reason beyond disease and birth control that I liked condoms." Daniel, the wonderful man that he was, found the towels and handed her several.

"No it hasn't been, but it has been almost thirty-five minutes. Quickies aren't always quick, you know."

"Crap. Will you help me with my hair, Daniel?" She gave him a hug. Then she turned to Martouf as he too finally managed to force himself to stand and gave him a hug and a nice long kiss.

Luckily they could all both walk and chew gum at the same time, so multitasking, cleaning-up, straightening clothes, doing hair and washing faces were accomplished fairly quickly by all involved.

"We will need the controls, Samantha." Martouf said calmly, as he attempted to smooth his own hair down. Shaking his head, he finally gave up.

"You have them, I don't." Sam smiled at him and continued to straighten, pull, twist, tweak, and restore everything that had gotten slightly askew in the last half hour or so. At least, they had taken the tiara and that delicate mantle, mantilla cross away, so she hadn't had to worry about doing something to it.

"No, we do not. Samantha, you could not have become undone, unless you had the controls."

"Oh, I thought you finally found them and did that, so I could lie down and wait on you two, since it was taking you so long to, uh, you know, go. Really, check your robes; you have to have them because I don't."

"Give up, Martouf. You have the control. Look. You'll find it just where it is supposed to be."

Martouf frowned, and Lantash laughed in his head. "Where is yours, Daniel?"

"Oh, I am quite sure that it is in my pocket. It will be right where it was always supposed to be."

"But how did it get there? It was not there thirty-five minutes ago."

Sam looked in the mirror. She looked fine. There was a glow to her, her hair was all right, the robe was laying as it should. She looked at both men. Well the tent poles were gone for the moment, but they would be back she was sure.

She turned to hear Daniel saying, "Well, you see, Martouf, it's like this, Sam can…"

Suddenly they heard Jore knocking on the door, calling out, "Are you in there, Martouf, Daniel? We cannot find Samantha. Where is she?"

"Sam arched her brows at Daniel. "Ah, they are supposedly looking for you, Sam."

Sam reached out and opened the door, saying tartly because even though he couldn't understand a word, he'd understand the tone. "I'm tied to these two gentlemen, Jore, where would you expect to find me? Wandering around visiting with an entire town to which I can't talk? Perhaps, I went to take a bath? No, I have been in here waiting for the Bobbsey Twins to pee, which wasn't exactly easy after you gave them that fruit."

Sam jerked on her chains. "Aren't you two done yet? And I thought it took women forever to do their hair."

Martouf translating a modified version of this for Jore, getting the general tone across, was relieved when he smiled. The woman, she was hungry. Come and feed her. The food was arriving. She would be much happier then." Jore took off very quickly toward the tables leaving them to follow at their own pace. It looked like they were off to the feast. Sam looked back one last time at the divan in the '_facilities__ room__'_. She wondered how many other couples seeking quickies had enjoyed it. Now that she gave it some thought, she realized that was probably why there was such a nice sized one in there.

Facing forward she caught a glimpse of the tables they were approaching. Her mouth watered. She felt like she hadn't eaten in a week. The bread, fruit, and cake were not filling. This was truly a feast. Since it seemed they were waiting for them, they picked up their pace.

Then they slowed. Standing at the podium were Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill and Teal'c of Chulak. Jore and Marta were beaming. Oh, no, what had they done, now?

They turned to look at each other. It could only mean one thing. Somehow, they asked Jack to speak.

Jore brought Marta to them. They turned to Martouf speaking quickly, "We have brought them here and by sign language we told them we wish them to give a speech for their friends joining and they agreed. You and Daniel will translate for us, will you not?"

Martouf and Daniel stepped in front of Jore, Marta, and Sam and closed their eyes for a moment, glad they had been slightly in front of them as it made it very easy to accomplish this maneuver.

Daniel sounded as if he was going to hyperventilate and Martouf was a little pale. For once, Lantash's laughing was in triumph, not amusement. At last, he would get to kill O'Neill for insulting his loved ones. Sam's slight headache became a migraine.

Jore looked from one to the other of them and realized that something was very wrong. "What is wrong? Why do you not want your family to speak about you?"

Finally, Daniel said gently, so as to try not to upset the man, "Jore, the reason we had not joined yet was because Jack was against our bonding. He believes in the traditional one-man, one-woman thing, which is the norm on our world. We've been slowly trying to get him used to the idea of the four of us instead of two of us. That's the reason that Martouf didn't claim me as well at the gate. He was trying not to stir the water so to speak. Things got out of hand, they happened. It's over, it's finished. We just aren't sure what he will say to us. Whatever he says, we will translate only good things okay? Unless he starts screaming at us, and then Teal'c will take care of him. We'll say he's upset because we didn't wait for Sam's father or something. Okay?"

Jore looked stricken.

"Look, Jore, it's all right. It had to happen sooner or later, and frankly, we're rather pleased that the decision was taken out of our hands and that it's working out this way. In essence, we had no choice, if we wanted to have good relations with your world, which we do. He can't deny that. This has worked out well for all involved. Don't worry about it. Instead realize how grateful we are that you managed to get us joined when we've been attempting to do so for months and kept failing."

"Daniel speaks the truth, Jore. For the four of us, this is an enormous help. It could have taken us many more months yet and he would still have ended up upset. This is truly for the best. We simply wanted to warn you that his speech might not sound…pleasant."

"I understand, Martouf, Daniel." Jore smiled. "For four that the Coras decided long ago should be bound forever, your joining has been fraught with trials and tribulations. Your joined years will go well. Ours have. Mine and Marta's. We have a very strong bond also. Our ceremony was much as yours with constant problems, interruptions, and changes. Nevertheless, the cake was perfect, and the fast one in the facilities was wonderful. I would say that it was probably as wonderful as yours was, although it did not take as long. Of course, there were only two of us, not four. Well, you will sit here in these chairs and let O'Neill begin."

As Jore and Marta led them toward the chairs, Martouf, Daniel, and Sam looked at each other while Lantash murmured obscene things to Martouf. Their fast-one? A quickie? Jore and Marta? They weren't sure if they were going to be able to keep from laughing, or not, but they knew enough not to keep eye contact any longer than necessary. Sam wondered if she really wanted them to keep translating these things for her. Looking straight ahead, they walked toward the podium and Jack. Now _that_ was a sobering sight.

TBC


	15. Coming to Terms with the Truth Ch 14 COG

_**Chapter ****Fourteen ****Summary:**Teal'c and Jack have a talk and Teal'c reassures Jack that the joining between Daniel, Sam, Martouf and Lantash will be long and loving. Finally accepting that Teal'c is usually correct in these types of things, he becomes reconciled to the joining. He talks to Martouf and Lantash and for the first time, sees them for who and what they are. He realizes that both of them…and Daniel…love Sam very much…just as she loves them. They have asked him to speak during the reception and he gives a very nice speech, as does Teal'c. _

"_**Italics****" **– Symbiote-Host communications_

_**Author's Note:** In this version there is one more chapter to go. I will try to get it posted before we leave for home, but I can't promise. If I can't then I will post it as soon as I can. Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to All of you. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Pagan  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Coming to Terms With the Truth**_

* * *

><p>Jack O'Neill stood at the podium and looked out over the expectant faces. How did he get himself into these messes? One minute he was sitting with a few nice looking, friendly, attentive young women, and the next thing he knows, he's standing at a podium addressing an audience of people that can't understand him on a subject he knows nothing about.<p>

"Teal'c, what am I supposed to say? I can never do this stuff. I never know what to say. I mean I can't very well say that Carter's a good soldier and an excellent officer. I suppose I can tell them that she's brilliant and he's brilliant so together they should be so brilliant you shouldn't be able to look at them without being blinded. They'd get it at the SGC, I don't think it would go over good here. And Marty and the sna, er, Tok'Ra? What in the entire Universe am I supposed to say about them?"

"Say what you feel in your heart, O'Neill. Not the one that is telling you that you think this is crazy, and that it is not real, but the one that is pushed under the one that you allow to guide you most of the time. The one that knows that the four of them belong together."

"Daniel doesn't have enough sense. Lantash will chew him up and spit him out. He'll have him for breakfast. Daniel will be miserable."

"I do not believe that to be the case, O'Neill. I believe that Lantash will care for and protect him much as he does Martouf, to a lesser extent only because he cannot be in both of them at once."

"You really think that's true don't you, Teal'c? You really believe that Lantash will protect Daniel as much as he can and you really, really believe that Carter can be happy with two, er, three husbands."

"Indeed."

"Yeah? Then what about Daniel? I can't see him in a, well, with a…I just can't see it, okay? Damn it, Teal'c, Daniel is not gay." Teal'c cocked his eyebrow at O'Neill. "It means, you know." As Teal'c continued to stare at him, he leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"I am well aware of the meaning, and he is most certainly not, O'Neill. What would make you think such a thing?"

"Well, he's gonna be in bed with another man, isn't he? Naked?"

"Whether Daniel Jackson is in bed with another man, naked or clothed has nothing to do with his sexuality, O'Neill. He and Martouf will form a bond, certainly, but it will be a bond through Major Carter and their love of her, first. Then it shall grow into a love like that of brothers."

"Sex between the two of them will not enter into it in any way, and I am surprised that you have not seen that for yourself. There will no doubt be an open and unashamed affection between them. Because of their intimacy they will not have the reservations others might about touching one another, but it will not be in any sexual way. No. That I will never believe."

"Have you perhaps been so blinded by your fear of losing him that you have failed to see what is before your eyes? Daniel Jackson has loved Major Cater for a long time. Deeply and passionately. You heard their vows to one another. They did not have to say those things. No one would have known what they vowed. They said them because they meant them. All of them meant them."

"You have never trusted the Tok'Ra Martouf and Lantash. Yet they have done nothing to you. Nothing, but threaten your bond with Major Cater. They, too, love her deeply, and passionately, more passionately than Daniel, for Major Carter and Daniel have a different bond. Martouf and Lantash will care for her and cherish her. There will not be a day the sun rises or the sun sets that she will not know that she is loved and held as the most precious thing in this or any other world, by these three men. Why would you wish to deny her a love such as that?"

"I, for one, am happy for them and hope that this marriage does not mean that they will have to leave the SGC. They will leave if they attempt to break them apart and put them on different teams or annul the marriage. The Tok'Ra, will recognize it as valid as long as one or the other of them does not repudiate it."

Jack O'Neill looked at the man he had befriended several years ago and thanked the powers that be again that he had done so. He could put things into perspective when Jack just couldn't get a handle on it.

"Teal'c not long ago there was a set of government policies drawn up in referral to Earth-Off-world relations that ended in a bunch of presidential orders. One of them reads that all off world marriages are to be deemed legal and sanctioned under US government policy # 6996 as of March 01/ 2001. They are married Teal'c, in the eyes of our government. Even the fact that it's polygamy is overlooked because it was an off-world marriage following the customs and beliefs of the culture in which they married and therefore follows their traditions, not ours. I just don't know how many of them know it for sure. I'm betting Daniel does and Cater doesn't. She reads her memo's, but she doesn't always read those things. I'm also betting that Lantash and Martouf know the Tok'Ra will sanction theirs."

"Indeed, O'Neill. I very much hope that you are correct. We will have a celebration when we return to the SGC. Perhaps, someone will bring cake."

He shouldn't let his mind be swayed. But what if Teal'c was right? What if everything he said was true? Teal'c was usually right when it came to this stuff, but he rarely said much. Which meant that when he did expound, you tended to listen.

So, maybe he should let his mind be swayed. Teal'c had given him his out. He'd pretend to let the cake sway him like he usually did. Made him look like an idiot, but better to be seen as an idiot than an emotional wimp. "Really? You think so? Cake? Weddings usually do have cake, don't they? I like cake."

Jack glanced around and saw Jore and the missing group coming their way. They didn't look happy. Well, why would they? Every time I've looked at them, I've probably looked ready to kill them all.

I can do jovial. I can. "Would you guys hurry it up? I'm hungry and the food is waiting on you. I understand you're going to translate, but you need to find out what it is he wants me to say. I have no idea, Daniel, help me out here."

Daniel looked at him in surprise. There didn't appear to be any anger in his eyes, and he was relaxed. Daniel wondered if they had plied him with the anesthetic before bringing him up here. "Sure, Jack, just let me talk to him, for a minute or two, to find out what they usually say at these things."

"No rush, Daniel, I'm fine." Jack turned and found Martouf. Carter was talking to Teal'c; Daniel was occupied. Good. This was it.

"Martouf." Jack found that was as far as he could get with what he wanted to say.

Martouf looked at him oddly, but answered him quietly, "Good evening, Colonel. I hope you have not been too bored today. How are your burns? I meant to inquire earlier, but…things became somewhat hectic for us, as you know."

Jack looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. Crap, he was no good at this. This was Daniel's job. He sighed, deciding he could do this. He looked into Martouf's eyes. "Yeah, about that. Look, I don't have much of a clue as to what is going on with you, Lantash, Daniel, and Carter. I want them happy. They are my team and my team is my family. If either of you hurt them, I will kill you." He shook his head. "That wasn't what I meant to say."

Lantash took control and smiled, "It is perhaps the first honest thing you have ever said to us, O'Neill. We love her. We will care for her. We cannot guarantee her life, anymore than you can, and you know that. Daniel is not our mate, if that has been a worry to you. Very few Tok'Ra take same sex partners. I'm sure that surprises you, but it is true. A ménage, however, is more common. I have been in a few over the years. I believe that the others shall all pale before this one."

"We will form a deep and loving bond with Daniel, but it will be nothing like the one he has with you. _Nothing_ will shake the bond he has with you; it cannot be superseded or supplanted. It is unique to you and Daniel. No one will ever take your place in is heart. Just as no one will ever take our place in his heart."

"The heart is a vast place and it can hold many loves and many lovers, from friends to the woman or man that you would give your life for."

"No matter how many loves we have, there is always room for one more. I know you have resented us and felt that you were losing Samantha to us. She will always remain attached to you. Moreover, you hold a special place in her heart, and we are aware of that. It is a bond unique to the two of you, as is your bond with Daniel. We will not attempt to change, or corrupt it in any way; you may rest assured of that."

"However, if your interest in her was romantic, I am sorry, but whether you believe it, or not, she was not meant to be with you. She was meant for Daniel, Martouf, and I, just as we were meant for her. The ceremony tonight proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Not to me. I have no idea what went on, other than Teal'c had to hold me in my seat because I was ready to come over the railing and jerk you guys out of their hands. What in the hell happened to the three of you?"

"You have seen many unbelievable things, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then please bear with me as I explain. The cake which you saw is called the Chains of Gold. The bakers attempt to bake it for each joining, but for some it will not even form. Daniel and I had not agreed to have the chains attached to us when the cake was baked earlier today, and yet it formed perfectly, absolutely perfectly."

Lantash motioned an attendant over and showed O'Neill the nipple rings and chain across his chest before continuing. Unbeknownst to us, Samantha, we believe, following our very foolish pleadings with her to agree to whatever they asked of her, agreed to allow them to perform a ceremony on us. This is why the challenge was given. Daniel and I could accept the rings and chains and become joined to my Samantha, or we could refuse and the joining was off.

"When I fed my Samantha the cake, what you saw was me being burned by melting gold. Somehow it dissolved, except for one small part, and became the first strand on this bracelet. Martouf's was the second. Daniel's was the third. The remaining gold became these rings, when she fed us the cake." Lantash pulled the two chains aside. If you look carefully you will see where the first two chains left behind a golden imprint on Martouf's skin."

Jack shook his head. "Why didn't it just stay chains?"

"We are not sure, but we have speculated that because the Tok'Ra sometimes give bracelets, and the Tau'ri give rings, that the chains gave to us the symbols that were needed, for our home-worlds, or cultures, to prove that we had become joined, bonded, married, whichever word you choose. It has happened, and there will be no going back for me. The Tok'Ra will accept that I am joined to Samantha and that in my eyes she is my mate unless I "_divorce_" her."

"Well, it looks like you're well and truly tied then, because our government has started recognizing off-world marriages, even polygamous ones as long as it was considered legal on the world where the ceremony was performed. Looks like Carter's got herself two, er, three husbands. Should be interesting."

"She is worried about the team. She does not wish to see it broken up. I assured her that it would not be. Neither I, nor Daniel, are in her military, and therefore we are not in her chain of command. Furthermore, she and Daniel have been working together and making life and death decisions for four years. I doubt this will change her attitudes as a soldier."

Jack looked back at him for a long minute before nodding. "I think you're right. It will be my recommendation anyway. You've worked together before and haven't lost it over each other. There's no reason to think anything has changed."

"Thank you."

"Say, Lantash, how are you at playing pool?"

He heard Martouf moan in his head and quickly flipped through his memories. He almost told him he knew nothing, but something held him back. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the others, "I must be honest with you, since we are teammates. I would not be so truthful, if you were a member from an unsuspecting team, but you are not. I retain all of Martouf's memories right down to how it feels to play the game. I will be every bit as good he is, and probably better. It irritates him when I say those things, though, so he will be sputtering when he comes back because I have covered his ears. I am sure it is very frustrating that I can maneuver his fine motor nerves better than he can." Jack laughed aloud.

Jack clasped him on the shoulder and realized he was still unclothed to his waist on one side. Lantash nodded to the attendant and they rewrapped the robes. "So the, uh, first pair, they, uh, melted, huh? Ouch."

"Yes, it was somewhat painful, as I believe you saw for yourself."

"Why'd they replace them then? For that matter, why did Carter tell them to do it in the first place?"

"We are not exactly sure. We believe they requested permission to perform a ceremony and she agreed. She knew about the rings so somehow they must have told her. She did not know about the chains."

"But, why do they even do it at all? I mean, what's the point?"

"It is ornamental and symbolical. You could not understand the speeches except perhaps the sex education class. I do not believe one needed to know the language to understand that."

"The laws behind the symbols are very real, but the symbols are no longer used as implements of control, if they ever were. Almost everyone believes that they have always been a token given by the men to prove that they are sincere, and they continue to do it to this day."

Seeing Jack's confusion, Lantash continued, "This is a matriarchy, Colonel. My Samantha, is our Queen-mate, Martouf and I are mate to her and Daniel is other-mate. The ceremony was the official relinquishing, by the three of us, of _our_ "_first__ will__"_, and handing it over to my Samantha. In the society here, the woman's idea is always tried first, whether it will work, or not, if she insists. The man's is used second. In the ceremony the woman gives her "_second __will_" to the mate. After that, if there is a third mate then, of course, it goes to him, unless he has helped with second will. After that they work on the problem together."

"As you can see, there was very much more going on during the ceremony than you could understand. Had we refused to have the piercing it would have reflected badly on us, and the Tau'ri. Samantha is the only one that would have been untouched by it."

"Is there anything else that was going on that I need to know about? Why are you all chained together? What's the point of that? I mean why is she chained to you? I thought you said she was the queen thing."

"Queen-mate. During the ceremony, you may not remember but the chain of gold was handed to Martouf and I. It was another symbolic handing over of our will to her. We first attached the chain to our collar and from there we attached our collar to her. She is the one with the will, not Daniel and I. The entire ceremony is to emphasize that over and over. Daniel can tell you the story behind how it came to be this way sometime. It is very short, I assure you."

Jack grinned. "So that's it? You're sure?"

Lantash shook his head. "No, O'Neill, I am not sure at all. It has been a long and stress filled day. We are all tired and hungry. If I do remember anything further though, I will inform you at once."

"Okay, thanks." Jack turned and walked over to Sam.

"Do I get to kiss the bride, Sam?"

Sam looked at her husbands all of which shrugged, as if they couldn't care less, so she looked back at Jack O'Neill. His eyes were laughing. He was going to _kiss_ her. "Sure, Colonel, why not?" Then Jack O'Neill's lips descended on hers in an expert kiss. Sensual, perfected, classic, a melt your shoes kiss. When he let her up for air, she smiled cheerfully. "Wow, Colonel, you should give lessons. You kiss great. You hold the part next to the nose a little too long, I almost ran out of air, but other than that it was really excellent."

Jack exploded, "Carter! Do have to dismantle everything, see how it works, and try to make it better?"

Before she could stop herself her eyes flew to where Martouf stood with a rapidly growing tent pole under his robe. She licked her lips and then jerked her eyes back to Jacks. "Well, no, not "_everything__"__,_ sir." She thought she heard a snicker behind her, but that would be Teal'c and surely Teal'c wouldn't laugh aloud, would he? She felt a tap on the shoulder.

"I believe that I, too, should claim a kiss from the bride." She smiled at Teal'c. Then she was lost in soft lips and a gentle caress, as one of the sweetest kisses she'd ever known was shared with her. When she came up that time she was smiling, but it was a small intimate smile.

"Thank you, Teal'c, that was wonderful"

"You are welcome Major…by what name do you wish to go? Will you retain your name, or take Daniel Jackson's?"

She looked over at Daniel, her eyes full of panic. "We don't know yet, Teal'c. We can worry about all of that stuff later. We have lots of time for that." He saw her relax and turned to Jack."

"Jack, Jore said, just make a toast, or whatever you want to say. It can be very short if you want it to be."

"Okay, then let's get this moving, so we can eat."

Jack looked out over the sea of faces and reminded himself that they couldn't understand him, and Daniel would never translate what he said verbatim, so it didn't really matter. Taking a deep breath, he stepped to the podium and began... "I've known these people a long time. I've known Daniel Jackson the longest. The first time I met him, he took a staff blast meant for me and died."

"The Goa'uld of the mission was extremely perverted, as they all are, so he brought him back to life, so he could make him kill the rest of us. Didn't work that way, but you know the overdressed megalomaniacs, they'll do anything for attention, and he was making a big deal out of it. He never expected Daniel to turn the staff weapon on them, instead of us. We left Daniel behind that time, at his request. A year later, we went back and got him, and I've never regretted it. Not once, no matter how mad he makes me. Never."

"Anyway, Sam Carter is next. I've know her a little longer than Teal'c. Like by a few days. She's a damn fine soldier and an excellent officer. She's brilliant. Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that Daniel is also brilliant. Between the two of them they could probably light Time's Square on New Year's Eve. Ah, never mind. So both of them are geniuses. We'll have baby geniuses, running around, hopefully soon."

"Besides that she's a good person, and I want her to be happy. I think there's a good chance that these three guys can do that for her, so I'm all for her trying to make it work. They'll cherish her as she should be cherished and treat her like a lady when she's not being a soldier. That's good because there's nothing saying she can't be a woman, and a damn fine soldier at the same time. She's both."

"Next up, there's Teal'c our resident Jaffa. We met him when Apophis was going to kill us all. He rescued us from him, and that made his life worth less than nothing, so then we returned the favor, and took him home with us. He's been there ever since and we've never regretted that either. At that point we were even, because we'd saved each other."

"But, we'll never really be even because he's brought knowledge and intel to us that we could never have gotten any other way. He's saved our butts lots of times, just because he knows the Goa'uld. He's a great guy, and we're glad he's part of our family. We count on him for lots of stuff when it comes to knowing things and people, but one of the things we count on him for is insight. He knows a lot of good things and he shares them. It wouldn't be the same without him."

"The newest member of our family is Martouf and Lantash of the Tok'Ra. We've only had them with us for a couple of months and already they are helping us make more intimate friends." Jack glanced over at Martouf and knew at once that Lantash was there and laughing at the dig Jack had just sent his way."

"Actually, we have known Martouf and Lantash for a couple of years. We met because Major Carter was accidentally joined with a Tok'Ra during an attack on a planet we were on. Jolinar, the Tok'Ra, thought that Carter was offering to be her host, when all Carter was doing was giving a form of emergency aid. The two things are very similar in actions."

"Unfortunately, an Ashrak found her, before we discovered she was not Goa'uld. We had only been out into the universe a short time and had never heard of the Tok'Ra. To us, they were all the same. But Jolinar died keeping Carter alive, and she left enough memories in Carter to lead us to them, so that we could become allies. Which, as you can see, we did. Very firm allies."

"Although, we've known them, for a long while, we've only had them on our team a short time. They've been able to steer us in the right direction, when we would have made a different choice, a wrong choice. We're happy and privileged to have them with us. And we are especially lucky today because Lantash is now back with us full time after recovering from a recent mishap."

"When my family first brought up the idea of the four of them joining, bonding, we call it marrying, I was against it. I thought it would make them less as soldiers, less as my family members. I thought it would break our family up. I was wrong, and I think that was proven today. They do belong together, and it will make them better soldiers. They will not be less attentive; they will be more so. They have even more to lose now. I believe that we will all grow even closer together now, because the tension that was between us over this very thing, that was causing the rift is now gone. We are already more comfortable with each other."

"Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel will form a strong, healthy bond that's based on a mutual liking and respect that will eventually turn to a love between brothers. Daniel and Martouf share an interest in history, ruins, and all things old and dead, so it seems to me they should get along fine, if they don't drive Lantash and I crazy first. The love they share for Samantha Carter will help to form their bond. Sam will love all three of them, and she'll be the glue that melds them into, not something held together, but one whole new sculpture born from the fires that burn within the four of them."

"I'll close with some old Irish blessings:

There are four things you must never do: _lie,__steal,__cheat,__or__ drink._

But if you must lie, _lie __in__ the __arms __of__ the__ one __you __love._

If you must steal, _steal__ away__ from __bad __company_.

If you must cheat, _cheat __death._

And if you must drink, _drink __in__ the __moments __that __take __your __breath __away._

May you live as long as you want,

And never want as long as you live.

May the blessings of each day

Be the blessings you need most.

May you have warm words on a cold evening,

A full moon on a dark night,

And the road downhill all the way to your door.

I wish you all the best of luck."

With those final words, Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill inclined his head to the audience, who appeared to love him. He took Daniel in a hard embrace, before turning and clasping Martouf's arm and hand, and then giving Sam a light kiss. He waved once more and walked back to his seat.

Teal'c speech was brief and to the point. Bowing to them he told the people gathered what he felt about the newly joined couples, "I, too, consider these my adopted family, since I left my home-world to fight against the Goa'uld. They took me in when I turned against Apophis and helped me to assimilate and understand their world, which was so very different than mine. They have helped me through crises with my family, have, in fact, gone to great lengths to do so."

"They are excellent soldiers and through the years we have saved each others lives so many times that we no longer know who owes who we simply know that everyone of us owes every other teammate more than we could ever repay."

"Therefore, I consider it a great honor to be able to wish them well as they start a new phase of their lives together; their lives as a joined, mated and bonded group, which will bloom in love for one another more each day as the years pass. I have felt for a long time that the four of them should be together. Now I am sure of it."

"May you always have the eye of the gods turned from you that you may have a blessed day. I wish you all the good fortune and happiness that your heart's desire." He, too, bowed, clasped the men's hands with a hard embrace included, and kissed Major Carter sweetly one more time. Inclining his head one last time, he too returned to his seat.

Daniel and Martouf had translated, and the group of people were very pleased with the speeches. They were very nice. The joined pairs had a nice family. Yes. This was good.

Now they would eat. And eat they did. Sam was sure the second course was chicken. Daniel insisted it was the same animal they had on Abydos that tasted like chicken.

Daniel had a theory. All food that was of unknown origin tasted like chicken. It was a universal law. He truly believed this to be true. How else could MRE's be explained? They, too, were of unknown origin, and they, too, tasted like chicken. Most edible food, of unknown origin, that they encountered on missions tasted like chicken. Therefore, all food of unknown origin tasted like chicken.

Martouf, Lantash, and Sam all laughed at him, but ate it with gusto. It was very good chicken flavored whatever it was.

The evening wore on and the twilight deepened, but never made it to dark. Soon the sky would begin to slowly lighten. Soon this would all be over and everyone would retire for what was left of the night. Tomorrow could wait for now. Sleeping would come first and if people ran late for things, well what did it matter; they had a very long day in which to accomplish whatever needed to be accomplished for that day. It would get done in good time.

Sam sat between the two men, and neither of them realized how quiet she was becoming. Sam was tired. No longer hungry her fatigue was weighing on her, and her wedding night was looming in front of her. The two men, understanding the people, were constantly being talked to and congratulated. Sam was smiled and nodded at a lot. She smiled and nodded back. They had removed the last of the plates in front of her and the spot was clean. She could just rest her head there, for just a minute. Only one minute. That was all. On the other side of her, she didn't see or hear Jack slip into the chair next to Daniel.

"Daniel."

"Jack" Daniel answered back in their usual manner when one of them had something to say, but weren't really sure how to begin. Since it had started out "_Daniel__"_ this time, instead of "Jack" it meant that Jack was the one with something to say. Daniel cocked his head and looked at his friend. This must _be_ something really uncomfortable because Jack _looked_ really uncomfortable. He'd better help him get it started.

"Did you want to talk to me about something in particular, Jack or is this strictly a social call?"

Jack looked exasperated. "Have you read any of the latest presidential orders that have come down?" He finally blurted out.

Daniel glanced behind him and seeing Sam's head down on the table, he smiled and motioned for Jack to move down some. There was room for him to move his chair over so Daniel could move farther away from Sam. That accomplished, he said, very quietly, "If you are asking if I am aware that I am really married to Sam, unless we both repudiate it, then yes, I know that I am now a married man. And before you ask, no, I don't think Sam is aware of it and yes, I plan on telling her, maybe tomorrow."

"You could get it annulled if you tell her tonight."

"No, we can't get it annulled, Jack. Not now."

Jack stared uncomprehendingly at him for a minute before his meaning sank in. "You just got joined for crizesake. When did you have time for that?" Daniel stared at him, his lips sealed. Jack's eyes widened.

"That's where you guy's were? Taking a quickie? Where?"

Still looking at an unresponsive Daniel, he continued, "In the john? You had a quickie in the john? That's what brides do with the best man, Daniel. Or the groom does with the bridesmaid. Or the best-man does with the bridesmaid. Not the bride and the groom, er, grooms." Daniel continued to stare at him stoically, his arms crossed.

"Jeez, Carter will be able to say she's the only bride that had a quickie with three guys in the john on her wedding day and didn't cheat on her husband." At last Daniel cracked. It was obvious why the three were such good friends. That all three of them had a similar thought at some point showed how their minds eventually came to a meeting place. Daniel's eye sparkled, but he tried to get his solemn demeanor back.

"I don't kiss and tell, Jack."

"That's okay, I'll ask Lantash sometime. Listen, that wasn't what I came over here to say, anyway. I came to say that, ah, hell, Daniel."

Clearing his throat, he looked down and picked a piece of imaginary lint off his robe. "I want you to be happy, Daniel. I didn't even know for sure that you were in love with Carter. I mean, I knew you really liked her a lot, but I kind of thought it was more a mind thing, you know? Two geniuses enjoying being able to talk to someone else that understands them. Anyway. I just wanted you to know that I am happy for you. I realize now that the two of you do belong together. Things change, but it doesn't have to be for the worse. Sometimes it's for the better."

"Thanks, Jack. That means a lot to me. I've loved Sam for a long time, but for a long time, I thought there might be something between the two of you. Then Martouf and Lantash came along, and I knew then that anything between you was not that kind of romantic thing. You care about each other, but you use each other as a shield. You can't have each other so you are perfect for each other. Neither of you could get involved and hurt. You especially."

"Sam, well, Sam's been lying to herself about Martouf, Lantash, and me for a long time. Today, she faced it and it shocked her for a while. She had to think, and then she didn't know what to do because she knew she could never choose between us. Which left Martouf, Lantash, and me with a choice."

"The woman we loved, loved us back. Times three. So we made the only decision we could. We chose to become one unit. I know you don't approve of it, Jack."

"But, if it meant having Sam, or not having Sam, there was no other choice for me, or for them. They've done it before, and they say it can work out quite well. I trust them. They wouldn't tell me that if it didn't. If anything, they would tell me the opposite hoping I would back out, or she would be forced to choose and choose them. But they didn't."

"You are right about one thing about Sam and me. We did connect on some deep level. It happened the moment we met." Daniel shrugged. "Souls, Minds, something made contact and locked. We have a bond that goes beyond the love we have. We believe it will last forever. We do love each other, but Martouf and Lantash probably love her more passionately than I do. I have a heart love for her though, Jack, don't think I don't, it just isn't as intense as theirs is. Our connection tends to be on the metal level more than theirs does."

"In our situation, that is a good thing. It allows us all to function without jealousy arising, as it would if we all thought one of us was loved, or loved, more than the other. We know that Martouf and Lantash love Sam more and that her passion for them is stronger. They know the bond she has with me calls as much to our minds as it does to our hearts, and that there will be times that our minds will win over our hearts. They don't understand it, but they accept it."

"As for our souls, well, there I think we probably all meet together on some level, and that in time all of our souls may even meet somewhere in different ways. But that is for well in the future. Martouf, Lantash, and I seem to be able to talk about things, so that will be a help."

"So, you think you'll be all right then? I'm just worried that you'll get hurt, Daniel, and I don't want to see that happen. I just don't." Jack's voice was rough, telling Daniel more than the words ever could.

"I don't think I will, Jack, but if I do, hey, at least I gave it a shot. I won't have to spend one second wondering how it might have been. I'll be all right, either way." Daniel smiled at him, and then moaned as he saw Jore over Jack's shoulder. And behind him were the bakers. They had that cake. Sort of. The one that caused intense pain. This one was bigger than the one they had sliced. In fact, it looked like this was the remainder of the one they had during the ceremony. It, too, was perfectly formed. Now what did they have to do?

Jack's eyes followed to where Daniel looked and saw them bringing in the cake that had caused so much pain to his friends.

Turning back around to speak to Daniel, he took in his wide-eyed look. He looked beyond to Martouf and the frown on his face. Sam was sitting up and blinking, something obviously alerting her to danger.

"Daniel, so help me, if they expect you to get burned by melting gold again, we are out of here, _plant__ or__ no__ plant_. Got that? No way, no how are you three going through anything else. Understood?"

Jack stood. Daniel stood. Martouf stood. Sam, finally, slowly, stood, and frowned. They all frowned at the cake. Jore looked at them and stopped. Why did his friends seem unhappy? Well, they would soon see. Everything would be so wonderful after the last ceremony.

TBC

_For the NC-17 version go to Chains of Gold - Chapter Fifteen on Symbiotica or my website.  
><em>


	16. Revelations and Surprises Ch 15PG COG

_**Chapter Fifteen:** They take part in the final ceremony. It includes the cake but this time without the pain. Later, a Seeress gives them a brief glimpse of some of the joys they will have within their bond. Then it is time for them to retire to the joining cottage. Daniel, Martouf and Lantash discover Samantha's adornment and the fact that she was not given a choice as they were. It seems to them that her revenge was very apropos. Then the time for talk is over and it doesn't take long for their passions to burn out of control._

_**Characters:** Sam, Daniel, Martouf/Lantash, Jack, Teal'c, General Hammond_

_**Pairing:** Sam/Daniel/Martouf/Lantash_

"_**Italics"** – Symbiote-Host communications_

_**Author's Note: Please Read: This is a very watered down version of Chapter Fifteen and should be read if you wish to read a chapter that is devoid of any graphic "romantica". The following chapter is the R rated version. The original M+ version is on both my site and Symbiotica. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Fifteen **_

_**Revelations and Surprises**_

* * *

><p>Jore spoke quickly to Martouf. "This is the final ceremony. After this, we dance, we sing, you can go whenever you wish. We party until we are tired. Tomorrow will probably be declared a free day in honor of your joining. Too many people will not get up and go to work anyway."<p>

Martouf frowned. "What kind of ceremony? How much pain is involved in this one, and who has to endure it?"

Jore looked shocked, as he looked from one of them to the other. "There is no pain. You can now eat the cake, and it will give you nothing but pleasure. Truly, I assure you." He cocked his head, as the group stared at him, then he motioned the attendants over. He told them that, if the chains hurt them, they were to leave them alone. Then he handed Martouf a piece and encouraged him to eat it. Nothing happened. Jore gave one to Sam, and she ate it with the same result. Daniel, also, became convinced. They all sat down and were handed a glass of juice.

Four pieces of the cake were cut and placed in front of each of the grooms and the bride. Then tall slender glasses of juice were brought in. Jore instructed them. In the last ceremony, they must eat a bite of the cake, and follow it with a drink of the juice. There were pitchers of juice. Sam tried it and decided it didn't taste like the other two juices, or the wine, she had been given today.

So perhaps it was safe to drink. That was not the right thing to think. Every time they thought something was safe, it turned out to be dangerous, in some fashion. Well, not the "_dangerous"_, kind of dangerous, but in the, not what they expected, kind of dangerous. But, there were no more ceremonies, so this should be all right. They looked at each other, and at Jack, and Teal'c, who had both joined them, and started to eat.

Jack tried a bite and stopped. He looked at them. With his mouth still full, he said, "You didn't tell me it was the best cake you'd ever had. This is great stuff. Wow. I wonder if I can get the recipe."

"Jack, even their baker's can't make it all the time." Daniel explained what they had been told about the cake during the ceremony, realizing that Jack wouldn't have understood what was going on, not realizing that Lantash had enlightened him earlier. He knew they had translated for Sam, but didn't know if Jack could have heard it.

Jack nodded, "Oh, yeah, Lantash told me that earlier when he was explaining about the joining and the chains melting and stuff. You got those golden imprints on your skin too, Daniel?"

Daniel stared at him, a little stunned that he and Lantash, of all of them, had discussed it, and then replied, "Yeah, Jack, yeah, I do. I'm, uh, sure you'll see them sometime."

Jack nodded, and asked the attendant for another piece of cake, losing interest in real golden chains, in favor of Golden Chains cake.

Sam turned, to answer his earlier question, "Sir, there is something about watching your groom doubling over in pain, and not being able to do anything about it, that makes it very hard to notice anything about how something tastes. I can honestly say that this is the first time, out of all of the times I've eaten this, that I tasted it. It is very good." Sam reached out and finished her drink. An attendant promptly refilled her glass and handed it back to her. She took another good sized drink and ate more cake. It was really, really good.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I can see how that probably put a damper on your taste buds."

Looking over she saw that Martouf and Lantash had finished both pieces of theirs and were on their second glasses of the drinks. Looking at Daniel she realized that he was on his second piece of cake and his third or fourth glass of juice. She had to admit that the cake was a tad dry, but that didn't take a thing away from it. In fact the juice seemed to compliment it. Probably why you drank and ate the two together. She finished her juice and was given more.

She asked for more cake. She wouldn't have thought she would eat one piece, let alone two. Jore and Marta came over to them. Jore wanted to talk to them about the scientific treaty before they left, and set a time for them to return. They would be most happy to share the plant with them. No, there were no special gifts one needed to make it work, unlike some of their medicines. They had many other things that would work without the specialties that only their people could use, and they would be happy to share them, as well.

Close to an hour later, Sam looked down and realized she'd finished a fourth piece of cake and just now felt comfortably full. Not stuffed, but as if she had enough and should stop. She'd had at least six glasses of the juice though. It tasted faintly familiar now. Daniel was staring at his glass, as he moved uncomfortably. She sensed Martouf moving on the other side of her. She wondered why they were suddenly so restless, but Marta was trying to get their attention again.

She turned to her, just as she felt the first wave of heat fill her loins. She recognized the flavor of the drink now. It was that fruit mixed in with some other stuff. They'd had several pitchers of it between the three of them. No wonder the men were shifting. No doubt they were becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

Daniel turned to Sam, "Marta wants to know how many pieces of cake you ate, Sam?"

Sam looked at him blankly for a moment, trying to focus her thoughts on something other than the heat between her legs and in her breasts. "Ah, um, four, I ate four. Why?"

She watched as Marta questioned Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash. After that, she looked thoughtful, before calling over an older woman, not elderly, but still older than Marta. Sam was surprised to find out it was her Aunt. Her name was Martrel. They spoke rapidly, and the Aunt asked to hold Sam's hand, then she wanted Daniel's hand added, and finally Martouf, and then as Lantash. She sat with them changing back and forth from Martouf to Lantash twice.

Finally, she let them go and said to Martouf and Daniel, "You will have four children. Two will be Daniel's a boy and a girl. The boy will be the image of his father, the girl her mother. They will grow up to be much like their parents. Strong, intelligent, and beautiful. The best of each of their parents will meet within them, for they are born of a complete soul." She smiled at Daniel and Sam, and then turned more toward Martouf and Sam.

"Two will be Martouf's, also a boy and a girl. Of those, the girl will look much like Martouf. She will have the same blue-grey eyes, the same lovely mouth, as I said; almost the image of you, Martouf, except for her hair, which will catch the sun's light and shine as her mother's does. She will be as brilliant as her mother is, as well. All four of these children will be exceptionally intelligent." She smiled at his look of delight and then she became more solemn, although a small smile still hovered on her lips.

"The boy will be different. He will be tall and golden skinned. He will laugh a great deal, for he will find joy in much, and he will love his mother fiercely, as his father teaches him to do. He will love and respect all women. As he matures, the once handsome boy will be considered a handsome man, with sable colored curls, and laughter in his deep blue eyes. He will have a patrician nose and high cheekbones. He will have the dimple in his chin and the beautifully sculpted lips of Martouf," she paused and looked at him to smile, before saying softly, "and the gentleness of his heart and hands. When he becomes a man full-grown, he will be very dangerous, but only to those that are evil."

She had described Lantash as Sam had described him. Was there some essence that he would pass onto a son? There were stranger things. They would all hold judgment until it happened. Four children were a lot. Hopefully they would be twins and gotten over quickly.

Marta turned back to her from where she was talking to her aunt. "She says they will be, Samantha, and fairly soon and close together. You will wish to blend soon, you and Daniel, both. So the sooner your children are born, the better. Now she says you all need one more glass of juice. You have not had enough." Martouf blushed, as he translated the last part.

"Wait. Tell her Aunt Martrel I have a question."

Marta's Aunt Martrel began speaking and Martouf turned back to her, puzzled, "She said to tell you that the boys will be born as twins as will the girls, but it will be quite obvious that one is mine and one is Daniel's. The boys will be the oldest. The girls will follow within a year. She also says that the timing is in your hands. All you must do is forget one time, and they will be on their way. It can be tonight if you wish it to be."

"Tell her thank you, please, Martouf."

"I told her, but what does she mean, Samantha? I believe we know, but just to be sure will you tell us?"

"She says they'll be twins. The unusual part is that the twins will be from different fathers both times. They'll be born whenever I forget to take a pill, and the next set will be born within a year after that. We'll want to have the children quickly, so that Daniel and I can blend. Well, you heard that part."

"I was not aware that blending had crossed your mind, Samantha. We always assumed that it was distasteful to you."

"It would be foolish of me to even think of marrying you and not consider blending, Martouf. Why would I marry you and watch you stay young and healthy, while I age and die, when I could possibly have a couple of hundred years with you?"

"More like three or four hundred. You are still young and I have only been blended for a little over one hundred years. The same will be true for Daniel. In fact, the two of you could outlive me by a hundred years or more.

"Don't say that. In three hundred years, we'll have found a way to extend that. I won't live without you and Lantash. I won't." Sam closed her eyes and released the hand she had grabbed and squeezed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've just admitted I love you, and you're talking about dying. I just really would rather not talk about that tonight, if you don't mind."

Martouf bowed his head. "No, I am sorry, Samantha. Actually, Lantash has reminded me that my people are a long-lived people, therefore, there is a very good possibility that I will be blended with him for another three to four hundred years." He paused before adding softly, "Still, this is our joining night and that was an inappropriate topic for me to dwell on. Please…forgive me."

"Not your fault, I brought it up first." She shook her head, saying, "You used that word, almost the same phrase and the exact intonation, the first time we met. _Inappropriate._ And _Please_…_forgive me_. You said that, too, and yet you were the ones that had just found out you'd lost your mates. I'll always remember how gentle and sweet you were that day, even with all the pain you had to be in, you were still trying to help me to understand the Tok'Ra. However, we were too narrow-minded to understand. Except maybe Daniel and he was the one of us that you would think would be the least tolerant of anything resembling a Goa'uld. But that is Daniel all over. Ever-forgiving."

"Yes. He is a wonderful person, and I am looking forward to getting to know him better. You will have to tell me the things about him that he will not reveal himself. I have a feeling that they are many and varied. He is a deep and thoughtful person. His mind is so quick that it startles even the Tok'Ra at times."

"Yes, I will tell you about him. There are too few people who know the real Daniel Jackson. You should be one of those that do."

She paused for a moment before continuing, "He truly _is_ brilliant. It's not just that he's a genius; it's that he has this ability to make intuitive leaps of logic. Sometimes it seems like illogic, but it still gets you to where you need to be. He thinks outside of the box, and there are times that I have trouble keeping up with him. I hope the Tok'Ra learn to accept that he is brilliant, and don't try to, to put a label on him, or decide that he isn't brilliant, because we won't stay where he is stifled." She looked at Martouf seriously. "I won't have Daniel hurt. He's had enough pain in his life."

"Daniel will not be hurt, my Samantha. We will protect him, I promise you." Lantash was the one that answered her, before moving back and allowing Martouf to once more take control.

Sam looked back to where Daniel was talking quietly with Jore. He was restless. She was restless. She took another drink of the juice without realizing what she was doing. Martouf and Daniel were doing the same. It was time to go. She was ready to get horizontal.

"Let's see if we can convince Daniel to leave, Martouf. I'm getting more tired by the minute." She signaled to Teal'c and the Colonel that they were leaving.

As soon as they stood and stepped toward him, Daniel turned to them, a question in his eyes. Sam nodded and Daniel set his glass down. Martouf had turned to Jore to find out if there were any other things they needed to do and if not, to tell him they were going back to their cottage.

"No, you cannot go there. Your things have been moved to the joining cottage. Your attendants will take you there."

Martouf and Daniel closed their eyes, and Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. Sam guessed there was more bad news. Seeing the attendants surround them, she knew there was. There was quiet behind them, and then they heard the same lovely music they'd heard as Sam had come to join with them, but this time it was taking them all back up into a bower in the canopy of the trees.

* * *

><p>Sam stood quietly as her attendants undressed and redressed her, although why they were bothering, was beyond her. The gown they were putting her in was pretty much not there. Well, in some places it wasn't there. In a few strategic places it was. They were waiting for her. The thing was the attendants were there as well. They had managed to get here, and they had all used the facilities without the attendants attending. However, as soon as they emerged, they had swarmed like locusts, stripped them of the joining robes, and covered them in their sleeping robes, gowns, whatever one would call these.<p>

Now they expected her to walk out there in this in front of those strange men. She looked down. She was covered she guessed. Drawing in a breath and asking for patience, she stepped out from behind the screen and heard screeching, and flapping, as the female attendants beat on the male attendants, evidently, for not turning around quickly enough. Sam looked over at Daniel and Martouf, and as she had expected, both of them had twitching lips. She quickly glanced away and stepped back behind her screen. One of the attendants came rushing over to her, talking a mile a minute and Sam stared at her, until the young woman flushed, and realized that Sam had no idea what was being said to her. Which was why she had come out before it was time.

Turning to Martouf, she quickly asked him to please tell his queen-mate that she must ask them to bring her the robe they held. Light dawned on them, as to why they had been standing here holding this piece of cloth. They both supposed that a little thought on their part would have told them, but they weren't thinking very well with anything above their waists just now, the little fruit doing its job quite well. After Sam requested the robe, and they brought it to her, the attendant quickly wrapped her in it, and the mate was instructed to carry her to the center of the bed.

Once she was laid down, the women told the men that they could unwrap their gift, after their own attendants left. No one would return, except to leave food in the holder outside the door, unless they called for someone. Good night.

The male attendants made very short work of stripping both men, quickly, efficiently, and to the skin. There would be no slow sensual unveiling. The veils were gone; hope you aren't shy. The male attendants, too, bowed and left. That was it. They were alone. Together. In a bed. They could unwrap Samantha. At last.

She watched them as they reached for the wrap and slowly pulled it off her, as if savoring every inch that was revealed. Well, at least they got to unwrap something slowly. She could feel the tremble in their hands. This was different than their quick coupling earlier. This was going to be love making. That had been sex given with love. This would be love given with sex. Sam closed her eyes, but couldn't keep them closed. She wanted to see them. Both of them, as they watched each inch of her appear. Martouf slid his arms under her, and Daniel pulled the wrap away from her and pitched it somewhere behind him.

The gown was simply two pieces of cloth that tied in several places. Untie the correct one and the prize was yours. It didn't take them long to figure out which ones needed undoing first. Both pieces went the way of the wrap, and then Martouf dropped her to the bed, as he sat down and looked at her body. Daniel did the same. They each reached at the same time for a delicate little ring, in one of the numerous places they adorned her.

Daniel was the first to speak, as his finger followed one much as he had the sculpture that day. "They're beautiful, Sam, but why? Why did you allow them to do this? It isn't like you to allow something like this."

Sam looked at him, straight into his eyes, as she answered, "No, it's not. It's not like me to allow something like this at all, is it Daniel?"

His finger stopped moving, and he fell over on the bed, his face next to hers. Kissing her nose, he said gruffly, "It was a great revenge, you know. I don't think that even Jack could have come up with a better one."

As soon as the words left Daniel's mouth, Martouf stretched out beside his mate, not touching her, taking his cues from Daniel, his mate-brother, who had so much more experience with her, and her moods, than they did. He, too, kissed her gently, on the temple, before pulling back.

"I believe, that if I understand this correctly, you did not ask to be pierced, Samantha? Why did you not simply stop them? Surely, even though they do not speak our language, they would have understood a simple head shake."

"I am sure they would have, if they had _asked,_ or told me, Martouf. They didn't _tell _me. Do you remember in the bathroom when I said I had to go because I had been given a lot to drink?" Martouf closed his eyes, now realizing what was coming. "Well, they just _did_ it. I found out what they'd done, after they redressed me, and gave me the other drink to reverse the anesthetic one. No one _asked_ me if I _wanted them_. No one _asked my opinion. _ And no one_ asked my permission._"

"I don't remember exactly why now, but at the time, I blamed you two. I probably wasn't thinking too clearly. I remember thinking that, if I hadn't been trying so hard to play nice and be sociable, even though I can't speak the language, I would have been more suspicious. And I felt bad about being such a hard-ass about going along with stuff, so when they wanted to do what I thought was a massage, because you mentioned that, Martouf, or maybe it was Lantash, I just let them and that was when they did it. I was too out of it to notice."

"So, after the sex lecture, I asked Marta if you guys could have a ring, and I showed her where I wanted it." She reached down and flipped the little gold hoops, and they both gave her an, as if I couldn't have guessed that one look, before she finished her story. "I think she asked if I wanted you to have nipple rings, too, and at the time I thought, why not? I wasn't aware of all the other stuff. The challenge and the cake and all that stuff. Or the bellybutton ring."

"Well it was certainly perfect, Sam, and you didn't even have to do anything yourself." Daniel and Martouf both looked at her solemnly and Daniel continued talking to her, "We are sorry, Sam, we really didn't know about it. I love them, so I can't really say I'm sorry they are there, but I am sorry they did this without giving you a choice in the matter."

"As am I, Samantha. Much as I find them a joy to look at and touch, I would rather it had been a conscious choice on your part," Martouf added.

Lantash came forward and smiled slightly, "I cannot be sorry, my Samantha. They are very erotic, and I have to admit that I like them very much. It is worth getting our adornments to have these on your delectable body." Coming up on his elbow he leaned over, kissed her, and then laughed lazily. "I have been told that it enhances certain sensations. Perhaps, we will find out if that is true or not."

"I have to agree, Sam. If this is what it took to get these beautiful rings on you, then I'll wear mine in the showers with the marines, and drive them crazy, when I just drop hints about matching ones and smile. You know how erotic I've always found them. In fact, you've known that for a long time." Leaning down, he gave her a long slow kiss before pulling back. "I love them, Sam."

Sam smiled at him. "To tell you the truth, Daniel, the only thing that kept me from coming completely unglued was the look on your face that day when we were talking about those statuettes. You kept running your fingers over them again and again as if they fascinated you. I found myself wishing I was that statue that day. It was the first time I had sexual thoughts about you, and it scared me. Today it kept me from doing something hasty. I decided that I knew you would like them, and that chances were very good that Martouf and Lantash would as well. So I figured, why not? Forced erotica. No guilt. They made me do it."

"Anyway, the point is that if they hadn't done it without my knowledge, I would never have let them, so it's just as well it was done this way. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been done and I wouldn't have had them. And I'm glad now that they're there because I know it pleases both of you."

The two men stretched out on either side of her played softly with the rings and kissed her gently. She returned the caresses and they became more comfortable with each other. Soon, their gentle caresses and kisses turned to passion…

Outside their little world, the world at large finally began to compose itself for some rest. Tomorrow would come, when it would come. It was late and the sun was rising. There would be a rain storm later in the day and it would be a pleasant day, neither too hot nor too cold. And the couples in the joining cottage would probably not even notice.

TBC


	17. Pencils, Playgrounds, Passions 15R COG

_**Chapter Fifteen Summary: **They take part in the final ceremony. It includes the cake but this time without the pain. Later, a Seeress gives them a brief glimpse of some of the joys they will have within their bond. Then it is time for them to retire to the joining cottage. Daniel, Martouf and Lantash discover Samantha's adornment and the fact that she was not given a choice as they were. It seems to them that her revenge was very apropos. Then the time for talk is over and it doesn't take long for their passions to burn out of control._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host communications_

**_Ketra'kesh'cor - _**_Four bound by the heart_

_**Author's Note; Please read before you read this chapter: This is the R or perhaps M rated version of the previous chapter. Please read the previous chapter if you prefer PG-14 to R or M ratings. This is at least an R rating and some might consider it an M rating, although I do not. The Original version is on my site and Symbiotica. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Pencils, Playgrounds, and Passions**_

* * *

><p>Jore spoke quickly to Martouf. "This is the final ceremony. After this, we dance, we sing, you can go whenever you wish. We party until we are tired. Tomorrow will probably be declared a free day in honor of your joining. Too many people will not get up and go to work anyway."<p>

Martouf frowned. "What kind of ceremony? How much pain is involved in this one, and who has to endure it?"

Jore looked shocked, as he looked from one of them to the other. "There is no pain. You can now eat the cake, and it will give you nothing, but pleasure. Truly, I assure you." He cocked his head, as the group stared at him, then he motioned the attendants over. He told them that, if the chains hurt them, they were to leave them alone. Then he handed Martouf a piece and encouraged him to eat it. Nothing happened. Jore gave one to Sam, and she ate it with the same result. Daniel, also, became convinced. After they all resumed their seats, the attendants handed each of them a glass of juice.

As they drank it, they cut four pieces of the cake and placed them in front of each of the grooms and the bride. Then another attendant brought them all tall slender glasses of another type of juice. Jore instructed them. In the last ceremony, they must eat a bite of the cake, and follow it with a drink of the juice. There were pitchers of juice. Sam tried it, and decided it didn't taste like the other two juices, or the wine, she had been given today.

Therefore, perhaps, it was safe to drink. That was not the right thing to think. Every time they thought something was safe, it turned out to be dangerous, in some fashion. Well, not the "_dangerous_", kind of dangerous, but in the, not what they expected, kind of dangerous. However, there were no more ceremonies, so this should be all right—shouldn't it? They looked at each other, and at Jack, and Teal'c, who had both joined them, and started to eat.

Jack tried a bite and stopped. He looked at them. With his mouth still full, he said, "You didn't tell me it was the best cake you'd ever had. This is great stuff. Wow. I wonder if I can get the recipe."

"Jack, even their bakers can't make it all the time." Daniel explained what they had been told about the cake during the ceremony, realizing that Jack wouldn't have understood what was going on, not realizing that Lantash had enlightened him earlier. He knew they had translated for Sam, but didn't know if Jack could have heard it.

Jack nodded, "Oh, yeah, Lantash told me that earlier when he was explaining about the joining and the chains melting and stuff. You got those golden imprints on your skin too, Daniel?"

Daniel stared at him, a little stunned that he, and Lantash, of all of them, had discussed it, and then replied, "Yeah, Jack. Yeah, I do. I'm, uh, sure you'll see them sometime."

Jack nodded, and asked the attendant for another piece of cake, losing interest in real golden chains in favor of Golden Chains cake.

Sam turned to answer his earlier question, "Sir, there is something about watching your groom doubling over in pain, and not being able to do anything about it, that makes it very hard to notice anything about how something tastes. I can honestly say that this is the first time, out of all of the times I've eaten this, that I tasted it. It is very good." Sam reached out and finished her drink. An attendant promptly refilled her glass and handed it back to her. She took another good-sized drink and ate more cake. It was really, really good.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I can see how that probably put a damper on your taste buds."

Looking over she saw that Martouf and Lantash had finished both pieces of theirs and were on their second glasses of the drinks and cake. Looking at Daniel, she realized that he was on his second piece of cake and his third or fourth glass of juice. She had to admit that the cake was a tad dry, but that didn't take a thing away from it. In fact, the juice seemed to compliment it. Probably why you drank and ate the two together. She finished her juice and they promptly filled her glass yet again. They guys appeared to be enjoying it, as well.

She asked for more cake. She wouldn't have thought she would eat one piece, let alone two. Jore and Marta came over to them. Jore wanted to talk to them about the scientific treaty before they left, and set a time for them to return. They would be most happy to share the plant with them. No, there were no special gifts one needed to make it work, unlike some of their medicines. They had many other things that would work without the specialties that only their people could use, and they would be happy to share them.

Close to an hour later, Sam looked down and realized she'd finished a fourth piece of cake and just now felt comfortably full. Not stuffed, but as if she had enough and should stop. She was sure she had at least six glasses of the juice, though. It tasted faintly familiar now. Daniel was staring at his glass, as he moved uncomfortably. She sensed Martouf moving on the other side of her. She wondered why they were suddenly so restless, but Marta was trying to get their attention again.

She turned to her, just as she felt the first wave of heat fill her loins. She recognized the flavor of the drink now. It was that fruit mixed in with some other stuff. They'd had several pitchers of it between the three of them. No wonder the men were shifting. No doubt, they were becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

Daniel turned to Sam, "Marta wants to know how many pieces of cake you ate, Sam?"

Sam looked at him blankly for a moment, trying to focus her thoughts on something other than the heat between her legs and in her breasts. "Ah, um, four, I ate four. Why?"

She watched as Marta questioned Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash. After that, she looked thoughtful, before calling over an older woman, not elderly, but still older than Marta. Sam was surprised to find out it was her Aunt. Her name was Martrel. They spoke rapidly, and the Aunt asked to hold Sam's hand, then she wanted Daniel's hand added, and finally Martouf, and then as Lantash. She sat with them changing back and forth from Martouf to Lantash twice.

Finally, she let them go and said to Martouf and Daniel, "You will have four children. Two will be Daniel's a boy and a girl. The boy will be the image of his father, the girl her mother. They will grow up to be much like their parents. Strong, intelligent, and beautiful. The best of each of their parents will meet within them, for they are born of a complete soul." She smiled at Daniel and Sam, and then turned more toward Martouf and Sam.

"Two will be Martouf's a boy and a girl. Of those, the girl will look much like Martouf. She will have the same blue-grey eyes, the same lovely mouth, as I said; almost the image of you, Martouf, except for her hair, which will catch the sun's light and shine as her mother's does. She will be as brilliant as her mother is, as well. All four of these children will be exceptionally intelligent." She smiled at his look of delight, and then she became more solemn, although a small smile still hovered on her lips.

"The boy will be different. He will be tall and golden skinned. He will laugh a great deal, for he will find joy in much, and he will love his mother fiercely, as his father teaches him to do. He will love and respect all women. As he matures, the once handsome boy will be considered a handsome man, with sable colored curls, and laughter in his deep blue eyes. He will have a patrician nose and high cheekbones. He will have the dimple in his chin and the beautifully sculpted lips of Martouf," she paused, looked at him closely, and smiled, before saying softly, "and the gentleness of his heart and hands. When he becomes a man full-grown, he will be very dangerous, but only to those that are evil.

She had described Lantash as Sam had described him. Was there some essence that he would pass onto a son? There were stranger things. They would all hold judgment until it happened. Four children were a lot. Hopefully they would be twins and gotten over quickly.

Marta turned back to her from where she was talking to her aunt. "She says they will be, Samantha, and fairly soon and close together. You will wish to blend soon, you and Daniel, both. So the sooner your children are born, the better. Now she says you all need one more glass of juice. You have not had enough." Martouf blushed, as he translated the last part.

"Wait. Tell her Aunt Martrel I have a question."

Marta's Aunt Martrel began speaking and Martouf turned back to her, puzzled, "She said to tell you that the boys will be born as twins as will the girls, but it will be quite obvious that one is mine and one is Daniel's. The boys will be the oldest. The girls will follow within a year. She also says that the timing is in your hands. All you must do is forget one time, and they will be on their way. It can be tonight if you wish it to be."

"Tell her thank you, please, Martouf."

"I told her, but what does she mean, Samantha? I believe we know, but just to be sure will you tell us?"

"She says they'll be twins. The unusual part is that the twins will be from different fathers both times. They'll be born whenever I forget to take a pill, and the next set will be born within a year after that. We'll want to have the children quickly, so that Daniel and I can blend. Well, you understood that part."

"I was not aware that blending had crossed your mind, Samantha. We always assumed that it was distasteful to you."

"It would be foolish of me to even think of marrying you and not consider blending, Martouf. Why would I marry you and watch you stay young and healthy, while I age and die, when I could possibly have a couple of hundred years with you?"

"More like four hundred. You are still young and I have only been blended for a little over one hundred years. The same will be true for Daniel. In fact, the two of you could outlive me by a hundred years or more."

"Don't say that. In three hundred years, we'll have found a way to extend that. I won't live without you and Lantash. I won't." Sam closed her eyes and released the hand she had grabbed and squeezed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've just admitted I love you, and you're talking about dying. I just really would rather not talk about that tonight, if you don't mind."

Martouf bowed his head. "No, I am sorry, Samantha. Actually, Lantash has reminded me that my people are a long-lived people; therefore, there is a very good possibility that I will be blended with him for another three to four hundred years." He paused before adding softly, "Still, this is our joining night and that was an inappropriate topic for me to dwell on. Please…forgive me."

"Not your fault, I brought it up first." She shook her head, saying, "You used that word, almost the same phrase and the exact intonation, the first time we met. _Inappropriate._ And _Please—forgive me_. You said that, too, and yet, you were the ones that had just found out you'd lost your mates. I'll always remember how gentle and sweet you were that day, even with all the pain you had to be in, you were still trying to help me to understand the Tok'Ra. We were too narrow-minded to understand. Except maybe Daniel, and he was the one of us that you would think would be the least tolerant of anything resembling a Goa'uld. But then, that's Daniel all over. I sometimes think that he is ever-forgiving."

"Yes. He is a wonderful person, and I am looking forward to getting to know him better. You will have to tell me the things about him that he will not reveal himself. I have a feeling that they are many and varied. He is a deep and thoughtful person. His mind is so quick that it startles even the Tok'Ra at times."

"Yes, I will tell you about him. There are too few people who know the real Daniel Jackson. You should be one of those that do."

She paused for a moment, before continuing, "He truly _is_ brilliant. It's not just that he's a genius; it's that he has this ability to make intuitive leaps of logic. Sometimes it seems like illogic, but it still gets you to where you need to be. He thinks outside of the box, and there are times that I have trouble keeping up with him. I hope the Tok'Ra learn to accept that he is brilliant, and don't try to, to put a label on him, or decide that he isn't brilliant because he is human and, therefore, can't be very smart, because we won't stay where he is stifled." She looked at Martouf seriously. "I won't have Daniel hurt. He's had enough pain in his life."

"Daniel will not be hurt, my Samantha. We will protect him, I promise you. As for the Tok'Ra not recognizing his…and your…brilliance, that will not be a concern, either. We have known for quite some time that both of you are exceptionally intelligent…unlike Per'sus," Lantash answered her, his lips quirking when he alluded to Janet's continued disparagement of Per'sus's intelligence during the poison incident, before moving back and allowing Martouf to once more take control.

He sent her one of his most charming smiles as he took over and added, "Lantash is telling you the truth, Samantha. The Tok'Ra were realizing just how intelligent the two of you are even before the poison incident, and since then, many have reassessed their original opinions, come to realize how wrong they have been about the Tau'ri in general, you, and Daniel in particular. You need not worry that they will not give either of you the respect that you deserve, for they most certainly will, of that I can assure you with complete confidence."

She gave the two of them a very loving look and a sweet smile as she told them, "Thank you for the reassurance. I won't worry about it, now, promise." Sam looked back to where Daniel was talking quietly with Jore. He was restless. She was restless. She took another drink of the juice without realizing what she was doing. Martouf and Daniel were doing the same. It was time to go. She was ready to get horizontal.

"Let's see if we can convince Daniel to leave, Martouf. I'm getting more tired by the minute." She signaled to Teal'c and the Colonel that they were leaving.

As soon as they stood and stepped toward him, Daniel turned to them, a question in his eyes. Sam nodded and Daniel set his glass down. Martouf had turned to Jore to find out if there were any other things they needed to do, and if not, to tell him they were going back to their cottage.

"No, you cannot go there. We have moved all of our things to the joining cottage. Your attendants will take you there."

Martouf and Daniel closed their eyes, and Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. Sam guessed there was more bad news. Seeing the attendants surround them, she knew there was more formality to come…she just hoped it wouldn't last too long or be something in which they would not agree to participate. There was quiet behind them, and then they heard the same lovely music they heard as Sam had come to join with them, but this time it was taking them back up into a bower in the canopy of the trees.

* * *

><p>Sam stood quietly as her attendants undressed and redressed her, although why they were bothering, was beyond her. The gown they were putting her in was pretty much not there. Well, in some places it wasn't there. In a few strategic places it was. They were waiting for her. The thing was the male attendants were there as well. They had managed to get here, and they had all used the facilities without the attendants attending. However, as soon as they emerged, they had swarmed like locusts, stripped them of the joining robes, and covered them in their sleeping robes, gowns, whatever one would call these.<p>

Now they expected her to walk out there in this in front of those strange men. She looked down. She was covered she guessed. Drawing in a breath and asking for patience, she stepped out from behind the screen and heard screeching, and flapping, as the female attendants beat on the male attendants, evidently, for not turning around quickly enough. Sam looked over at Daniel and Martouf, and as she had expected, both of them had twitching lips. She quickly glanced away and stepped back behind her screen. One of the attendants came rushing over to her talking a mile a minute and Sam stared at her, until the young woman flushed, and realized that Sam had no idea what she was saying to her. Which was why she had come out before it was time.

Turning to Martouf, she quickly asked him to please tell his queen-mate that she must ask them to bring her the robe they held. Light dawned on them, as to why they had been standing here holding this piece of cloth. They both supposed that a little thought on their part would have told them, but they weren't thinking very well with anything above their waists just now, the little fruit doing its job quite well. After Sam requested the robe, and they brought it to her, the attendant quickly wrapped her in it, and instructed the mate to carry her to the center of the bed.

Once he laid her down, the women told the men that they could unwrap their gift, after their own attendants left. No one would return, except to leave food in the holder outside the door, unless they called for someone. Goodnight.

The male attendants made very short work of stripping both men, quickly, efficiently, and to the skin. There would be no slow sensual unveiling. The veils were gone; hope you aren't shy. The male attendants, too, bowed and left. That was it. They were alone. Together. In a bed. They could unwrap Samantha. At last.

She watched them as they reached for the wrap and slowly pulled it off her, as if savoring the revealing of every inch. Well, at least they got to unwrap something slowly. She could feel the tremble in their hands. This was different from their quick coupling earlier. This was going to be love making. That had been sex given with love. This would be love given with sex. Sam closed her eyes, but couldn't keep them closed. She wanted to see them. Both of them, as they watched each inch of her appear. Martouf slid his arms under her, and Daniel pulled the wrap away from her and pitched it somewhere behind him.

The gown was simply two pieces of cloth that tied in several places. If you untied the correct one, the prize was yours. It didn't take them long to figure out which ones needed undoing first. Both pieces went the way of the wrap, and then Martouf dropped her to the bed, as he sat down and looked at her body. Daniel did the same. They each reached for a delicate little ring that adorned her.

Daniel was the first to speak, as his finger followed one much as he had the sculpture that day. "They're beautiful, Sam, but why? Why did you allow them to do this? It isn't like you to allow something like this."

Sam looked at him, straight into his eyes, as she answered, "No, it's not. It's not like me to allow something like this at all, is it Daniel?"

His finger stopped moving, and he fell over on the bed, his face next to hers. Kissing her nose, he said gruffly, "It was a great revenge, you know. I don't think that even Jack could have come up with a better one."

As soon as the words left Daniel's mouth, Martouf stretched out beside his mate, not touching her, taking his cues from Daniel, his mate-brother, who had so much more experience with her, and her moods, than they did. He, too, kissed her gently, on the temple, before pulling back.

"I believe, that if I understand this correctly, you did not ask to be pierced, Samantha? Why did you not simply stop them? Surely, even though they do not speak our language, they would have understood a simple head shake."

"I am sure they would have, if they had asked, or told me, Martouf. They didn't tell me. Do you remember in the bathroom when I said I had to go because I had been given a lot to drink?" Martouf closed his eyes, now realizing what was coming. "Well, they just did it. I found out what they'd done, after they redressed me, and gave me the other drink to reverse the anesthetic one. No one asked me if I wanted them. No one asked my opinion. And no one asked my permission."

"I don't remember exactly why now, but at the time, I blamed you two. I probably wasn't thinking too clearly. I remember thinking that, if I hadn't been trying so hard to play nice and be sociable, even though I can't speak the language, I would have been more suspicious. Moreover, I felt bad about being such a hard-ass about going along with stuff, so when they wanted to do what I thought was a massage, because you mentioned that, Martouf, or maybe it was Lantash, I just let them and that was when they did it. I was too out of it to notice."

"So, after the sex lecture, I asked Marta if you guys could have a ring, and I showed her where I wanted it." She reached down and flipped the little gold hoops, and they both gave her an, as if I couldn't have guessed that one look, before she finished her story. "I think she asked if I wanted you to have nipple rings, too, and at the time I thought, why not? I wasn't aware of all the other stuff. The challenge and the cake and all that stuff. Or the bellybutton ring."

"Well it was certainly perfect, Sam, and you didn't even have to do anything yourself." Daniel and Martouf both looked at her solemnly and Daniel continued talking to her, "We are sorry, Sam, we really didn't know about it. I love them, so I can't really say I'm sorry they are there, but I am sorry they did this without giving you a choice in the matter."

"As am I, Samantha. Much as I find them a joy to look at and touch, I would rather it had been a conscious choice on your part," Martouf added.

Lantash came forward and placed his hand on her breast, playing lightly with the ring and smiling slightly, "I cannot be sorry, my Samantha. They are very erotic, and I have to admit that I like them very much. It is worth getting our adornments to have these on your delectable body." Coming up on his elbow, he leaned over flicking her ring with his finger and laughing lazily, when she gasped at the sensation. "I have been told that it enhances certain sensations. Perhaps, we will find out if that is true or not." He reached out once more and gently caressed one of the rings with his fingers.

"I have to agree, Sam. If this is what it took to get these beautiful rings on you, then I'll wear mine in the showers with the marines, and drive them crazy, when I just drop hints about matching ones and smile. You know how erotic I've always found them. In fact, you've known that for a long time." Leaning down, he gave her a long slow kiss before pulling back. "I love them, Sam."

Sam smiled at him. "To tell you the truth, Daniel, the only thing that kept me from coming completely unglued was the look on your face that day when we were talking about those statuettes. You kept running your fingers over them again and again as if they fascinated you. I found myself wishing I was that statue that day. It was the first time I had sexual thoughts about you, and it scared me. Today it kept me from doing something hasty. I decided that I knew you would like them, and that chances were very good that Martouf and Lantash would as well. So I figured, why not? It was forced erotica, so there was no guilt. They made me do it."

She grinned at Daniel, and then gasped as Lantash, no, it was Martouf, found the ring that set her senses humming. She had wondered why they put a ring in that particular spot and now she knew. As Martouf continued to make love to her and tug on the tiny ring, Daniel began to sample the delights in store for him. His hands roamed her freely. In the twilight of the room, he could see her well.

She was beautiful. She had envied the statuettes, and yet to him, her warm soft skin was much better to caress. His lips followed where his fingers led. He found himself rubbing the rings on her, as he had those on the statue and evidentially, it felt right because she followed his hand silently asking for more if he left it. His lips left her to her moan of denial, but he did not return despite her pleas. He headed for her throat instead knowing from earlier that there were a few places there that were extremely sensitive. Working his way up to just below her ear, he found the one spot that seemed to drive her wild. It took a minute to tell what she was saying. In fact, he wasn't sure she knew what she was saying, so he asked, "Sam are sure that's what you want me to do?"

"God, yes, Daniel, do it, now, please, now," she was panting so he returned to her neck. Daniel would never have guessed that Sam would have been the type for love bites on her neck, but she was the one whispering and urging him on with what he was doing. Daniel began to suck on the side of her neck, and she gasped at the shot of desire that shot through her. She was feeling a raging desire; there was no doubt about it.

Martouf indicated that Daniel should continue before he returned to his intense exploration of the satiny smoothness of her legs. She was delicious. He explored her, savoring every bit of her. He kissed her from her knees to her center and back again. He kissed her belly and the little ring that reposed there. Nevertheless, he always came back to her very center and drew in the essence of her. He switched with Lantash, so that he might also enjoy her from the active rather then the passive side.

He kissed and explored her, reveling in the satiny softness of her skin and its enticing scent. As the Tau'ri would say, God, she was sweet. Sweeter than the sweetest honey mead. Then he began a steady rhythm, as he made her his. Her hips were soon thrusting to meet him. Then Martouf took over and continued down the path that Lantash had begun. An increase in tempo later, and Samantha was crying out as one lover kissed and caressed her and the other continued to pull her farther down the path they were treading.

When the storm broke, there was both lightening and thunder, but the aftermath was calm and warm and gentle, at least when she woke up. Opening her eyes at last and sighing, she smiled up at two worried faces. They were worried when she went completely limp. Even Lantash, who rarely became overly excited, was on the point of rousing Jore and insisting on the return of his healing device. Only the fact that they knew women could actually pass out, kept them from doing anything rash. Although, each knew intellectually that a woman could do this, none of them, including Lantash, had ever met one that did.

Sam laughed at them. "There's nothing wrong with me. It just means that I, um, enjoyed myself immensely. Sometimes, well, at least, it used to be, when I had sex, that if I had an exceptionally hard orgasm when I hadn't had sex for a while it happened. That's all. I kind of black out for a little bit, but it's okay. My doctor said so."

"You asked your doctor?"

"Well, yeah, Daniel, the first time it happened, it scared the guy I was with half to death, and it didn't do much for me to wake up and find him panicked and about to call nine-one-one. How would you feel?"

"Right. Sorry. I never thought of it that way. But, Sam, you, um, well, you _did_ have sex, just a few hours ago."

"True, but, this was pretty intense, Daniel. It shouldn't happen anymore now. I promise. It's not always the first time after I haven't had sex in a while, it only happens when I, ah, enjoy myself really hard for the first time and trust me, you three sent me out into the wildest thunder and lightening I can ever remember being in. It was, ah, awesome. Can we do it again?"

She signed to Daniel and the next thing Martouf knew he was pinned to the bed with Samantha on top of him and Daniel stretched out beside him. He couldn't complain about his present coverage. Sam began to play with his nipple rings and he shuddered at the jolt that appeared to go straight from his nipple to other important places.

Sam seated herself so that she was straddling him and he was nestled between her soft warm thighs. He could see all of her little golden rings and they were very lovely on her. What wonderful and beautiful adornment they were.

Sam began to play with Martouf's own adornment, first with one chain and then with the other. Then one, then the other, until he was in constant stimulation from the nipple rings. Opening his eyes, he realized the something had changed. She was still using one hand to run lightly over the chains but the other one was slowly, very slowly making its way downward, stroking, and massaging each and every muscle and nerve as she caressed her way downward.

Daniel was lying next to Martouf watching Sam and slowly running his hand up and down the leg nearest to him. He watched her as she threw her head back and reveled in the sensations that were coming to her. He was lying on his side now supported on one elbow, his hand on Martouf's chest to help support him as he leaned toward Sam and continued to trace patterns on her skin and then to find and play with the rings that adorned her, fascinated with them and the way they looked.

Sam smiled at him and continued to play with the chains on Martouf and Lantash's chest. Then she found and began to play with the little golden balls. Daniel was watching how Sam's lovely body swayed as she began to rock slightly back and forth on Lantash and Martouf. Without realizing what he was doing, he leaned back and began to play with one of the nipple rings on Martouf's chest, flipping it back and forth with his finger in time to Sam's swaying motion. He moved his other hand to rub up and down her leg occasionally, but mostly he just watched her.

Martouf began to moan. He twisted his hands in the bed coverings to keep them from reaching up and stopping this simple but exquisite torture. How could he go from being a reasonable, thinking being in one moment, to nothing but a quivering mass of open nerve endings the next?

He had to get them to stop this. His eyes popped open. Them? Looking over at Daniel, he could see that he was completely mesmerized by Samantha as she swayed with each rocking motion she made. However, Daniel was also flipping his nipple ring in time to her rocking, and it was driving him absolutely wild, it was so absolutely in time, and of a perfect flicking, to bring a sustained stimulation to them. Sweat broke out on his forehead. Sam started to rock faster and as she did, Daniel began to flick the ring faster as well. The two pieces of erotica together, along with Samantha caressing the little golden balls and adding in the stunning visual of her mounted atop him was finally more than he could stand. He had to bring one, or more, of them to a halt, if he wished to maintain some semblance of control.

What was he doing now? He looked down and saw that Daniel was still unconsciously playing with the ring, but now he was rubbing it around and around before flicking it back and forth. That was it. He could stand no more of it, "Daniel! You must stop. I cannot take any more of this torture."

All motion stopped abruptly. They both looked at him in surprise, as he panted while sweat streaked him. Even Lantash was metaphorically gritting and gnashing his teeth, barely holding on with his fingertips. One of Daniel's hands rested on Samantha's leg. His other hand still rested on Martouf's chest, one finger still absentmindedly circling and flicking the ring, back and forth, back and forth. Finally, Martouf grasped his wrist and ground out, "You must stop. You must become more aware of your actions, Daniel."

Daniel looked down to where Martouf held his hand. Then his face turned bright red. "Oh, sorry. I tend to diddle with stuff, when I'm just sitting doing nothing, you know. Next time, I'll, I'll bring a pencil or something with me, sorry. I can go and get one now, if you'd like."

Martouf thought he would be the one to pass out now. "A pencil? You will bring a pencil to bed?"

"Yeah, you know, to keep my hands busy, so I don't start, you know," he waved his hands towards Martouf's chest and nipple rings, "start playing with things I shouldn't be. Pencils are good. I can tap them against my leg, or something, so I won't distract you. Or, er, anything, that is, I won't do anything I shouldn't do. Yeah, pencils are good."

Martouf stared at Daniel and could think of nothing to say. Lantash came forward, saying calmly, "Daniel, sit up. Good. Now get up on your knees. Yes, very good. Now, swing your left leg over my chest. Good. Now then, look at Samantha. She has things you can keep yourself occupied with, so that you will not need to bring a pencil into our bed. I suggest you start now to learn to occupy yourself with her entertainment amenities. I assure you that her playground area is well stocked."

"I will give control back to Martouf now, if you think you can handle the remainder of the scenario by yourselves. I believe I am about to have a migraine." Martouf recovered from his shock, and took control, his arousal as obvious as ever, and the feel of Samantha sitting atop him in this way still driving him slowly mad. Not even Daniel's preposterous statement was enough to distract him. Pencils. He felt Lantash smile. Sometimes, Daniel was so simple minded that it was amazing the feats his brilliant mind could perform. It was part of what made him so very lovable; a being to cherish.

Daniel straddled Martouf's chest and took Sam in his arms. They looked at one another, and their ready senses of humor took over. They grinned, but they were too distracted for an outright laughing spell. That would come later, when they really thought about it, and after Daniel killed Lantash. Then he swooped in for the kiss. It was long and hot. Their tongues dueled, their breaths mingled, their lips clung, and when they looked into each other's eyes, they saw both a friend and a lover, and it felt both right and beautiful.

Daniel lightened the intensity of the almost overwhelming emotion by saying, "Lantash was right, you do have better things to play with than pencils would be. I think I'll stick with you." He brought his lips down on hers again, as his hips moved in rhythm with her. His hands moved around her and caught the cheeks of her shapely ass in his hands. So lovely, so firm and yet so soft. He left her mouth and headed down the opposite side of her neck. When he reached the sensitive spot on her throat, she was whispering frantically to him again. That spot was one heck of a trigger for her.

"Sam, I already did that on the other side. You already have a love bite the size of Texas on there. If you really want another one, I'll put one on the top of your breast. Would that be all right, instead of your neck?"

"Yes, Daniel. I'm so hot, again; I feel like I could melt. I want to make love, Daniel." Daniel swooped in for another kiss.

"I'll take care of it; you just do as you're told for once," Daniel assured her that she would soon get her wish.

Sam's eyes widened and then she grinned. "All right. What do I need to do first?"

"First you have to let whichever Tok'Ra it is that you're torturing up."

"It is me, Daniel," Martouf said, his voice sounding raspy. "Torture is not a strong enough word, for what she has been doing to us."

"That's about to change. I need to lie down now. Come lie down on top of me for a while, Sam. I'm all yours and you can make love to me anyway you want to."

Sam looked down at Daniel and discovered that he, too, had the little golden balls. "You never told me what these are for. Why did they add those as well as the rings and the chains? I didn't know anything about the chains, or these, you know."

Sam began a slow perusal of Daniel's body, as Martouf began a slow perusal of hers. He listened as Daniel explained about the balls and the chains, the rings and how the anesthetic had worked on them, so they had been capable of talking to them part of the time, and when asked if they wanted them, they had agreed, quite cheerfully, not even knowing about what they were talking. He smiled as Sam giggled as she pictured Martouf telling them that "_they would both have some and to bring them at once"_.

Martouf, he told her, was very unhappy about them because it seemed that due to their placement they caused arousal. They hoped to be able to ignore the sensation eventually. They didn't hold out much hope.

Sam was fascinated. She was even more fascinated by what she was discovering about Daniel's body than the story though. Playing with the rings and the little golden balls they gave to the men seemed to elicit a very intriguing response.

Filing all of this information away for later use, she began to pay more attention to the job at hand. It was time to get busy and do what she wanted to do. Leaning farther over, she began to explore every inch of the chest in front of her with her lips, tongue, and teeth.

As each muscle corded under her tongue and lips, she traveled its length, only to make the return trip nipping the length of each one all the way back to the beginning. Then she moved on to the next one and repeated her journey, making short stops to take detours to his lips for long drugging kisses, or to his neck and ears to drive him wild because his neck was as sensitive as hers. They would have matching bruises in the morning, if he kept urging her on this way. She had always loved to both give and receive this particular attention. Her throat was extremely sensitive and appeared to be directly connected to her sex drive.

She would really like to be able to give Daniel her full attention, but it was hard when the men behind her were pulling her attention away. Martouf took over, moved up close to her, and leaned over her back, doing to her much the same kind of things that she was doing to Daniel, only he had fingers in places that were much more stimulating than what she was doing. At least she would assume so, but the way Daniel was reacting to some of the tongue and lip moves she learned this evening maybe he was getting as much enjoyment as she was.

She moved more quickly down the broad expanse in front of her, not spending quite as much time as she had been, moaning now in concert with Daniel. She could feel the chain slide over her and it had an erotic feel to it. Very much so. Much more so than she would have thought it would, since she would have guessed it had very little had anyone asked her. Now she knew better.

Taking the chain that connected her to Daniel, she wrapped him in it and was surprised to feel it warm to her hand. She heard him moan her name, as she slowly moved her hands across it. She was not moving the chain, only her hand over the chain. Daniel gasped and his hands twisted in the covers to stop him from reaching for her.

"Sam," he didn't know if it was a curse or a plea, but whichever it was, she must have understood it, because she unwrapped him from his golden prison.

She began the trip that Marta had shown them. It wasn't long, until Daniel could not stay quiet beneath her, and his gasping pants were ragged. She breathed in the musky male scent and was surprised at how it made her own desire move even higher. Daniel smelled so good and, when it mixed with the scent of Martouf and Lantash behind her, it was almost enough to make her forget what she was doing. Almost.

She continued to make love to Daniel and heard another shuddering moan. He couldn't stand it any longer, and he wound his fingers into her hair, moaning as he did so, gasping her name, over and over, as he drew her mouth to his, drowning in long drugging kisses.

Her hands never stopped moving on him, loving him softly, telling him with her touch how very much he meant to her. She never stopped caressing him from the lowest ring and the treasures they guarded, to the nipple rings and all sweet places in between. Still, she was only teasing, not yet truly giving him what he needed to be able to reach the apex.

On the other hand, she was losing the battle to ignore what Martouf was doing to her. Knowing her own time was growing shorter, she wrapped Daniel in the chain again and ran both of her hands up and down him as he first clasped his hands in her hair, only to run them down to her shoulders and back again, still murmuring her name. Not loudly, but softly, no more than the undertone a brook makes as it kisses the rocks in a shallow stream.

She brought her tongue to the cavern of his mouth, as her hands still slid up and down the warmth of the chains. This time his, "Sam," was quite distinct, with a definite throb in his voice. It only took one more movement of her hands with a caress of her tongue, and again he threw his head back and cried out, "Sam!" This time there was no doubt. It was a warning that he was not going to be able to stop himself, if she continued to tease him, and his cry came, just as Martouf buried himself inside her.

Daniel's head tossed, and he moaned, as Sam removed the chains, and this time gave him what he needed and worked at bringing him over, not just playing with him. She loved him in ways he didn't know he could be loved, and did things he didn't know could be done, to places he didn't know existed. God, it was the best he ever had. _It was as if she'd been given lessons from an expert._ Crap, he would never recover from this.

No one could hold out against this, he would swear to it. No one, not even Lantash, and he couldn't wait to see her make love to him this way, just to prove it. Damn, he had to; he needed to. "Sam, please," he didn't know if he was begging her to stop, or to never stop. Either way, he felt like he was going to die.

Martouf was gritting his teeth. He couldn't hold out much longer. Even with Lantash doing everything he could to hold them back, he could not deny the grip of the satin pulling them in. She was so beautiful, so alluring, so passionate and oh, so desirable. Each thrust into her brought them up against her and they found it to be extremely erotic. His hands slid again up her back and back down again. Her scent wafted to him, and it mixed now with his own and Daniel's scents to make a heady mixture. A mixture so potent, it was like a drug to his senses. He wanted more and more of it.

She felt so soft, and yet beneath the softness, she was hard, firm, and strong. He could caress her skin for hours, reveling in the feel of it against his own. He caressed her over and over. She was so beautiful and so glorious under his hands this way. He massaged her gently, moaning again at the satiny softness of her skin.

He heard her moan and felt the answering undulation of her hips as she pressed against him, telling him without words that her desire for him was a living breathing thing, and it wanted him, it was going to claim him, and they would burn together in its fire. All four of them, because that is the way it was meant to be, and that was what they had chosen. When the time came, they would leap into the abyss and plunge into the fire together. He smiled against her back, as he placed little nips and kisses along her side and to the middle of her back. Caresses. Velvet on velvet. So much sensation caught up in one small area.

So much feeling in one place. It was swirling around them. You could feel it in the very air. There was the passion, love, and lust that they had finally unleashed and allowed to pulse around them. Under those emotions, he could feel the devotion, commitment, honor, and trust, a newer layer upon which they were building, as they took each step toward a final blending. There were also the emotions from the beginning, when they were feeling their way…friendship, respect, tenderness, desire, and finally…acceptance. All in one heart times four. _Ketra'kesh'cor_. The physical passion was what was calling the most insistently right now, though.

His hands did not know what to touch and caress first, and so, they kept moving back and forth. Every time they heard her moan, it almost pushed them over the edge. The sound of her moans, coupled with Daniel's, heated their blood, and sent it coursing through veins already burning with the need to quench the fire. His finger tips reveled at the feel of her skin as he slowly used then to learn every inch of the long lovely length of her before him, "_Enchanting as this is, dear one, and much as I, too, would enjoy touching her all day, it is time to bring our Samantha with us, to the heights. She is close, but not as close as Daniel and we are. I am feeling his need through her, and he is on the precipice. It will take little to push him over, and we do not want her left behind." _

"_Yes, thank you, my Lantash, I will see to it at once." _Martouf, as good as his word, began to stroke her in a steady rapid rhythm, quickly catching her up to them. Each of them reveled in the feel of the other. At last, the growing urgency of each communicated itself through Samantha, from one to the other, and they all began to move more quickly, Martouf being sure to bring Samantha along with them. The sound of flesh on flesh, the moans, the intense feelings, all came together in passion's dance, and Sam increased her loving of Daniel, encouraging him to release now whenever he was ready. He had very little time to think about it. It was there, for all of them.

This time when they reached the peak, all of them joined together as one, and dove headlong into the abyss.

TBC


	18. Well, There's This Plant Ch 16 COG

_**Chapter Sixteen: **They awaken, bathe, have breakfast, make love, and then Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash admit that their joinings are legal and will be considered so by both the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri worlds. Sam threatens Daniel if he even thinks about telling her ways to get the marriage annulled. Before they know it, it is time to leave to return to the SGC where Jack explains the chains...sort of. _

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host communications_

_**Ketra'kesh'cor - **Four bound by the heart_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chains of Gold<strong>_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Well, There's This Plant**_

* * *

><p>Sam awoke to the feel of lips on the back of her neck. They nuzzled her gently and she smiled softly. She could smell Daniel's scent in front of her, so it was his chest near her nose. That meant that Martouf was the one kissing the back of her neck. She opened her eyes, and in the dim light of the room, she could see that it was, indeed, Daniel in front of her, and he was still asleep. She rolled backward toward Martouf and whispered in a romantic sultry voice, "Where are the controls? I need to go to the bathroom, and I don't want to wake Daniel."<p>

Martouf laughed quietly, and reached out for the control by the bed, quickly unlocking her from the two of them. She slid from his arms and padded to the other room. After finishing in there and seeing the bathing pool so close, she slipped out the door and quickly lowered herself into the wonderful warm water. She soaked for only a moment or two, before moving into the bathing section and quickly washing and rinsing herself.

She felt much better, and after using the local's version of a blow-dryer, she returned to the room and slipped quietly into bed. Martouf opened his eyes, and then they widened as he realized that she had bathed. She smiled at him and taking the control undid his side as well. He grimaced and agreed going quickly to follow her footsteps.

Sam waited a few minutes and followed him. She was just in time to see him slip into the first pool. She followed him in and ran her arms around his waist. "Hi. How are you and Lantash this morning? I think we all just kind of passed out last night."

He turned to face her and pulled her closer. "Yes, we did. Even Lantash took the time to become dormant and rest. It was a very long and eventful day."

"Yes, and it seems silly to have gone to all that trouble just to get a plant. I suppose bogus marriages are performed everyday though." Sam sighed as the pain of that thought hit her squarely in the heart.

"Samantha, make-love to me, and do no worry about our joining for now. We will work everything out later. For now, we want only to hold you in our arms and love you. One long kiss led to another until soon the only thing in their world was each other.

They came down cradled in each other's arms.

Lantash was back, for a moment anyway. "So you have discovered the secret the Tok'Ra do not speak of, my Samantha. Are you pleased that you can now bring me to my knees?"

She cocked her head studying him for a long moment, "Is that really how the Tok'Ra view that? As a weakness?"

Lantash laughed. "It makes us very vulnerable. How should we feel about it, but somewhat ambivalent?" He shook his head. "No, my Samantha, we do not look on it as a weakness, we consider it a pleasure point. I was simply surprised you found it so quickly this time when you did not find it the last time. I should not be, I know, for you are very observant—even in the throes of passion."

"You can be sure that I will use it to give you sexual pleasure. I'm thrilled to find out about it. As for finding it before," she paused, "If you mean in the gazebo yesterday, I think I was too strung out to notice anything and last night I don't even remember touching your neck. Does Martouf feel it too, or does it just affect you?"

"It affects both of us. A great deal. Martouf would have come to you before he did had you not begun to ah, pleasure us so, ah determinedly. He knew that he would not be able to hold back for you, so he stayed back until you were almost there. It does not really matter, you know. We both experience whatever happens if the one in control allows it. The only things we usually try not to share are unpleasant events. Otherwise we share all things. Sexual pleasure being one of the more involved experiences that we share. There are times during the sexual act that we are as close to being in dual control as we ever are. It is a unique sensation, and one that we seek. I will tell you one other thing that the symbiote does tend to do after exquisite sexual fulfillment. We go into torpor for a short time. We are not _completely_ inactive; it is simply an effort to be active for a short time. Therefore, if you do not mind, my Samantha, I will return to the passenger seat and allow Martouf to drive. You see, we are beginning to understand Earth phrases better all the time."

Sam laughed. "Yes, you are. That was used completely in context and quite well."

Martouf leaned down and kissed her before sighing, "I believe I will bathe, and then we should return to Daniel, for we should see if our other-mate is awake yet."

Sam's breath caught and her eyes widened. She looked at him with stricken eyes. "Oh, Lantash, Martouf, what have we done?"

"Well, you _gave_ me a very nice show, so don't screw it up now by getting all guilty, Sam. I can already see the wheels turning in that brilliant, but sometimes misguided, mind of yours," Daniel groused from the doorway to the cottage where he had been sitting. Standing, he walked over to them. He had his robe on, but it was wrapped as he usually wore them, not as they were wrapped yesterday.

He knelt beside the pool and reached out to Sam, brushing her hair back. "You know, just because we are all four bonded that doesn't mean we each have to be together every time. It means we can be together when we want to be. It's a choice, not a law, Sam, so don't look like you've just committed a crime." He looked over at Martouf and addressed both he and Lantash. "I hope neither of you see it the way Sam is heading?"

Lantash came forward and shook his head, saying, "You would be correct in your assumption, Daniel. We consider it a choice, as well. However, I suspected that my Samantha might not realize, or look on it, in that way. I wanted to see neither regret, nor guilt, later, if it could be dealt with before it raised its head. I had hoped that it would be brought out in this way."

Daniel grinned. "That sounds like you. I'll accept it as a true statement."

Leaning in he gave Sam a very soft, lingering kiss. "Sam, I am very serious about this. There will be times that one of us may be gone on a mission, to a meeting, or just out doing something. We can't set limits like this on our sex life, our love life. There are going to be times that I'm going to want to go to bed, and go to sleep. There may be times that Martouf does. What then? Lantash and I can't make love to you because Martouf is sleeping? Or Martouf and Lantash can't because I'm sleeping?"

"Or one or the other of us has to abstain because of an off-world trip the other is taking? I don't think that's right, and I certainly don't want us bound by those kinds of chains. The chains of gold are one thing. But those would be an entirely different kind, and I don't think any of us would be truly happy in a relationship like that. I know that I wouldn't be.

"We are all going to need those times when it is just the two of us, too, you know. It's inevitable. Not because we're jealous, or don't care about the other, but because something has happened that affects us in some way, and we need you. I can't explain it, but we'll know it when it happens."

Standing, he looked down on them and grinned, "Now. I'm sorry, but I'm hungry, and I need a bath as well. Therefore, if you two don't mind, I'm going to go have breakfast and then a bath, or maybe the bath and then the breakfast. Then, believe it, or not, I'll probably go back to sleep. I debated getting up at all, and if nature hadn't been so insistent I probably wouldn't have. I assumed you were, ah finished, but if I'm intruding I'll go have breakfast first and…" Daniel stopped as Sam threw water at him.

"We're bathing and then eating. Come in with us Daniel, please?" Sam tried the wheedling tone that usually worked on Daniel, but he shook his head, as he started back toward the cottage.

"I'll be out in a bit, Sam. I've got a couple of things I want to do first."

Sam frowned, "What could Daniel possibly have to do?"

"Well, he might wish to shave. That is a Tau'ri ritual in the morning is it not?" Martouf had come back and answered her question.

"Yes, it is and you're probably right."

Sam looked at Martouf where he stood leaning against the side of the pool. He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked down, not sure what to say. She cleared her throat and asked, somewhat haltingly, "Do—do you think he—he meant it? That it won't upset him? Is he right about you—and Lantash? You won't be upset if we aren't always all…together?"

"Yes. Yes, I believe him. He is telling the truth. I have no trouble believing him because he said nothing that Lantash and I do not feel ourselves. We, too, have felt that. Samantha, although, we are _Ketra'kesh'cor_, we will not always be together. It is the way of the pairings. I suppose we should have discussed this before the ceremony. It is the way of it. When one mate is absent, the other is still there. If one mate is tired, still the other one is there. It is simply part of the joining of this many hearts. We are not jealous of one another; we depend and rely on one another as trusted friends and lovers."

She watched as Lantash again threw off his tiredness to come forward to reassure her and add his feelings on the subject. "Martouf is correct. We do rely on one another as trusted friends and lovers. We have given our loved one into the hands of another man, one whom we trust and care for as a brother. That is why we call him the mate-brother. However, there is a different reason other than that of lovers and friends. It is the idea that if something happens to one of us, the other will still be there to care for the mate. It is the peace that comes from knowing that if we are captured or killed that our mate, that one thing that we cherish above all other things will be loved, honored, and cared for. It is the reassurance that no matter what happens to us, there is still a place for her heart to find the peace and love, and support it needs to carry on without us by her side. That, to us, is the greatest gift of the _Ketra'kesh'cor._"

He paused for a long time, looking downward at the water in the pool, before raising his eyes to hers. "You must understand, my Samantha, that there will never, from yesterday forward, be anything in this life that we will cherish more than we do you. You have all of our devotion and love for when we love; we love totally. We do not actively seek out a multiple bonding, but once the first shock of one wears off we once again recognize it for what it is." He smiled at her. "A _Ketra'kesh'cor_ to us is one of the most wonderful things we could do. Now there are not two but three of us to love and care for you. So, yes, I believe that Daniel meant what he said, for I can understand exactly how he feels."

She went into his arms. Resting there, she wondered what they would all do when this dream ended. She knew she didn't want it to end, but what else could it do? She sighed and heard a faint splash followed by another pair of hands.

"I thought you two were going to bathe? I've shaved and changed the bed coverings already. Ah, and removed the other half of that chain. I have to agree that six feet apart is a little too close together for the three of us, unless in public here."

Martouf came back to laugh at him. "Yes, I agree, Daniel. I did not awaken one time last night to check to see if I was strangling Samantha. This entire idea is not safe."

"Yeah, I have to agree. We both talked about that remember? While we were both trying to, uh, yeah, well, never mind that."

Daniel forced himself to pull away from Sam, get out and go into the actual bathing rather than the soaking and relaxing pool. She heard Martouf sigh, and then watched as he climbed out and followed him. They talked and laughed together enough that it brought a smile to her face. In a perfect world, she would have them both. Seeing them both get out, she took her turn to go through the entire process again. It made her wonder why she had bothered the first time, but then she remembered that she was the one that had interrupted Martouf, not the other way around.

Finally finished, she entered the cottage to find a breakfast of pastries, more hearty fare if you preferred it, and juice. She sniffed it before she drank it, but did not detect that little aphrodisiac fruit. She watched as Martouf and Daniel did the same. Not that the fruit was all that bad. The affect didn't seem to last overly long any way. They sat in companionable silence. Sam, opting for a couple of pastries, was finished first and got up to wander around the rooms and when she found the bed with the fresh coverings on it she couldn't resist. She stretched out and relaxed. The day before and all of the stress had taken a toll and before she realized what has happening she had fallen asleep.

Her two new mates after finishing their breakfast, putting the dirty containers outside and keeping leftover pastries and juice inside, they had decided to see where Sam had disappeared. They were surprised to find her in the bed and asleep. It looked good to them. As they quietly joined her, she snuggled up to them as naturally as if she had been doing it for a very long time. They watched her sleep for a while before they each followed her, but they were dozing lightly, not truly sleeping, both keeping watch over her.

* * *

><p>"If I could purr, I would purr, you know that don't you? I don't think I've ever been that contented in my life. You guys are for real, right? I'm not going to wake up to the best dream I've ever had, am I?"<p>

"If you do Sam, I hope you're in the sleeping bag next to mine because I'm grabbing you and Martouf as soon as I wake up and hauling you both off into the bushes someplace."

Martouf came forward saying solemnly, "I will go willingly. No, I will help you." They all chuckled lightly, but Martouf sobered at once.

"There is something we need to discuss before we return to Earth tomorrow. Lantash has just reminded me that we should do so now so that we will have time to work out any problems that may arise.

Sam sighed and sat up, getting comfortable against the head board, or what passed as a headboard. "All right, what's the problem, Daniel?"

"I'll let Martouf and Lantash go first. Theirs is a little more straight forward than ours is." Sam blinked at him and then turned her attention to Martouf.

Lantash came to the forefront. "Martouf and I have discussed this and he feels that I should be the one to tell you, since it is Tok'Ra policy. He is Tok'Ra as well, however, that is neither here nor there. The fact is that the joining ceremony we went through together yesterday will be seen as legitimate by the Tok'Ra. As of last night, you are our mate. Legally, by our laws, we are now bonded to you, as these bracelets attest. Daniel, too, of course, in the way of _Ketra'kesh'cor_."

Sam looked at him for a moment and then said, "We're legally mated. You and me."

Lantash nodded

"You and me and Martouf."

Again Lantash nodded.

"You and me and Martouf and Daniel. We are all mated. Together.

Once more Lantash nodded.

"You, Martouf, me, and Daniel. We are all mated. Together. Forever, the until we die, kind of bonded, joined, mated. Like married. "

Lantash nodded once again.

"Do you think that you could possibly do something besides nod your head at me? I know you have more intelligence than a horse, and horses always nod their heads at you when you talk to them, too."

Lantash blinked and cleared his throat. He looked to Daniel for some kind of support only to see him pinching the bridge of his nose, never a good sign. He was on his own, "What would you like for me to say, my Samantha? I have answered your questions. I can add an affirmative to them if you wish. Yes. Yes. Yes. And yes. Is that what you wished me to say?" He heard Daniel groan and knew he was in trouble. For the first time in a long time, Lantash was not sure of how to handle a woman. Nor did he have any idea what she expected from him.

"Well if I have to tell you, forget it. Go away." The anger and pain pierced him and also threw light on what she was waiting to hear.

"There is one other thing you should know."

"What?"

"The only way the Tok'Ra will _"not"_ acknowledge the bonding is if we repudiate it, claiming it was done under duress. We cannot and will not, ever do that. I meant my vows to you, my Samantha, as did Martouf. I will never give you a divorce, Tok'Ra or otherwise, so do not think it. Neither will Martouf." He saw the relief enter her eyes, but then her lids shaded her eyes.

"Then there's nothing else to say. We're bonded according to Tok'Ra law. In the Tok'Ra's eyes Daniel and I are your mates. That doesn't mean we are by our laws."

Daniel cleared his throat, "Actually, Sam, it does."

"What?"

"There were some new presidential orders sent down not long ago dealing with off-world policies. One of them, Presidential Order #6996, states that all marriages performed off world are to be deemed legal and sanctioned. So, um, they will recognize not only your marriage to Lantash and Martouf, but, um, also ours. That is yours and mine. As in, we'll be considered married when we go home tomorrow."

Sam stared back and forth between the two of them.

"You're sure? Absolutely, positively, sure. No loopholes, no last minute reprieve because it's polygamous, nothing is going to change it. The four of us are married, bonded, joined, tied, shackled, mated, paired, and entwined, no way out, together forever."

"Yeah, that's the way it is." Daniel cleared his throat, and said gruffly, "I have no intention of attempting to stop it in any way either. I mean, I'm not going to go looking for a way out of it. Not ever. As far as I'm concerned, we're married. All of us."

"I hear a "but" in there, Daniel."

"Listen, Sam, I'm sorry, I mean, I knew, Lantash and Martouf knew. Hell, even Jack knew. We should have told you, so you could make an informed decision. In fact, there is…"

"_Shut up, Daniel! Just. Shut. Up! _ If there are loopholes, _I do not want to hear them,_ do you understand? _Do not tell me,_ for my own good, because you feel guilty, or any other crazy reason you talk yourself into."

She pointed at Lantash, "You! Lantash! Under no circumstances are you to allow him to open his mouth to me on ways to annul, set aside, tear asunder, rip apart, or destroy our bonds. I don't care how, short of killing him, you have to stop him, just do it."

"Sam, does this mean you don't want out? That—that you're glad we didn't tell you?"

"As long as you can assure me that it's what you want, Daniel, then yes, I am very glad. In fact, I couldn't be happier. This is the most perfect arrangement I could have envisioned. We're friends and we're lovers. What more could a woman want? Three of the most wonderful men in the Galaxy in her bed and her life, and you think I'd throw it away? I am not a dumb blond, Daniel."

Daniel smiled. "No, and you are a true blond, too. Speaking of blond. I haven't had lunch yet; do you think I could get a Samwich?"

"That is not nice, Daniel. That is really, really bad." The two fell on the bed, wrestling and tickling one another, as Martouf and Lantash looked on.

"_Will you not join in, dear one?" _

"_In a moment, Lantash. I am still feeling the relief of knowing she is willing to stay with us." _

"_Yes. Yes, so am I." _The sudden cessation of movement on the bed drew their attention.

"_I believe that this Tau'ri ritual may have a different ending now that we can play it unclothed in bed," _Martouf noted smugly.

"_Yes, I may even be convinced to join into this "play". It looks very similar to one of my favorite forms of fun called "sex". _

"_Lantash, what am I to do with you? Why do you allow all of my blood to go there at one time? Have I not told you it makes me lightheaded?" _

"_You will survive, Martouf. Come. Let us join the "fun"." _

"_If you insist." _

"_I don't see myself exactly twisting your arm." _

"_No, no you won't have to do that, Lantash." _

"_What is Daniel doing? That is one of the moves that Jore was explaining, is it not?" _

"_It is time to join, Daniel. I believe I remember a few of those as well."_

"_Yes. It is, but I do not know how you could possibly remember anything. You turned to stone the minute you realized on what Jore was going to talk. If you had frozen in any other position, I would have been unable to see and catalog the entire lecture." _

"_You did? The entire lecture? Even the…the nose part?" _

"_Yes, yes, let us join our mates, Martouf, before they leave without us." _

"_Oh! Of course." _

_Lantash sighed. He liked when all he had to do was sit back and enjoy the ride. And it looked like he was in for a wild one. Maybe he should consider putting in seatbelts. And a good stereo. More subtle lighting. Maybe a wet bar… _He chuckled to himself, stopped trying to use distraction to ignore the sensations, and then gave his senses over to the tide of passion Samantha was building within them.

* * *

><p>The SGC was moderately busy. Two teams had already returned with minor scrapes, cuts and bruises. Just nice minor things. SG-2 would have had a few cuts, but Malek had his healing device and took care of them. He healed everything except for extreme injuries, in the field. Those he could sometimes help until they could get medical care. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't, but they all knew they had tried.<p>

General Hammond entered the control room as an expected wormhole was established. Good, nothing out of the ordinary.

"General Hammond, sir, we have a code, it's SG-1, sir."

General Hammond nodded and answered, "Open the iris." He made his way down to the gate room, always happy to see his premier team return in one piece, with no problems, and with all members accounted for. As he reached the end of the ramp, three backpacks sailed through. The general was startled and started to call for security teams when Jack and Teal'c came through, walking very straight and stopped about three-quarters of the way down the ramp.

"Sorry about that General, but the bags spoiled the lines of the robes, so the locals didn't like it; they felt it detracted from their dignity. It's no big deal. Really. It's fine. Everything's fine. We're all good. Don't worry. Everything's under control. Really."

"Colonel, where's the rest of your team?" What's ha-happened…?" His voice trailed off, as General Hammond looked up the ramp to see his normally very professional looking Major Samantha Carter, looking quite lovely in a robe of some kind. Around her neck was a jeweled blue and gold collar. Attached to it were two chains. At the ends of the chains, one could find Dr. Jackson on one side and Martouf and Lantash of the Tok'ra at the other. There was no doubt that they were chained. To her. Not only that, but they both had what appeared to be nipple rings and chains on their chests. Major Carter smiled brightly at him, obviously not the least disturbed or concerned to have two men chained to her.

The event horizon within the Stargate dissipated and the gate room was completely silent. General Hammond decided to try one more time, "Colonel O'Neill, what ha-happened…?" he made the mistake of looking up at them again and his words trailed off.

Jack O'Neill answered, "Well, you see, General,_ there's this plant_…"

The End.


End file.
